Dragon Ball AZ: Gehenna
by Vodnique
Summary: Kontynuacja DBAZ: Dark Kaioshin Saga. Dziewięć lat później, na Nową Plant, planetę Saiyanów przybywa jej następca tronu, półlanfan, książę Amarant. Wkrótce wplątuje się w wydarzenia, które zmienią przyszłość nie tylko jego świata, ale i kilku galaktyk.
1. Prolog

Dragon Ball AZ

Opowieść o Smoczych Kulach jest jedną z najdłuższych w historii wszechświata. Zaczęła się u zarania jego dziejów, w momencie, gdy starożytni, dawno zapomniani już bogowie przekazali kule śmiertelnikom w geście przyjaźni. Legenda głosiła, że ten, kto odnajdzie wszystkie siedem, stanie się wszechmocny, zdolny spełniać każdą swą wolę w mgnieniu oka. Czynić zarówno dobro jak i zło. Spełniać osobiste kaprysy lub uszczęśliwiać miliardy. Zrobić cokolwiek. Była to ogromna moc, wymagająca równie wielkiej odpowiedzialności.  
Bogowie zdawali sobie sprawę z potęgi tego daru, wyznaczyli więc jedną z pierwotnych ras wszechświata - Nameczan - jako strażników kul, by te nigdy nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce.  
Jednakże, porządek wyznaczony wkrótce po kreacji wszechświata, nie trwał wiecznie. Starzy bogowie odeszli, a ich następcy, Kaioshini, nie byli ani tak potężni, ani tak mądrzy, a dodatkowo boleśnie świadomi tego, iż bogami się nie narodzili, lecz zostali uczynieni. Potwornie ograniczeni w porównaniu do swych poprzedników, nie potrafili wyzbyć się negatywnych emocji charakteryzujących istoty śmiertelne, w tym zazdrości o wszechmoc, której sami nie posiadali, a której cząstka zaklęta została w Smoczych Kulach.  
Prześladowani przez nich Nameczanie, niegdyś siła znana w całym wszechświecie, zaczęli tracić na znaczeniu i podupadać, a wraz z nimi także ich Smocze Kule. Ostateczna zagłada tej rasy nie nastąpiła tylko dlatego, iż ograniczenia nowych bogów pchnęły ich wreszcie przeciw sobie nawzajem, prowadząc do ogromnego kataklizmu, zakończonego zagładą części wszechświata.  
Nameczanie skorzystali z tej okazji, by usunąć się w cień i na niedużej planecie gdzieś w zakamarkach kosmosu dalej strzec Smoczych Kul. Z czasem z ta liczna i potężna rasa wojowników, mędrców i magów przekształciła się w garstkę miłujących pokój farmerów, a o roli boskich strażników wszyscy już zapomnieli.  
Wszyscy poza jedną osobą - starożytnym Kaioshinem, który cudem ocalały powrócił po tysiącach lat z otchłani niebytu. Widząc postępujący upadek swego rodu, także słabnącego z pokolenia na pokolenie postanowił zaprowadzić włąsny porządek we wszechświecie. Jego nienawiść, wzmocniona jeszcze przez lata nieistnienia eksplodowała trzy lata po śmierci Buu - potwora, który wydawał się największym zagrożeniem dla życia w kosmosie.  
W wyniku konfliktu wywołanego przez Kaioshina planeta Namek przestała istnieć. Rok później identyczny los spotkał Ziemię, na której, wskutek licznych splotów wydarzeń, także istniały Smocze Kule. Razem z Ziemią unicestwiony został jej bóg - Dende - ostatni z Nameczan. Niewielkim pocieszeniem był fakt, iż podobny los spotkał samego Kaioshina.  
Od tamtej chwili minęło dziewięć lat.  
Był to czas względnego spokoju, w tym sensie, iż nie wybuchały konflikty zdolne zagrozić całemu wszechświatowi. Takich na mniejszą skalę starczyłoby na niejedną opowieść. Kosmos, cztery razy większy niż niegdyś, żył własnym życiem i zniknięcie dwóch planet nie mogło zbyt mocno wpłynąć na jego ogrom.  
Mimo to, właśnie w rejonie zajmowanym niegdyś przez Ziemię i Namek zachodziły zmiany najbardziej istotne dla dalszych losów wszechświata. Na zgliszczach imperium Freezera narodziła się nowa forma organizacji planet - Wszechsojusz Światów. Prowadzony przez tajemniczego i potężnego Najwyższego, z roku na rok ogarniał coraz więcej układów gwiezdnych. Niektóre przyłączały się dobrowolnie, inne - choć te były w znacznej mniejszości - zajmowane były siłą. Sojusz, jak go popularnie nazywano, niewiele miał wspólnego z wojskową dyktaturą Freezera i nawet jego przeciwnicy musieli przyznać, że więcej dawał niż brał. Skąd miał to co dawał - nikt nie wiedział. Mimo to, nie wszystkie światy chętnie się do niego przyłączały.  
Przykładem takiej niezależności były Nowa Plant i związana z nią Yasan-sei - planety zamieszkane przez rasy Saiyanów i Lanfanów. Nie nastawnione ekspansywnie, ale zacięcie broniące się przed jakąkolwiek ingerencją z zewnątrz. Pierwsze starcia pomiędzy wojownikami obu stron pokazały, że siły są zadziwiająco wyrównane i że ewentualna wojna byłaby długa i wyniszczająca. Chciano jej więc uniknąć.  
Sojusz nie dokonywał bezwarunkowej aneksji wszystkich układów, ale nie mógł też zostawić sobie wewnątrz własnego terytorium tak potężnej, niezależnej siły. Najwyższy próbował więc różnymi sposobami skłonić władców Nowej Plant do współpracy. Początkowo całkowicie bezskutecznie - Gebacca, saiyański król planety odmawiał nawet przyjęcia ambasadorów. Zgodził się na to dopiero, gdy blokująca przez kilka miesięcy transport z Nowej Plant flota Sojuszu odmówiła przepuszczenia statku wiozącego jego syna.  
Jednakże, ostatni etap opowieści o Smoczych Kulach rozpoczął się rok wcześniej i w zupełnie innym miejscu...

"Gehenna"

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Son Goku uciekał. Uciekał, świadom, że tym razem, wróg jest zdecydowanie poza zasięgiem jego możliwości, mimo potęgi jaką zyskał w ciągu swego niesamowitego życia i zwielokrotnił jeszcze w ostatnich kilku latach. Nie było też już wśród żywych nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Ani jego synów, ani Vegety ani nawet Piccolo. Byli martwi, z jego winy. Dlatego właśnie uciekał, choć nie czynił tego nigdy wcześniej. Zawiódł swoich bliskich, przyjaciół, zawiódł całą Ziemię. Nie mógł teraz zawieść także wszechświata. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciąży na nim zbyt duża odpowiedzialność, że jego życie nie należy już tylko do niego. Nie mógł rzucać go na szalę, jak kiedyś, widząc choćby cień szansy na zwycięstwo, czy często nie widząc go wcale. Teraz musiał się wycofać, by mieć możliwość późniejszego uderzenia.  
Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Goku bardzo się zmienił. Dojrzał, ale także postarzał się. Nie fizycznie - nadal był w wieku optymalnym dla Saiyana, ale psychicznie. Stracił już mentalną młodość, którą nie odebrało mu wcześniej ani małżeństwo, ani ojcostwo, ani nawet dwukrotna utrata życia.  
Przedzierał się przez labirynt, a instynkt przetrwania i zdobyte niedawno zdolności pozwalały mu wybierać właściwą drogę. Tamci nie mieli takich możliwości, więc nie spieszył się, skupiając na tłumieniu energii, by nie zostać wykrytym.  
Niewiele mu jej zresztą pozostało, choć nie był pewien, czy bardziej wyczerpały go krwawiące wciąż rany, czy połączenie Kaioken z trzecią formą Super-Saiyana. Dyszał ciężko, wciąż zaciskając dłoń na rozrytym pazurami boku, ale na jego twarzy zobaczyć można było lekki uśmiech. Wstydził się ucieczki, ale jednocześnie już żył możliwością kolejnego starcia w przyszłości. Saiyan zawsze pozostanie Saiyanem.  
Tymczasem, musiał dotrzeć do granicy labiryntu, gdzie zadziała Shunkanido. Był już blisko, wyczuwał to. Jeszcze kilka odnóg i zobaczy upragnione wyjście...  
Szum dwóch par skrzydeł uświadomił mu, że został odnaleziony. Ale jak? Przecież nie potrafili wyczuwać energii tak dobrze jak on. Zapach! Musieli podążać za tropem krwi, którą tracił po drodze. W mgnieniu oka zorientował się, jak duży błąd popełnił. Nie dość, że dał się złapać, to jeszcze oznaczył im ścieżkę do wyjścia. Jakim cudem nie zorientował się, że się zbliżają?  
Nie było czasu na przemyślenia...  
W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed ciosem błękitnego skrzydła, wyhamował kilka centymetrów od pulsującej mocą ściany, nie dotknął jej jednak, na swoje szczęście, unikając co najmniej ciężkich obrażeń. Westchnął ciężko, koncentrując ki. Powietrze wokół zafalowało, a po sekundzie mrok labiryntu rozświetliła aura Super-Saiyana drugiego stopnia. Wyczerpany organizm zareagował gwałtownie, wysyłając do mózgu sygnały bólu z każdej komórki. Saiyan zacisnął zęby.  
Byli tu obaj, co jednak musiał zobaczyć, by się przekonać. Nadal nie wydzielali żadnej energii, chyba radzili sobie z kontrolą ki znacznie lepiej niż to wcześniej udawali. Kolejna zła wiadomość. Goku zdawał sobie sprawę, że w pełni sił zapewne dałby radę jednemu... ale było ich dwóch, a jemu do pełni sił było jak stąd do raju, czyli bardzo, bardzo daleko. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie opuści labiryntu, że ci dwaj dokończą dzieła i za chwilę go zabiją.  
Nie mylił się.  
Śmierć była inna, niż to pamiętał ze swoich doświadczeń. Zamiast krótkiego błysku i pojawienia się w kolejce do biurka Enmy, Son Goku znalazł się w bardzo ciepłym i przytulnym miejscu. Było niezwykle kolorowo. Do jego uszu docierały setki mieszających się, łagodnych szeptów. Nie rozumiał słów, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Poczuł się szczęśliwy, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Wszystkie jego myśli odpłynęły, a on sam pogrążył się w tym cudownym uczuciu tonięcia w oceanie spokoju.

"Are you motherfuckers ready  
for the new shit?  
Stand up and admit it,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit it.  
Do we need it? NO!  
Do we want it? YEAH!  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit it."

Marilyn Manson - "This Is The New Shit" 


	2. Amarant

Dragon Ball AZ

Gehenna

Część pierwsza - Saiyański książę

Rozdział I - Amarant

Dzięki rozwojowi techniki podróży kosmicznych, lot między Yasan-sei, a Nową Plant trwał zalewie trzy dni. Komuś, kto tego nie doświadczył trudno było uwierzyć, że niegdyś zajęło to Lanfa-jinom siedem lat. Do udogodnień przyzwyczaić się łatwo i wszystko co utrudnia korzystanie z nich jest odczuwalne dwakroć bardziej. Nic więc dziwnego, że po kilkudniowym przymusowym krążeniu po orbicie planety, pasażerowie transportowca "Bronco" z ulgą przyjęli wiadomość o wejściu w atmosferę.  
Przypominający kształtem położoną poziomo butelkę statek wylądował na największym lotnisku w stolicy planety, Bardock City. Wkrótce po tym jak wsporniki dotknęły ziemi właz został otwarty i na płycie lądowiska pojawili się pierwsi wysiadający. Byli to niemal wyłącznie Lanfani, co dało się rozpoznać po strojach i różnokolorowych fryzurach - ostatnie trendy mody rozpowszechniły zwyczaj farbowania włosów także wśród mężczyzn.  
Obecność w tym tłumie osiemnastoletniego, młodzieńca o szarej czuprynie nie miała prawa budzić niczyjego zainteresowania. Na pierwszy rzut oka niczym się nie różnił od innych młodych ludzi, którzy przybyli spędzić wakacje na egzotycznej planecie Saiyanów. Mógł też ewentualnie należeć do drugiej grupy - emigrantów z Yasan-sei. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej wielu jemu podobnych przybywało szukać szczęścia na New Plant, gdzie według powszechnej opinii życie było prostsze.  
Pozory jednak, jakby chcąc potwierdzić prawdziwość pewnego znanego w wielu zakątkach wszechświata przysłowia, myliły.

Amarant przeciągnął się i wziął głęboki oddech, by pełną piersią poczuć atmosferę świata na którym się urodził. Rozejrzał się, jakby próbując określić ile się zmieniło przez dziesięć lat jego nieobecności. Oczywiście, było to niemożliwe. Większość życia spędziwszy na Yasan-sei zachował niewiele wspomnień z saiyańskiej planety. Dlatego też chłonął ją teraz wszystkimi zmysłami, można nawet powiedzieć, że napawał się jej widokiem, odgłosami i zapachem.  
A było na co popatrzeć. W odróżnieniu od industrialnych miast budowanych przez Lanfa-jin, w Bardock City przeważała luźna, niska zabudowa. Zupełnie jak gdyby nie była to stolica, a nadmorski kurort wypoczynkowy. Pogoda, jakby na zamówienie zrobiła się prawdziwie piękna. Po niebie wolno płynęły nieliczne chmurki. Delikatny wietrzyk orzeźwiał i chłodził nieco rozgrzane powietrze. Panowała tu jesień, ale śródziemnomorski klimat sprawiał, że warunki wręcz idealnie nadawały się do wypoczynku.  
Ale jako się rzekło, młodzieniec nie przyjechał na ferie.  
- Książę Amarant, prawda? - usłyszał głos.  
Mężczyzna który go zagadnął stanowił prawdziwe ucieleśnienie lanfańskich wyobrażeń o saiyańskich barbarzyńcach. Potężnie zbudowany, czarnowłosy, o sterczącej do tyłu fryzurze. Na tyle wysoki, że Amarant musiał spojrzeć lekko w górę. Miał na sobie tradycyjny pancerz, biało-błękitny, w wersji z naramiennikami - nawet przewiązany w pasie ogonem. Jedynym elementem, gryzącym się z archetypem były ciemne okulary zasłaniające oczy.  
- Mam na imię Saladin, wasza wysokość - powiedział powoli, starannie dobierając słowa. - Jego wysokość król Gebacca kazał mi odebrać cię z lotniska.  
- Lord Saladin?  
- Owszem, wasza wysokość. Wiem, że król wspominał o mnie.  
- Nie raz i nie dwa - uśmiechnął się książę. - Proszę, niech mi pan mówi po imieniu, lordzie. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tych tytułów.  
- Ech, dobra - Saiyan odetchnął z ulgą i rozprężył się nieco - ale ty też mi mów po imieniu. Żadnych panów ani lordów. Cała ta dworska etykieta jest nie na moje nerwy.  
Amarant roześmiał się. Ruszyli ku wyjściu z lotniska. Nie musieli korzystać z normalnego terminala. Większość mieszkańców planety potrafiła latać i lotnisko było do tego przystosowane.  
- A więc król opowiadał o mnie? - odezwał się starszy z mężczyzn, by przerwać milczenie. - Same dobre rzeczy, mam nadzieję. Czy może prawdę? - zapytał podejrzliwie.  
- Przypuszczam, że jedno i drugie. Bardzo pana... cię ceni.  
- To dobrze wiedzieć, bo zwykle bywa oszczędny w słowach. Jak większość Saiyanów. Ale nieważne ile mówi, tylko co. Z ciebie wydawał się zawsze bardzo dumny. - W międzyczasie wyszli na ulicę. - Najszybciej byłoby polecieć, ale jakoś tak głupio... Ech. - westchnął.  
Odwinął ogon i sięgnął w skrytkę przy pasie. Wyjął stamtąd kapsułkę Pach-Bach, wcisnął guzik i rzucił. Po chwili na ulicy stał nowiutki PA-86, klasyczny już yasański krążownik szos.  
- Ładny wózek.  
- Lanfański złom - skrzywił się czarnowłosy. - Bez urazy... Rzadko go używam. Tutaj zresztą mało kto jeździ samochodami. Zresztą, sam się przekonasz.

Saladin nie był najlepszym kierowcą, ale mimo to bez przeszkód dotarli do pałacu. Ruch uliczny faktycznie nie porażał ogromem. Zaś, na przykład, coś takiego jak parkingi po prostu nie miało tu prawa bytu. Wszystko przez rewolucyjną technologię kapsułkowania dzięki której także bagaż Amaranta mieścił się w całości w jego kieszeni.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbytnio zmęczony podróżą - zagadnął Saiyan gdy zbliżali się do jednego z bocznych wejść. - Mamy tu bankiet na którym koniecznie musisz się pojawić.  
- Mój ojciec urządził dla mnie bankiet powitalny?  
- Niezupełnie. Ale i tak musisz się tam pojawić. Nie pytaj dlaczego, to długa historia i nie wszystko w niej rozumiem. Nie jestem za dobry w rozgrywkach politycznych - dodał zmęczonym głosem.  
- Dużo osób tam będzie?  
- Jest - poprawił Saladin. - Sporo. Ale nie martw się, większości z nich nie obchodzisz za grosz, więc nie będziesz musiał opędzać się od rozmówców. Po prostu musisz tam być kiedy dotrze twój ojciec.  
- To gdzie on jest?  
- Jak już mówiłem, to długa historia. Chodź, przedstawię cię kilku osobom. Czekają w moim biurze.

Biuro Saladina okazało się luksusowym gabinetem wypełnionym najwyższej jakości meblami i sprzętem. Większość lśniła nowością. A raczej - brakiem śladów używania. Najwyraźniej Saiyan rzadko tu przebywał. Wewnątrz czekała czwórka Lanfanów. Trzech mężczyzn: stary, młody i pośredni oraz piękna, choć niemłoda już kobieta. Zadziwiająco, wszyscy zachowali naturalny, biały kolor włosów, tak jakby moda na ich farbowanie jeszcze się tu nie rozpowszechniła.  
Stary, nieco łysawy i o słusznej masie ciała (choć powiedzieć o nim "gruby" byłoby przesadą) miał aparycję urzędnika w zaawansowanym stadium rozpłaszczenia pośladków od siedzenia za biurkiem. Młody - może troszeczkę starszy od Amaranta - niewysoki, ale szeroki w barach, zupełnie nie pasował do wystroju i pozostałych zebranych. Ubrany w zwyczajne ciuchy wyraźnie nudził się i męczył w tym towarzystwie. Nawet przybycie Amaranta i Saladina go nie ożywiło.  
Trzeci z mężczyzn bez wątpienia należał do kasty wojowników. Fakt, że posiadał saiyańskie modyfikacje genetyczne dało się zauważyć bez okularów, o mikroskopie nie wspominając. Krwiście czerwony mundur elitarnych oddziałów bojowych tylko potwierdzał diagnozę. Stylowo przycięta broda dodawała mu dostojeństwa. Amarant miał wrażenie jakby skądś już go znał. Uśmiech z którym białowłosy obejmował stojącą obok Lanfankę nie pozostawiał cienia wątpliwości odnośnie tego, że są parą. Sama kobieta natomiast zachwycała dojrzałą urodą z którą kontrastowało spojrzenie zakochanego podlotka jakim obserwowała swego partnera.  
Tuż po wejściu czarnowłosy lord wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, jakby coś zgubił i nachmurzył nieco. Dało się to dostrzec nawet mimo okularów zasłaniających jego oczy. Przemówił dopiero po chwili.  
- Książę - zaczął oficjalnie. - Oto właśnie ludzie o których ci mówiłem. Zaczynając od lewej: lord Garland, ambasador Yasan-sei. Jego syn, Kuuja. Lord Zidane, dowódca Czerwonej Gwardii i zarazem najbardziej znana twarz na planecie. Na pewno widziałeś billboardy po drodze. I jego żona, lady Garnet, szefowa szkolenia ki-wojowników. A to jest właśnie - zwrócił się do komitetu powitalnego - syn naszego władcy. Jego wysokość, książę Amarant.  
Wszyscy skinęli głowami na powitanie.  
- To zaszczyt móc cię powitać książę - zaczął ambasador Garland. - Cieszę się mając okazję wreszcie cię poznać. Moje pełne nazwisko brzmi Garland Seagull - stwierdził takim tonem jakby uważał, że Saiyani nadali mu tytuł lorda by nie musieć tego zapamiętywać. - W razie jakichkolwiek problemów z adaptacją proszę się nie wahać do mnie zgłosić. Nikt nie zna tak dobrze jak ja konfliktów między lanfańską naturą, a atmosferą tego świata.  
- Dziękuję.  
- Nie sądzę, by książę miał jakieś problemy z adaptacją - stwierdził Zidane z uśmiechem, który zobaczyć można było w całym mieście. To dlatego wydawał się znajomy. - Jest przecież w połowie Saiyanem. Poza tym tutaj się przecież urodził. Ile miałeś lat kiedy wyjeżdżałeś? Dziewięć?  
- Około. - Amarant skinął głową. - Ale niewiele pamiętam.  
- Tym lepiej. Będziesz mógł odkryć planetę na nowo. Jest tego warta, wbrew temu co niektórzy twierdzą. - Zerknął ukradkiem na Garlanda.  
Księciu wydawało się, że Saladin jęknął. Garnet ledwo dostrzegalnie pokręciła głową.  
- Nie mieszajcie chłopakowi w głowie - upomniała mężczyzn. - Moglibyście powstrzymać się chociaż na chwilę. Nie przejmuj się tym co mówią, wasza wysokość. Są w stanie pokłócić się nawet o to czy czarny jest ciemniejszy od białego.  
- To akurat - wtrącił Zidane, wciąż uśmiechnięty - jedna z najważniejszych kwestii w naszych dyskusjach. Ale moja żona ma rację. Wybacz moje nieokrzesanie, drogi lordzie. - Skłonił się przesadnie głęboko przed ambasadorem, który zupełnie to zignorował. - I ty także, książę.  
- Ależ... - zaczął niepewnie Amarant. Na szczęście Saladin przerwał mu, ratując z opresji.  
- Skoro powitanie mamy już za sobą, może damy księciu odświeżyć się po podróży - zasugerował. - Zwłaszcza, że wszyscy mamy przecież inne sprawy na głowie.  
- To prawda - potwierdził Garland. - Przykro nam, książę, ale musimy cię teraz opuścić. Wzywają nas sprawy nie cierpiące zwłoki. Zostawiam cię pod opieką mojego syna - wskazał młodego Lanfana, który skomentował to bezgłośnie, przewracając oczami. - Kuuja, znasz pałac. Oprowadzisz księcia, odpowiesz na jego pytania, pokażesz wszystko, tak? - zapytał, nawet nie spoglądając na syna. - Zidane. Garnet. Saladinie.  
- Zaraz do was dołączę. - Saiyan dał znak, by szli. - Słuchaj, Amarant - powiedział cicho, gdy znikli za drzwiami - twój ojciec naprawdę chciał tu być. Wyjaśniłbym ci co go zatrzymało, ale wiem, że wolałby to zrobić sam. Bądź na bankiecie, pojawi się tam gdy tylko będzie mógł. Bankiet odbywa się w sali konferencyjnej, każdy wskaże ci tam drogę. Tymczasowo możesz się rozgościć tutaj, w moim biurze - dodał głośniej. - Z pewnych powodów pokój dla ciebie nie jest w tej chwili gotowy. - Zazgrzytał zębami. - Czuj się jak u siebie. Tamte drzwi to łazienka i toaleta. Sekretarka, zapomniałem jak ma na imię, w razie czego powie ci gdzie co jest. Ja niestety muszę już iść. Kuuja - zwrócił się do syna ambasadora - musimy później pogadać. A na razie zaopiekuj się Amarantem, dobrze?  
Lanfan spojrzał na niego jak na dwugłowe cielę, ale widząc, że Saladin wyraźnie oczekuje odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i odrzekł:  
- Jasne, ze mną nie zginie, możesz być spokojny.  
Saiyan skinął głową na znak podziękowania, rzucił krótkie "do zobaczenia" i także wyszedł. Amarant poczuł się dziwnie. Pośpiech VIPpów których właśnie poznał i fakt, że ojciec nie powitał go po przyjeździe potwierdzały, że dzieje się coś istotnego. Ale to żadna nowość - podejrzeń nabrał już na orbicie gdy ich statek musiał oczekiwać kilkadziesiąt godzin na możliwość wejścia w atmosferę. Sprawa wymagała zbadania.  
Ale najpierw musiał się odlać.  
Ignorując krzywo patrzącego na niego Kuuję wszedł do toalety i załatwił potrzeby fizjologiczne, po czym ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, zmywając początki senności. Podczas podróży okazyjnie drzemał w całkiem wygodnym fotelu, ale od ostatniego prawdziwego snu jaki załapał, minął już prawie tydzień. Zegar organizmu miał zupełnie rozregulowany. Mimo to czuł się nieźle.  
Po wyjściu z łazienki zastał syna ambasadora rozwalonego wygodnie w fotelu i z nogami na biurku Saladina. Lanfan dłubał w zębach spinaczem do papieru. Nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, że nie jest już sam.  
- Kuuja, tak? - zagadnął Amarant. - Jestem Amarant.  
- Taa, wszyscy to wiedzą. Od ponad miesiąca nie słyszę nic innego niż "Amarant to" "Amarant tamto". Wszyscy strasznie się podniecali twoim przyjazdem. Aż dziwne, że teraz tak cię olali.  
- Widocznie dzieje się coś ważnego. Nie wiesz może co?  
- Wybacz, nie śledzę wiadomości. Wiem tylko, że była jakaś blokada na orbicie.  
- Blokada? Coś związanego z Wszechsojuszem Światów?  
- Chyba tak, a czemu?  
- Nic, tak tylko pytam - Amarant wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność. - Nie powinniśmy już iść na ten cały bankiet?  
- A po co? W tej chwili jest tam tylko trochę saiyańskich ogoniastych sztywniaków zalewających się w trupa darmowym ponczem. To przedstawiciele tak zwanych starych rodów - dodał tytułem wyjaśnienia.  
- Domyśliłem się. Czytałem trochę o podziale władzy na Nowej Plant.  
- Pan oczytany, co? W takim razie dali ci złego przewodnika, bo pewnie wiesz więcej ode mnie. Słuchaj - zmienił ton na nieco bardziej pojednawczy. - Już widzę, że nie nadajemy na tych samych falach, więc przetrwajmy jakoś ten dzisiejszy dzień nie utrudniając sobie życia. Obecność na tym całym "bankiecie" jest całkowicie wbrew moim interesom. Dlatego mamy dwa wyjścia. Albo zostaniemy tutaj, ja sprawdzę zawartość barku Saladina, ty pobawisz się jego laptopem, a tam kopsniemy się za parę godzin kiedy impreza się rozkręci. Albo mogę cię tam odstawić od razu, ale wtedy nie licz na moje towarzystwo, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.  
- Zaraz, zaraz. Skąd wiesz, że to jeszcze parę godzin?  
- Zaufaj mi, potrafię czytać między wierszami wypowiedzi swojego ojczulka. On bierze udział we wszystkim co istotne i ważne. Skoro był tutaj to znaczy, że to co istotne jeszcze się nawet nie zaczęło. A kiedy się zacznie to prędko się nie skończy. Oceniam, że najwcześniej wieczorem.  
- A co do tego czasu?  
- Do tego czasu będzie tam smutno jak na stypie u Bardocka. Jak już mówiłem, nie zamierzam siedzieć i patrzeć jak faceci z ogonami chleją na koszt państwa, czyli jeśli nie otwieramy barku to będę stąd spadał.  
- Świetnie. To dokąd lecimy?  
- My? - zdziwił się Kuuja. - Zaraz, ty w ogóle umiesz latać?  
- Umiem i, jakkolwiek może cię to dziwić, mnie także przebywanie wśród zakonserwowanych alkoholem saiyańskich starych pierdzieli - przywołał cytat z listów od ojca - nie bawi ani trochę. Skoro mamy kilka godzin, to chętnie pozwiedzam miasto. Chyba jesteś w stanie pokazać mi tu coś ciekawego?  
Lanfan uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
- Może jednak będą z ciebie ludzie... Taa, znam jedno miejsce, które może ci się spodobać.

Koniec rozdziału pierwszego.  



	3. Pod Pełnią Księżyca

Rozdział II - "Pod Pełnią Księżyca"

Wnętrze usytuowanego na obrzeżach Bardock City budynku wypełniały trzy rzeczy - półmrok, ostra muzyka i Saiyani. Lokal o nazwie "Pod Pełnią Księżyca" przypominał nocne kluby jakich pełno było na Yasan-sei i mieścił kilkaset osób. Różnice miały związek z naturą mieszkańców Nowej Plant. Zamiast parkietu tanecznego, na środku dużego, owalnego pomieszczenia znajdowała się arena walk. Brakowało także wszechobecnego w przybytkach dla Lanfanów dymu papierosowego. Ten nałóg z jakichś powodów nie rozprzestrzenił się wśród Saiyanów.  
Zewnętrzną część sali zajmowały stoliki, bary i darmowe automaty z jedzeniem i napojami. Uwagę zwracał też zestaw dużych tablic świetlnych prezentujący listę nazwisk z przydzielonymi im liczbami i chyba wynik aktualnej walki. Ktoś mocno obrywał, o ile Amarant dobrze interpretował cyfry.  
- Dużo tu Saiyanów - zauważył, gdy przeciskali się przez tłum utworzony wokół automatów z suchym i mniej suchym prowiantem.  
- Co!? - zapytał Kuuja, nie dosłyszawszy, bo słowa księcia zagłuszone zostały przez ostre riffy najnowszego kawałka Guano Oozaru, jednego z bardziej znanych undergroundowych saiyańskich zespołów metalowych.  
- Dużo tu Saiyanów! - powtórzył głośniej szarowłosy, narażając się nieco najbliższym przedstawicielom tejże rasy.  
Jego kolega parsknął śmiechem.  
- A czego się spodziewałeś?! To tak jakby ich planeta!  
- No tak! Ale czytałem, że Saiyani stanowią tu zaledwie dwadzieścia procent populacji!  
- Być może! - przytaknął krzykiem białowłosy. - Ale to chyba licząc ciemną stronę planety! Tam ich prawie nie ma! Poza tym, jesteśmy w saiyańskiej mordowni, a tu zawsze mają większość!  
- Mordowni!? - zapytał książę, zmęczony już nieco wrzaskiem. Na szczęście w tym momencie utwór skończył się i mogli mówić normalnie. Kolejny kawałek puszczono znacznie ciszej. Kuuja wyraźnie kogoś szukał, wciąż prowadził go przez gromady "małpoludów" jak często nazywano Saiyanów na Yasan-sei. Okazyjnie dało się wychwycić rzucane Lanfanowi niechętne spojrzenia.  
- Oficjalnie nazywa się to Ośrodkami Kontrolowanego Wyzwalania Agresji, czyli OKWAkami. Ale że to głupio brzmi, mówi się raczej "mordownie". To miejsce, gdzie każdy Saiyan może przyjść i całkowicie legalnie skopać komuś tyłek. Albo samemu oberwać po zębach. Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem.  
- W przewodniku nic o tym nie pisali...  
- Bo to pewnie był przewodnik dla Lanfanów, a oni tu raczej nie zaglądają. Można spotkać trochę szaraków, jak ty - Książę domyślił się, że chodzi o mieszańców - ale zwykłych Lanfanów prawie nie ma.  
- Ale ty jesteś?  
- To długa historia. Wracając do sprawy mordowni, większość jest całkowicie legalna, bo rząd czasami szuka w nich rekrutów armii. Jest też trochę nielegalnych. Ta jest... półlegalna.  
- Jak to "pół"? - zdziwił się szarowołosy.  
- Nie jest zarejestrowana i nie ma nadzoru władz, ale nie dzieje się tu nic zdrożnego. Żadnych prochów, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Same walki. Może trochę ostrzejsze niż gdzie indziej...  
- Aha... A jak to się dokładnie odbywa?  
- Zasady są dość ścisłe, ale wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że dwóch Saiyanów wchodzi na arenę i zaczyna się prać po mordach.  
Wyraz twarzy Amaranta sugerował, że takie wyjaśnienie mu nie wystarczy.  
- No dobra - westchnął Lanfan, zatrzymując się. - Widzisz tamten ranking?  
- Ten, gdzie na pierwszym miejscu jest "Gruby Wacek"?  
- Ten sam. To pierwsza dziesiątka listy. Całość można obejrzeć na wyświetlaczach ściennych tu i ówdzie. Zarejestrowanych jest jakiś tysiąc. Stałych bywalców trzy-cztery razy mniej. Nie ma ustalonej kolejności walk, odbywają się wtedy, gdy ktoś kogoś wyzwie na pojedynek.  
- Trochę dziwnie. Pewnie są przestoje?  
- Żartujesz? Mówimy o Saiyanach. Oni kochają walczyć. Ciężko się czasami dopchać do kolejki. Ale i to jest rozwiązane. Jeśli jest wielu chętnych, walczą wojownicy z najlepszym rankingiem. Dobrze trafiłeś. Mamy wieczór, więc może być ciekawie. Szara masa z dołu listy najczęściej załatwia porachunki rankiem, gdy jest prawie pusto.  
- Lokal jest całodobowy?  
- Owszem, jak większość tego typu. Ale "pod pełnią" to nieduża mordownia. Najsłynniejsze OKWAki jak "Pięść Bardocka" mają po kilkanaście aren w tym takie do walk oozaru. Przeprowadzają stamtąd transmisje telewizyjne. Samo dostanie się jest zaszczytem. Ale nasza też ma swój urok - uzupełnił widząc wielkie oczy i opadłą szczękę księcia.  
- A co oznaczają te liczby obok imion w rankingu. I czemu imiona są takie dziwne? Gruby Wacek, Super Super Saiyan? O, albo ten z szóstego miejsca: Zidane To Ch...  
- To pseudonimy - przerwał mu Kuuja. - W większości kaszaniaste, bo Saiyani lepiej walczą niż je wymyślają. A pseudonimy dlatego, że to nie zarejestrowana mordownia. Do wielu osób przyległy na stałe, mało kto używa tu imion.  
- Aha. A liczby?  
- Po kolei. Ilość stocznych walk. Ilość wygranych. Ilość przegranych. Remisy praktycznie się nie zdarzają.  
Amarant przyjrzał się pierwszej piątce, która wyglądała następująco:

1. Gruby Wacek: 41-41-0  
2. Kieł: 95-76-19  
3. Śmierć Wśród Was: 74-54-20  
4. Super Super Saiyan: 101-80-21  
5. Nocny Motyl: 238-174-64

- Dlaczego ten gość z pierwszego ma czterdzieści jeden zwycięstw, a ten z drugiego siedemdziesiąt sześć? - zapytał, zdziwiony.  
- Zauważ, że ten z pierwszego ma też zero porażek.  
- No widzę, ale nawet jeśli odjąć ilość porażek tego drugiego od jego zwycięstw to wychodzi mu więcej punktów. Chyba, że to się liczy inaczej...  
- W tym sęk, że zupełnie inaczej. Tu nie ma wyników za całokształt dokonań. Jeśli, powiedzmy, hipotetycznie, Gruby Wacek przegrałby dzisiaj z tobą, wyleciałby nie tylko z pierwszej dziesiątki, ale też z pierwszej setki. Bo ty jako nowy byłbyś w rankingu na szarym końcu. Po walce przeskoczyłbyś kilkaset miejsc, tak by znaleźć się wyżej od niego.  
- Hę?  
- Dobra, prościej. Powiedzmy, że walczy koleś z miejsca szóstego z kolesiem z miejsca czwartego. Jeśli wygra ten z czwartego, ranking się nie zmieni. Ale jeśli wygra ten z szóstego, przesunie się na piąte, a ten z czwartego spadnie na szóste.  
- Dlaczego tak?  
- Bo to średnia ich poprzednich miejsc. Prawdziwym zwycięzcą będzie ten z piątego, bo przeskoczy dzięki temu na czwarte.  
- A jeśli średnia miejsc dwóch zawodników wychodzi na przykład trzy i pół?  
- Wtedy, zakładając że zwycięży ten niżej w rankingu, zajmie miejsce trzecie, a ten drugi czwarte.  
- W takim razie wychodzi, że walka z kimś niżej w rankingu nie ma żadnego sensu, bo zwycięstwo nic nie daje.  
- Dokładnie. I normalnie nie masz obowiązku przyjmować wyzwania od kogoś kto jest niżej niż ty. Ale znowu, musisz pamiętać, że to Saiyani. Odmowa walki z kimś teoretycznie słabszym jest często postrzegana jako tchórzostwo, więc rzadko się migają. Poza tym są pewne ograniczenia w samych zasadach. Zależnie od tego na którym miejscu jesteś, masz obowiązek przyjąć ileś tam wyzwań w konkretnym czasie. Na przykład Gruby Wacek musi walczyć minimum raz na tydzień i dodatkowo musi to być walka z kandydatem na lidera, czyli aktualnie... - rzucił okiem na tablicę - ...z Kłem. On natomiast musi raz na tydzień przyjąć wyzwanie od... Śmierci Wśród Was... Nas? - ni to stwierdził niż zapytał. - Jego nie kojarzę, musi być jakiś nowy. Nie zaglądałem tu od kilku dni - dodał wyjaśniająco.  
- Ty też walczysz?  
- Rzadko. - Kuuja wzruszył ramionami. - Mnie to specjalnie nie bawi.  
- Bawi chyba za to tego gościa z piątego. Dwieście trzydzieści osiem walk!  
- Taa, to tutejszy rekord. Nocny Motyl zawsze krąży gdzieś w okolicach czołówki niczym ćma przy żarówce. Byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby nie zbyt miękkie serce.  
- Jak to? - zdziwił się książę.  
- Nie wszyscy Saiyani to honorowi wojownicy. Niektórzy silniejsi czasami dla zabawy wyzywają tych słabszych, żeby się nad nimi poznęcać. Tak robi na przykład ten Super Super Saiyan z czwartego, dlatego ma tyle zwycięstw. Żałosne, wiem - dodał, widząc minę Amaranta. - A czasami ktoś po prostu zdenerwuje kogoś silnego i zamiast oberwać od razu, zostanie oficjalnie wyzwany. Tak czy inaczej, każdy ma wtedy prawo poprosić o ochronę jakiegoś przyjaciela będącego wyżej w rankingu. Wtedy tamten walczy zamiast niego.  
- Rozumiem, że Nocny Motyl często jest o to proszony?  
Lanfan pokiwał głową.  
- I prawie zawsze się zgadza. Czasami zbyt pochopnie. Gruby Wacek, na przykład, nigdy nikogo nie chroni. Walczy tylko kiedy musi, nie podejmuje nadprogramowych wyzwań.  
- Mówisz jakbyś za nim nie przepadał.  
- Można tak powiedzieć. To straszny sukinsyn.  
- Bez urazy - Amarant ściszył głos - ale ciebie tu chyba też nie lubią. Wszyscy jakoś dziwnie patrzą w naszą stronę.  
- Jestem Lanfanem - wyjaśnił krótko Kuuja. - Ale fakt, nie tylko o to chodzi. Nie mam tu wielu przyjaciół.  
- Dlaczego właściwie mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?  
Białowłosy wzruszył ramionami.  
- Bo to ciekawsze niż bankiet z emerytowanymi oozaru. A poza tym chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić. O, wreszcie jest. Tam!  
Amarant szybko zorientował się o kogo chodzi Lanfanowi. Szczupła, dość krótko obcięta Saiyanka w ciemnej zbroi wyraźnie wyróżniała się z grupy ciemnowłosych dziewcząt siedzących przy jednym ze stolików. Choćby tym, że wyglądała na strasznie wkurzoną, podczas gdy wszystkie jej koleżanki zanosiły się śmiechem. Po chwili wyraźnych cierpień wstała i dość demonstracyjnie oddaliła od rozchichotanego towarzystwa.  
Na widok Kuuji wyraźnie się rozjaśniła. Mogła sobie liczyć około osiemnastu lat. Miała bardzo ładną, sympatyczną twarz. Jedno z ciemnych oczu przesłaniała zielona szybka skautera.  
- Hej, Gruby! - odezwała się dźwięcznym głosem. Amarant spojrzał krytycznie na Lanfana, który był dobrze zbudowany, ale na pewno nie gruby. - Dawno tu nie zaglądałeś! Co tu robisz?  
- Właściwie, szukam ciebie. Poważnie narażasz się Saladinowi.  
- Ha! - dziewczyna znowu się zdenerwowała. - Jeśli myśli, że stracę cały dzień tylko po to, by przywitać jakiegoś półlanfańskiego bękarta, to się grubo myli. Jak można kogoś uważać za lepszego tylko dlatego, że Gebacca kiedyś przeleciał jego matkę! - Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na Amaranta. - A ciebie nie znam, przyszedłeś z Kuują?  
- No cóż - wtrącił Lanfan - to jest właśnie...  
- Tępy Pazur - przerwał mu książę, kłaniając się lekko, by ukryć wyraz twarzy. - Jestem tu nowy, na samym dole rankingu. Ledwo przyleciałem z Yasan-sei.  
Kuuja odkaszlnął.  
- Tak, dokładnie. Więc, Pazurze, to jest właśnie Nocny Motyl.  
Szarowłosy zdążył już opanować mięsnie twarzy i nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła, gdy witali się uściskiem dłoni. Była dość silna.  
- Jest pani tu prawdziwą legendą - powiedział z uznaniem. - Dwieście trzydzieści osiem pojedynków. Imponujące.  
Mimo panującego półmroku dało się zauważyć, że dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła.  
- Kto by tam patrzył na liczby - machnęła dłonią, zakłopotana. Nagle coś ją tknęło. - Kurcze, teraz moja walka! Muszę lecieć!  
- No i odleciała - skwitował Kuuja, po czym rzucił okiem na tablice świetlne. - Nocny Motyl kontra Wielka Stopa. Cholera. Chodź, musimy zająć dobre miejsca.  
- Kim jest Wielka Stopa? - zapytał Amarant, który zdążył dojrzeć, że przeciwnik dziewczyny jest na ósmym miejscu w rankingu.  
- Strasznie wielki i strasznie głupi Saiyan. Jest mocny. To ich druga walka.  
- Kto wygrał poprzednio?  
- Ona. O włos.  
O dziwo, nie mieli problemu z przeciśnięciem się na miejsca z najlepszym widokiem. Wyglądało to jakby sama obecność Kuuji wystarczała, by tłum wokół nich rzedniał. To utwierdziło księcia w przekonaniu, że jego towarzysz nie został nazwany "Grubym" przypadkowo.  
- Gruby Wacek to ty - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
- Cóż, tak. - Lanfan znowu wzruszył ramionami. Wyraźnie lubił ten gest.  
- To dlatego tak cię tu nie lubią?  
- Na pewno jest to jeden z powodów.  
Szarowłosy postanowił nie drążyć tematu, choćby dlatego, że wolał się zapoznać z poziomem na jakim toczono tutaj walki zanim zdąży zdenerwować lidera rankingu. Nawet gdyby był to lider przypadkowy.  
Ale o przypadku raczej nie mogło być mowy skoro "Gruby Wacek" nie zaliczył do tej pory żadnej porażki.  
Wojownicy stanęli po przeciwnych stronach owalnej areny. Amarantowi zrobiło się trochę słabo na widok przeciwnika Nocnego Motyla. Słyszał co prawda o tym, że najwięksi Saiyani potrafili być naprawdę potężni, ale co innego słyszeć czy czytać, a co innego ujrzeć na własne oczy prawie dwuipółmetrowego łysego mięśniaka o wzroku maniakalnego mordercy. Książę pożałował, że jego aparat uwiązł gdzieś w kapsułce wśród reszty bagaży. Bez dowodów znajomi nigdy mu nie uwierzą.  
Dziewczyna jednak nie wydawała się przerażona, jej twarz wyrażała stuprocentowe skupienie. Nie miała już na uchu skautera, więc zapewne odczytywała poziom ki przeciwnika.  
Zanim książę zdołał skoncentrować się na tym samym (niestety, tu jego umiejętności pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, a skauter miał tam gdzie i aparat) arenę od publiczności oddzieliło przezroczyste, bladozielone pole siłowe. Na oko, niezbyt silne. Mocniejszy pocisk byłby w stanie je przebić. Czyli albo stanowiło symboliczne zabezpieczenie wprowadzone dla uspokojenia sumienia organizatorów, albo tutejsi wojownicy dysponowali dużo mniejszą siła niż książę oczekiwał.  
- Rozerwę cię na strzępy, mała suko! - ryknął Wielka Stopa, a jego głos wzmocniony przez sprzęt nagłaśniający wypełnił całą salę. - Nie wyjdziesz z tej walki cało!  
- Taaaak! Zabij ją! Wyrwij jej nogi! - krzyknęła jakaś wyjątkowo brutalnie usposobiona przedstawicielka płci pięknej stojąca obok Amaranta. - Wiel-ka Sto-pa! Wiel-ka Sto-pa!  
Do okrzyków dziewczyny przyłączyli się inni okoliczni kibice, a po chwili pseudonim wojownika skandowała już cała sala, a on sam uśmiechał się triumfalnie i prezentując potężne muskuły napawał się chwilą.  
- Eee, wybacz - szarowłosy niepewnie zwrócił się do Kuuji - bo może o czymś nie wiem, ale czemu wszyscy kibicują temu kafarowi?  
- To normalne - stwierdził sucho Lanfan. - Zawsze tak jest kiedy Saiyan czystej krwi walczy z mieszańcem.  
- To dziewczyna nie jest stuprocentową Saiyanką?  
Lanfan spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
- Czemu pytasz?  
- Spodziewałbym się tego po tym, co mówiła o mnie i moich rodzicach.  
- Ach, to... Będziesz musiał jej wybaczyć. Mówiłem ci, że ostatnio w pałacu nie było innego tematu niż "Amarant". Nawet ja miałem dość, a, nie chwaląc się, jestem dość cierpliwy.  
- Rozumiem.  
- Wracając do twojego pytania. Jest Saiyanką bardziej niż którakolwiek z otaczających nas "czystej krwi" lafirynd.  
Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na tyle głośno, by wszystkie wymienione lafiryndy także go usłyszały. Poza dodatkowymi, pełnymi nienawiści spojrzeniami reakcji jednak nie było. Czyżby wszyscy aż tak bali się narazić Kuuji?  
Tablica świetlna, ta sama na której wyświetlany był wynik poprzedniej walki zabłysła feerią barw, które przez kilkanaście sekund kotłowały się niczym w kalejdoskopie, po czym pojawił się tam napisy "wszystkie chwyty dozwolone" oraz "walka na ziemi".  
- A to co znowu? - mruknął Amarant.  
- To właśnie powód dla którego ten OKWAk nie jest do końca legalny. Specjalne okoliczności walki. Są generowane losowo. Może być na przykład walka tylko na ziemi, tylko w powietrzu, bez pocisków ki. Różnie.  
- A te "wszystkie chwyty..."?  
- Cóż, zwykle jest tak, że niektóre ciosy są zabronione. Na przykład w oczy, albo łamanie kończyn. Poza tym, walka jest przerywana jeśli jeden z przeciwników straci przytomność. W tych warunkach prawie wszystkie takie zasady są anulowane. Walczy się do upływu regulaminowego czasu. Dziesięć minut. Chyba że zwycięzca zdecyduje się przerwać wcześniej.  
- To chyba źle dla... Jak ona ma właściwie na imię?  
- Nocny Motyl? Pan.  
- Pan?  
- Owszem, Pan. I owszem, to źle dla niej. Jest dość powolny, ale dużo silniejszy, na ziemi to on będzie miał przewagę.  
Tablica wyświetliła imiona walczących, ich dotychczasowe osiągnięcia - Wielka Stopa miał na koncie pięćdziesiąt dwa zwycięstwa i trzydzieści trzy porażki - oraz wynik walki. Oczywiście, na razie oboje mieli po zero punktów.  
- Czyste ciosy warte są jeden - wyjaśnił Kuuja. - Jeśli przeciwnik przy okazji upada, dwa. Pozbawienie przytomności zwykle kończy walkę, ale tu daje trzy...  
Przerwał mu kolejny atak głośnej, ciężkiej muzyki oznaczający najwyraźniej początek pojedynku. Wielka Stopa zaszarżował od razu, a ziemia zadrżała. Wydawało się, że mięśniak najzwyczajniej zmiecie przeciwniczkę masą. Dziewczyna jednak zwinnie uniknęła ataku, przeskoczyła za plecy potężnego Saiyana i kopnęła go od tyłu w kolano. Olbrzym stracił równowagę i runął na osłonę energetyczną wokół areny, przypalając sobie zarost. Coś takiego jednak nawet go nie zabolało. Odskoczył szybko i rozwścieczony ponownie runął na Nocnego Motyla. Tym razem nie zamierzała uciekać. Mimo, że zakrawało to na samobójstwo ruszyła do czołowego starcia. Oczywiście, tylko pozornie. Wykorzystując dużo mniejszą bezwładność ciała wyhamowała w ostatniej chwili. Wielka Stopa był za ciężki, by uczynić coś podobnego, wyprowadził więc nieco rozpaczliwy, zamaszysty cios. Dziewczyna zanurkowała pod jego ręką i z całej siły kopnęła w krocze.  
Tablica wyświetliła wynik 3:0 na korzyść dziewczyny, a Amarantowi ponownie zrobiło się słabo. Kuuja także trochę zbladł, choć udało mu się zachować dobrą minę do złej gry.  
- Tak to bywa - stwierdził pozornie beznamiętnie. - Po walce czasami triumfuje kto inny niż przed.  
Ponieważ jej przeciwnik nie podnosił się, Nocny Motyl zdecydowała się zakończyć walkę. Chwilę potem dopadła ją grupa chwilowych fanów, lizusów i innych tego typów osobników chcących koniecznie pogratulować tak błyskotliwego zwycięstwa. A najlepiej przy okazji zwrócić na siebie nieco uwagi. Tym razem sam autorytet Kuuji nie wystarczał, by się przepchnąć i młodzieńcy na dłuższą chwilę utknęli w tłumie. W żółwim tempie zbliżali się do dziewczyny.  
- I co o niej sądzisz? - zapytał Lanfan. - Niezła jest, co?  
Amarant postanowił błysnąć dowcipem.  
- Niezła, tylko trochę płaska - rzucił, ale jego słowa znowu zagłuszone zostały przez potwornie głośną muzykę.  
- Że jak!?  
- Nieeezła! - krzyknął książę. - Tylko troooochę płaaaska!!  
Pech chciał, że ułamek sekundy wcześniej utwór dobiegł końca i słowa te dotarły nie tylko do Kuuji, ale także do tej osoby do której dotrzeć na pewno nie miały. Właściwie, słyszeli chyba wszyscy. Momentalnie wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Zaległa potworna, nienaturalna cisza, którą przerwało dopiero kilka przytłumionych chichotów gdzieś z głębi tłumu.  
Wściekły wzrok Pan sugerował nieliche kłopoty.  
- Ty! - Wskazała go palcem. - Tępy Pazur, tak? Wyzywam cię!

Koniec rozdziału drugiego. 


	4. Tępy Pazur

Rozdział III - Tępy Pazur

- Ty! Tępy Pazur, tak? Wyzywam cię!  
Amarant zachował pokerową twarz i nic nie powiedział. Nie było to trudne, bo na moment go zatkało.  
- Nic z tego, młoda - niespodziewanie wtrącił się Kuuja. - Chłopak jest pod moją opieką. Wyzywając go, będziesz musiała zmierzyć się ze mną.  
Zawahała się wyraźnie. Tłum zaszemrał w podnieceniu. Aktualny lider rankingu po raz pierwszy zdecydował się kogoś chronić. I to kogo - jakiegoś nikomu nieznanego pół-Saiyana! Co więcej - miało to oznaczać walkę z Nocnym Motylem, z którą zawsze trzymał sztamę. Wyraźnie kroiło się coś ciekawego. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się teraz na dziewczynę. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie rysowały się sprzeczne emocje. Wycofanie się oznaczało okazanie słabości w momencie gdy akurat miała swoje pięć minut. Nie wycofanie natomiast - walkę z Kuują. Żadna z tych perspektyw nie była specjalnie pociągająca.  
Wieczór niespodzianek się jeszcze nie zakończył, bo oto wszystkich zebranych czekała kolejna.  
- Nie - odezwał się "nowy". - Nie potrzebuję ochrony. Przyjmuję wyzwanie.  
Kuuja spojrzał na niego jak na trzygłową żyrafę, po czym bezceremonialnie odciągnął na stronę, poza zasięg ciekawskich uszu.  
- Ocipiałeś...? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. - Obiecałem Saladinowi, że nie stanie ci się krzywda, więc nie licz na to, że pozwolę ci wejść na arenę. Nie przeciwko niej.  
- Nie potrzebuję opieki - powtórzył książę, także półgłosem. - Wolę sam załatwiać swoje sprawy.  
- Nie, póki ja mam coś do powiedzenia.  
- A sądzisz, że masz? Pamiętam co mówiłeś o wzajemnej ochronie zawodników. To ja muszę cię poprosić. Nie możesz mi narzucić opieki.  
Białowłosy zmrużył oczy i wciągnał gwałtownie powietrze.  
- Dobra - powiedział. - Rób jak chcesz. Mnie to wisi. - Znowu wzruszył ramionami. - Tylko nie mów potem, że cię nie ostrzegałem. - Odwrócił się w kierunku tłumu i donośniej powiedział: - Tępy Pazur przyjmuje wyzwanie. Ma ktoś pancerz w jego rozmiarze?  
- Pancerz? - zdziwił się Amarant.  
- Wszyscy je noszą. Wymogi bezpieczeństwa - wyjaśnił Lanfan. - Szukamy takiego z osłoną krocza - dodał szeptem.  
- No dalej, ma ktoś ten pancerz!?

Męska szatnia "Pod Pełnią", śmierdziała potwornie - gorzej niż jakikolwiek jej odpowiednik na Yasan-sei. Nic dziwnego, żadna kombinacja odświeżaczy powietrza nie miała szans z mieszaniną woni potu kilkudziesięciu Saiyanów. Atmosfera była trudna do wytrzymania.  
Amarant, instruowany przez Kuuję, wciskał na siebie sraczkowatej barwy zbroję z hypergumy. Tylko taką udało się zdobyć w perspektywie pojedynku z wściekłym Nocnym Motylem. Nikt nie chciał ryzykować uszkodzenia cenniejszego sprzętu. Białowłosy lider rankingu wyjaśniał mu jeszcze ostatnie sprawy techniczne. Pojedynki opierały się o tak zwaną zasadę trzech dziesiątek. Trwały maksimum dziesięć minut, po którym to czasie zwyciężał zawodnik mający więcej punktów. Chyba że wcześniej któryś uzyskał przewagę dziesięciu punktów, albo pozbawił przeciwnika przytomności - wyliczało się także do dziesięciu.  
- Kazałem jakiemuś gówniarzowi cię zarejestrować, żeby nie było wpadki - powiedział Lanfan. - Nie bądź zbytnio zdeprymowany, gdy tym razem to jej wszyscy będą kibicować - przestrzegł. - Jesteś tu nowy. No i jesteś szarakiem.  
- Przeżyję... Swoją droga, walczyłeś już nią?  
- Kilka razy - "Gruby Wacek" wzruszył ramionami.  
Ksiażę spodziewał się dłuższej wypowiedzi. Milczał przez chwilę, ale nie doczekał się rozwinięcia.  
- No i? - zapytał wreszcie.  
- Co, "no i"?  
- Może masz dla mnie jakieś rady?  
- Rady? - Kuuja uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. - Dlaczego niby miałbym ci udzielać jakichś rad? Znam cię od dwóch godzin, a z Pan przyjaźnię się od lat. Ja też jestem po jej stronie. Teraz asystuję ci z litości, nie z sympatii. Gdyby nie było mnie w tej szatni, mógłbyś nie dożyć pojedynku.  
- Dzięki za szczerość. - Amarant zawiązał sznurówki i skierował się do wyjścia. - A co do litości, to możesz ją sobie... zatrzymać.  
Lanfan westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.  
- Dobra, zaczekaj, może mam dla ciebie jedną radę. Dobrą.  
- Tak? Jaką?  
- Nie wkurzaj jej już bardziej...

Przed wejściem na arenę, książę został jeszcze przeskanowany na okoliczność dopingu i posiadania kapsułek, po czym znalazł się na jednym z jej węższych końców, naprzeciw swojej rywalki. Łudził się trochę, że może w międzyczasie złość jej nieco minie, ale jeden rzut oka na wciąż wykrzywioną gniewem twarzyczkę rozwiał wszelkie podobne nadzieje.  
Uaktywniono pole siłowe. Amarant skupił szósty zmysł na ki dziewczyny, starając się odczytać jaką siłą może dysponować. Wcześniejszy pojedynek nie dostarczył mu dość informacji. Teraz niestety nie było dużo lepiej, potrafiła całkiem nieźle ukrywać energię. Okrzyki publiczności rozpraszały uwagę, dodatkowo utrudniając zadanie.  
Po chwili prezentowania efektów wizualnych tablica wyświetliła dodatkową zasadę pojedynku - tym razem tylko jedną. Ku uldze szarowłosego widniało tam "walka do upadłego". Nie wiedział dokładnie o co chodzi, ale raczej nie miało to nic wspólnego z kopaniem po jajcach. Uff.  
Pan ruszyła wraz z pierwszym akordami nowego, puszczonego na maksymalną głośność saiya-metalowego kawałka. Przebyła dzielącą ją od Amaranta odległość tak szybko, że ledwo to zauważył. Cios łokcia w klatkę piersiową rzucił go do tyłu, prosto na osłonę odgradzającą od publiczności. Poczuł palący ból. To jednak tylko na moment zajęło jego uwagę. Bardziej absorbujące było odczucie, które go ogarnęło, gdy po kopnięciu z półobrotu stopa Nocnego Motyla wgniotła mu się w brzuch. Skulił się odruchowo i oberwał krótkim hakiem w bok głowy, padając bezwładnie na ziemię.  
Publiczność wybuchła entuzjazmem. Dało się słyszeć pojedyncze okrzyki w rodzaju "dobij go!" "wykończ drania!" czy "zmiażdż mu czaszkę!". Nawet jednak, gdyby Pan miała ochotę na coś takiego, w tym momencie zabraniały jej tego zasady. I całe szczęście.  
Na tablicy rozpoczęło się odliczanie. Oczekiwano krótkiej walki i wyglądało na to, że przewidywania te były całkowicie słuszne. Jednakże, między czwartą, a piątą sekundą, ku niemałemu zdziwieniu wszystkich, Tępy Pazur dość zwinnie stanął na nogi. Tłum przycichł nieco.  
Amarant przeczesał dłonią przypalone włosy na tyle czaszki i pomasował policzek. Nie stała mu się specjalna krzywda, ciosy były efektowne, ale wyraźnie obliczone na to, by go zaledwie ogłuszyć. Nawet kopnięcie, choć silniejsze, miało akurat tyle pary, żeby nie zatrzymać się na pancerzu. Bolesne, ale w sumie niegroźne. Albo dziewczyna w ogóle nie miała siły albo został poważnie niedoceniony.  
- Nie pokonasz mnie w ten sposób - stwierdził poważnie. - Jeśli nie potrafisz uderzyć mocniej, lepiej od razu się poddaj.  
Zaraz pożałował, że nie ugryzł się w język. Pan dopadła go błyskawicznie. Nie zdążył się zorientował, gdy już leciał na ziemię, podcięty. Ale nie dane mu było jej dotknąć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Podbity kolanem wyleciał na kilkanaście metrów w górę. Przeciwniczka wyprzedzała go o krok - kiedy na ułamek sekundy zawisł w jednym punkcie, uderzyła potężnie z przewrotki, trafiając go stopą w żuchwę. Drogę powrotną, ku podłożu, przebył bardzo szybko. Upadł na prawą rękę. Coś pękło.  
Ku wielkiej uldze księcia, okazało się, że to nie żadna z jego kości, tylko podłoga. Ale i tak tym razem odczuł konfrontację znacznie wyraźniej. Podniósł się po raz drugi, tym razem wolniej i splunął krwią z rozbitych warg. Publiczność wiwatowała, choć już nie tak głośno jak wcześniej. Podnosząc się po raz drugi wyraźnie zyskał w jej oczach.  
- Lepiej - powiedział do lądującej wojowniczki. - Dużo lepiej.  
Tym razem nie czekał na ewentualną odpowiedź i sam ruszył do ataku. Za pomocą Kiai-Ho - niewidzialnej i szybkiej fali ki - wytrącił dziewczynę z równowagi po czym doskoczył i zamachnął się lewym sierpowym. Częściowo zamortyzowała cios ramieniem, ale i tak rzuciło nią w bok. Wykorzystał to, taranując barkiem i sprowadzając ją do parteru.  
Nie spędziła tam zbyt wiele czasu, od razu podrywając się na nogi i kontrując kopnięciem w żebra. Tym razem jednak był przygotowany. Przyjął stosunkowo słaby cios, bez trudu zachowując równowagę. Jednocześnie chwycił Nocnego Motyla za kostkę, pociągnął ku sobie i uderzył zewnętrzną częścią pięści w twarz. Tłum zamarł. Puszczona dziewczyna zachwiała się, jakby zamroczona. Ale kiedy ruszył, by poprawić, nagle ocknęła się i z bliskiej odległości władowała zaskoczonemu szarowłosemu potężny ładunek jaskrawej ki w tułów.  
Ocknął się po kilku sekundach, rychło w czas, by nie przegrać walki. Licznik zdążył dojść do ósemki. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia starcia rzucił okiem na tablicę wyników. Ku jego zdziwieniu - nie było punktacji. Zastąpiły ją napisy "brak limitu czasu" i "brak limitu punktów". A więc o to chodziło z tą walką do upadłego. Najwyraźniej aby wygrać musiał pozbawić przeciwniczkę przytomności. Ładunek, którym przed momentem oberwał sugerował zaś, że nie należało jej w żaden sposób lekceważyć.  
Mogło to wszystko zająć sporo czasu, a nie zamierzał tu siedzieć do wieczora. Tak... Zdecydowanie nadszedł odpowiedni moment, by zaprezentować osiągnięcia lanfańskiej nauki w dziedzinie operowania ki.  
Stanął w lekkim rozkroku i złączył dłonie palcami, jak do modlitwy. Skoncentrował się na energii zgromadzonej we własnym ciele. Wyobraził sobie jej postać jako kleistą zawiesinę wypełniającą naczynie jakim był jego organizm. Zwykle, w trakcie walki, surowiec ten stopniowo się zużywał. Każdy cios, blok czy unik kosztował nieco sił. Techniki miotające ki spalały ją nawet bardziej dosłownie. Często w zastraszającym tempie, jak choćby najpotężniejsze ataki strumieniowe.  
Naukowcy na Yasan-sei od lat pracowali nad sposobem bardziej efektywnego wykorzystania mocy drzemiących w istotach żywych. Dokonali w tym czasie kilku arcyciekawych odkryć. Większość wyników została utajniona, ale Amarant, jako syn saiyańskiego króla, nie miał specjalnych problemów, by do nich dotrzeć.  
W kilka sekund wprawił energię w ruch wirowy. Zamiast po prostu tkwić w jego mięśniach, ki zaczęła krążyć po komórkach i tkankach, wypełniając je ożywczym ciepłem i całkiem nową siłą.  
Postać księcia otoczyło swoiste tornado mocy, co wywarło spore wrażenie zarówno na publice jak i jego przeciwniczce. W odpowiedzi rónież uaktywniła aurę, prezentując wreszcie pełnię możliwości. Zadziwiające było jaką siłą dysponowała! Ale teraz nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Wiedział, że Flair, jego technika operowania energią, zapewnia mu ogromną przewagę.  
Ruszyła z maksymalną prędkością, która jednak teraz nie wydawała się już tak wielka jak wcześniej. Bez trudu odczytał jej zamiary i sparował cios przedramieniem. Skontrował otwartą dłonią w nasadę szyi. Stosunkowo łagodnie, ale dość mocno, by odepchnąć Pan o trzy kroki.  
- Demi-Shock! - wykrzyknął, uderzając zmodyfikowanym Kiai-Ho.  
Flair sprawiło, że niewidzialna fala uderzeniowa przekształciła się w wirujący wokół własnej osi słup sprężonego powietrza. Atak targnął drobnym ciałem dziewczyny niczym szmacianą lalką. Nocny Motyl odbiła się od bariery chroniącej arenę i upadła na ziemię. Amarant wiedział, że nie powinna się podnieść przez najbliższe parę minut. Tłum ucichł kompletnie.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, poderwała się dość szybko. Momentalnie przyjęła pozycję bojową. Coś się jednak zmieniło. Na jej twarzy zamiast irytacji widniała teraz chłodna determinacja. I coś jeszcze. Szacunek dla przeciwnika.  
Nie odezwała się ani słowem, zamiast tego ponownie przywołała pełną moc i uniosła się w powietrze.  
- SHEEEN... - zaczęła, skupiając energię w dłoniach.  
- KIIIII... - Wyrzuciła je w stronę przeciwnika, stykając kciukami.  
- DAAAAN!!  
Przeraźliwie jaskrawa fala światła wystrzeliła w kierunku księcia. Nie było czasu na przemyślenie taktyki obronnej. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to zintensyfikować otaczający go wir energii i postawić blok. Efekt okazał się porażający, przypominał rzucenie kulki plasteliny w kręcący się wirnik. Niewielkie pociski rozprysły się we wszystkie strony. Zielone pole siłowe rozbłysło w wielu miejscach jednocześnie i zamigotało w agonii.  
Walczący zorientowali się w zagrożeniu. Pan przerwała atak, a Amarant rozproszył wir, kierując całą jego energię w napierający strumień ki. Resztka mocy Shenkidan zrykoszetowała i przebiła uszkodzoną osłonę. Zmierzała wprost w skupisko publiczności z dalszych rzędów.  
Momentalnie na jej torze lotu pojawił się Kuuja. Złączył obie dłonie w pięść i przytomnie odbił ogromny ładunek w kierunku jednej ze ścian. Chwilowo zapobiegło to ewentualnym ofiarom, ale sytuacja wciąż nie wyglądała najlepiej. Eksplozja tak potężnego pocisku mogła spowodować zawalenie się budynku.  
Nagle, gdzieś ze środka tłumu w kierunku energetycznej kuli wystrzelił niewielki, szybki ki-blast. Nastąpił jasny błysk. Huk i fala uderzeniowa ogłuszyły stojących najbliżej i rzuciły nimi o ziemię. Poważniejszych skutków na szczęście nie było.  
Odpowiedź na pytanie "kto?" nastąpiła szybko. Publiczność rozstąpiła się, robiąc miejsce potężnie zbudowanemu Saiyanowi w okularach-lustrzankach. Prawdziwa rzadkość w przypadku przedstawiciela rasy Saiya. Ten właśnie szczegół wyglądu przybysza nie pozwalał pomylić go z nikim innym.  
Zachowując kamienną twarz Saladin powoli wszedł na arenę, stając pomiędzy księciem i jego przeciwniczką, która zdążyła w międzyczasie wylądować. Amarant poczuł, że ma teraz totalnie przesrane i przygotował się psychicznie na ostre słowa. Ogoniasty jednak milczał. Zamiast tego niespodziewanie odezwała się Pan.  
- Tato!? - krzyknęła zdziwiona. - Co ty tu robisz?!

Koniec rozdziału trzeciego. 


	5. Blask jego oczu

Rozdział IV - Blask jego oczu

Miasto płonęło.  
Mimo, iż ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca właśnie znikały za horyzontem, nienaturalny w swej potędze blask ognia czynił okolicę rozświetloną niemal jak w środku dnia. Kłęby dymu wzbijały się w powietrze, zasnuwając niebo czarnymi chmurami. Swąd spalenizny rozsiewał się na wiele mil dookoła.  
Tenks wdychał go z upojeniem.  
Pożar zwykle kojarzy się z paniką, ludzkimi krzykami i ogólnym chaosem. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Widok umierającej metropolii był dziwnie kojący. Układy kolorów tworzone przez płomienie dostarczały jedynych w swoim rodzaju wrażeń estetycznych - Saiyan nie potrafiłby określić ich inaczej niż "piękne". Już od kilku godzin siedział na wzgórzu opodal miasta i chłonął atmosferę chwili. Tak, to był dobry pomysł, by zabić mieszkańców wcześniej. Teraz nic nie przeszkadzało mu w rozmyślaniach.  
No, prawie nic.  
- T-Tenks... - Seimitar wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę. - Cz-czy możemy już wracać? Zadanie dawno wykonane. Pamiętasz chyba, że mieliśmy się stawić najszybciej jak to możliwe...  
Saiyan odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, przeszywając Kharb-jina spojrzeniem, w którym widoczny był odbity blask ognia. I jeszcze coś - szaleństwo. Przerażające, mrożące krew w żyłach szaleństwo mówiące, że srebrnowłosy nie jest w nastroju do dyskusji. Na żaden temat.  
Tenks nic nie powiedział, nawet nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Po chwili skierował wzrok ponownie na miasto. Seimitar odczuł wyraźną ulgę, choć na westchnięcie sobie nie pozwolił. Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Falchiona, który tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Obaj byli bezradni. Nie znali Shunkanido, musieli się zdać na łaskę i niełaskę Saiyana-psychopaty.  
Niegdyś dwaj wojownicy o granatowej skórze, ostatni przedstawiciele swej rasy (po tym jak sami unicestwili resztę, razem zresztą z rodzinną planetą) nienawidzili się nawzajem. Ale od czasu kiedy srebrnowłosy Saiyan dołączył do Umierających Gwiazd, zmieniło się bardzo dużo. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wewnętrzne układy między wojownikami.  
Pozornie było jak dawniej. Oddział nie zmienił zasad działania i konsekwentnie, acz powoli, rozszerzał swoje wpływy na coraz większe obszary wszechświata. Jednak wydarzenia minionych dziewięciu lat sprawiły, że dawna grupa, nawet jeśli nie przyjaciół, to zaufanych współpracowników, zmieniła się w zbieraninę wbijających sobie nawzajem noże w plecy paranoików. Praca zespołowa przestała być przyjemnością, a stała się wypełnionym strachem i stresem obowiązkiem. Poszczególne Gwiazdy coraz bardziej się izolowały. Ci, którzy potrafili znaleźć oparcie w towarzyszach mogli mówić o dużym szczęściu.  
Seimitar i Falchion znaleźli, ale w tej chwili wcale nie czuli się szczęściarzami.  
Już od bardzo dawna, mimo oficjalnego statusu zaledwie "prawej ręki" wodza, to Cathan był prawdziwym przywódcą oddziału. Ostatnimi czasy zaś nawet pozory przewodnictwa Edge'a zaczęły się zacierać. Niebieski olbrzym prawie nie wychodził ze swojej sali treningowej, a kiedy już to czynił lepiej było nie znaleźć się przypadkiem na jego drodze. Nawet ci niezbyt spostrzegawczy wyraźnie widzieli, że coraz bardziej w czymś się pogrążał. Szacunek podwładnych, którym kiedyś się cieszył, przemienił się w strach zaledwie. Strach i respekt przed siłą. Wyjątkami byli może Cathan - bo nie bał się nikogo, oraz Sabre, Dagger i Sashi-Zoe, których Edge nie skrzywdziłby nigdy.  
Ingerencja olbrzyma w sprawy organizacji ograniczała się teraz li tylko do rozsądzania sporów. Pozostałe sprawy załatwiał Cathan. To on organizował i zlecał misje, przyznawał nagrody i wymierzał kary. Jego także się bano, choć już nie tak jak kiedyś. Nie dlatego, że się zmienił. Wręcz przeciwnie - bo był taki jak dawniej. Znajdowano w nim teraz swojego rodzaju ostoję bezpieczeństwa i stabilności. Cathan po prostu zawsze znajdował się na miejscu, tam gdzie go oczekiwano. I prawdopodobnie gdyby nie on, cała organizacja dawno by się rozleciała.  
Seimitar zamyślił się, starając się sobie przypomnieć kiedy zaczęły się zmiany. Oczywista odpowiedź, która nasuwała się odruchowo to: gdy pojawił się Tenks. On był wirusem, chorobą. Wtedy nastąpiło zakażenie. Pierwsze symptomy dały się dostrzec nieco później.  
Jedną z podstawowych zasad funkcjonowania Umierających Gwiazd było to, że żaden z członków oddziału nie miał praw skrzywdzić innego, ani wkroczyć na jego teren na Tarey, ich domowej planecie. I choć wydawało się kwestią czasu aż ktoś te reguły złamie, to funkcjonowały one bardzo dobrze przez wiele lat. Aż do momentu kryzysu, siedem lat temu.  
Nie wiadomo dokładnie o co poszło. Prawdopodobnie Sword, który zawsze miał spore problemy z dyscypliną, naruszył, czy to przypadkiem czy też celowo, teren należący do Ray'Pire'a - zażartego pół-zwierzaka nie posiadającego czegoś takiego jak poczucie humoru. Wkrótce po planecie rozniosły się impulsy potężnej i agresywnej ki. Kiedy wreszcie rozdzielono walczących, byli na wpół żywi. I całkowicie skończeni.  
Edge wykazał zrozumienie i wysłuchał obu stron. Dopiero potem zastosował żelazną dyscyplinę. Karą była śmierć, a wyrok wykonał osobiście. W kilka sekund Ray'Pire został, dosłownie, rozerwany na strzępy. Sword wykazał się większą przytomnością umysłu i lepszym refleksem, a poza tym miał nad drugim z winowajców dużą przewagę - posiadł umiejętność teleportacji. Tamtego dnia widziano go po raz ostatni.  
Ten incydent źle wpłynął na atmosferę w oddziale, a najgorzej na Tenksa, który zdążył się ze Swordem zaprzyjaźnić i jeszcze wówczas wydawał się całkiem normalny. Seimitar nie wiedział czemu, ale srebrnowłosy Saiyan uznał, że cała sprawa z wewnątrz-oddziałowym konfliktem i to, że obaj winowajcy rzucili się sobie wzajem do oczu, zostało zaaranżowane przez Cathana. Sam Cathan nie zniżył się do zaprzeczania, czy w ogóle komentowania tych zarzutów. Sytuacja mogła się przerodzić w otwartą walkę, ale nie przerodziła, bo obaj wciąż mieli świeżo w pamięci to jak skończył Ray'Pire. W zamian, między Cathanem i Tenksem rozpoczęła się nieustająca gra nerwów. Znajdowali się w sytuacji patowej. Saiyan nie czuł respektu wobec prawej ręki przywódcy - fizycznie był silniejszy - ale też nie mógł mu nic zrobić jako niższy rangą. Władza Cathana nad bezpośrednim podwładnym także podlegała wielu ograniczeniom - w kwestiach personalnych w oddziale decydujące słowo zawsze miał Edge.  
Na miejsce Sworda i Ray'Pire'a nie przyjęto do oddziału nikogo. Z czasem Edge przestał nawet udawać, że mu na tym zależy i zlikwidował wszystkie procedury rekrutacyjne. Zaskoczyło to wszystkich, ale nikt nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Sytuację wykorzystał wkrótce Cathan. Tłumacząc się brakami personalnymi i zaniknięciem aktywności Androidów Zeta - jedynej siły opierającej się dotąd Umierającym Gwiazdom - przekonał niebieskiego olbrzyma do powołania, czy raczej przywrócenia, pod broń regularnych oddziałów bojowych nazwanych Gasnącymi Słońcami.  
Siedziba Słońc nie znajdowała się na Tarey, a podlegały one bezpośrednio Cathanowi. Pozostałe Gwiazdy nie miały z nimi właściwie żadnego kontaktu. Gdy Dao, senior oddziału, próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nowych sojusznikach, szybko oberwał po łapach. O kolejnych próbach Seimitar nic nie słyszał.  
Powrót Słońc sprawił, że same Gwiazdy nie były już tak potrzebne jak kiedyś. Dodatkowo to Cathan rozdzielał zadania, więc wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że może nimi manipulować właściwie dowolnie. Zadania, które otrzymywali były niby takie jak zawsze, ale często odnosiło się wrażenie, że są posyłani niezupełnie, tam gdzie mają być, a raczej z dala od miejsc, gdzie przebywać nie powinni. Tańczyli w rytm muzyki nowego przywódcy i tylko jeden Tenks miał dość odwagi i śmiałości - a może tylko on był wystarczająco szalony - by czasem celowo zmylić krok.  
Dzisiejsze zadanie było proste. Polecieć, wybić mieszkańców planety, wymazać z istnienia ich cywilizację, ale samą planetę oszczędzić. No i wrócić. Niegdyś wyjaśniono by im powody, cel i sens misji. Teraz nie mieli pojęcia czy planetę postanowiono oddać innej, bardziej usłużnej rasie, anihilowano gatunek z zemsty, w ramach zapłaty za coś, czy dla czyjegoś zwyczajnego kaprysu...  
Tak po prawdzie, nikogo to nie obchodziło.  
Zadanie mieli wykonać szybko. Jak najszybciej. Właśnie dlatego Tenks po swojemu je sabotował - od wielu godzin siedział i wpatrywał się w ogromny pożar, który wcześniej sam wywołał. Przynajmniej Seimitar sądził, że taki jest powód. Lub chociaż jeden z powodów. Motywy Saiyana rzadko dawało się pojąć.  
Rozważania Kharb-jina przerwała niespodziewana wypowiedź tego o którym rozmyślał. W pierwszej chwili Seimitar nie usłyszał o co chodzi.  
- M-możesz powtórzyć? - zapytał, starając się opanować drżenie głosu.  
Tenks uśmiechnął się uroczo i przerażająco zarazem, po czym spełnił prośbę.  
- Pytałem jakie uczucia wzbudza w tobie ten widok.  
- Uczucia? - powtórzył automatycznie wojownik o granatowej skórze.  
Saiyan zmarszczył lekko brwi. To wystarczyło za motywację.  
- Czuję... - powiedział szybko Seimitar - satysfakcję z dobrze wykonanego zadania.  
- Nic więcej? Żadnego współczucia? Żalu? Zawodu?  
- Eee... nie.  
- Kłamiesz - stwierdził beznamiętnie srebrnowłosy. - Spójrz na miasto. - Kharb-jin posłuchał. - Przypatrz się uważnie i powiedz, czy fakt, że potrafisz jednym ruchem dłoni unicestwić całą cywilizację nie daje ci poczucia potęgi? Zniszczyliśmy efekt dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek lat pracy architektów, budowniczych i zwyczajnych, szarych zjadaczy chleba. Każdy z tych biednych głupców, tam na dole miał swoje życie - rodzinę, pracę, myśli i problemy. Z wieloma z nich można by całkiem przyjemnie pogadać, pożartować albo się napić. A my ich zabiliśmy, ot tak. Bo taki był rozkaz. Nie sprawia to, że czujesz się jak bóg?  
Seimitar przez chwilę wpatrywał się w płomienie. Zbladł nieco.  
- Tak - przyznał w zamyśleniu. - Sprawia.  
Twarz Tenksa wykrzywił brzydki grymas. Błyskawicznie ucapił Seimitara lewą ręką za gardło, drugą sięgając za ramię, po miecz. Jeden z dwóch, które zawsze nosił przy sobie.  
- Żałosny głupiec... - bardziej wypluł niż wypowiedział.  
Duszący się Seimitar zobaczył jak ostrze przybliża się do jego twarzy. Saiyan mógł go co prawda zabić gołymi rękami w około sekundę, ale efekt psychologiczny miecza był dużo lepszy. - Nie jesteś nawet namiastką boga, gównojadzie. I nigdy nie będziesz. Bogowie tworzą, nie niszczą. Ty nie potrafiłbyś stworzyć nawet zamku z piasku. Możesz zostać co najwyżej diabłem.  
- Puść go - krzyknął stojący kilka metrów dalej Falchion. Pozycja bojowa, która przyjął mówiła, że jest gotów walczyć o przyjaciela. Odważnie, albo po prostu głupio, bo walka z Tenksem równała się samobójstwu. Tylko Edge mógł go pokonać. - Wcale nie jesteś lepszy od nas! Ty także zabijasz!  
Saiyan spojrzał na niego uważnie i zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, po czym... niespodziewanie wybuchł szaleńczym śmiechem. Puszczony Seimitar zakaszlał dwa razy i odruchowo odpełzł o kilka metrów. Tenks oparł ostrze miecza na ramieniu i spojrzał w stronę płonącego miasta. Opanował się.  
- Lepszy? - wyrzekł powoli. - Nie, jestem od was o wiele, wiele gorszy. - Wy jesteście zbyt głupi, by pojąć zło, które czynicie. Ja jestem go w pełni świadomy. - Zrobił pauzę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. - To czyni mnie najgorszym zbrodniarzem we wszechświecie. Ale wiecie... - Odwrócił się, a obaj Kharb-jins ujrzeli w jego oczach łzy. - Nie pójdę do piekła. Bo piekło nie istnieje. - Zachichotał. - Nie istnieje! - Roześmiał się głośniej, po czym rozłożył ręce i uniósł się w powietrze. - Pieeeekłaaa nieee maaaa!! - wykrzyknął, wciąż się śmiejąc, po czym zrobił dwie pętle w powietrzu. - NIE MA PIEKŁA!!!  
Po czym ni stąd ni zowąd posłał w grunt pod sobą potężny ładunek ki. Stało się to tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że ani Seimitar, ani Falchion nie zdążyli zareagować.  
- Coś ty zrobił, do ciężkiej cholery!? - krzyknął w stronę Tenksa ten drugi. - Rozwaliłeś planetę!  
Tenks niemal momentalnie się uspokoił. Na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz zdziwienia.  
- O, faktycznie - stwierdził, po czym uśmiechnął się głupio. - To chyba najwyższy czas się stąd zbierać, nie uważacie?

- Spóźniliście się, panowie - przywitał ich Cathan. - Mieliście wykonać misję tak szybko jak to możliwe.  
Tenks gestem pokazał swoim towarzyszom, że to on będzie mówił. Seimitar wcale nie poczuł się przez to lepiej. Falchion tylko zacisnął zęby i przewrócił oczami.  
- Wybacz, Catty, ale napotkaliśmy na niespodziewane trudności. Rdzenni mieszkańcy wyhodowali niezwykle potężny i zaawansowany w stosowaniu ki gatunek robaczków świętojańskich. Po ich zmasowanym ataku kilka godzin byliśmy oślepieni. Na szczęście później udało nam się dogadać z ich ogólnoplanetarnym przywódcą i po krótkich negocjacjach zaproponował zbiorowe samobójstwo całego gatunku. Tak żeby oszczędzić nam roboty. Mili ludzie, naprawdę szkoda, że nie miałeś okazji ich poznać. Ale że nie pojechaliśmy tam na wakacje, to grzecznie odmówiliśmy i sami wszystkich pozabijaliśmy. Zgodnie z rozkazem. Tylko planeta ucierpiała.  
- Ucierpiała? - zapytał powoli bardzo wyraźnie Cathan. - Co to znaczy? - Zwrócił się do Falchiona.  
Zanim Kharb-jin zdążył się odezwać, Tenks wyjaśnił sprawę po swojemu.  
- Buuum! - powiedział, akcentując wypowiedź ruchem rąk.  
Cathan zmarszczył brwi, jego jednolicie błękitne oczy jak zwykle nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Głos, kiedy przemówił, także nie.  
- Ta planeta była dla nas bardzo ważna, ze strategicznego punktu widzenia, panie Tenks. Nie wykonał pan rozkazu. Śmiem uważać, że celowo.  
- Be-zz-dura - przeciągnął Saiyan. - To była bezwartościowa kupa skał i do tego umiejscowiona na zadupiu galaktyki.  
- Ocena tego nie należy do pana - uciął Cathan. - Panie Seimitar, czy może mi pan opisać okoliczności zniszczenia celu misji?  
Seimitar nerwowo spojrzał to na Cathana to na Tenksa.  
- No cóż... - zaczął niepewnie.  
- Niech się pan streszcza.  
- Rozwaliłem ją w drobny mak! - krzyknął Tenks. - To chciałeś usłyszeć, Catty? No to masz. Rozchrzaniłem ją na kosmiczny pył, bo naszła mnie taka ochota! I co mi zrobisz? Zabijesz?  
Na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Oczy Cathana nie posiadały źrenic ani tęczówek, nie dało się więc jednoznacznie określić na co właściwie patrzy. Tenks odniósł jednak wrażenie, że to wcale nie on jest teraz obserwowany, ale jakiś punkt znajdujący się za jego plecami. Pełen złych przeczuć odwrócił się, po czym zaklął w duchu. Stanął twarzą w twarz z jedyną osoba, której akurat nie chciał ujrzeć.  
Już wcześniej kilkukrotnie naciął się na tym jak dobrze Edge potrafił ukrywać emanację swojej ki. Uczyć się na własnych błędach wcale nie jest tak łatwo.  
Sama obecność przywódcy Umierających Gwiazd w pomieszczeniu sprawiała, że wszystko co do tej pory się w nim znajdowało, momentalnie traciło na znaczeniu. Mierzący grubo ponad dwa metry wzrostu olbrzym zwyczajnie przytłaczał swą osobą. Paskudna twarz seryjnego mordercy jeszcze potęgowała to wrażenie.  
Nie robił jednak takiego wrażenia jak jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej. Na jego obliczu wyraźnie rysowało się zmęczenie. Nie fizyczne - bo wciąż stawał się potężniejszy, jakby nie istniały granice dla jego mocy. Ale psychicznie był tylko cieniem dawnego siebie.  
Edge nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał - jego mina była wystarczająco wymowna. Po chwili odwrócił się i wyszedł. Mimo rozmiarów i zwalistej sylwetki poruszał się bezgłośnie, jak kot.

- Uda się pan teraz do swojej kwatery i nie będzie jej pan opuszczał do czasu aż zostanie pan wezwany - rzekł wreszcie Cathan. - Czy rozumie pan rozkaz?  
Tenks powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę. W jego oczach ponownie rozbłysły iskierki szaleństwa.  
- Tak. Rozumiem. Chyba nawet rozumiem więcej, niż chciałeś mi przekazać, Catty. - Przyłożył dwa palce do czoła, a jego twarz rozjaśnił szczery, chłopięcy uśmiech. - Zapewne nie zobaczymy się w najbliższym czasie, więc całuski.  
Cmoknął i znikł.  
Każdą chwilę przeżytą w pobliżu Tenksa Seimitar uważał za torturę. Tym bardziej zagadkowe były odczucia, które opanowały go w tym momencie. Zamiast bezgranicznej ulgi, której mógłby oczekiwać dopadł go dziwny niepokój i wrażenie poniesionej porażki.  
Może sprawił to wyraz twarzy Cathana?

Koniec rozdziału czwartego. 


	6. Ojcowie

Rozdział V - Ojcowie

Siedząc za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie i strofując trójkę młodych wojowników Saladin czuł się, oględnie mówiąc, nieco nie na miejscu. Ujmując rzecz wprost - sam dla siebie wyglądał idiotycznie. Mógł tylko zgadywać jak postrzegają go oni, ale wolał o tym zbyt dużo nie myśleć.  
- Zawiodłem się na was - mówił. - Mogłem się spodziewać czegoś podobnego po Pan...  
- Hej! - przerwała mu dziewczyna.  
- Cisza! - uciął protesty jej ojciec. - Teraz ja mówię, tłumaczyć się będziesz później. Ty Kuuja też się nie popisałeś. Niby to nic nowego, ale mimo to, oczekiwałem, że słowa nie złamiesz.  
Lanfan skrzywił się nieco, rozłożył bezradnie dłonie i wzruszył lekko ramionami w geście mówiącym "cóż, tak jakoś wyszło".  
- A już ty, książę, zaskoczyłeś mnie najbardziej. Liczyłem, że wykażesz nieco więcej rozsądku i odpowiedzialności. - Tu Saiyan zawiesił głos, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi.  
Amarant odchrząknął. Nie miał okazji przebrać się w swój poprzedni strój, wciąż miał na sobie paskudnego koloru zbroję i nieco dziwnie się z tym czuł. Ale odpowiedź na pytanie Saladina miał gotową.  
- Przepraszam, lordzie Saladinie. To wszystko moja wina. To ja namówiłem Kuuję, by zabrał mnie do tego... OKWAka. Miałem stresującą podróż i chciałem się wyładować przed spotkaniem z ojcem. Sądziłem, że zdążymy wrócić zanim będzie miał dla mnie czas. Kuuja namawiał mnie, żeby zostać, ale byłem uparty.  
Pan spojrzała na księcia podejrzliwie. Saladin zachował kamienną twarz, a przynajmniej młodzi nie dostrzegli żadnej reakcji zza lustrzanek.  
- Czy to prawda? - zapytał Lanfana.  
- Nie - zaprzeczył tamten. - Niezupełnie. Wcale go nie namawiałem, by zostać. Uznałem wypad za bardzo dobry pomysł i to ja zaproponowałem "Pod Pełnią".  
Saiyan przez chwilę bębnił palcami po stole, jakby zastanawiając się co zrobić. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko.  
- Dobrze, jak chcecie. Co mnie to zresztą obchodzi... Wy, panowie, możecie już odejść. Wasi ojcowie za chwilę dostaną wiadomości o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Ty, córeczko, natomiast usiądź sobie wygodnie, bo muszę z tobą poważnie porozmawiać. Aha, książę - rzucił jeszcze - ojciec oczekuje cię w sali audiencyjnej.  
Amarant i Kuuja opuścili niegościnne w tej chwili progi biura Saladina i ruszyli korytarzem.  
- Nie miałem okazji pogratulować ci walki - odezwał się białowłosy. - Byłeś zaskakująco dobry.  
- Serio? Wydawało mi się, że raczej cieniaczę. Chyba przeceniłem swoją wytrzymałość. Po podróży Jestem nieco zmęczony.  
Lanfan uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, ale nie skomentował.  
- Cóż, walka faktycznie nie stała na najwyższym poziomie. Ale dotrzymałeś pola Pan, więc jakiś tam dryg do tego masz. Co powiesz na to, by sprawdzić się w czymś poważniejszym?  
- Co masz na myśli? Inną mordownię? Waszą zdaje się, zamkną.  
- Na jakiś czas na pewno. Ale nie o mordownie mi chodzi. Znajdę cię jutro, tylko czekaj na mnie w pałacu. A, i dzięki, że wziąłeś na siebie winę, chociaż było to zupełnie bez sensu.  
- Nie chciałem, żebyś wpadł przeze mnie w kłopoty.  
Kuuja roześmiał się.  
- Nie ma takiej opcji. Widzisz, mój stary kompletnie olewa to co robię - wyjaśnił. - Chyba że ma w tym jakiś interes - dodał po chwili. - Gorzej z Pan, w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni chyba o jeden raz za dużo przekroczyła cienką czerwoną linię. A Saladin, chociaż ogólnie jest w porządku, nie da sobie długo w kaszę dmuchać. Ale cóż, jej sprawa. - Wykonał swój ulubiony gest, a więc wzruszył ramionami. - No, to widzimy się jutro.  
Po chwili zniknął w jednym z bocznych wyjść z pałacu. Amarant został sam, przynajmniej pozornie, bo system bezpieczeństwa pałacu funkcjonował jak należy i księcia w każdym momencie śledziło co najmniej kilka kamer. Kuuja wydał mu się całkiem sympatycznym gościem. Może trochę za bardzo starał się zgrywać twardziela, ale to akurat było zupełnie normalne u kogoś posiadającego chociażby w szczątkowej ilości saiyańskie geny. O chromosomie Y nie wspominając.  
Jak na spędzenie kilku zaledwie godzin na planecie książę nie mógł narzekać na brak znajomości. Choć może nie wszystkie rozpoczęły się dokładnie tak, jakby sobie tego życzył. Czuł też pewien niedosyt z powodu niedokończonej walki. Ale wszystko da się przecież nadrobić. Tak, wyglądało na to, że nie będzie się tu nudził.  
Ruszył w kierunku sali tronowej, czy jak kto woli - audiencyjnej, gdzie miał się spotkać z ojcem. Nie potrzebował przewodnika. Zgodnie z tradycją umieszczono ją pośrodku budynku, w najbardziej wyeksponowanym miejscu. Urządzona była zgodnie z kanonem, w którym wszyscy poza samym władcą - i jego ewentualnie towarzyszką - musieli stać. Ogólnie więc spore pomieszczenie dysponowało tylko dwoma stałymi miejscami siedzącymi. Na szczęście istniała technologia kapsułkowania - w razie potrzeby wystrój dało się zmienić w krótką chwilę.  
Ojciec czekał na niego siedząc na fotelu-tronie i z lekkim uśmieszkiem stukając w klawisze podręcznego komputera. Był sam, najwyraźniej zdecydował, że tego dnia nie będzie już męczył syna żadnymi oficjalnymi spotkaniami i powita go osobiście. Cóż, rzeczywiście zrobiło się bardzo późno.  
Król Gebacca, nawet jak na saiyańskiej skali dość zaawansowany wiekowo, lata świetności miał już zdecydowanie za sobą. Zawsze krępy i nieco przysadzisty, na starość robił się coraz bardziej okrągły. Zwały mięśni pod skórą zastępował zwyczajny tłuszczyk - choć, jak przystało na przedstawiciela rasy wojowników, nie działo się to zbyt szybko. Władca Nowej Plant nadal imponował muskulaturą, ale od lat nie nosił już podkreślających sylwetkę bojowych czy nawet paradnych pancerzy. Chwalił sobie nieco luźniejsze stroje, które rozpropagowali swojego czasu Lanfani. Piekł w ten sposób dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu, bo przy okazji obalał stereotyp twardogłowego Saiyana-przywódcy i dowodził, że jest otwarty na nowinki.  
Nie odrywając wzroku od monitora gestem przywołał syna.  
- Dosłownie kilka sekund temu dostałem raport od Saladina o twoich "wybrykach" - powiedział, wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Jest bardzo interesujący.  
- Co, już? - zdziwił się Amarant. Jak by nie patrzeć od chwili, gdy opuścił biuro Saiyana minęło zaledwie kilka minut. - Jest szybki.  
- Najszybszy - potwierdził król. - Biedaczek. Wyobrażam go sobie piszącego ten list. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie nadaje się do polityki, dyplomacji i tego wszystkiego.  
- Wydajesz się bardzo go lubić - zauważył półsaiyan.  
Gebacca wreszcie oderwał wzrok od wyświetlacza. Wesołe, wciąż młode oczy przyjemnie kontrastowały z ogólnym wrażeniem jakie robił. Pokiwał głową, przesadnie poważnie.  
- Zastępuje mi syna, którego nigdy nie miałem... - wyrzekł grobowym głosem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał z tronu. - Dobrze cię wiedzieć, chłopcze.  
- Ciebie też, tato.  
Uściskali się na przywitanie, aż zatrzeszczały żebra.  
- Sal pisze, że wdałeś się w bójkę z tą zołzą, jego córką - zaczął poważniej Gebacca, ale były to tylko pozory, bo po chwili uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Wygrałeś chociaż?  
- Nie zdążyłem. Saladin nam przeszkodził.  
- Szkoda... - zmartwił się król. - Gdybyś miał jeszcze kiedyś okazję, to kopnij ją raz czy drugi w zadek, tak ode mnie.  
Amarant roześmiał się.  
- Z niekłamaną przyjemnością.  
- Siadaj, synu i opowiadaj. Może wina? Albo owoców? Co tam słychać u was na Yasan?  
- Stare nudy - machnął ręką młody, przegryzając jakiegoś słodkiego cytrusa. - Podczas podróży i dzisiaj, tutaj, przydarzyło mi się więcej ciekawych rzeczy niż tam przez ostatnie pół roku.  
- A właśnie... podróż. Wybacz te wszystkie niedogodności i opóźnienia, ale mamy tutaj kryzys polityczny.  
- Zdążyłem zauważyć. Możesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi? Czy to dlatego chciałeś, żebym tu przyleciał?  
- Nie, powód był inny. To nowe wynikło w międzyczasie. Nie chcę, byś sobie tym teraz zaprzątał głowę. Wkrótce rozwiążemy sprawę, a wtedy... - Urwał i westchnął, jakby ciężko było mu poruszać ten temat. - Wtedy poproszę cię, byś coś dla mnie zrobił. Być może będzie od tego zależeć przyszłość całej planety i obu gatunków. - Przerwał i zmienił temat: - To strasznie dziwny świat, synu. Można oszaleć próbując zrozumieć zależności jakie panują tu między poszczególnymi grupami. Nikt nie zliczyłby konfliktów, które codziennie wybuchają. Mamy tu prawdziwy kocioł, który w każdej chwili może eksplodować. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo prosiłem, żebyś przyjechał. Być może właśnie ty możesz to wszystko zakończyć, uspokoić. Wiem, że to brzmi strasznie patetycznie - uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie - ale tak to mniej więcej wygląda.  
- Tato... Nie jestem idiotą. Wiem, że każąc mi zamieszkać na Yasan chciałeś, żebym dorastał w normalnym środowisku. Żebym i ja był normalny. Chciałeś mieć syna, a nie księcia. No i masz go. Ale nie zamierzam się chować przed tym, kim jestem. Nie uchylam się od odpowiedzialności za tych ludzi. Wiem, że pewnego dnia i tak będę musiał ją przyjąć. Jestem do tego gotowy. Jeśli mogę ci pomóc w jakiś sposób, to zwyczajnie mi to powiedz.  
Gebacca uśmiechnął się ciepło i z dumą. Usłyszał więcej, niż mógł oczekiwać.  
- Muszę chyba oddać honory twojej matce. Chyba nie do końca jest... eee... no, taka, jak jej powiedziałem przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Wychowała cię wręcz wzorowo. A właśnie, co u niej? Nie chciała może przylecieć z tobą?  
- Niespecjalnie. O mało co nie zabroniła mi wyjazdu. Z wyjaśnień zdołałem wychwycić coś o barbarzyńskiej planecie i zamieszkujących ją prymitywach. Z jej słów wynikało, że niektórych Saiyanów trzeba wyprowadzać na spacer, bo nie potrafią sami korzystać z toalety i...  
- Wystarczy, wystarczy. Ech, ta kobieta nigdy się nie zmieni.  
- Nie ma szans. Do tej pory nie rozumiem jakim cudem się urodziłem.  
- Gdybyś zobaczył mnie dwadzieścia lat temu, zrozumiałbyś. Byłem młody, piękny... - Król na moment odpłynął w marzenia i wspomnienia. - No i byłem przecież królem - dodał już bardziej przytomnie.  
- No fakt. Ale, ale, byłbym zapomniał. - Młody pstryknął palcami, jakby właśnie przyszła mu do głowy jakaś myśl. - Jak już jej przeszedł antysaiyański atak to kazała ci przekazać, że myśli o tobie i bardzo tęskni.  
- Zapomniałbyś...? - zapytał podejrzliwie król. - Oj, żebym ja cię nie... Ale mówisz, że tęskni? To będzie trzeba ją przy najbliższej okazji odwiedzić! - Westchnął. - No i widzisz, synu, właśnie dlatego Saiyani nigdy nie wymyślili czegoś takiego jak rozwód.  
- Zdaje się, że samego małżeństwa także nie wymyślili - zauważył trzeźwo Amarant.  
- Za dużo czytasz. Nie zaniedbywałeś treningu, prawda?  
- Oczywiście, że nie - obruszył się chłopak. - Powiem więcej. Nie sadzę, by ktokolwiek inny na Yasan trenował tyle co ja.  
- To akurat takie sobie kryterium... Jak znajdę jakieś wolne popołudnie, to cię osobiście przetestuję. Jeśli nie będziesz w stanie pokonać starego, schorowanego ojca, to uznam, że się obijałeś i wyślę cię na ostrą ścieżkę zdrowia.  
- Stary i schorowany? Ty? Twoją jedyną przypadłością jest to, że trenujesz już tylko mięsień piwny.  
- Cii, bo ktoś usłyszy. Muszę dbać o swój wizerunek i autorytet...

Kuuja wylądował kilkanaście metrów przed drzwiami swojego domu. Wbrew temu, co powiedział Amarantowi, wcale nie był całkowicie spokojny o swoją sytuację. Jego ojciec rzeczywiście na co dzień nie interesował się poczynaniami syna, ale dzisiaj mogło być zupełnie inaczej. Kto wie, czy nie wyglądał jakichkolwiek wieści na temat tego, czy Kuuji udało się wywrzeć na księciu odpowiednio dobre wrażenie.  
Mieszkali dość skromnie, w niedużym, urządzonym w lanfańskim stylu domku jednorodzinnym. Nie potrzebowali więcej - spora część pomieszczeń i tak stała nieużywana. Większość życia i tak obaj spędzali w oddalonym o pół minuty lotu pałacu, ale ambasador Garland mimo wielu ofert nigdy nie zdecydował się zamieszkać tam na stałe. Cenił sobie prywatność i zacisze własnego domu.  
Taki tryb życia, i brak kobiecej ręki, sprawiały, że nawet te używane pomieszczenia należało określić mianem "lekko zapuszczonych". Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, bo też nie bardzo istniał ktoś, komu mogło. Nigdy nie mieli gości. Matka Kuuji zmarła osiem lat wcześniej, tuż przed dwunastymi urodzinami chłopca. Było to wkrótce po przybyciu całej rodziny na Nową Plant. Młody Lanfan wciąż dobrze pamiętał rodzicielkę, choć obraz z roku na rok zacierał się coraz bardziej. Z czasem Kuuja pogodził się z tym, że matki już nie ma, choć sprawiło mu to ogromną trudność, gdyż jednocześnie... stracił też ojca.

Ambasador Garland zawsze emanował wewnętrzną siłą i spokojem. Należał do typu ludzi, na których w każdej sytuacji można było polegać, nigdy nikomu nie odmawiali pomocy, a kiedy pomagali sprawa szybko sama się załatwiała. Posiadał tylko jeden słaby punkt - i była nim właśnie Beatrix, kobieta jego życia. Jej śmierć potężnie uderzyła w jego psychikę i na kilka tygodni wpędziła w tak głęboką depresję, że sądzono, iż nigdy już się nie pozbiera. Garland jednak przetrwał i zgodnie ze znaną także na ziemi filozofią, stał się dzięki temu doświadczeniu jeszcze silniejszy i jeszcze twardszy. I w takim właśnie duchu wychowywał dalej swojego syna. O ile można w ogóle użyć takiego sformułowania, gdyż od tamtej pory Kuuja wychowywał się właściwie sam.  
Przekraczając próg domu, młody Lanfan nie był w stanie opanować bijącego szaleńczo serca. Czemu się denerwuję - wściekał się na siebie w duchu. - Wiadomość od Saladina na pewno jeszcze nie doszła. A nawet jeśli doszła, to jej nie przeczytał... Cholera, niechby nawet i przeczytał. Co z tego?  
Niepokój jednak pozostał. Dopiero gdy białowłosy wojownik wszedł do salonu zobaczył, że zupełnie nie ma się czego bać. Jego ojciec zajęty był rozmową z jakimś Czerwonym Gwardzistą. Nie, nie z "jakimś" - sprostował w myślach chłopak - z Rufusem, pierwszym porucznikiem Czerwonej Gwardii i jednym z najpotężniejszych Lanfanów na planecie. O ile ambasador kiepsko dogadywał się z naczelnym dowódcą oddziału, czyli Zidane'em, to jego układy z jego zastępcą (i według wielu - rychłym następcą) były już o niebo lepsze. Współpracowali już przy kilku okazjach.  
Pochłonięci pokrywającymi stół dokumentami i planami nie od razu go zauważyli.  
- A, Kuuja, kiedy wróciłeś? - zapytał Garland, gdy wreszcie zorientował się, że jego syn stoi w drzwiach.  
- Właśnie w tej chwili - odparł obojętnie młodzieniec, udając, że nie widzi tego, iż Rufus dyskretnie usuwa kilka gęściej zapisanych kartek z zasięgu wzroku.  
- Jak wrażenia z dnia spędzonego z księciem?  
Kuuja wzruszył ramionami.  
- Z początku było nieco drętwo, ale chyba znaleźliśmy wspólny język.  
- Świetnie, świetnie - odparł zdawkowo jego ojciec. Niezbyt się starał udając, że słucha. Jego także bardziej zaprzątało to, czy na stole nie ma czegoś ściśle tajnego, czego jego syn nie powinien i nie miał prawa zobaczyć. - Wybacz synu, ale...  
- Jasne, nie będę wam przeszkadzał - odgadł jego intencje chłopak. - Ewakuuję się do swojego pokoju zanim przypadkiem zerknę na coś za znajomość czego będziecie musieli mnie zabić.  
Porucznik Rufus roześmiał się nieco sztywno.  
- Zaczekaj, Kuuja - zatrzymał wychodzącego. - Chciałbym zadać ci jedno pytanie. - Wstał z fotela i podszedł do Kuuji na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość. Tak bliską, że młody poczuł na twarzy jego nie do końca świeży oddech.  
Z jakiegoś powodu zastępca Zidane'a zawsze trochę kojarzył mu się z rybą. Może sprawiały to lekko wyłupiaste oczy, a może coś zupełnie innego. Grunt, że wrażenie było nieodparte, a przy kolejnych spotkaniach tylko się pogłębiało. W tym osobniku czaiło się coś dziwnego. Coś... oślizłego i nieprzyjemnego, czego młody Lanfan zupełnie nie potrafił zidentyfikować. I dlatego Rufus wzbudzał w nim irracjonalny, teoretycznie zupełnie bezpodstawny strach. Za każdym razem, gdy gwardzista się uśmiechał - a dysponował pełną, a do tego idealnie białą i równą klawiaturą zębów - Kuuję przechodziły ciarki.  
W obecnej sytuacji, gdyby chodziło kogokolwiek innego, młody Lanfan zapytałby rozmówcę "jeśli chodzi o to, czy jestem zajęty dziś wieczorem, to obawiam się że tak." Ale milczał. Rufus wziął to za zachętę, by samemu przemówić:  
- Kiedyś już cię o to pytałem. Odmówiłeś, ale być może przemyślałeś sprawę i zmieniłeś zdanie... Czerwona Gwardia wciąż poszukuje rekrutów wśród młodych i zdolnych Lanfanów. Uważam, że byłbyś wręcz idealny. Nie rozważałeś wstąpienia?  
Kuuja omal nie spanikował. Gdyby jego ojciec podchwycił pomysł, byłoby bardzo źle. Co prawda wyglądało na to, że nie słuchał, zaczytany w jakąś listę czegoś, ale i tak należało jak najszybciej wyrwać się z niebezpiecznego obszaru rozmowy.  
- Czerwone mundurki jakoś nigdy mnie nie pociągały - rzekł sucho. - A teraz przepraszam, ale chciałbym już sobie pójść.  
Oficer ponownie się roześmiał, po czym gestem udzielił pozwolenia. Kiedy mody ulotnił się przemówił do jego ojca:  
- Czy nasze dotychczasowe ustalenia uwzględniają jakąś rolę dla twojego syna?  
- Dla Kuuji? Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Dlaczego pytasz?  
Rufus kilkukrotnie pociągnął nosem, zmarszczył czoło i zamrugał raz czy dwa, a przy tym wciąż się uśmiechał. Ktoś, kto dobrze go znał, mógł wywnioskować z tej mimiki bardzo wiele. Garland jednak nawet nie spojrzał na rozmówcę.  
- Bez powodu.

Koniec rozdziału piątego. 


	7. Ambasador Taguir

Rozdział VI - Ambasador Taguir

Pierwszy dzień negocjacji, z udziałem trzech ambasadorów Wszechsojuszu Planet oraz Rady Królewskiej Gebakki, nie przyniósł rozstrzygnięcia. Mimo to zakończył się dla wysłanników Sojuszu częściowym sukcesem. Otrzymali gwarancje nietykalności i pozwolenie na swobodne poruszanie się po całej niemal planecie. I trzeba przyznać - korzystali z niego bez zahamowań. Do drugiej tury rozmów miano zasiąść dopiero wieczorem, więc było dużo czasu na zwiedzanie. Od rana rozleźli się po całym pałacu, stolicy i okolicach, zaglądając wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Do koszar, laboratoriów, centrów sterowania i ośrodków treningowych.  
Problemy wystąpiły w tym ostatnim przypadku - kiedy jeden z wysłanników Wszechsojuszu postanowił sobie na żywo obejrzeć trenujących wojonwników. Za zorganizowane szkolenie kadr odpowiadała Garnet, która wprost nie znosiła jak się jej patrzy na ręce. Milczącą obecność podczas pierwszej godziny treningu - technik walki wręcz - jeszcze wytrzymała. Krew w niej zawrzała dopiero, kiedy w drugiej części zajęć zaczął przechadzać się między medytującymi Lanfanami. Miarka przebrała się, gdy w trzecim cyklu zaczął zadawać pytania uczniom ćwiczącym panowanie nad ki. Z miejsca wygarnęła potężnemu kosmicie co myśli o rozpraszaniu uwagi uczących się latać dzieciaków i zagroziła mu śmiercią (a co najmniej ciężkim kalectwem) jeśli nie przestanie. Na końcu kazała się wynosić do wszystkich diabłów, akcentując wypowiedź kilkoma przekleństwami, w tym takimi od których część jej uczniów poczerwieniała na twarzach.  
Ambasador skłonił się dwornie i przeprosił, po czym potulnie opuścił jej teren. Nie wiadomo czy zrobił to przestraszony groźbami, oburzony przekleństwami czy też może dla zwyczajnego świętego spokoju. Satysfakcja Garnet trwała jednak krótko - jakieś dwadzieścia sekund. Bo tyle trwało uświadomienie sobie, że być może pogrzebała właśnie negocjacje z Wszechsojuszem i wywołała wojnę na skalę kosmiczną. A w optymistycznej wersji - straciła stanowisko i załatwiła sobie stałe przeniesienie na Yasan-sei, do regionalnej filii Departamentu Kontroli Maszyn Do Segregacji Pinezek.  
Ta ostatnia myśl nie dawała jej spokoju i nie pozwalała się skupić na dalszych zajęciach. Przeklinając - tym razem w myślach - swoją głupotę Lanfanka przekazała prowadzenie treningu któremuś z asystentów, a sama wybrała się na poszukiwania zielonoskórego ambasadora w nikłej nadziei załagodzenia sytuacji.  
Odnalezienie go nie było trudne, bo właściwie odnalazł się sam. Garnet trafiła na niego wychodząc z szatni, gdzie uprzednio przebrała się w swój zwyczajny strój - białą bluzkę, jasnobrązowe spodnie i tego samego koloru kamizelkę. Ubranie podkreślało jej wciąż nienaganną figurę. Posiadanie saiyańskich genów miało wiele plusów, a wolniejsze starzenie się było jednym z nich. Mimo czterdziestu siedmiu lat nadal przyciągała męskie spojrzenia. Chociaż może nie takich mężczyzn jak ten tutaj.  
Trzej wysłannicy Wszechsojuszu byli niemal identyczni - różnili tylko wzrostem i posturą. Poza tym wszystkich dało się opisać tak samo: humanoidzi opatuleni wieloma warstwami ubrań, z których najbardziej zewnętrzną stanowił granatowy habit zakończony na górze ciasnym kapturem. Ten sprawiał, że jedyną częścią ciała wystawioną na widok publiczny była u kosmitów twarz - oczywiście zielona, jak na porządnych kosmitów przystało. Poza tym nie dało się nawet stwierdzić, czy byli owłosieni - brwi nie posiadali, ale pod obszernymi szatami mogło się kryć dosłownie wszystko.  
Dane wywiadu mówiły, że wszyscy trzej należeli do grupy siedmiu najbliższych współpracowników Najwyższego (zwanej po prostu Siódemki). Fakt, że przysłano ich prawie połowę, świadczył o tym jak poważnie Wszechsojusz traktuje negocjacje. Wojna stanowiła coraz bardziej realna perspektywę, od około godziny zaś - dosłownie wisiała na włosku.  
Na widok ambasadora, Garnet, jeszcze przed chwilą gotowa dosłownie błagać o wybaczenie swojego zachowania, kompletnie zmieniła nastawienie. Czekał na nią. A więc spodziewał się, że pobiegnie za nim kajać się i przepraszać. Niedoczekanie!  
- Czego pan chce? - zapytała chłodno, kiedy podszedł. W pełnym świetle dnia jego twarz wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zielona niż wcześniej.  
Skłonił się lekko i uśmiechnął łagodnie.  
- Wybaczy pani, mam nadzieję, że nie oddaliłem się tak daleko, jak zapewne by sobie pani tego życzyła, ale bardzo zależy mi na rozmowie z panią.  
- Ach tak? A sądzi pan, że mamy o czym rozmawiać, panie...? - Imię kosmity wyleciało jej z głowy. Owszem, przedstawiali się, ale że byli identyczni, nie wyryło jej się w pamięci jak się który nazywał.  
- Taguir - przypomniał.  
- A więc, panie Taguir, o czym chce pan rozmawiać? Mam mało czasu. Powinnam zająć się analizą wyników rekrutów.  
- Odprowadzę panią - zaproponował. - Możemy rozmawiać pod drodze do pani biura.  
- Dobrze - zgodziła się, bo irracjonalna złość zaczęła mijać.  
- Może przejdę od razu do sedna - zaczął, kiedy powoli ruszyli. - Interesuje mnie kwestia proporcji waszej armii. nasze oddziały natrafiły głównie na wojska złożone z Lanfanów. Natomiast od kiedy tu jestem, wydaje mi się, że wszędzie widzę saiyańskich żołnierzy.  
- Wyjaśnienie tego "fenomenu" znajdzie pan w każdej bibliotece.  
- Nie wątpię, ale szczerze mówiąc sądzę, że zasięgając opinii eksperta zaoszczędzę dużo czasu i uzyskam te naprawdę interesujące mnie informacje.  
Kobieta westchnęła, ale nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła odmówić. Fakt, że nazwano ją ekspertem też nie był tu bez znaczenia.  
- Wyjaśnienie jest dość proste - zaczęła. - Oddziały zaczepne formujemy głównie z wojowników Lanfa.  
- Z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?  
- To kwestia różnego systemu szkolenia. Dodatkowo, to co bierze pan za wojska saiyańskie tu, na Plant, to w większości zwyczajni Saiyani. Stanowią siłę militarną, ale formalnie nie należą do armii. Dlatego nie jesteśmy nastawieni ekspansywnie.  
Ambasador pokiwał głową, jakby takiej właśnie odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Jego uwagę zwróciło co innego.  
- Na czym polegają różnice w systemie szkolenia? - zapytał.  
- Należy zacząć od tego, że Lanfanów mamy dużo więcej, bo w zapasie jest ich jeszcze kilka milionów na drugiej planecie.  
- Tak, wasza tajemnicza druga planeta gdzieś tam w kosmosie...  
- No właśnie. Procent Lanfanów, który decyduje się na karierę ki-wojownika jest niewielki. Znacznie mniejszy niż w przypadku Saiyanów. Jeszcze mniej przechodzi testy i wstępne szkolenie.  
- Testy? Sądziłem, że nie przeprowadzacie selekcji, bo kwestię braku talentu do kontroli ki załatwiacie później transplantacją genów.  
Skręcili w alejkę parku znajdującego się dokładnie w centrum ośrodka. Dzień był naprawdę piękny. Leciutki wiatr poruszał gałęziami, sprawiając, że prześwitujące przez gęste listowie promienie słońca rysowały na ziemi chaotyczne wzory. Gra światła i cienia przyciągała oko. W powietrzu unosił się zapach drzew. Garnet kichnęła potężnie, przypominając sobie dlaczego zwykle tędy nie chodzi. Pyłki. Wydmuchała nos w wyjętą z kieszeni chusteczkę, po czym odpowiedziała na pytanie:  
- Testy psychologiczne. Staramy się nie przekazywać mocy ki psychopatom. Testy przechodzi się dwukrotnie. Przed rozpoczęciem szkolenia i przed samą operacją wszczepienia saiyańskich genów.  
- Proszę mówić dalej - zachęcił.  
- Konkluzja mojej wypowiedzi jest taka, że wojowników Lanfa i Saiya jest mniej więcej tyle samo, z tym, że około połowy tych pierwszych stale stacjonuje na Yasan-sei. Dlatego tutaj wydaje się, że Saiyanów jest więcej.  
- Nadal nie wyjaśniła mi pani tych różnic w treningu...  
- Zmierzam do tego. Szkolenie Lanfa-jin polega na nauczeniu ich kontroli ki i stosowania jej do podstawowych technik miotania pocisków, latania, i tak dalej. Kiedy to opanują do perfekcji, przechodzą zabieg przeszczepienia genów. Szkolenie rozwija ich umiejętność dalszego samodzielnego rozwoju, więc później szybko rosną w siłę.  
- A Saiyani?  
- Saiyani moc mają, że tak powiem, od dziecka - stwierdziła Garnet. - Wystarczy prosty zabieg usunięcia ogona, by ją aktywować. Trudniej ich nauczyć kontroli tego i optymalnych technik rozwoju. Rzadko dają się zdyscyplinować. A już rozbudzanie ki przez medytacje to dla większości z nich kompletna abstrakcja. Uwielbiają walczyć i w ten właśnie sposób wolą się rozwijać.  
- Dlaczego więc nie dajecie im takiej możliwości? - zapytał.  
- Właśnie dlatego. Wojska operujące na obcym terenie nie mogą szukać za wszelką cenę konfliktu. Daliśmy Saiyanom możliwości wyładowania energii tutaj, na miejscu. Nie wszyscy chętnie się dostosowali, ale ogólnie osiągamy dobre efekty.  
- A przy okazji tworzycie potężną armię.  
- Obronną.  
- W każdej chwili może zostać przekształcona w ofensywną - zauważył wysłannik.  
- Ale nie zostanie.  
- Skąd mamy mieć pewność?  
Garnet zatrzymała się, zmuszając Taguira do tego samego.  
- Przypominam, że to wy uparliście się na te negocjacje - zaczęła, dźgając rozmówcę palcem w pierś przy co którymś słowie. - Wcześniej to wy naruszyliście naszą przestrzeń. Nie szukamy kontaktu z innymi cywilizacjami. Chcemy żeby nas zostawiono w spokoju, nie ekspansji.  
Zielonoskóry nawet nie mrugnął.  
- Teraz nie szukacie. Ale któż zgadnie co będzie za pięć lat? Albo dziesięć? Albo pięćdziesiąt?  
- Wasze imperium i tak tyle nie przetrwa - syknęła ostrzej niż zamierzała.  
Odpowiedział równie twardo, podkreślając zwłaszcza pierwsze słowo:  
- Wszechsojusz przetrwa. Gwarantuję to pani. Przetrwa nawet jeśli będę musiał osobiście pozabijać wszystkich, którzy mu zagrożą.  
- Mocne słowa, panie Taguir i mniej więcej pokazują wasze prawdziwe nastawienie - powiedziała, znów ruszając alejką. - Wzbraniacie się przed określeniem "imperium" jak tylko możecie. A tak naprawdę nie robicie nic innego tylko właśnie odtwarzacie Imperium Freezera.  
- To krzywdzące i nieprawdziwe co pani mówi. Wszechsojusz ma chronić wspólne dobro wszechświata, a nie dążyć za wszelką cenę do rozwijania swej potęgi. Gdyby Najwyższy był Freezerem, już dawno pofatygowałby się osobiście i zniszczył waszą planetę.  
- Ale zdarzało się wam niszczyć oporne wam cywilizacje.  
- Nikogo nie zniszczyliśmy - sprostował kosmita. - Owszem, prowadziliśmy wojny, ale tylko przeciw takim rasom, które stanowiły zagrożenie dla innych.  
- Innych, czyli tych, które zgodziły się przejść pod wasze jakże opiekuńcze skrzydła.  
Zignorował ironię.  
- Przede wszystkim musimy dbać o swoich.  
- Nie wątpię - mruknęła Lanfanka - ale co jeśli któraś z waszych ras członkowskich i nas uzna za zagrożenie?  
- Wszelkie spory rozsądza sam Najwyższy.  
- No właśnie. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy można mu zaufać?  
Taguir nachmurzył się wyraźnie i zmrużył oczy. Wyglądało, że ubodła go ta uwaga.  
- Mądrość Najwyższego nie zna granic. Jest najsprawiedliwszym ze sprawiedliwych. Najpotężniejszym z potężnych...  
- Wystarczy. Nie przekonał mnie pan.  
- Czy dlatego, że ufacie tylko informacjom zgromadzonym przez wasz wywiad? Ten, który nie zdołał nawet potwierdzić istnienia Najwyższego?  
Garnet z trudem nie okazała zdziwienia. Czyżby zielonoskóry ambasador potrafił czytać w myślach? Nie, raczej był po prostu cwany.  
- A pan może je potwierdzić? - zapytała.  
Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo zanim odpowiedział:  
- Nikt nie widuje go równie często co ja, pani Garnet.  
- Gratuluję. W takim razie następnym razem, gdy go pan zobaczy, proszę mu przekazać, żeby zostawił nas w spokoju, bo nie zamierzamy się nikomu podporządkować.  
- Zapewne odpowiedziałby, że to doskonale rozumie, ale nie może zostawić Wszechsojuszowi pod bokiem tak groźnej, niezależnej potęgi.  
- No i w ten sposób wracamy do punktu wyjścia - stwierdziła z krzywym uśmiechem Lanfanka.  
- Na to wygląda - przyznał wysłannik. - Ale wierzę, że tę sytuację da się rozwiązać.  
- Mam wręcz idealne wyjście. Dlaczego nie zaczniecie rozszerzać swoich wpływów w przeciwnym kierunku?  
Zielonoskóry westchnął.  
- Tłumaczyłem już pani, że to nie jest kwestia rozszerzania wpływów. Nie jesteśmy imperium, nie dążymy do kontroli jak największego obszaru. Chodzi nam o to, by zapewnić wszystkim rasom możliwość spokojnego istnienia. A jedyny sposób, to dać im wspólny cel i potęgę, na której w potrzebie będą mogli się oprzeć.  
- Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdybyście zaakceptowali fakt, że nie wszystkie rasy potrzebują kogoś takiego - wytknęła, ale zielonoskóry tylko pokręcił głową.  
- Wasza ignorancja jest zadziwiająca. Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z zagrożeń jakie istnieją we wszechświecie.  
Garnet zaśmiała się w duchu. Naprawdę ciekawie byłoby zobaczyć jak wyimaginowany Najwyższy i jego papierowy Sojusz stawiają opór Umierającym Gwiazdom. Koalicja saiyańsko-lanfańska po przeanalizowaniu zdobytych na Ziemi informacji dawno już uznała ewentualny atak z ich strony za niemożliwy do odparcia. Jedyne co można było zrobić to starać się, by władcy Północnej Megagalaktyki nigdy nie znaleźli powodu do takiego ataku. Bo nawet modlić się nie było już do kogo...  
- Myślę, że nas niedoceniacie - powiedziała po chwili kobieta. - Wiemy o takich zagrożeniach, które rozbiłyby w pył wasz Wszechsojusz.  
- Czyżby? - zapytał podejrzliwie. - Co w takim razie zamierzacie zrobić, gdy staniecie z czymś takim twarzą w twarz?  
- Zginąć - odparowała - bo nic innego nie da się wtedy zrobić. Ale nie ma strachu, bo zanim nas zauważą najpierw wezmą się za was.  
W tym momencie Garnet zorientowała się, że chyba powiedziała zbyt wiele.  
- Jacy "oni"? - zainteresował się Taguir.  
- Bezduszni słudzy ortodoksów - odparła bez mrugnięcia okiem. - A teraz, wybaczy pan, ale od jakiegoś czasu rozmawiamy już pod drzwiami mojego biura. Muszę wracać do pracy.  
Zrozumiał, że więcej się nie dowie. Skłonił się z szacunkiem.  
- Dziękuję, że poświeciła mi pani czas, przepraszam też, że zająłem go aż tak dużo. Ale jeśli pani pozwoli, zadam jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
- Tak?  
- Zidane, pani mąż. Doszły mnie słuchy, że to on jest najsilniejszy na tej planecie, czy to prawda?  
Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.  
- Owszem, dlaczego pan pyta?  
Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Chyba, że za taką uznać nieco tajemniczy pół-uśmiech, który zagościł na twarzy Taguira. Wysłannik skłonił się ponownie, odwrócił i odszedł, nie spoglądając już za siebie. Pozostawiał po sobie uczucia zmieszania i niepokoju. Zabierał ze sobą zupełnie inne, w tym takie, których w ogóle nie rozumiał.

Koniec rozdziału szóstego. 


	8. NLV

Rozdział VII - NLV 

Nad ranem Kuuja z pewnym rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że jego ojciec najprawdopodobniej nie przeczytał wiadomości od Saladina. Kiedy wstał, był sam w domu. Garland musiał wyjść wcześnie. Tak więc wtopa z wczoraj miała młodemu Lanfanowi ujść na sucho. Tak samo jak wszystkie poprzednie. Ciekawe, czy ojczulek zauważyłby, gdyby jego syn kogoś zabił? I to się pewnie wkrótce okaże.  
Brak reakcji był jednak Kuuji wybitnie na rękę. Plany, które miał na dziś wymagały maksimum swobody poruszania się po planecie. Oraz obecności Pan i Amaranta.  
W celu zapewnienia tego drugiego, Kuuja niezwłocznie po śniadaniu ruszył do pałacu. Księcia zastał przy posiłku. Po namowach półsaiyan zgodził się zrezygnować z szóstego i siódmego dania, choć uczynił się to z nieukrywanym żalem. Gorzej było z odnalezieniem dziewczyny. Nie zjawiła się w umówionym miejscu - umieszczonej na zapleczu pałacu kafejce dla oficerów i urzędników. Amarant także nie wiedział gdzie mogłaby być. Pozostało czekać.  
- Jak tam spotkanie z ojcem? - zagadnął obojętnie Kuuja, kiedy milczenie stało się męczące.  
- Nieźle - odparł książę, ziewając. Miał na sobie lekki strój bojowy koloru czerwieni z lekkim odcieniem fioletu. Ozdobiony dodatkowo niewielkimi emblematami rodziny królewskiej. - Choć trochę się przeciągnęło, dlatego dopiero co wstałem. Wygląda, że póki są tutaj ci faceci z Wszechsojuszu, mam wakacje.  
- Co zamierzasz robić?  
- To planeta wojowników nie? Chciałbym sprawdzić jak wysoko stoję tutejszym w łańcuchu pokarmowym. Wczoraj wspominałeś, że są na to ciekawsze sposoby, niż te mordownie...  
- Bo są, ale... O, widzę Pan. Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz.  
Dziewczyna, w pancerzu i z charakterystycznym, nieco topornym skauterem na prawym oku, właśnie weszła do lokalu. Wyglądało, że nie jest w najlepszym humorze. Zbliżyła się szybkim krokiem, kilka razy nerwowo oglądając za siebie.  
- Co ON tu robi? - zapytała z wyrzutem, wskazując Amaranta.  
- Będzie nam potrzebny - wyjaśnił Kuuja. - Nie uważasz, że wczoraj udowodnił, że jest wart uwagi jako wojownik?  
Dziewczyna prychnęła lekceważąco, ale nagle zmieniła nastawienie.  
- A, właśnie. A'propos wczoraj. Przypomniało mi się, po co tu właściwie przyszłam.  
- To znaczy? - zapytał z głupia frant Lanfan.  
Nic więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć. Nieduża, ale twarda jak skała pięść trafiła go w twarz z szybkością błyskawicy. Poleciał bezwładnie na najbliższy, obstawiony krzesłami stolik. Efekt był analogiczny do wywoływanego przez kulę uderzającą z dużym impetem w środek zestawu kręgli. Zatrzymał się dopiero na ścianie.  
- Hej, spokojnie, ludzie jedzą! - krzyknął w ich stronę jakiś Saiyan, który przypadkiem oberwał jednym z mebli. Innych reakcji nie było.  
Amarant, gotów w razie konieczności do natychmiastowego uniku, kątem oka zerknął na dziewczynę. Uśmiech satysfakcji obecny na jej twarzy sugerował, że Saiyanka chwilowo nie zamierza uciekać się od dalszej przemocy.  
Kuuja z pewnym trudem podźwignął się na nogi i oparł o ścianę, próbując otrząsnąć z zamroczenia. Chwiał się przez moment, zanim odzyskał jasnośc widzenia. Na lewym policzku miał wyraźnie odciśnięty ślad damskiej pięści.  
- Za... za co to było?! - zapytał.  
- Za to, że wczoraj mnie oszukaliście.  
- To dlaczego tylko ja dostałem?!  
- Hmm, dobre pytanie - stwierdziła Pan, przenosząc wzrok na Amaranta. Ten rozpaczliwie zamachał rękami.  
- Eno, chwilunia! Sama założyłaś, że nie jestem księciem. My cię tylko nie wyprowadzaliśmy z błę... du...  
Pod ciężarem spojrzenia dziewczyny kolejne słowa wypowiadał coraz ciszej i wolniej, aż wreszcie całkowicie zamilkł. Saiyanka jednak szybko przestała się nim interesować. Zerknęła nerwowo w stronę wejścia.  
- Po co kazałeś mi tu przyjść? - zapytała Kuuji. - Tylko się streszczaj.  
- Zamierzam skopać tyłek Lettusowi.  
- Co to za Lettus? - zainteresował się Amarant, ale został zignorowany. Najwyraźniej obietnica, że wkrótce wszystkiego się dowie nie do końca miała pokrycie w rzeczywistości.  
- Sądzisz, że masz szanse? - zapytała sceptycznie dziewczyna.  
- Niech cię o to śliczna główka nie boli. Powiedz raczej, czy mi pomożesz.  
- Z tym może być problem, bo... - urwała, znów się rozglądając.  
- Saladin - domyślił się.  
- Zabronił mi opuszczać pałac.  
Lanfan skrzywił się, ni to zawiedzony, ni zdegustowany.  
- A dlaczego sądzi, że ten zakaz będzie skuteczniejszy niż cztery ostatnie?  
- Sęk w tym, że tym razem przydzielił mi żandarmów.  
- Tam jest! - coś krzyknęło od strony wejścia.  
- No właśnie. - Westchnęła.  
Kuuja spojrzał na źródło głosu i zaklął cicho. Amarant także spojrzał. I nic nie powiedział, bo zabrakło mu słów.  
Zauważył je dopiero po chwili: dwa podobne gnomom stworzenia dziarsko drepczące w ich stronę. Mimo niewielkich gabarytów były na swój sposób przerażające. Oba płci męskiej i na pierwszy rzut oka identyczne, przy bliższym przyjrzeniu zdradzały wiele różnic.  
Idący z przodu, mniejszy, wyglądał jak nieco powiększona wersja plastikowej zabawki przedstawiającej Zidane'a, dostępnej w każdym sklepie. Ubrany w miniaturkę munduru i z dokładnie skopiowaną fryzurą odtwarzał przywódcę Czerwonej Gwardii aż nadto wiernie. Smaczku dodawał napis "Zidane Rządzi" wypisany na przedzie dużymi, jaskrawozielonymi literami.  
Drugi z chłopców, mimo bujnej (choć nieco oklapniętej) blond czupryny z całą pewnością należał do saiyańskiej rasy. Dowodził tego pokryty jasną sierścią ogon, w tej chwili uniesiony, co zdradzało ekscytację właściciela, który podobnie jak jego mniejszy towarzysz miał na sobie nietypowy ubiór - naszpikowane kieszeniami ogrodniczki.  
- Co... co to ma być? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem książę. - Czy ja śnię?  
- Niestety nie.  
- Ooo, to Kuuja! - zawołał mniejszy z karzełków. - I jeszcze... O rany! To książę Amarant!! - krzyknął, zwracając uwagę postronnych osób.  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się ten drugi. Jego ogon zadrgał nerwowo. - Rzeczywiście!  
W mgnieniu oka ten na przedzie przebiegł resztę dystansu, dopadając do Amaranta. Pan i Kuuja przezornie się odsunęli.  
- Prawdziwy książę! Wczoraj przyleciałeś? Podoba ci się tu? Opowiedz o Yasan! - wołał, uczepiony jego nogawek.  
- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić...? - zapytał bezradny Amarant, wskazując kciukiem w dół.  
- Poznaj mojego brata, Piekielnego Dzieciaka i jego najlepszego kumpla - powiedziała Pan.  
- Twojego brata? Który to? Ten z ogonem? - domyślił się.  
Kiwnęła głową.  
- Ma na imię Brolly. Ten wczepiony w twoje spodnie to...  
- Vincent Vegeta Hawk! - przedstawił się mały.  
- W skrócie Vivi - wyjaśniła Saiyanka. - Nie wspominaj przy nim o Zidane'ie.  
Nieduży Lanfan usłyszał jej słowa. Odskoczył od półsaiyana i wskazał palcem wyciągniętej ręki na twarz dziewczyny.  
- Coś ci się nie podoba? A może chcesz się bić?  
Na te słowa zareagował drugi z dzieciaków, do tej pory spokojnie stojący obok.  
- Vivi, obiecałeś! - powiedział poważnie do kolegi.  
- Ale ona obraża mojego ojca!  
- Nie obraziła go - sprostował niebieskooki blondynek.  
- Ojca? - zdziwił się książę. - Jesteś synem Zidane'a?  
- A tak! - warknął młody. - Masz coś do niego? A chcesz się bić?  
- Hej, luz. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, że ma dzieci.  
- Dziecko!  
- Spokój, nizioły! - uciął dyskusję Kuuja, bo wszyscy obecni w kafejce patrzyli już tylko w jedno miejsce. - Wychodzimy stąd - rzucił do całej grupy. - Chodźcie, pogadamy przy fontannie.

Rzeczona fontanna umieszczona była w centrum wewnętrznego dziedzińca pałacu, który z założenia stanowić miał miejsce odpoczynku dla zapracowanych urzędników. Mogli się tu odprężyć, zrelaksować, porozmawiać w miłej atmosferze czy pokarmić gołębie.  
Rzeczywistość pokazała, że gdyby ptaki faktycznie opierały swój reżim żywieniowy na tym co tu dostaną, dawno wyzdychałyby z głodu. Zwykle puste miejsce, nadawało się idealnie na względnie dyskretne miejsce spotkań. Nie było tu kamer systemu ochrony.  
- Dobra, ferajna - zaczął Kuuja. - Mamy wyraźny konflikt interesów. Chłopcy, Pan będzie nam dzisiaj potrzebna. Jaka jest szansa, że dacie jej spokój na pół dnia?  
- Żadna - odparł Brolly. Jak na swój wiek miał wyjątkowo dojrzałe i inteligentne spojrzenie, które dziwnie kontrastowało z twarzą cherubinka. Emanował też wewnętrznym spokojem, czymś zupełnie niespotykanym u dzieci. - Tata nakazał mi jej pilnować, jej pilnować mnie, a nam obu kategorycznie zabronił opuszczać pałacu i zbliżać się do jakichkolwiek komputerów.  
- Znowu grzebałeś w tajnych bazach danych?  
- Sprowokowali mnie - wyjaśnił blondynek, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, jego ogon zwinął się w spiralę, co zapewne oznaczało, że trochę kręci. - Ostatnio powprowadzali dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy skuteczne...  
- Jesteś hackerem? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Amarant. - Ile ty masz lat?  
- A jakie to ma znaczenie? - Chłopiec zmroził go spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu. - Liczy się serce, zapał...  
- Ma dziewięć lat - przerwał Kuuja.  
- Ja mam osiem, książę - wtrącił Vivi. - Ale i tak mógłbym ci skopać tyłek!  
- To dowcip, prawda? - książę zwrócił się do dwójki swych starszych towarzyszy. - Wkręcacie mnie. Kazaliście tym dzieciakom udawać. One naprawdę takie nie są?  
- Hej, chcesz się bić!? - oburzył się mały Lanfan.  
- I niech to ci starczy za odpowiedź. - Kuuja poklepał Amaranta po ramieniu. Ten chwiejnym krokiem odszedł na stronę, usiadł na brzegu fontanny, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zapłakał gorzko. - Teraz musimy popracować nad rozwiązaniem naszego problemu.  
- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytała Pan.  
- Jak zwykle. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Przekupimy czymś młodych, żeby ci dali spokój. No, chłopcy, jaka jest wasza dzisiejsza cena?  
- Dzisiaj jesteśmy nieprzekupni - stwierdził twardo Brolly.  
- Chyba, że zabierzecie nas ze sobą! - sprostował jego kolega. - Na pewno lecicie się bić!  
Białowłosy zamyślił się.  
- Dobra - powiedział po chwili.  
- Co? - zdziwili się wszyscy jednocześnie. Poza Amarantem, który i tak nie czaił o co biega, więc dla zabicia czasu rysował palcem kółka na wodzie. Chłopców zaskoczyło to, że Kuuja tak łatwo ustąpił. Pan miała uwagi:  
- Nie możemy ich zabrać do Lettusa. Jeśli coś się stanie Brolliemu, ojciec wyrwie mi wątrobę.  
- Zaufaj mi.  
Spojrzała na niego jak na trójgłowego, latającego psa.  
- Żartujesz?

Mimo początkowych oporów Pan wreszcie zgodziła się, by obaj chłopcy im towarzyszyli. Przekonało ją słowo "Brussel", którego Amarant oczywiście nie znał, ale które z wrodzoną sobie przenikliwością rozpoznał jako saiyańskie imię. Przy okazji książę przeżył kolejny szok, gdyż okazało się, że nie wszyscy wyruszą na wyprawę o własnych siłach. Mały Brolly, jako iż nie dysponował wystarczająco wysokim poziomem mocy, poruszał się z pomocą TurboJeta. Maszyny te, znane też na Yasan-sei, przypominały latające fotele wyposażone w trzy odrzutowe silniki o regulowanym kierunku ciągu. Ten konkretny egzemplarz wyglądał na zmodyfikowany - wyposażono go w dwa komputery pokładowe i inne, nierozpoznawalne na pierwszy rzut oka bajery. Podobnym poruszał się swojego czasu Freezer.  
Po dyskretnym opuszczeniu pałacu, lecieli z umiarkowaną prędkością, powoli opuszczając gęściej zabudowane tereny. Mimo, iż to Kuuja wyznaczał trasę, Brolly i Vivi wysunęli się na czoło, wywijając na niebie pętle, śruby i piruety. Dzikimi manewrami nadkładali co najmniej drugie tyle drogi, ale pochłonięci zabawą, chyba tego nie zauważali.  
- Wiecie co... - zagadnął w pewnym momencie Amarant. - Nie, żebym nie mógł żyć bez tej wiedzy, ale jednak poczułbym się pewniej, gdybyście wyjaśnili mi dokąd i po co lecimy, kim jest ten Lettus, o którym wspominaliście. Aha i kto to jest Brussel?  
- Wiesz co to NLV? - zapytał Kuuja.  
- Nie.

- Neosaiyańskie Legiony Vegety - wyjaśniła Pan. - Największa zorganizowana saiyańska bojówka nie należąca do oddziałów króla Gebakki. Siedzą w Wolnej Strefie, wiesz, na drugiej stronie planety, tej nie kontrolowanej przez władze. Lettus to ich przywódca.  
- Straszny dupek i sukinsyn - dodał Lanfan. - Gorszy nawet niż ja, a to już spore osiągnięcie, nie sądzisz?  
Półsaiyan nie zareagował na prowokację.  
- Co właściwie robi ten legion?  
- Oficjalnie nic. W praktyce, zdaje mi się, zamierzają przywrócić dawny porządek rzeczy. Wiesz, militarne państwo, podboje planet i tak dalej. Mają świra na punkcie czystości swojej rasy. Tępią mieszańców, a przeszczepianie Lanfanom genów traktują jako świętokradztwo.  
- Dziwię się, że mój ojciec na to pozwala. Przecież podkopują to, co stara się tu budować.  
- Bez urazy dla króla Gebakki - wtrąciła się Pan - ale czasami brakuje mu j... zdecydowania. Na jego miejscu dawno bym wysłała Czerwoną Gwardię, żeby pozamiatała NLV.  
- Pewnie to zrobi prędzej czy później - stwierdził Kuuja, wzruszając ramionami, co w trakcie lotu wyglądało dość dziwnie. - Osobiście chrzanię NLV. Chodzi mi tylko o Lettusa. Strasznie go nie lubię i chciałbym mu to osobiście okazać. W możliwie najbardziej bezpośredni sposób.  
- To znaczy skuć mordę - przetłumaczyła niepotrzebnie Saiyanka, po czym podjęła wątek: - Ale to nie takie łatwe. Lettus nie bawi się w mordownie bo uważa, że walka ograniczona zasadami i areną jest dla mięczaków.  
- Coś w tym jest - wtrącił książę, ale zaraz ugryzł się w język, przypominając sobie, że słowo "mięczaki" było także obraźliwym określeniem Lanfanów wymyślonym przez rasę Saiya w odwecie za "małpiszony". - Przepraszam, kontynuuj.  
- Jedyny sposób, by z nim walczyć, to rzucić wyzwanie na oczach wszystkich. Nie będzie mógł odmówić. Wiesz, honor i te sprawy. Z tym, że to oznacza konieczność walki z jego przybocznymi, a to nie są byle ułomy. Choć sam Lettus jest oczywiście najsilniejszy.  
- I w tym miejscu wchodzicie wy - podsumował białowłosy. - Zajmiecie się przydupasami, żeby mi umożliwić dostęp do szefa. Jest ich dwóch, a raczej dwójka, bo jedno to laska. Jego laska, ściśle rzecz biorąc. Ma na imię Celery. Drugi to Korn, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, prawdziwy wymiatacz. To głównie przez niego do tej pory tkwiłem w zawieszeniu. Pan da radę Celery, ale już z nim nie ma szans. Ja zaś muszę być w pełni sił, jeśli chcę wygrać z Lettusem. Twoje przybycie zmienia postać rzeczy.  
- Wszystko jasne - stwierdził Amarant. - Ale parę rzeczy mi tu zgrzyta.  
- To znaczy?  
- Po pierwsze, nie powiedziałeś co ja będę z tego miał.  
Kuuja znowu wzruszył ramionami.  
- Będziesz miał możliwość zmierzenia się z kimś na poziomie. Tego chciałeś, nie?  
- Coś jeszcze?  
- Eee... moją dozgonną wdzięczność? Uznanie w oczach historii i następnych pokoleń? Nie wiem, do cholery, a czego byś chciał?  
- W sumie... to wystarczy.  
Lanfan nie zaliczył gleby tylko dlatego, że znajdował się zbyt wysoko.  
- Ale... - dodał książę - jeszcze jedno mi się nie podoba.  
- Co takiego?  
- Że z góry założyłeś, że to ty powinieneś walczyć z Lettusem.  
- To podstawowe założenie tego planu.  
- Ale...  
- Żadnych "ale" - warknął białowłosy. - Ta kwestia nie podlega dyskusji. Musisz się zadowolić Kornem. Zaufaj mi, nie będziesz zawiedziony.  
- No właśnie, Kuuja - wtrąciła się Pan. - Jesteś pewien, że on sobie poradzi? Nawet nie wiemy, czy pokonałby mnie.  
- Bez urazy - rzucił do niej książę - ale zrobiłbym to, gdyby walka potrwała jeszcze chwilę.  
- Taak? - Zdenerwowała się trochę. - A może sprawdzimy?  
- W każdej chwili.  
- Wygląda na to, że będą inne sposoby, by się sprawdzić - stwierdził Kuuja w zamyśleniu. - Mamy towarzystwo.  
W tym momencie archaiczny skauter Pan zapikał ostrzegawczo. Rzuciła okiem na odczyty.  
- Trzy osoby. Poziomy mocy około dwóch i pół megajednostki.  
- Zgadza się - potwierdził Kuuja. - Jeden nieco silniejszy.  
- Trzy koma dwa jednostki. Dwa pozostałe jeden sześć i dwa trzy.  
- To nie za dużo - zauważył Amarant. - Chyba, że się maskują.  
Jego własna moc oscylowała wokół siedmiu megajednostek, ale w tej chwili odczyty pewnie nie wykazałyby więcej niż dwie.  
- Saiyani rzadko ukrywają ki - powiedział Lanfan. - Ale trzeba zachować ostrożność. Zwłaszcza, że w tej okolicy nie powinno nikogo być.  
- Już ich widać. - Pan wskazała trzy szybko rosnące ciemne punkciki, po czym skorzystała z funkcji komunikatora w skauterze. - Brolly, weź Viviego i natychmiast tu do nas wracajcie. Już!  
Chyba jej ton sprawił, że chłopcy nie ociągali się i po chwili lewitowali za plecami trójki starszych uczestników wyprawy. Wszyscy zresztą zawisnęli w powietrzu, oczekując spotkania.  
- Niech nikt nic nie mówi, bo pozabijam - zdążył jeszcze zabronić Kuuja.  
Trzej obcy, jak się okazało: Saiyani, dotarli do nich po następnych kilkunastu sekundach. Przewodził im nieprzyjemnie wyglądający osobnik z zajęczą wargą, która sprawiała, że wyglądał na rozwścieczonego. Wrażenie pogłębiały nieco zmrużone (a może zwyczajnie skośne?) oczy.  
Wszyscy trzej wyposażeni byli w najnowszego typu skautery i pancerze. Na napierśnikach, po lewej stronie widniał znak, który Amarant szybko zidentyfikował jako symbol NLV. O wilku mowa.  
Zajęcza Warga najwyraźniej znał Kuuję, bo na jego widok uśmiechnął się ni to szyderczo, ni triumfalnie. Przez zniekształcenie ust trudno było poznać.  
- Patrzcie co wypełzło ze stolicy - zaczął. - Dużo czasu minęło od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania.  
- Nie dość dużo, Choke. Co tu robisz?  
- O nie, mięczaku, co ty tu robisz? - powiedział, szczególnie akcentując słowo "ty". - Wkroczyłeś na nasz teren.  
Lanfan nie zareagował na obraźliwe określenie swojej rasy, ale i tak widać było, że konflikt wisi w powietrzu.  
- Wasz teren? - zapytał. - To znaczy czyj? Ooo, czyżbyś wstąpił do NLV? - zdziwił się teatralnie, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył logo Legionu. - Muszą mieć straszne braki kadrowe, że przyjmują takie odpady jak ty i ci goście za tobą.  
Goście za Choke'iem wyraźnie się wkurzyli tą uwagą, ale jeden gest przywódcy osadził ich na miejscach.  
- Bez obaw, nigdy nie będzie tak źle, by przyjmowali, na przykład, mięczaków, szaraków albo brudnokrwiste dziwki.  
Na moment zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. Amarant już chciał złamać zakaz Lanfana i coś powiedzieć, ale ubiegła go sama Pan.  
- Jak mnie nazwałeś?  
- A co, pomyliłem się? - zapytał, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Popukał wymownie w skauter. Nowe modele potrafiły w ograniczonym zakresie rozpoznawać sygnaturę ki wojowników, co pozwalało określać ich przynależność rasową. - To, że wyglądasz jak jedna z nas, złotko, nie czyni cię jeszcze Saiyanką.  
- A fakt, że ty sikasz na stojąco nie oznacza jeszcze, że jesteś mężczyzną.  
Oczy dziewczyny niemalże miotały błyskawice. Chęć na wtrącanie się w rozmowę przeszła księciu momentalnie. Kuuja także nie reagował, jeśli nie liczyć uciszających gestów skierowanych do Viviego i Brolliego. Ogon tego ostatniego drgał nerwowo.  
Choke wydawał się świetnie bawić, w przeciwieństwie do swojej przeciwniczki zachowywał zupełny spokój.  
- Jak zorganizujesz łóżko, mogę ci zaraz udowodnić, że jestem mężczyzną.  
- Zorganizować to ja ci mogę wózek inwalidzki - warknęła, już totalnie wyprowadzona z równowagi. - I gwarantuję, że ci się przyda!  
Roześmiał się.  
- Nie no, mała, ty chyba sobie nie zdajesz sprawy z kim rozmawiasz.  
- Pan - nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Kuuja. - Daruj sobie. Przegrasz.  
- Nie twoja sprawa - stwierdziła sucho, po czym w kilku nieparlamentarnych słowach wyzwała Choke'a na pojedynek. Uśmiechnął się i gestem wskazał brzeg leżącego nieopodal jeziora. Wylądowali tam kilka sekund później.  
- Pożałujesz, że nie posłuchałaś swojego przyjaciela mięczaka - syknął Saiyan, rozcierając nadgarstki. - Powpycham ci wszystko co powiedziałaś z powrotem do gardła, metysko. Żadna pół-saiyańska szmata nie będzie mnie bezkarnie obrażać.  
Nie odpowiedziała. W milczeniu zdjęła skauter, skapsułkowała go i umieściła w skrytce w pasie, po czym przyjęła taisei - pozycję do walki. Zajęcza Warga ponownie wrednie się uśmiechnął i zacisnął pięści na wysokości klatki piersiowej, koncentrując energię. Po chwili krzyknął przeciągle, a jego sylwetka eksplodowała złotym światłem. Włosy zmieniły barwę na jasnożółtą, oczy - na morski błękit.  
Choke przyjął formę Super-Saiyana.

Koniec rozdziału siódmego.


	9. Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci

Rozdział VIII - Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci

Amarant i reszta ekipy zajęli strategiczne pozycje na niewielkiej górce, kilkadziesiąt metrów od jeziora. Na tyle blisko, by móc względnie dokładnie śledzić co się dzieje, ale dość daleko, by nie przeszkadzać w starciu. Młody i Ponury, jak książę zdążył już w myślach ochrzcić dwóch towarzyszy Choke'a, wylądowali po drugiej stronie wzniesienia.  
- To Super-Saiyan! - wypalił szarowłosy na widok przemiany przeciwnika dziewczyny. - Wiedziałeś o tym?  
- Tak - odparł beznamiętnie Kuuja. - Ostrzegałem ją, słyszałeś przecież.  
- Ale trochę mętnie! Może gdybyś powiedział konkretnie o co chodzi...  
- Wierz mi, że wiedziała co mam na myśli.  
- Przecież nie ma szans!  
- Szanse ma - sprostował Lanfan. - Ale przegra.  
- Skąd ta pewność?  
- Masz skauter? To załóż.

Saiyanka rzeczywiście nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną ani przestraszoną zmianą koloru włosów Choke'a. Dała temu wyraz przechodząc do zdecydowanego natarcia. Wystartowała z impetem, wyrywając płytką dziurę w ziemi tam, skąd ruszyła. Dopadła do otoczonego aurą SSJ przeciwnika, markując frontalny atak. W ostatniej chwili zmieniła kierunek lotu i przeskoczyła mu za plecy. Ale Zajęcza Warga nie był powolnym mięsistym czołgiem pokroju Wielkiej Stopy z "Pod Pełnią". Okręcił się zwinnie, kopnięcie z półobrotu przyjął na blok, po czym skontrował, trafiając wyprostowaną nogą w nasadę szyi. Odrzucona dziewczyna zrobiła niekontrolowane salto w tył, po czym wyhamowała, zostawiając w ziemi dwa podłużne ślady. Uderzenie pozbawiło ją także powietrza, uniemożliwiając szybkie przejście do ofensywy.  
Choke wykorzystał tę chwilę i sam zaatakował. Rzucił się na Pan z zamaszystym lewym sierpowym, wzmocnionym masą całego ciała, bo uderzał z powietrza. Dziewczyna odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili i cios trafił w podłoże, powodując lekki wstrząs gruntu i rozsiewając wokół ciemne grudki. Niezrażony niepowodzeniem Saiyan momentalnie odbił się z ugiętych nóg, taranując chwilowo bezradną przeciwniczkę barkiem. Rozpaczliwy blok na niewiele się zdał i dziewczyna poleciała bezwładnie do tyłu, nad powierzchnię jeziora.  
Wyhamowała tuż nad taflą wody, łapiąc wreszcie oddech. Zajęcza Warga został na brzegu. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i posłał jej całusa na odległość, po czym uniósł dłoń na wysokość twarzy i wykonał charakterystyczny gest mówiący "no, chodź tu do mnie".  
Większej zachęty nie potrzebowała - a właściwie nawet ta była zbędna. Skoncentrowała się, sprawiając, że powierzchnia wody zawirowała, po czym gwałtownie uwolniła ki. Wywołało to efekt podobny do tego jaki miałoby wrzucenie czegoś dużego i ciężkiego do jeziora - woda plusnęła głośno i rozeszły się po niej szybko rozszerzające się koliste fale. Pan jednakże nie oglądała się na efekty uboczne - przeszła do kolejnego frontalnego ataku, żłobiąc w gładkiej tafli szybko zasklepiający się ślad.  
Tym razem Choke nie zamierzał się bronić i sam także ruszył. Do starcia doszło nad płycizną. Impet zderzenia wywołał falę uderzeniową, która rozsiała mniejsze i większe krople po najbliższej okolicy. Wygrał Zajęcza Warga - jego cios okazał się minimalnie silniejszy i odrzucił przeciwniczkę o pół metra. To pozwoliło kontynuować natarcie.  
Nim woda opadła, Saiyan zadał serię szybkich ciosów, z których żaden nie doszedł do celu. Wystarczyły jednak, by zmusić dziewczynę do dalszego cofania się. Taki styl walki preferował - narzucić swoją przewagę i czekać aż broniący się popełni jakiś błąd. To zawsze następowało prędzej czy później.  
Nie inaczej było i tym razem. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł w gardzie Pan lukę, której grzechem byłoby nie wykorzystać. Uderzył krótkim, ale silnym prawym hakiem pod żebra, bardzo boleśnie. Kompletnie wytrącił tym czarnowłosą z rytmu. Droga do rozstrzygnięcia całej walki na jego korzyść właśnie się otworzyła.  
Kolejnymi dwoma ciosami dosłownie wybił jej z głowy (i płuc...) chęć kontrataku, po czym - już będąc pewien, że nie zdoła się obronić - zamaszystymi kopnięciem posłał ją niemal na orbitę. niemal, bo kto wie, czy nie doleciałaby tam, gdyby jej sam nie przeszkodził. Zniknął i pojawił się nad przeciwniczką - w slangu ki-wojowników manewr ten nosił miano "przewarpowania się" - a następnie, łącząc pięści w jeden masywny kułak, grzmotnął ją z całej siły w plecy. Raz kiedyś złamał w ten sposób ofierze kręgosłup. Zawsze chciał powtórzyć ten wyczyn.  
Drogę powrotną ku powierzchni przebyła w ułamku sekundy. Jak kamień wpadła do jeziora, na swoje szczęście w jednym z jego najgłębszych miejsc.

Smukły, nowoczesny skauter piknął cicho, obwieszczając, że stracił odczyt. Amarant zdjął go z ucha i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- I co, zadziwiające - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Kuuja.  
- Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle możliwe. Wiem, że można zacznie kontrolować ki, zwiększyć albo zmniejszyć emanację i tak dalej. Ale coś takiego...? Jej poziom mocy skacze i opada bez żadnego ładu i składu. Od pięć koma dwa do osiem i cztery megajednostki.  
Nie dodał, że szokuje go jak wysoka jest ta druga liczba. Dla porównania, Choke-SSJ dysponował mocą zaledwie jeden i jedna dziesiąta MJ wyższą.

- Też byłem zaskoczony. To prawdopodobnie kwestia tego że jest zaledwie ćwierć-Saiyanką. Albo - ściszył głos, nie chcąc, by usłyszeli go Brolly i Vivi - kolejny efekt tej choroby...  
- Choroby? Przecież ki-wojownicy nie chorują...  
- Na normalne rzeczy nie, ale jest kilka wyjątków. W dzieciństwie była ofiarą jednego z nich. Jakiś dziwny wirus zdegenerował jej komórki odpowiedzialne u Saiyanów za transformację. Dlatego do tej pory nie osiągnęła SSJ. I pewnie już nigdy nie osiągnie.  
- Nigdy? - odruchowo powtórzył zaszokowany książę. - To pewne?  
- Widziałem wyniki testów. Aha... lepiej nie wspominaj o tym przy niej.  
Skauter znów zapikał, tym razem ostrzegawczo, sygnalizując obecność dużej siły.

Jakkolwiek Choke bardzo by sobie tego życzył, był pewien, że kręgosłupa przeciwniczki nie udało mu się złamać. Już na samym początku walki zauważył, że jej ki jest niezwykle wysoka. Nie zdziwiło go to - nie było to znowu tak rzadkie zjawisko w przypadku mieszańców. Teraz na pewno czaiła się gdzieś tam, pod powierzchnią, obmyślając plan kontrataku. Cóż, nie mogła wstrzymywać oddechu w nieskończoność. Wystarczyło zaczekać.  
Długo czekać nie musiał. W pewnym momencie woda zakotłowała, zaparowała, a coś w głębi zabłysło. Saiyan podjął szybką decyzję o nie przeglądaniu się zjawisku dokładniej. Zamiast tego przemieścił się trzy metry do tyłu - i to go uratowało. Potężny, niemal pionowy strumień ki przeszył miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą lewitował Zajęcza Warga.  
Dywersja była aż nazbyt oczywista. Choke nie musiał oglądać się za siebie, by wiedzieć, że tam właśnie jest jego przeciwniczka. Toteż nie obejrzał - od razu kopnął z półobrotu.  
Instynkt go nie zawiódł. Zawiodła go siła. I pamięć. Bo zapomniał, że jego przeciwniczką też jest Saiyanką, przynajmniej po części.  
Pan z trudem, ale odbiła nogę Zajęczej Wargi i zyskała przewagę, bo wciąż miała przed sobą jego plecy. Momentalnie władowała w nie tyle ki, ile zdołała zmobilizować w tak krótkiej chwili.  
Nie dość dużo.  
Nastąpiła jaskrawa, energetyczna eksplozja. Choke krzyknął, zadymił i poleciał bezwładnie ku ziemi. Nie ucierpiał zbytnio. Nie tylko był silniejszy, miał też na sobie najnowszej generacji pancerz z hypergumy, który zapewniał całkiem niezłą ochroną na tym poziomie walki.  
Saiyan szybko wyhamował, odwrócił się w powietrzu i posłał w stronę przeciwniczki serię szybkich ki-blastów. Nietypowych nieco, bo celowo nieustabilizowanych energetycznie w ten sposób, że nawet nie trafiając w cel wybuchały w powietrzu po przebyciu pewnej odległości.  
Uwięziona w gąszczu eksplozji dziewczyna musiała ratować skórę, ulatniając się z zagrożonego obszaru. Wybrała najbardziej oczywisty kierunek - do tyłu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Zajęcza Warga właśnie na to czekał. Przerwał atak, przemieścił kilka metrów w bok i trochę do przodu, by widzieć przeciwniczkę, po czym skupił w lewej dłoni potężny ładunek energii i rzucił nim po łuku. Nie mógł nie trafić.  
A jednak. Pocisk przeleciał przez sylwetkę Pan, rozwiewając ją jak widmo, którym w sumie była. Eksplodował pół metra dalej. Powstała potężna chmura dymu, z której po krótkiej chwili dziewczyna wypadła na pełnej prędkości. I chociaż Choke był w formie SSJ minimalnie szybszy, to refleksu starczyło mu zaledwie na postawienie dość wątłego, krzyżowego bloku. Z jękiem przyjął na niego szarżę, ale jakoś przetrwał. Kolejne ciosy także, choć teraz to on zmuszony został do cofania się. A tego nie lubił, więc szybko zdenerwował się i stracił cierpliwość.  
Znalezienie luki w obronie atakującej zaciekle dziewczyny nie było trudne, odpowiedniej chwili do wykorzystania tej luki także nie. Choke kopnął wymachem, trafiając w podbródek. Pan zamroczyło i wyciągnęła się jak struna. Na chwilę, bo zarobiwszy potężny cios w brzuch, dla odmiany zwinęła się w kłębek. Choke nie zamierzał na tym poprzestawać. Chwycił ją lewą ręką za włosy, a prawą trzasnął z całej siły w twarz. Tylko raz.  
- Gdybym chciał, zmasakrowałbym ci facjatę tak, że żadna komora regeneracyjna by ci nie pomogła - syknął jadowicie. - Ciesz się, że szkoda mi zachodu.  
Nie dało się poznać, czy usłyszała i zrozumiała, bo wyglądała na nieco zamroczoną. Na wszelki wypadek więc, wbrew słowom, przywalił jej powtórnie. Następnie puścił włosy, złapał za kark i nadział dziewczynę na kolano. Na zakończenie, tak, aby upewnić się że zakończy walkę, kopnął jeszcze mocno z przewrotki. Pan wbiła się w ziemię, pięć metrów od brzegu.

Amarant drgnął i byłby ruszył ratować koleżankę, gdyby Kuuja nie złapał go za ramię.  
- A ty dokąd?  
Księcia zirytował jego obojętny ton, ale zdołał zachować spokój.  
- Obrywa, i to mocno. Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy jej pomóc?  
- Hmm, w sumie...  
Niespiesznie wyjął z kieszeni kapsułkę, przetransformował ją w skauter, założył na ucho i wcisnął parę klawiszy.  
- Co ty... - Chciał zapytać półsaiyan, szczerze zdziwiony zachowaniem towarzysza, ale białowłosy uciszył go gestem.  
- Pan, jesteś tam? - zapytał w pewnym momencie. - Świetnie. Słuchaj, potrzebujesz może pomocy?  
Ze słuchawki posypał się potok przekleństw i złorzeczeń tak głośny, że słyszalny nawet dla Amaranta. Kuuja pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową i przerwał komunikację.  
- Nie jest przekonana co do twojego pomysłu - wyjaśnił.  
- Przecież nie ma szans - powiedział niepewnie książę, zaszokowany tym, że dziewczyna jest w ogóle przytomna. - Ten facet ją zabije.  
Lanfan podrapał się po głowie i wzruszył ramionami.  
- Zabić to chyba nie zabije... A porządna nauczka jej się przyda. - Nagle oba skautery, zarówno jego jak i Amaranta, wysłały ostrzegawcze sygnały dźwiękowe. - Oho, znowu się zaczyna.

Dziewczyna miała duże braki w wyszkoleniu, dyscyplinie walki i była zwyczajnie od Choke'a słabsza. Ale nie sposób było nie podziwiać jej wytrwałości i woli walki. Widok przeciwniczki wygrzebującej się spod kupy kamieni i grud wilgotnej ziemi wywarł na Zajęczej Wardze wrażenie, ale także najzwyczajniej zaskoczył. Nie powinna była wstać po tej serii. A nawet jeśli fizycznie nadal miała taką możliwość, to skąd brała się jej motywacja? Chyba aż nadto udowodnił swoją przewagę? Zachowywała się prawie jak prawdziwa Saiyanka. Prawie. Ostatecznie, psa też można dobrze wytresować.  
Tymczasem jednak, wstała, otoczona białą aura i - mimo ran - z ki ustabilizowaną na poziomie ośmiu i pół megajednostki (o czym nie omieszkał poinformować złotowłosego skauter). Z jakiegoś powodu ta sytuacja wkurzyła Choke'a. Nie na tyle, by zaczął popełniać błędy. Ale wystarczająco, by zmienił styl walki. Na wredny.  
Skupił ki i wystrzelił pocisk pod nogi Pan. Zgodnie z zamierzeniem nieco zamuliło to sytuację. Dziewczyna po chwili wybiegła z chmury pyłu. Cwaniara, zauważyła, że w powietrzu przegrywa i postanowiła trzymać się ziemi. A trzymaj się - pomyślał.  
Ostrzelał ją jeszcze kilkoma ki-blastami, tak aby upewnić się, że będzie biegła dokładnie w tę stronę, w którą miała biec. Potem przyspieszył. Skoncentrował w obu dłoniach spore ładunki ki i lecąc zaczął kręcić się wokół własnej osi, przemieniając w żywą, złotą torpedę. Oniemiała, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała się z podobną techniką i zupełnie nie wiedziała jak zareagować.  
Wreszcie coś wymyśliła. Rychło w czas, można by rzec, bo Choke był już bardzo blisko. Ugięła nogi i w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła. Saiyan w tym samym momencie uniósł, czy raczej wyciągnął dłonie nad głowę i wkręcił się w grunt niczym świetlisty świder.  
Ziemia zadrżała. Czarnowłosa zawahała się, niepewna czy aby w powietrzu nie będzie jednak bezpieczniej. Nie wiedziała, że wbrew pozorom zupełnie nie ma czasu do namysłu.  
Złotawy pocisk wyprysł znienacka, pionowo spod powierzchni. Otarł się jej o nogę i bok, żłobiąc bolesne, parzące ślady, po czym znikł w przestworzach. Odruchowo odskoczyła do tyłu i to był błąd. Drugi ki-blast, tym razem wystrzelony pod kątem z podłoża, trafił ją w tył głowy i eksplodował. Rzucona falą uderzeniową zaryła twarzą w glebę. Tymczasem Choke w towarzystwie grudek ziemi, kropel błota i wody, wynurzył się gwałtownie niemal dokładnie na brzegu jeziora. Pokryty mokrym brudem i z wyzierającą z oczu zawziętością wyglądałby przerażająco, gdyby ktokolwiek mógł to zauważyć. Pan jednak go nie widziała, a pozostali obserwatorzy znajdowali się zbyt daleko.  
Wylądował po kostki w wodzie, zaparł się i strzelił silnym, kinetycznym ki-blastem w leżącą. Oczywiście trafił. Wybuch rzucił ją bezwładnie o jakieś dziesięć metrów.  
Choke ugiął lekko nogi i ruszył do biegu. Rozpędził się do maksymalnej prędkości jaką mógł osiągnąć na tak krótkim dystansie i z impetem kopnął wciąż nie podnosząca się przeciwniczkę w żebra. Przeleciała kolejne metry, zatrzymując się dopiero na jakimś drzewie, a raczej - tuż za nim.  
Złotowłosy wciąż jednak nie był usatysfakcjonowany. Wstała wtedy, to pewnie wstanie i teraz. Należało zdobyć stuprocentową pewność zwycięstwa.  
Uniósł się w powietrze i rozpoczął koncentracje ki, tym razem zamierzał wykorzystać maksimum.

- Czy teraz jest dobry moment, by jej pomóc?! - zapytał książę, siląc się na ironię. Nie bardzo mu wyszło, bo całość prawie wykrzyczał. Ledwo udało mu się zaakcentować "teraz". - A może to część tej nauczki o której mówiłeś?  
Nie ruszył od razu tylko dlatego, że towarzysz przytrzymywał go za ramię już nie symbolicznie, ale zwyczajnie bardzo mocno. Ciekawe czy sam zdawał sobie sprawę jak silnie zaciska palce. Amarant widział wyraźnie, że nie dorasta do poziomu Choke'a i nie miałby z nim większych szans. A choć na razie nie otrzymał potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń, miał wrażenie, że jego towarzysz jest znacznie silniejszy.  
- Spokojnie... Nie zrobi tego. To rozsądny facet. Za bardzo uszkodziłby skorupę planety.  
Ale w jego głosie nie było już tej żelaznej pewności, którą Amarant słyszał zawsze do tej pory.  
Nie tylko on to zauważył.  
- Kuuuja - wypłakał właściwie Vivi. - Ratuj ją! Uratuj ją! No, uratuj!  
Podbiegł do Lanfana i zaczął go tłuc małymi pięściami po brzuchu. Białowłosy chyba nawet tego nie zauważył.  
Także Brolly przestał milczeć, choć odezwał się znacznie spokojniej.  
- Kuuja, proszę cię... Nie poradzi sobie sama.  
Kuuja milczał i patrzył.

Choke tymczasem skupił tyle energii, że ledwo sam nad nią panował. Czym prędzej domagała się uwolnienia, więc bez zwłoki skierował ją po skosie w dół, tam gdzie leżała jego przeciwniczka. Saiyan działał instynktownie - nie miał wprawy w tego rodzaju technikach. Jasny, potężny strumień ki przesłonił mu widok, uniemożliwiając dokładne celowanie i ewentualną korektę toru lotu. To jednak nie miało specjalnego znaczenia. W tych warunkach zwyczajnie nie mógł nie trafić.  
Niełatwo nadać odpowiednią prędkość tak ogromnemu ładunkowi energii, stąd też zbliżał się on do ziemi nieznośnie długo - niemal dziesięć sekund. Dziesięć najgorszych sekund życia dla Amaranta, który oczami wyobraźni widział już eksplozję, w której na zawsze zniknąć miała nie tylko Pan, ale prawdopodobnie też cała najbliższa okolica.  
Stał się jednak cud. Wybuch nie nastąpił.  
Na wysokości jakiegoś metra nad ziemią fala ki w jaskrawym, złotym błysku zatrzymała się na czymś w rodzaju niewidzialnej tarczy. Powiedzieć, że rozbiła się o nią, byłoby zbyt wiele, ale została zatrzymana, przynajmniej na chwilę.  
Kiedy rozbłysk zmalał, obserwatorzy mogli wreszcie dojrzeć co się dzieje. A trzeba było to zobaczyć, żeby uwierzyć. Pan, poderwana do półklęczącej pozycji powstrzymywała atak przeciwnika swoim Shenkidan'em. I to jak powstrzymywała... Strumień wrogiej ki niemal ocierał się jej o palce. Energii dziewczynie wystarczało tylko na to, by nie obrywać bezpośrednio. Jej atak był zbyt słaby, by choćby równoważyć falę przeciwnika. Ledwie rozcinał ją, kierując siłę uderzenia nieco na boki i zamykając dziewczynę w swoistym ochronnym bąblu srebrno-białej ki. Chroniło to czarnowłosą i skrawek ziemi pod jej stopami. Okolica wokół wypalała się błyskawicznie. Już po kilku sekundach Saiyanka stała na niewysokim, ale wyraźnie zaznaczonym wybrzuszeniu wzniesionym pośrodku coraz szerszego leja.  
Pytanie, jak długo mogła to wytrzymać?  
Jej przeciwnik momentalnie się spocił. Nie ze strachu. Z wściekłości. Nie wierzył w to co się dzieje. Jakim cudem ta pół-martwa suka mogła jeszcze wykrzesać z siebie dość siły, by powstrzymać jego atak!? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. A najgorsze, że nie miał żadnego pomysłu jak ten impas przerwać, bo i tak już dawał z siebie wszystko. Nieprzyzwyczajony do stosowania tego rodzaju technik, mimo dużych jeszcze rezerw energetycznych, nie umiał wykrzesać z siebie na raz więcej niż w tej chwili. Pozostawało liczyć na to, że da się wziąć dziwkę na przetrzymanie, bo ostatecznie ile jeszcze mogła się bronić?

A Pan faktycznie nie zostało już dużo czasu. Była dosłownie u kresu sił. Pot zalewał jej oczy, a coraz cięższe dłonie i ramiona powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Nieznośne gorąco powstające na styku dwóch fal energetycznych nie pomagało. Nie mogła się bronić długo. Sęk w tym, że wcale się bronić nie zamierzała.  
Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć dlaczego sytuacja, w której się znalazła zamiast przerażać - wywoływała w niej dziwne uczucie ciepła i sama przywoływała na twarz uśmiech. Taki sam, jaki widziano nie raz na twarzy pewnego nieżyjącego już ziemskiego wojownika, ale o tym akurat nie miała pojęcia.

Skauter Zajęczej Wargi zaćwierkał nerwowo i zaczął wyświetlać bardzo dziwne rzeczy. Takie, w które jego właścicielowi trudno było uwierzyć. Patrząc na rosnące liczby Choke jednocześnie czuł jak napór z dołu robi się coraz mocniejszy. I tylko dlatego nie uznał, że urządzenie musiało się uszkodzić. Kiedy odczyt poziomu mocy przeciwniczki przekroczył dziewięć i pół megajednostki, Saiyanowi zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zaczął się bać.

Nie musiała już klęczeć. Oddaliwszy zagrożenie o kilka metrów znalazła moment, by wstać i zaprzeć się obiema stopami w swoją wysepkę. Nie wiedziała skąd czerpie energię, którą przezwyciężała teraz moc przeciwnika i nie zastanawiała się nad tym. W ogóle o niczym nie myślała - nie miała już na to sił. Nie czuła też bólu ani zmęczenia. Praktycznie bez duziału woli, jej ciało - nie bacząc na skrajne wyczerpanie - systematycznie uwalniało ki, z sekundy na sekundę powiększając przewagę. A w pewnym momencie, kiedy ta zaznaczyła się już wystarczająco wyraźnie, posłało jeszcze jeden, ostateczny impuls.

Koniec rozdziału ósmego. 


	10. Bitwy

Rozdział IX - Bitwy

Momentalnie napór z dołu wzrósł na tyle, że fala Choke'a okazała się tyleż skuteczna co pistolet na wodę w starciu z tsunami. Saiyan zachował względny spokój. Przerwał atak, przyjmując falę przeciwniczki na skrzyżowane ramiona. Jednocześnie stworzył wokół ciała obłą osłonę ki. Nie dość silną, by zatrzymać potężny strumień energii, ale być może wystarczającą, aby go trochę osłabić i skierować część impetu na boki.  
To, czym oberwał wystarczyło, żeby został zmieciony, niczym kukła ustawiona na torze jadącego pociągu. Rzucony bezwładnie mógł się tylko modlić, by tarcza wytrzymała wystarczająco długo. Rychło w czas uświadomił sobie, że może zrobić coś jeszcze. Przy pierwszej okazji pchnął ciało do tyłu i w lewo, wylatując z rzeki energii, która poleciała gdzieś w przestworza.  
Pan przerwała atak. A raczej sam się przerwał, bo nie było już energii, z której mógłby dalej czerpać. Dziewczyna opadła, najpierw na kolana, a potem już ostatecznie - na twarz. Straciła przytomność.  
Choke dymił. Czuł że ma poparzone ręce i nogi. Widział też, że wszystkie wystające elementy jego pancerza przestały istnieć. Reszta także popękała od gorąca. Wyraźnie przegrał bitwę, ale... chyba zwyciężył wojnę. Wciąż miał siłę unosić się w powietrzu. I nie tylko. Nawet nie stracił formy Super-Saiyana.  
Wylądował powoli, nie chcąc ryzykować, że nadwerężone stopy lub kolana odmówią posłuszeństwa, i zaczął iść w ku przeciwniczce. Leżała na metrowej wysokości wybrzuszeniu w płytkim, ale szerokim kraterze. Bezbronna, jak ofiara na ołtarzu.  
Nie dotarł do niej. W połowie dystansu, drogę zastąpił mu Kuuja.  
- Ani kroku dalej, walka skończona - powiedział stanowczo.  
Zajęcza Warga nie zamierzał jednak rezygnować.  
- Odsuń się - warknął.  
- Walka skończona - powtórzył Lanfan. - Wygrałeś. Czego jeszcze chcesz?  
- Zejdź mi z drogi, mięczaku.  
- Zastanów się, Choke. Co zamierzasz zyskać? Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić dziewczyny. Jeśli teraz zawrócisz, zakończysz to starcie jako zwycięzca. Jeśli uprzesz się, by iść dalej, będę zmuszony skopać ci dupsko. Przez wzgląd na dawną znajomość daję ci dobrą radę: idź sobie.  
Ale słowa białowłosego spływały po Saiyanie jak woda po kaczce. Wszystko dlatego, że próbował rozmawiać z nim jak równy z równym. Duży błąd. Nie dość, że kiepsko mu to wychodziło, to jeszcze w oczach Choke'a wcale nie byli sobie równi. Żeby go przekonać, Kuuja musiałby prosić. A tego nigdy się nie nauczył.  
Dlatego Choke zareagował tak jak zareagował. Pogardliwie spojrzał rozmówcy w oczy i zrobił krok do przodu.  
Nie dostrzegł ciosu.  
Zastanawiał się później, czy zobaczyłby go będąc skoncentrowanym i dysponując pełnią sił. Uznał, że chyba tak, a przynajmniej chciał w to wierzyć. Ale, że zdołałby ten cios zablokować, już się nie łudził.  
Zdążył tylko poczuć uderzenie. Potem ogarnęła go ciemność. Fiknął kozła do tyłu i upadł bez przytomności na ziemię, już w czarnowłosej postaci.  
Od tej chwili wydarzenia potoczyły się szybko.  
Skoncentrowany na przeciwniku Kuuja nie dostrzegł w porę, nadciągającego z prawej strony zagrożenia. Jeden z podwładnych Choke'a - ten ponury - już w formie SSJ, z rozpędu kopnął go w kark. Rzucony na jedno kolano Lanfan zdołał podeprzeć się rękami i uchronił w ten sposób przed upadkiem. Odbił się z ugiętych łokci i wylądował na nogach, już przodem do nowego zagrożenia, przyjmując jednocześnie taisei - pozycję bojową. Zmroził przy tym napastnika takim wzrokiem, że ten momentalnie zrezygnował z pomysłu kontynuacji ofensywy. Zamiast tego rzucił się do ucieczki, w locie chwytając jeszcze swego nieprzytomnego dowódcę. Drugi z towarzyszących Zajęczej Wardze Saiyanów niewiele myśląc śmignął jego śladem.  
Na ten widok, mały Vivi z równie dzikim co bojowym wrzaskiem ("Tchórze!") ruszył w pogoń. Brolly dał ostro po silnikach TurboJeta i podążył za nim.  
- Staaaać, gówniarze! - Kuuja spróbował zatrzymać ich krzykiem, ale bezskutecznie. Zaklął głośno i brzydko. - Zostań z nią! - nakazał Amarantowi i sam także poleciał za grupą, zostawiając zupełnie osłupiałego księcia samego.  
Półsaiyan spojrzał jeszcze z roztargnieniem za szybko znikającą w oddali grupką i przeszło mu przez myśl, że opowieści o Nowej Plant, które czasami docierały do niego na Yasan-sei, nie tylko nie okazały się przesadzone, ale nawet w jednej czwartej nie oddawały tempa, w jakim toczy się życie na tej planecie. Ostatecznie, ile razy na poprzednim świecie był świadkiem jak jedna osoba dokonuje trwałych zmian w krajobrazie? A przecież minęły dopiero trzy godziny od kiedy wstał...  
Uniósł się w powietrze i wylądował obok nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Zostać z nią...? No dobrze, to potrafił, Ale co jeszcze miał zrobić? Co w ogóle mógł zrobić? Jakie zachowanie jest właściwe, gdy ktoś legnie z totalnie wyczerpaną ki? Poczuł się nagle zupełnie bezradny i nieprzygotowany do życia. Nigdy nie dane mu było zdobyć wiedzy, która tutaj pewnie uchodzi za elementarną. Wszystkie wiadomości, jakie wyczytał z książek o planecie Saiyanów wydawały się teraz kompletnie bezużyteczne.  
Nie wiedział nawet, czy zdołałby ją obronić w razie jakiegoś zagrożenia. Do tej pory uważał się za dość silnego. Może nie bardzo silnego, ale sądził, że raczej powyżej przeciętnej. Tymczasem już pierwszy spotkany Super-Saiyan pozbawił go złudzeń. Aby pokonać Choke'a musiałby pewnie wykorzystać wszystkie umiejętności i techniki jakich nauczył się na Yasan. Pytanie, czy i to by wystarczyło...  
Z braku lepszych pomysłów założył skauter i zmierzył poziom mocy nieprzytomnej. Symboliczna jedynka oznaczała chyba, że nie jest dobrze. A może wręcz przeciwnie - fakt, że w ogóle był jakiś odczyt to dobra wiadomość? Nawet tego nie wiedział.  
Najbardziej ze wszystkiego Amarant nie znosił czekania i bezczynności. A bezczynnego czekania już totalnie nienawidził. Jak dużo czasu może minąć zanim Kuuja i dzieciaki wrócą? Bo książę zakładał, że kiedyś wrócą. Na razie horyzont był pusty. Skauter także nie wykrywał nic w pobliżu.  
Półsaiyan niemal podskoczył, gdy Pan jęknęła i poruszyła się.  
- Hej, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał i zaraz w myślach wyzwał się od idiotów, bo przecież widać było, że coś jest. - Coś cię boli? Czujesz nogi? Możesz mówić? - Nie mógł się zdecydować które pytanie zadać.  
Otworzyła oczy i skupiła na nim wzrok. Chwilę to trwało.  
- Ty...? Gdzie jest Kuuja?  
- Poleciał za młodymi.  
- Aaa... - wydała z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być zarówno potwierdzeniem, że zrozumiała jak i jękiem bólu. - A gdzie są młodzi?  
- Ścigają tamtych.  
- Aha. - Sięgnęła na oślep do pasa i wymacała skrytkę ze skauterem. Moment później obserwowała juz świat przez zieloną szybkę. - Hmm, nie ma ich w pobliżu.  
- Mogłem ci to powiedzieć... - zauważył Amarant.  
- To trzeba było... Pomóż mi wstać.  
Spełnił prośbę na tyle na ile okazało się to możliwe - próba utrzymania się dziewczyny na nogach zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Opadła bezsilnie do pozycji siedzącej.  
- Nie jestem płaska - powiedziała niespodziewanie.  
- C-co? - zapytał z głupim wyrazem twarzy.  
- Nie jestem płaska. To tylko tak wygląda przez ten pancerz.  
Odwrócił wzrok, żeby nie wyszło, że stara się od razu zweryfikować wczorajsze spostrzeżenia. Da się to przecież zrobić później, dyskretniej. Zupełnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Odzyskał głos dopiero, gdy odważył się znowu spojrzeć.  
- Na bogów, ty krwawisz! - prawie krzyknął, widząc czerwone krople wypływające ze skaleczenia nad lewą brwią i ściekające jej po twarzy.  
Dotknęła czoła i przyjrzała się śladom na dłoni.  
- Hmm, faktycz... - zaczęła, ale książę już pospieszył z chusteczką, którą przycisnął do rany. Umilkła, zaskoczona. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie odtrąciłaby jego rękę, ale teraz zwyczajnie nie miała na to siły. Ani też specjalnej ochoty.  
Sztucznie wywołana bliskość nie mogła jednak trwać zbyt długo, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie równie nienaturalnej ciszy. Sytuację rozwiązał sam Amarant, przekazując chusteczkę poszkodowanej.  
- Przykładaj, o, w ten sposób, aż przestanie krwawić - poinstruował, machając rękami przy własnej głowie, jak głupek.  
- D-dzięki - wydukała, nieprzyzwyczajona do wypowiadania tego słowa.  
Znowu umilkli, jednocześnie spoglądając gdzieś na boki, jakby spodziewali się znaleźć temat do rozmowy leżący na ziemi.  
Zadziwiająco, chyba jakimś cudem znaleźli, bo odezwali się jednocześnie:  
- Świetnie walczyłaś! - powiedział książę.  
- Dałam ciała, co? - rzekła w tym samym czasie dziewczyna.  
Oboje przerwali, speszeni, po czym roześmiali się trochę nerwowo.  
- Naprawdę, nie masz się czego wstydzić - zapewnił ją szczerze. - Walczyłaś jak równa z równym przeciw Super-Saiyanowi.  
- No, nie bardzo. Robił ze mną co chciał.  
- Nieprawda - zaprotestował, już nieco mniej szczerze ale równie gorąco. - Muszę cię przeprosić za to co powiedziałem wcześniej. Nie doceniałem cię, teraz nie jestem już pewien, czy bym cię pokonał.  
Zmrużyła oczy.  
- Saiyani nie przepraszają. Poza tym wczoraj byłeś o krok od zwycięstwa.  
- Ale nie walczyłaś na serio...  
Zdziwiła się wyraźnie.  
- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?  
- Masz poziom mocy prawie jedenaście megajednostek, mój jest dużo niższy.  
- Ile? - Roześmiała się, tym razem wesoło. - Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?  
Wskazał palcem swój skauter. Nieco starszego typu niż te używane przez NLV, ale i tak dość nowoczesny.  
- Dziesięć koma dziewięćdziesiąt cztery - powiedział.  
- Coś ci się musiało rozregulować. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Mój poziom to osiem i sześć.  
- Hmm, może. W pewnym momencie wskazał nawet 15 MJ. Do tej pory działał dobrze...  
- Wyprodukowany na Yasan-sei? - zapytała z przekąsem.  
- No tak, ale...  
Nie dokończył, bo rzuciła mu swój.  
- To jest porządny skauter, a nie to nowomodne badziewie.  
- Wygląda dość archaicznie. - Amarant zważył urządzenie w dłoni. - Ciężki i duży, zakrywa całe ucho.  
Zdjął swój i przymierzył pożyczony. Ujrzał pół świata w zielonych barwach. Menu także było starego typu - średnio intuicyjne. Odczepił gadżet od głowy i oddał właścicielce.  
- Od lat działa bez zarzutu - wyjaśniła. - Należał do mojej matki. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi ojciec. Nie wiem czy to prawda, nie pamiętam nic sprzed choroby. Mama właśnie na nią zmarła. Właśnie dlatego przylecieliśmy na Nową Plant, tu mogli mnie wyleczyć. Miałam wtedy dziewięć lat. Wcześniej podobno mieszkaliśmy na takim jednym księżycu. Kuuja mówił ci o tym? Jak go znam, to na pewno mówił.  
- Coś tam wspominał - przyznał książę.  
Na Nowej Plant mówienie o kimś miało chyba moc jego przywoływania, bo nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a Kuuja wylądował na skraju leja. Nastąpiło to tak gwałtownie, że dwójka półsaiyanów omal nie zaliczyła zawałów. Nie potrafili wyczuwać ki bez koncentracji, a skautery zdążyli powyłączać. Zareagowali dość nerwowo, szczególnie Pan, która z miejsca - i sama nie wiedząc dlaczego - ukryła zakrwawioną chusteczkę.  
Całe szczęście, Lanfan jeszcze przez moment zaabsorbowany był przewieszonym przez jego ramię, pomstującym i wyrywającym się Vivim. Brolly lewitował w swoim TurboJecie parę metrów dalej.  
Wreszcie młodego buntownika udało się postawić na ziemi i uspokoić. Wyglądał na śmiertelnie obrażonego. Jego pogromca otarł pot z czoła i westchnął z wysiłku.  
- Dogoniłem go w ostatniej chwili - wyjaśnił podchodząc do wysepki na której siedziała Pan. - A wy co? Wyglądacie jakbyście zobaczyli ducha Bardocka. Stało się coś?  
Skwapliwie i jednocześnie zapewnili go, że wszystko w porządku. Skwitował to zmarszczeniem prawej brwi.  
- Widzę, że zdążyliście się dogadać.  
- No tak. Okazał się nie taki zły.  
- O, aż tak? - zdziwił się teatralnie białowłosy. - Potraktuj to jako wyraz najwyższego uznania, bo nic milszego nie usłyszysz - wyjaśnił Amarantowi.  
Książę dumnie wystawił do przodu dolną wargę i pokiwał głową z uznaniem dla samego siebie. Saiyanka zmarszczyła brwi w udawanym gniewie.  
- A poszczuć cię Vivim? - zagroziła Kuuji.  
- Na bogów, nie... - jęknął. - Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Jak się czujesz? - zapytał dziewczyny, już poważniej. - Możesz latać?  
- Nie mogę nawet chodzić.  
- Trzeba cię wsadzić do komory regeneracyjnej. Na szczęście do Brussel już niedaleko.  
- No właśnie, kim jest Brussel? - zapytał książę. - Poprzednio nie zdążyliście mi powiedzieć.  
- To moja babcia - wyjaśniła Pan. - Ze strony ojca.  
- Matka lorda Saladina? Musi być bardzo stara!  
- Taa, ale wierz mi, że nie warto jej tego wypominać.

Oddziałek Choke'a nie oddalił się zbytnio. Owszem - wycofali się, ale nie zamierzali uciekać, w końcu byli na swoim terenie.  
Zajęcza Warga ocknął się dość szybko. Zorientował w sytuacji, wypytał o szczegóły, zasadził pięścią w twarz Ponuremu i opieprzył go za uciekanie z pola walki. Potem pomógł się podnieść i uznał słuszność decyzji. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobić, po czym nerwowo zaczął wystukiwać na skauterze polecenia.  
Urządzenie nie reagowało, więc zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej i rozgniótł je w dłoni. Zabrał egzemplarz należący do Młodego, skonfigurował na swój profil i otworzył awaryjny kanał komunikacyjny do Lettusa.  
- Witaj Choke - przemówił głęboki głos ze słuchawki. - Coś się dzieje?  
- Owszem, mamy kłopot, a nawet trzy. Jeden duży.  
- A konkretnie?  
- Kuuja.  
To jedno słowo wystarczyło. Lider NLV milczał kilka sekund.  
- Rozumiem, że potrzebujecie wsparcia - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
Zajęcza Warga przygryzł wargę.  
- Tak - przyznał.  
- Macie szczęście, Korn jest w pobliżu.  
- Korn? Co on tu robi?  
- Odbiera przesyłkę od szefa. Każę mu wam dostarczyć jedną kapsułkę. Czy to wystarczy?  
Twarz Choke'a rozpromienił radosny uśmiech.  
- Wystarczy, jak najbardziej.  
- Świetnie. Będzie u was za pół godziny.  
Nie zdziwili się, gdy dotarł już po kwadransie. Wśród niektórych młodszych legionistów niezawodność Korna zdążyła osiągnąć status legendy. Był najstarszym Saiyanem należącym do NLV i zarazem jedynym, który pamiętał czasy planety Vegeta, choć opuszczając ją liczył sobie zaledwie jedenaście lat. Pozostali nie urodzeni na Nowej Plant członkowie oddziału rekrutowali się spośród popularnych "kukułczych jaj". Tak nazywano wojowników wysłanych w dzieciństwie, jeszcze przed zniszczeniem poprzedniego świata, na przeróżne planety, by podbili je w odpowiednim czasie. Dzięki danym komputerowym, które przywieziono z Vegety, dużą ich część udało się ściągnąć z powrotem.  
Plotka głosiła, że to właśnie Korn wyszedł z ideą stworzenia Legionu, nie potrafił jednak sam wprowadzić jej w życie. Mimo graniczącego z fanatyzmem poświęcenia nie miał ani zdolności przywódczych ani zmysłu organizacyjnego. Z ulgą uznał więc supremację młodego, ale ambitnego i charyzmatycznego Lettusa, kiedy ten pojawił się na jego drodze. Zadowolił się statusem przybocznego, doradcy i prawej ręki.  
Co prawda miejscami dało się dostrzec, że przywódca nie czuje się aż tak emocjonalnie związany z NLV jak może powinien. Traktował organizację raczej jako środek do osiągnięcia innych, wyższych celów. Przynajmniej na razie jednak oznaczało to, że podążali z Kornem wspólną ścieżką. Na pewno zaś doskonale się uzupełniali.  
Postawny i dobrze zbudowany, przyboczny Lettusa mógłby budzić szacunek samym wyglądem, gdyby nie wiecznie ponura twarz zawodowego mordercy i nieprzyjemny, chropowaty głos. Nikt nie ośmielił się mu bezpośrednio sprzeciwić, bo oznaczało to narażanie na ryzyko jeśli nie życia, to przynajmniej przednich zębów. Korn nie posiadał choćby namiastki poczucia humoru. Trudno stwierdzić, czy w ogóle rozumiał to pojęcie. Całości wizerunku dopełniał jego zwyczajowy strój - wykonany na zamówienie masywny, czarno-szary pancerz i starego typu skauter, którego nigdy nie zdejmował.  
Powitał ich charakterystycznym, coraz popularniejszym w szeregach legionu, gestem - trzema palcami prawej dłoni dotknął emblematu NLV na piersi. Odpowiedzieli mu identycznie.  
- W czym problem? - zapytał bezceremonialnie, nieświadomie dając Choke'owi do zrozumienia, że Lettus zwyczajnie wydał rozkaz i nie bawił się w wyjaśnienia.  
- Trójka mieszańców. Dosyć silni - wyjaśnił zdawkowo Zajęcza Warga.  
Korn pokiwał głową, ale nie skomentował. Zamiast tego sięgnął po przymocowany do pasa pojemnik na kapsułki. Otworzył go, po namyśle wyjął jedną i rzucił rozmówcy.  
- Teraz wygracie na pewno, o ile odważycie się tego użyć. Ale liczę, że macie dość odwagi.  
- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
- Zobaczysz, jak ją otworzysz. Pamiętajcie, że nie może dostać się w ręce naszych wrogów. To, co wam zostanie oddacie Lettusowi, może się przyda komu innemu.  
- Dobrze.  
Przyboczny najwyraźniej uznał rozmowę za zakończoną, bo ponowił pozdrowienie trzech palców i uniósł się w powietrze, chcąc odlecieć. Nie uczynił tego jednak od razu, przez chwilę jakby chłonął wiatr.  
- Nie zawiedźcie Legionu - powiedział, rzucił im jeszcze ostatnie, wiele mówiące spojrzenie i wystartował, szybko znikając w przestworzach.

Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego. 


	11. Instynkt i ambicja

Rozdział X - Instynkt i ambicja

Po niecałej półgodzinie umiarkowanie szybkiego lotu Amarant i jego towarzysze dotarli do celu - dużego domu kapsułkowego. Typowy model rodzinny przeznaczony dla tych, którzy nawet podczas wczasów w plenerze chcą mieć pełen komfort, i telewizję satelitarną.  
W środku panował artystyczny nieład... Nie, raczej po prostu bałagan. Całe wnętrze było zawalone różnego pochodzenia i przeznaczenia sprzętami: zarówno działającymi jak i zepsutymi, a czasami zwyczajnie rozmontowanymi na czynniki pierwsze. Niektórych przedmiotów książę nie potrafił zidentyfikować.  
Gospodyni nie wyszła im na powitanie, zaczęli więc jej szukać. Kuuja ruszył przodem, nawołując Brussel po imieniu. Półsaiyan wlókł się za nim z ledwo przytomną Pan na ramieniu. Obu młodych gdzieś wcięło.  
Obeszli prawie cały dom, co pozwoliło Amarantowi wyrobić sobie konkretną opinię o jego właścicielce. Nieco przeraził go pokój wypełniony kartonami, z których dosłownie wysypywały się tysiące kapsułek. Bardziej nawet niż ten, gdzie stały rozbebeszone i niedokończone metalowe sylwetki i szkielety humanoidów. Budowanie androidów było zabronione juz od ładnych kilku, zarówno na Plant jak i Yasan. Ten, poniekąd makabryczny widok wzbudził w księciu wrażenie, że jak najbardziej słusznie.  
Odnaleźli Brussel dopiero w przerobionym na warsztat garażu. Okazała się starą, siwą już i pomarszczoną, ale wciąż rosłą Saiyanką o nadzwyczaj bujnej fryzurze i - co ciekawe - z ogonem. Ubrana w brudny od smaru kombinezon i z goglami na oczach, w towarzystwie snopów iskier spawała fragment jakiegoś dużego i skomplikowanego urządzenia zawieszonego na haku pod sufitem. Podśpiewywała sobie przy tym pod nosem piosenkę, prawdopodobnie tę samą, która wydobywała się z zakrywających jej uszy słuchawek. Nic dziwnego, że nie zauważyła ich przybycia.  
Dopiero kiedy Kuuja podszedł i pomachał jej dłonią przed oczami, zorientowała się, że nie jest już sama. Lekko zaskoczona, w kilka sekund pozbyła się ograniczającego jej zmysły sprzętu. Część twarzy miała osmaloną, .  
- Hej, Kuu! - przywitała się trochę za głośno, klepiąc Lanfana w ramię. - Co jest?  
- Włosy ci się palą... - Wskazał palcem płomyk na końcu jednego z kosmyków nad prawą brwią.  
- Hmm, no tak. - Pośliniła kciuk i zdusiła ogień. Sekundę później dostrzegła wiszącą na ramieniu księcia Pan. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i podbiegła do nich. - Na bogów, mała, co ci jest?  
- Nic takiego... - odparła słabo dziewczyna i prawie upadła. Amarant podtrzymał ją w ostatniej chwili.  
- To ty ją tak urządziłeś?! - Brussel warknęła na niego tak, że włosy zjeżyły mu się na głowie.  
- N-nie, proszę pani.  
- Dobra, nieważne, trzeba ją wsadzić do komory regeneracyjnej. Za mną.  
Ruszyła bez zwłoki i tak energicznie, że książę, chcąc nadążyć, musiał złapać półprzytomną obiema rękami i po prostu ją nieść. Kuuja szedł tuż za nim. Dotarli do jednego z zawalonych złomem pomieszczeń, gdzie Brussel triumfalnie zerwała pokrowiec z czegoś dużego stojącego pod ścianą. Była to bardzo stara komora regeneracyjna.  
Saiyanka uruchomiła urządzenie. Zabuczało nieco, jakby protestując przeciw temu, że ktoś wyrywa je z zasłużonego snu i... zgasło. Dopiero przy trzeciej próbie włączyło się na dobre. Kolejne polecenia wystukiwane na panelu nie przynosiły efektów. Aby otworzyć właz, pani mechanik musiała sobie pomóc kopniakiem.  
- Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? - zapytał z niepokojem Amarant.  
- Od dwudziestu lat działa bez zarzutu... - obruszyła się Brussel.  
- Cała wasza rodzina to konserwatyści, prawda?  
- Nie pitol, tylko popilnuj mi skautera. - Pan, która w międzyczasie odzyskała przytomność, podała mu urządzenie.  
- Wiesz, Pan - Kuuja zaczął z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem - właściwie powinnaś się rozebrać zanim tam wejdziesz.  
- Zboczeniec! - zdążyła jeszcze warknąć, nim założyła maskę tlenową. Po chwili była już zamknięta w wypełniającej się płynem regeneracyjnym komorze.  
Stara Saiyanka oparła ręce na biodrach i westchnęła z ulgą.  
- No, to jeden problem z głowy. Chcecie może piwa?

Kapsułka od Korna zmieniła się w walizkę wypełnioną fiolkami zawierającymi fioletowy płyn. Choke wyjął jedną i obejrzał ją uważnie. Według oznaczeń na etykiecie środek nosił nazwę PFR-032. Saiyan rozpoznawał ten kod i szybko domyślił się o co chodziło w słowach "liczę, że macie dość odwagi".  
Chemia jako nauka nigdy nie cieszyła się specjalną estymą wśród Saiyanów. Słabo rozumieli tę gałąź wiedzy i nie czuli potrzeby jej poznawania. Pewien rozwój nastąpił dopiero po przybyciu na Nową Plant Lanfa-jin. Za najbardziej przydatne uznano oczywiście środki zwiększające siłę, refleks, czy wytrzymałość - wszystko, co pomagało w walce. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że organizmy rasy Saiya same w sobie stanowią miniaturowe fabryczki naturalnych "dopalaczy". Dodatkowo ogoniaści mieli tak silne systemy immunologiczne, że większość chemikaliów zwyczajnie zawodziła lub działała w nikłym stopniu.  
Prac jednak nie zarzucono. Pchnięto je tylko w innym kierunku. Zamiast budować od zera zdecydowano się dołożyć cegiełek do już istniejących fundamentów. Powstały dziesiątki syntetycznych saiyańskich hormonów oraz środków pobudzających czy hamujących wydzielanie ich prawdziwych odpowiedników. Ogoniaści okazali się też bardzo podatni na psychotropy.  
Przeprowadzone testy dały zatrważające rezultaty. Saiyan z pobudzonym sztucznie ośrodkiem agresji, zniwelowanym odczuwaniem bólu i z poziomem hormonu transformacyjnego równym 400 normy, był nie do zatrzymania. Dosłownie. Z dziesięciu lanfańskich wojowników, służących podczas eksperymentu za bufor bezpieczeństwa, trzech zginęło, dwóch odsunięto od służby ze względu na zbyt duże uszkodzenia ciała, jeden zrezygnował sam, a kolejny wrócił dopiero po tym jak wstawiono mu cybernetyczne nogi.  
Dopiero wówczas przerwano badania, ich wyniki utajniono, a produkcji jakichkolwiek substancji wpływających na fizjologię Saiyanów zabroniono. Tak przynajmniej brzmiała oficjalna wersja. W rzeczywistości istniało kilka nielegalnych fabryczek w Wolnej Strefie, a i rząd posiadał swoje źródła, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Choke miał tylko ogólne pojęcie o tym wszystkim, ale wiedział do czego służy PFR-032. Wiedział też, a może przede wszystkim, że na pewno nie użyje go na samym sobie. A skoro nie na sobie, to pozostawał któryś z jego towarzyszy.  
Marrow (przez Amaranta nazwany Ponurym) był mało sympatycznym, agresywnym gburem, który wyznawał zasadę, że najpierw się uderza, a pytania zadaje tym, którzy ewentualnie przeżyją. Znali się z Zajęczą Wargą od paru lat, choć zaledwie od niecałego roku lepiej niż tylko z widzenia. Szesnastoletni Ginger natomiast dopiero co osiągnął status Super-Saiyana, będący wymogiem dołączenia do bojówki, szukał więc wolnego miejsca. Znalazł je u Choke'a, któremu brakowało trzeciego do sformowania własnego oddzialiku i w ten sposób się zgadali. Młody miał duży potencjał i chęć działania, co czyniło go bardzo przydatnym.  
Jeden z nich musiał zaryzykować swoje zdrowie, a może nawet i życie, jeśli mieli pokonać Kuuję. Środek który otrzymali od KoRna pozwalał Saiyanowi przemienić się w oozaru. Transformacja była natychmiastowa, zupełnie niezależna od natężenia księżycowych promieni Brute (Nowa Plant zresztą nie miała naturalnych satelitów), czy nawet od posiadania ogona. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że ci z ogonami mieli większą szansę, że powrócą jeszcze do poprzedniej postaci. Za życia, znaczy się. Zadaniem Choke'a, jako dowódcy było podjąć trudną decyzję wyznaczenia "ochotnika" do tego zadania.  
- Ginger - zaczął bez namysłu. - Mam dla ciebie zadanie...

W kuchni Brussel stały dwie duże lodówki: jedna wypełniona jedzeniem, druga, z której właścicielka wydobyła trzy puszki piwa, napojami chłodzącymi. Trunek był strasznie gorzki i dość mocny, zdecydowanie warzony z myślą o Saiyanach.  
- No, Kuuja, przedstaw mi swojego przyjaciela i wytłumaczcie co się właściwie stało - zagaiła gospodyni, kiedy już się wygodnie rozsiedli.  
- Ma na imię Amarant, dopiero co przyleciał z Yasan-sei - wyjaśnił zdawkowo Lanfan, po czym błyskawicznie zmienił temat: - Nie kręcili się tu ostatnio jacyś trzej dziwni goście? - zapytał, pociągając łyka z puszki.  
- Saiyani?  
- Tak, jeden z takimi odsłoniętymi zębami.  
- No kręcili - przyznała. - Rozmawiałam z nimi raz. Mówili, że są z jakiegoś Legionu imienia Vegety, czy coś takiego. To miło, że ktoś pamięta o tradycji, nie? Wspominali też coś o tym, że teraz okolica będzie bezpieczniejsza, bo oni będą jej pilnować.  
- Tak sądziłem. - Pokiwał głową. - To oni załatwili Pan.  
- Ale dlaczego? - zdziwiła się.  
- Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie lubią mieszańców.  
- Przecież ja też jestem mieszańcem!  
- Widocznie masz za niski poziom mocy żeby ich skautery to wykryły... Cholera, nie pomyślałem o tym, że możesz mieć problemy przez to, że tu jesteśmy.  
Zaśmiała się.  
- Nie bój żaby, Kuu. Sal dba o swoją staruszkę. Nie ruszam się bez beepera. Wystarczy, że wcisnę przycisk, a zjawi się tu pół Złotego Szwadronu.  
Złoty Szwadron - saiyański odpowiednik Czerwonej Gwardii - był to elitarny, złożony z SSJ oddział podległy bezpośrednio królowi. Krążyły plotki, najwyraźniej nie bezpodstawne, że Saladin ma tam duże znajomości.  
- Pytanie, czy zdołasz go wcisnąć i czy zdążą na czas. - Zamyślił się białowłosy. - Martwi mnie, że NLV zaczyna się panoszyć po naszej strefie. Rok temu nigdy by się na to nie odważyli, to jak otwarte wyzwanie rzucone siłom bezpieczeństwa. Coś się zmieniło. Mają najnowocześniejszy sprzęt, taki, którego nie dostaje się za darmo.  
- I co z tego wynika?  
- Muszą mieć dojścia gdzieś wysoko. To już nie jest tylko zabawa w buntowników. Brussel, to przestaje być zabawne, powinnaś się przenieść w głąb Strefy Kontrolowanej.  
- Dlaczego właściwie mieszka pani na granicy? - zaciekawił się Amarant.  
- Mów mi po imieniu, chłopcze - upomniała łagodnie. - Tu mi dobrze. Im dalej od tego świrniętego króla, tym lepiej.  
- Pani nie lubi mojego ojca? - zapytał, nim Kuuja zdążył go powstrzymać.  
Saiyanka zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na niego lodowato.  
- Jesteś jego synem? - Słowo "jego" wymówiła takim tonem, że momentalnie zapragnął być kim innym. Albo przynajmniej zapaść się pod ziemię.  
- R-rozumiem, że to źle? - wyjąkał.  
- Ha! - wykrzyknęła, uderzając puszką o stół. Cienka blacha pękła, piwo rozlało się po blacie i zaczęło ściekać na podłogę. - Chcesz wiedzieć czemu mieszkam tutaj? Właśnie przez takich dupków jak twój ojciec, którym się wydaje, że wszystko wiedzą najlepiej i chcą kontrolować wszystko i wszystkich!  
Na kilka sekund zapanowała niezręczna cisza, po czym nieoczekiwanie półsaiyan wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Powinna pani poznać moją mamę - powiedział. - Dogadałybyście się!  
Brussel osłupiała, ale zaraz złagodniała. Także się roześmiała, klepiąc Amaranta w ramię.  
- Jesteś w porządku, Ammie - rzekła z uśmiechem. - Ale powiedz do mnie jeszcze raz "pani", to ci urwę jaja.  
- O-okej.  
W tym momencie całym budynkiem coś wstrząsnęło, niezbyt silnie, ale odczuwalnie. Książę popisał się refleksem i uratował swoje piwo przed upadkiem.  
- Czy to jest to co myślę? - zapytała z niepokojem gospodyni.  
- Obawiam się, że tak - odparł Kuuja, odrywając puszkę od ust. - To oni...  
- Diabły!! - krzyknęła i gwałtownie wybiegła z kuchni.

- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? - Mimo że Ginger bardzo się starał tego nie okazywać, w ogóle nie czuł się komfortowo w zaistniałej sytuacji.  
Stał półnagi na skale, kilkaset metrów od budynku, który zaraz miał zniszczyć jako oozaru. Oozaru! Nie sądził, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Słyszał oczywiście o tym, że są środki, które to umożliwiają, ale nigdy się z nimi nie zetknął. A już na pewno nie planował używać.  
- Całkowicie bezpieczne - zaczął uspakajającym tonem Choke. - Owszem, gdybyś był jakimś stetryczałym dziadygą, istniałoby pewne ryzyko, bo to męczące dla organizmu. Ale przecież znasz swoją siłę. Przemienisz się zresztą tylko na kilka godzin, potem wszystko wróci do normy. To będzie jak zasnąć i obudzić się, nic nie będziesz pamiętał. Sam bym to zrobił, ale w walce z tą dziwką straciłem zbyt dużo energii.  
- No tak, po prostu to trochę dziwne...  
Zajęcza Warga westchnął, wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego.  
- Słuchaj, nic na siłę. Jeśli się boisz, powiedz. Marrow w każdej chwili może cię zastąpić...  
- Nie, nie! - zaprotestował młody. - Nie boję się, wszystko w porządku.  
- Jesteś pewien?  
- Tak.  
- Świetnie. - Lider grupy uśmiechnął się i włożył ampułkę do dozownika. - Gotów?  
- Tak.  
Choke przyłożył wylot ciśnieniowej strzykawki do szyi Gingera i nacisnął spust, po czym odsunął się.  
- Powodzenia - rzucił jeszcze, zanim odlecieli z Marrowem na bezpieczną odległość i ukryli za skałą, tak by wściekły oozaru, który zaraz pojawi się w okolicy, nie uznał ich za cel.  
Wzrok młodego Saiyana przesłoniła krwawa chmura. Żyły na karku i rękach nabrzmiały, a serce już nie tyle biło, co raczej łomotało. Kilkanaście sekund później Ginger zaczął rosnąć, jednocześnie coraz gęściej pokrywała go małpia sierść. Myśli znikły niemal, wyparte przez instynkt i żądzę mordu. Wkrótce czerwone oczy omiatały okolicę w poszukiwaniu ofiary. I znalazły.

Amarant nie wiedział jak reagować na odgłosy upadania czegoś ciężkiego i rozbijania czegoś kruchego, oraz krzyki rozpaczy i bólu dochodzące z pomieszczenia do którego wybiegła Brussel. Ostatecznie postanowił pójść w ślady Kuuji, który nie zrobił nic, tylko w spokoju popijał piwo.  
Po chwili Saiyanka wkroczyła triumfalnie do kuchni, ciągnąc roześmianego, rozpłaszczonego na podłodze Brolliego za ogon. Równie rozbawiony Vivi wisiał na jej szyi.  
- Mam was!  
- Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz! - krzyczał mały Lanfan.  
- Wystarczy... - sapnęła ciężko, stawiając go na podłodze. - Was nie warto łapać, bo trudno się potem pozbyć. To już nie na moje stare kości.  
- Nie jesteś stara! Jesteś... dojrzała!  
Pogłaskała go zidanowej czuprynce na głowie.  
- Dzięki, Veggie, ale dojrzała to ja byłam trzydzieści lat temu.  
Nagle Kuuja wstał gwałtownie, niemal przewracając stół. Piwo księcia zakończyło żywot na podłodze.  
- Zostańcie tutaj - krzyknął Lanfan, dosłownie wylatując z kuchni. Amarant, niewiele myśląc, rzucił się za nim. Ułamki sekundy później to samo uczynili obaj chłopcy. Tylko Brussel została na miejscu.  
- Ech, młodzi - westchnęła, rzucając szmatę do podłogi na kałużę piwa.  
Młodzi tymczasem wyskoczyli przed dom. Widok, który zastali sprawił, że zamarli bez słowa. Prawie wszyscy. Kuuja nie zamarł - po prostu nic nie mówił.  
Na pobliskim wzgórzu stała ogromna, czerwonooka małpa o wykrzywionym z wściekłości pysku. Wyczucie jej ogromnej energii wymagało od księcia tylko minimalnego skupienia, skauter był zbędny. Tylko, że to się zupełnie nie zgadzało! Moc oozaru nie powinna przecież przekraczać 0,25 megajednostki. Chyba, że...  
Czytał o takich przypadkach - niektórzy Saiyani kazali sobie odtwarzać ogony, żeby choć raz w życiu poczuć jak to jest być gigantem. Proces był długotrwały, a konieczna operacja chirurgiczna trudna i bolesna. Niewielu się na to decydowało, gdyż wkrótce potem następowały skutki uboczne. Do wyboru: odzyskane "atrybuty saiyańskiej dumy" degenerowały się i należało je usunąć albo zdobyty przez lata poziom mocy, mimo treningów, spadał w zastraszającym tempie.  
Szansa, że spotkali takiego Saiyana, i to dodatkowo owładniętego furią, była bardzo nikła. Ale najwyraźniej wystarczająco duża, by to nastąpiło. I to już drugiego dnia pobytu na planecie! Zaklął w myślach i obiecał sobie już niczemu więcej tutaj się nie dziwić. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że to postanowienie przetrwa zaledwie kilka minut.  
- Prawdziwy oozaru! - wykrzyknął Vivi. Brolly tymczasem cofnął się, z powrotem do środka.  
- Pewnie pierwszy raz coś takiego widzisz? - zapytał Amaranta Kuuja.  
- Do tej pory tylko na filmach. Cholera! - wykrzyknął, widząc że wielka małpa zaczęła kroczyć w ich kierunku, wywołując lekkie wstrząsy gruntu. Najwyraźniej uznała biały, wyraźnie odcinający się na tle zielonych wzgórz, kapsułkowy dom za rzecz wartą uwagi. Ich samych chyba nie mogła dostrzec z tej odległości. - Idzie w naszą stronę! Powiedz, że wiesz co się robi w takiej sytuacji!  
- Ucieka się.  
- Ale my nie bedziemy uciekać...? - ni to stwierdził ni zapytał szarowłosy.  
- Musimy odwrócić jego uwagę. - Krępy Lanfan wyjął z kieszeni kapsułkę, przemienił ją w skauter i założył go. - Kontaktujemy się na kanale 104, żeby nie musieć krzyczeć.  
- Dobra. - Książę powtórzył jego manewr.  
- Ja zaczynam. Jak zobaczysz, że mam problemy, wchodzisz. Tylko bądź ostrożny, nie wchodź mu w zasięg łap. Vivi, ty zostajesz tutaj. Pilnuj Brolliego.  
Wystartował, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Szarowłosy został na ziemi, z mieszanymi uczuciami. Kuuja mu imponował. Odnosiło się wrażenie jakby nigdy nie tracił zimnej krwi i był przygotowany do każdej sytuacji. Amarant nie dziwił się już, że udało mu się zwyciężyć we wszystkich pojedynkach w "Pod Pełnią...". Nie dziwił się też, że tamtejsi Saiyani nienawidzili go. Poczucie wyższości jakie wszystkim okazywał - trudno powiedzieć czy świadomie - stanowiło swoisty nakaz, by go uwielbiać albo nie znosić. Wyglądało, że obie opcje odpowiadały Lanfanowi jednakowo.  
W tej chwili książę jednak bardziej go podziwiał. Właściwie po raz pierwszy widział białowłosego w akcji i widok ten wywoływał u niego zgrzytanie zębów. Kuuja był szybki, naprawdę szybki. I świetnie panował nad ki, co dało się zauważyć po gwałtownych zmianach prędkości czy kierunku lotu. Zdezorientowana wielka małpa nie mogła uchwycić go nawet wzrokiem, nie mówiąc już o ataku. Cel trzymał się nieco poza zasięgiem ogromnych łap, powoli odciągając ciężko stąpającego giganta od domu Brussel.  
Nie to jednak wywarło na szarowłosym największe wrażenie.  
- Kuuja! - prawie krzyknął do głośnika. - Ten oozaru nie ma ogona!  
- No jasne, że nie - odparł lekko zniecierpliwionym głosem Lanfan. - Zamierzasz... - Mówił urywanie, w przerwach między unikami. - Tam... Tak stać? Przydałaby mi... się pomoc.  
Amarant lekko się speszył, a jednocześnie rozdrażnił. Obserwacje i przemyślenia nieco przesłoniły mu fakty - przeciwnik był niezwykle silny i walka z nim wymagała od jego białowłosego towarzysza maksimum koncentracji oraz wysiłku.  
Ale, tak dla przyzwoitości, mógłby się chociaż trochę zdziwić brakiem tego ogona...  
Książę przymknął oczy, sięgając do zapasów ki swojego organizmu. Odpoczynek i obfity posiłek pozwoliły mu odzyskać pełnię sił. Wypite piwo pomogło te siły poczuć. Przez sekundę czy szacował poziom swojej ki, po czym, w jednej chwili, uwolnił ją całą.  
Otoczyła go czerwonawa aura, która moment później, gdy aktywował technikę Flair, przemieniła się w prawdziwe tornado energii. Jednocześnie odezwała się podrażniona ambicja. Czy naprawdę nie dorównywał Pan, jak jej to zasugerował? Teraz, gdy moc krążyła w nim, domagając się uwolnienia, trudno było mu w to uwierzyć. A zaakceptować już na pewno nie potrafił. Wszechogarniające uczucie euforii, które ogarniało go na samą myśl o walce, walczyło ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i zdobywało kolejne przyczółki.  
Nie szarżuj. Jeden cios i leżysz. Pamiętaj: poza zasięgiem łap - myślał, ale miał wrażenie, że sam nie słucha własnych rad.  
Wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i wystartował, od razu na pełnej prędkości, wprost na wielką małpę. Nadszedł czas, by się sprawdzić!

Koniec rozdziału dziesiątego. 


	12. Dobrzy, źli i oozaru

Rozdział XI - Dobrzy, źli i oozaru

Penya-hoshi, jedna z tysięcy gwiazd w Megagalaktyce Północnej, nazywana była po prostu "Słońcem" przez mieszkańców Skma-sei, jedynej zamieszkałej planety w układzie... Do czasu aż na Skma przybył Edge i została z niej zaledwie chmura asteroid. Gwieździe nie sprawiło to różnicy, płonęła obojętnie, choć jej życiodajne światło i ciepło niknęły w otchłaniach wszechświata.  
Ale to miało się zmienić teraz, gdy do tego zakątka wszechświata dotarła iskierka życia.  
Krążące skalne resztki przyspieszyły ruch, jednocześnie wypadając z dotychczasowej orbity. Wciąż wirując, coraz szybciej i szybciej, skały i kosmiczny pył zaczęły się łączyć w większe fragmenty, odtwarzając jądro, a potem kolejno płaszcz i skorupę.  
I na tym proces się nie zakończył, wkrótce powierzchnia planety na powrót pokryła się zielenią. Drzewa, krzewy, trawy i kwiaty rosły w oczach, a już po chwili pojawiły się wśród nich przywrócone do życia zwierzęta. Równie szybko nastąpiła rekonstrukcja cywilizacji Skma-jinów. Lud rozumnych gadów, którego wygląd cechowały zapadnięte nozdrza i jasnobłękitna skóra, był niezbyt zaawansowany technologicznie, ale za to silnie uduchowiony. Ich szamani nie potrzebowali wiele, by zrozumieć kto jest odpowiedzialny za powrót całej rasy do świata żywych.  
Zarządzono święto dziękczynne dla Wielkiego Stwórcy. Festyn trwał do samego rana.  
Stwórca nie wziął udziału, ale obserwował wszystko z wielkim zadowoleniem.

Kuuja nie lubił Saiyanów. Istniały oczywiście wyjątki, jak Saladin czy Pan, ale generalnie sposób bycia tego gatunku działał mu na nerwy. Całe to ich dążenie do udowadniania innym swojej wyższości (co gorsza, często uzasadnione) i ciągłego testowania własnych możliwości było drażniące i na dłuższą metę, strasznie męczące.  
Bo przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by pokazali, iż są lepsi od niego...  
Tymczasem przyszło mu użerać się z księciem tej rasy. Co prawda w żyłach Amaranta płynęło tylko pięćdziesiąt procent saiyańskiej krwi, ale za to najwyraźniej najwyższej jakości. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie białowłosy odnosił obserwując jego dzikie harce wokół wielkiej małpy.  
Zaczął nieźle - przelatując pół metra od pyska oozaru. Głupie, ale przynajmniej skuteczne. Gigant od razu rzucił się za nim w pogoń, ignorując swój dotychczasowy cel, czyli właśnie Kuuję, któremu zdecydowanie należała się chwila wytchnienia. Ale potem w księciu odezwały się - jakżeby inaczej - instynkty odziedziczone ze strony ojca. Za wszelką cenę chciał pokazać, że jest od swojego poprzednika większym ekspertem w odwracaniu uwagi ogromnych, wściekłych, owłosionych potworów.  
Jedno należało przyznać - z tym swoim energetycznym tornadem był całkiem szybki. Ciekawa technika, być może warta uwagi. Ale na razie należało zająć się oozaru. I tu właśnie pojawiał się problem. Odciągnięcie giganta - to jedno, powstrzymanie - co innego. Zwłaszcza, że należało go unieszkodliwić nie zabijając przy tym. To zaś stanowiło spory problem. Przemienieni w wielkie małpy Super-Saiyani pod wpływem stresu, mieli tendencje do bezwolnego przyjmowania złotowłosej formy. Czy raczej próby jej przyjęcia, jako że te dwa stany wzajemnie się wykluczały. Było to dla organizmu zabójcze w najbardziej dosłownym znaczeniu - najczęściej nie wytrzymywało serce.  
Otworzył kanał komunikacyjny i przekazał swoje spostrzeżenia Amarantowi.  
- Podsumujmy więc - odpowiedział półsaiyan, uciekając w międzyczasie przed kolejnymi ciosami. - Mamy to ogłuszyć, ale delikatnie. Tak żeby się nie wkurzył, bo wtedy zdechnie?  
- Można to tak ująć.  
- Luzik. To jaki jest plan?  
- Właśnie myślę.  
Przez chwilę w eterze zapanowała cisza.  
- Kuuja...  
- No?  
- Może mógłbyś... uch... myśleć szybciej?

Książę miał kłopoty. Kilka minut uników i już czuł się zmęczony. Nic dziwnego, działał maksymalnie skoncentrowany i na granicy możliwości swojego organizmu. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał korzystać z techniki Flair równie długo w jednym ciągu. Cały się spocił, a serce wściekle waliło. Brak reakcji ze strony białowłosego sojusznika nie pomagał.  
Nie miał wyboru - musiał zmienić taktykę.  
Przy kolejnym zamachu wielkiej małpy odleciał na dalszą odległość, dezaktywując wir energii. Potwór zaryczał i zaszarżował, więc Amarant odskoczył ponownie, lądując na jakimś pagórku. Liczył na kilka sekund wytchnienia.  
- Idioto! - usłyszał krzyk Kuuji. - Natychmiast uciekaj!  
- Co? - zdążył się zdziwić, gdy niespodziewanie oozaru zionął w niego potężnym, jasnym strumieniem ki. Skała pod stopami księcia eksplodowała w oślepiającym błysku. Rzuciło nim bezwładnie. Poczuł gorąco fali uderzeniowej i trafienia twardych i ostrych kamieni, po czym grawitacja niedelikatnie sprowadziła go na ziemię. Uderzył się w głowę.  
Przez chwilę nie wiedział co się dzieje, po czym nagle coś szarpnęło go za rękę. Gdy odzyskał zmysły, Kuuja stał nad nim. Małpa szalała kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, zasłaniała ją kamienna ściana.  
- Czujesz nogi? Możesz wstać?  
- Tak.  
- No to wstawaj, mamy robotę.  
- Cholera - zaklął książę, podnosząc się. - To zabolało.  
Lanfan spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
- To oozaru - przypomniał. - Ciesz się, że żyjesz. Dobra, do rzeczy. Wygląda, że stracił zainteresowanie domem Brussel, ale jeśli zbyt długo pobędzie w tej formie, wysiądzie mu pikawa. Musimy go ogłuszyć.  
- Wymyśliłeś coś?  
- Tak. Strzelę mu w łeb najsilniejszym atakiem jaki znam.  
Książę skrzywił się lekko.  
- Taki plan to i ja bym wymyślił.  
- To zaproponuj coś innego.  
- Luz, nie powiedziałem, że wymyśliłbym "lepszy", tylko "taki". Mi pasuje.  
- Świetnie. Będę potrzebował trochę czasu.  
- Rozumiem, że mam ci go kupić?  
- Tylko nie przepłać. Walczymy o jego życie, nie chcemy stracić naszych. - Urwał na chwilę, jakby ważąc kolejne słowa. - Tej techniki mogę użyć tylko raz, więc nie możesz mu pozwolić wyjść z zasięgu rażenia. No i... w kluczowym momencie powinieneś się odsunąć.  
Zabrzmiało to bardzo poważnie, więc Amarant skinął tylko głową na potwierdzenie.  
Kuuja uniósł się w powietrze, podwinął rękawy białego stroju, zamknął oczy i rozłożył ręce szeroko. Zacisnął pięści, żyły i mięśnie na przedramionach zarysowały się wyraźniej. Aktywował aurę, po czym jakby aktywował ją ponownie. Otaczające go białe płomienie zgęstniały do niemal materialnej postaci.  
Normalnie ki spoczywała w komórkach ciała w statycznej, uśpionej formie. Sama jej obecność wzmacniała organizm, dając mu ogromne możliwości, czyniąc odpornym na ciosy, ale także i choroby. Obudzenie energii polegało na wprawieniu jej cząstek w swoiste drgania - właśnie wówczas skautery wykrywały pełną moc, a wojownik mógł korzystać z całego drzemiącego w nim potencjału. Aura pojawiała się dlatego, iż drgająca pod skórą ki momentami wyciekała na zewnątrz, spalając się w kontakcie z atmosferą.  
Taak, jeśli chodzi o teorię, nie mam sobie równych - zauważył książę z autoironią.  
Wyglądało, że Kuuja, zaciskając zęby z wysiłku, celowo uwalniał energię przez skórę, tylko po co? W ten sposób bardzo szybko wyczerpie wszystkie zapasy. Chyba, że... Nie, niemożliwe.  
Nie przypadkiem pociskami strzelało się z dłoni - tylko w ten sposób można było w rozsądny sposób dozować i kontrolować opuszczającą ciało energię. Czyżby Lanfan zamierzał złamać tę zasadę?  
Rozmyślania przerwał ryk oozaru, który najwyraźniej zauważył, że coś się święci. Albo zwyczajnie dostrzegł potencjalną ofiarę. Tak czy inaczej, należało wkroczyć do akcji. Amarant uaktywnił Flair i wystartował.  
- Hej, tu jestem, brzydalu!! - krzyknął do giganta. Ten warknął i ruszył w jego kierunku, tratując wszystko po drodze. Półsaiyan ledwo uniknął zamachu potężnej łapy. Małpa zatrzymała się gwałtownie, krusząc skaliste podłoże, po czym wykonała nagły zwrot i uderzyła ponownie, z lewej. Wielki paluch przeleciał kilka centymetrów od twarzy księcia, który poczuł się jak mucha w konfrontacji z uzbrojonym w packę łowcą. Rzucił się w bok, uciekając przed kolejnym ciosem od góry. Rozwścieczony niepowodzeniami olbrzym ryknął ponownie i wystrzelił kolejny strumień ki z zębatej paszczy.  
Tym razem szarowłosy nie dał się zaskoczyć i na pewno zdołałby uniknąć ataku, gdyby nie bliski dystans i mała ilość czasu na reakcję. Fala przypaliła mu lewy bark i ramię, aż krzyknął z bólu. I mimo, że bardzo chciał, przed kolejnym ciosem już się nie uchylił.  
Trafiony wielką dłonią, wystrzelił w powietrze niczym piłka do hyperballa. Zabolało dopiero, gdy uderzył w pierwszą skałę. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że mógłby przebić ją na wylot, ale przebił, tak samo jak dwie kolejne. Kiedy wreszcie zatrzymał się, wbity na dwa metry w skałę, poczuł ogromną ulgę. Żył. I chyba nawet mógł się ruszać, przynajmniej częściowo. Wnioskując z bólu, lewą rękę miał połamaną. Prawy bark także łupał, pewnie zwichnięty. O obitych żebrach nie wspominając.  
Dla niego walka już się zakończyła.

Sytuacja Kuuji stała się wybitnie stresująca. Został sam, a wciąż nienasycony krwią oozaru zbliżał się w jego stronę. Żeby tylko zbliżał - pędził w akompaniamencie ogłuszającego ryku wściekłości! A technika, którą krępy Lanfan planował zastosować nijak nie chciała się udać. Potrafił zachować spokój niemal w każdych warunkach, ale obecna chwila zaczynała go powoli przerastać. Jego odporność poddawana była ciężkiej próbie.  
Klnąc w duchu, desperacko próbował ustabilizować wypływającą z jego ciała energię. Aby osiągnąć punkt krytyczny, musiał doprowadzić pokrywającą jego skórę ki do stanu względnej równowagi. Czuł, że jest już blisko.  
Ale czy oozaru nie był bliżej? Do ciężkiej cholery!  
- Chrzań się, małpo! - wykrzyknął. - ULTIMA!!  
Wyrzucił obie ręce przed siebie, otaczająca go energia wystrzeliła szerokim strumieniem w kierunku szarżującego olbrzyma. Trafiła centralnie, osadzając potwora w miejscu, a nawet odpychając o kilka metrów. Wielkie stopy ciężko zaparły się w podłoże, znów miażdżąc skałę. Wszystko bezskutecznie - wciąż bezwolnie cofał się pod naciskiem Ultimy.  
Lanfan oczami wyobraźni ujrzał nadchodzące zwycięstwo. Co prawda, technika miała wywołać eksplozję przy zderzeniu z celem, ale - jak na nieprzygotowaną w pełni - i tak działała zupełnie nieźle. Jeszcze kilkanaście metrów i jego wielki przeciwnik oprze się plecami o wzniesienie na które był spychany. Wówczas wreszcie energia nie będzie miała dokąd uciec, nastąpi przekroczenie masy krytycznej i wszystko zniknie w efektownym wybuchu.  
Gigant, mimo wysiłku, z każdą sekundą zbliżał się do pionowej kamiennej ściany. Kilka sekund... pięć... cztery... trzy...  
- Dobrze się bawisz? - Kuuja usłyszał tuż nad uchem. Nerwowym ruchem odwrócił głowę.  
- Choke!  
Jeden, symboliczny wręcz, cios w twarz wystarczył. Białowłosy stracił koncentrację i kontrolę nad własną techniką. Uwolniony strumień mocy ominął oozaru i poleciał gdzieś w dal. Rozległ się potężny huk i nad okolicą wyrósł spory grzyb dymu i pyłu.  
Lanfan opadł na ziemię. Szybciej niż by sobie tego życzył. Ultima miała jedną wadę - zużywała naprawdę wiele ki. Dlatego nie mógł ścigać Zajęczej Wargi, mimo iż teraz wyraźnie wyczuwał jego obecność. Dlatego też, na widok zbliżającego się potwora odruchowo przełknął ślinę.  
Ratunek przyszedł z nieoczekiwanej strony. Ktoś krzyknął, głośno, wysoko i przeciągle, po czym uwagę wielkiej małpy przykuły dwa latające obiekty, w tym jeden TurboJet.  
Głupi gówniarze, nie zdawali sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa!  
Przez dłuższą chwilę olbrzym oganiał się od nowych "komarów", ale dzieciaki miały dość skuteczną taktykę. Mniej zwrotny w swojej maszynie Brolly trzymał się poza zasięgiem wielkich łap, ale za to wciąż przed oczami goryla. Piekielnie szybki Vivi krążył natomiast wokół głowy ich wspólnego wroga. W ten sposób rozpraszali jego uwagę, z tym, że jednocześnie coraz bardziej go irytowali. Prędzej czy później musiało to doprowadzić do jakiegoś nieszczęścia.  
No i doprowadziło. Rozwścieczony oozaru ryknął głośniej niż zwykle, zrobił trzy szybkie kroki do przodu i strącił TurboJeta jednym zamachem. Pojazd rozbił się o skały, życie pilota uratowały poduszki powietrzne.  
Ten incydent był początkiem końca walki, choć ten nie nastąpił w okolicznościach, jakich Kuuja oczekiwał. Wszystko przez niespodziewaną reakcję Viviego, którego momentalnie otoczyła intensywna aura ki.  
- Tyyy...! - wykrzyknął małolat, wyraźnie rozwścieczony. - Ty małpo! Zostaw go w spokoju!! METEOR!!!  
Gigant zalany został nawałem ki-blastów, tak intensywnym, że nie wytrzymał naporu i upadł. Ale mały Lanfan wcale na tym nie poprzestał. Posyłał jedną serię za drugą, stosując modelowe wręcz Renzoku Energy Dan. Przy czym, jednocześnie, każdy pocisk zawierał zadziwiająco duży ładunek energetyczny. Eksplozje wyrywały nawet kilkumetrowej średnicy dziury w ziemi. Kuuja z niedowierzaniem włączył skauter i niemal spocił się, widząc odczyt. Aż taka moc drzemie w tym karzełku?  
- Widzisz to samo co ja? - Ze słuchawki dobiegł głos Amaranta. - Jesteśmy uratowani!  
- Na to wygląda.  
- Nie mówiłeś mi, że ten mały tak wymiata!  
- Nie wiedziałem. Idę sprawdzić, czy Brolly żyje. Rany, Pan wypruje nam flaki.  
- Też postaram się tam dotelepać.  
Po kilkunastu sekundach intensywnego ostrzału, Vivi przerwał atak. Cała akcja kosztowała go wiele wysiłku. Dyszał ciężko i nieco chwiejnie utrzymywał się w powietrzu. Ale zwyciężył. Ginger-oozaru leżał nieprzytomny, a już chwilę później zaczął kurczyć się do normalnych rozmiarów. Na ten widok mały dokonał nagłego zwrotu i wylądował obok rozbitego TurboJeta.  
- Brolly, nic ci nie jest?!  
- Nic. - Jasnowłosy Saiyan właśnie kończył wygrzebywać się z wraku. - Ale totalnie rozwalił maszynę. Ze dwa dni będę to naprawiał...  
- Pokonałem go, pokonałem! - wykrzyknął uszczęśliwiony Lanfan.  
- No, przecież mówiłem, że dasz radę - uśmiechnął się ogoniasty.  
- Kazałem wam się nie wtrącać - zganił ich Kuuja, docierając na miejsce. - Mogło się wam coś stać.  
- Prędzej wam by się coś stało, bo zamiast walczyć wolałeś się wygłupiać - odparł sucho blondynek.  
Lanfan zmierzył go wzrokiem. Czy to możliwe, by ten dzieciak wiedział? Nie... Niby skąd.  
- Pokpiłem sprawę. Nie sądziłem, że pozostali dwaj zdecydują się wtrą... - urwał. Czemu tłumaczył się temu dziecku? - Swoją drogą, musimy zachować ostrożność, oni wciąż gdzieś tu są. O, jest i nasz książę - wskazał lewitującego w ich stronę półsaiyana, który wyglądał bardzo źle. Cały jego strój był w strzępach. Lewa ręka zwisała bezwładnie, a prawą poruszał z wyraźnym trudem.

- Jakim cudem wyszedłeś z tego tylko z jednym zadrapaniem? - zapytał białowłosego, z wysiłkiem ocierając czoło z krwi. - Wygraliśmy?  
- To zależy co zdecydują się zrobić tamci dwaj. Ale nie sądzę, by któryś z nich miał dość odwagi, by postawić się teraz naszemu atomowemu karzełkowi. - Białowłosy poklepał Viviego po czuprynce.  
- Właśnie, mały, niezła robota! - pochwalił Amarant, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Fakt, że nawet lanfańskie dziecko przewyższało go siłą, niezbyt mu się podobał.  
- Nie mów na mnie "mały", bo ci skopię tyłek!

- To zły pomysł - stwierdził Choke, zaciskając kapsułkę w dłoni.  
- Jestem silniejszy - nalegał Marrow. - Nie zawiodę, jak Ginger. Jako oozaru rozgniotę ich na miazgę!  
- Nie, powinniśmy się wycofać.  
- Nie będę uciekał, jeśli mamy inne wyjście!  
- Będziesz, jeśli ci każę - zimno stwierdził Zajęcza Warga. - O ile pamiętam, ciągle ja tu dowodzę.  
- W takim razie... przejmuję dowodzenie!  
Wyczerpany wcześniejszą walką Choke nie miał szans w porę zareagować. Ciosami w podbródek i żołądek, podwładny powalił go na ziemię i - już leżącego - kopniakiem pozbawił przytomności. Wyłuskał z palców dowódcy kapsułkę i przemienił ją w walizkę. Nie znał efektów ubocznych działania PFR-032, postrzegał środek tylko jako klucz do potęgi. Wkrótce miał się przekonać, że nieświadomość zabija.

Urządzenie kompresujące TurboJeta nie ucierpiało, na szczęście, od uderzenia. Brolly przemienił pojazd w kapsułkę i grupa powoli zbierała się odstawić Amaranta do najbliższej komory regeneracyjnej, gdy ryk oozaru sprawił, że wszyscy, jak na komendę, podskoczyli.  
- Chyba już to przerabialiśmy - mruknął książę na widok ogromnej małpy, ciężko kroczącej w ich stronę.  
Kuuja sięgnął do skautera i zaklął cicho na widok odczytu.  
- Tym razem będzie ciężko - podsumował.  
- Jak to, czyli poprzednio było łatwo? - zdziwił się półsaiyan.  
- Mieliśmy szanse. Teraz nie mamy - wyjaśnił białowłosy. - Musimy uciekać, do Brussel, wezwać Złoty Szwadron.  
- Zaczekajcie. - Brolly gestem powstrzymał zapędy drużyny. - Czuję inną ki.  
- Potrafisz to? - Książę nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia.  
- On ma rację - podchwycił Kuuja, operując przy elektronicznym monoklu. - Ktoś się zbliża. - Znowu zaklął, głośno i bardzo brzydko.  
- Kłopoty?  
- Nie, jesteśmy uratowani - odparł ponuro Lanfan.  
Szarowłosy zazgrzytał zębami i o nic więcej nie pytał. Odpalił skauter i pobladł widząc wyświetlane na szybce liczby. Poziom mocy nowego oozaru sięgał dwudziestu czterech jednostek, ale i tak było to nic w porównaniu do drugiego z wykrytych wojowników. Pięćdziesiąt jeden MJ! Nawet Czerwoni Gwardziści nie dysponowali taką mocą.  
A jednak, jeden dysponował.  
Otoczona karmazynową aurą sylwetka Super-Lanfana przecięła powietrze, uderzając w giganta niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Goryl zachwiał się, ale nie zdążył upaść - oberwał kilkoma silnymi pociskami w plecy. Złapał równowagę i odwrócił się, zionąc strumieniem ki, ale nie miał szans trafić tak szybko poruszającego się celu.  
Wojownik ostrzelał ziemię pod stopami olbrzyma serią mocnych ki-blastów, sprawiając, że ogromne cielsko zapadło się niemal po pas. Unieruchomiony oozaru nie miał już żadnych możliwości reakcji. Kolejne pociski spadały na niego z bezlitosną celnością i dosłownie zabójczą skutecznością.  
Poraniony potwór ryczał z bólu i przerażenia, rozpaczliwie próbując wydostać się z pułapki. Potężne łapy bezsilnie ryły skałę. Dwukrotnie prawie udało mu się wygrzebać z wilczego dołu, ale impet ataków Czerwonego Gwardzisty każdorazowo uniemożliwiał ucieczkę. Widok upokorzonego giganta przepełniał dziwnym żalem.  
- On go zabije! - krzyknął Vivi. - Kuuja, zrób coś, on go zabije!  
- Wiem, mały. Ale nic nie na to nie poradzimy.  
- Jak to!? - krzyknął książę. - Na pewno jest sposób, żeby to jakoś powstrzymać!  
- To porucznik Rufus, nic nie powstrzyma go od zabicia Saiyana, jeśli ma do tego okazję. Próbując mu przeszkodzić sami narazimy się na śmierć.  
- Zaraz zobaczymy!  
Amarant uniósł się w powietrze. Tak szybko, jak tylko mógł w obecnym stanie leciał ku atakującemu z zacięciem gwardziście. Próbował zmusić organizm do większego wysiłku, ale mimo starań miał wrażenie, że porusza się przeraźliwie powoli. Zbyt wolno. Nagle poczuł dotyk dłoni na plecach, szybki rzut oka wystarczył, by zobaczyć, że dołączyła do niego reszta drużyny. Vivi, który zachował najwięcej energii pomagał mu przyspieszyć. Z prawej, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, leciał Kuuja, z lewej, z zadziwiającą swobodą - mały Brolly.  
- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz - mruknął Lanfan.  
- Poruczniku Rufus! - krzyknął książę, gdy znaleźli się w odległości z której mógł zostać usłyszany. Czerwony Gwardzista przerwał ostrzał, rybie oczy, w tej formie dodatkowo pozbawione tęczówek, z zaciekawieniem omiotły zbliżającą się grupkę. Oozaru wciąż żył, ale już nie miał siły uciekać. Leżał tylko w kałuży własnej krwi, poparzony i pokiereszowany.  
- Cóż za spotkanie - zagadnął Lanfan w mundurze, gdy zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej. - Kuuja, Vincent, Brolly i... książę Amarant, prawda? - odgadł z szerokim uśmiechem. - To dla mnie zaszczyt. - Skłonił się symbolicznie.  
- Cieszę się, że mnie pan rozpoznał, poruczniku. To nam zaoszczędzi czasu. Zabraniam panu zabijać tego Saiyana.  
- Czyżbym źle zrozumiał sytuację, wasza wysokość? Zdawało mi się, że wam zagraża... Macie prawdziwe szczęście, że przypadkiem znajdowałem się w pobliżu.  
- Tak, ale nie musiał go pan tak katować!  
- Pragnę przypomnieć, że za atak na członka rodziny królewskiej przewidziano karę śmierci...

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, niech go pan zostawi w spokoju!  
Rufus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
- Pragnę również przypomnieć, że Czerwona Gwardia podlega wyłącznie królowi, co oznacza, że jedynymi osobami które mogą mi wydawać rozkazy, są ojciec waszej wysokości i komandor Zidane. Ale skłonny jestem posłuchać tej prośby, walka jest już zakończona.  
- Amarant... - Kuuja położył dłoń na ramieniu księcia, którego przeszyło nagłe złe przeczucie.  
Niedawny oozaru wrócił do normalnej formy, nie ruszał się. Skauter nie wskazywał oznak życia.

Koniec rozdziału jedenastego. 


	13. Mity

Rozdział XII - Mity

Członkowie rady królewskiej powoli zajmowali miejsca w sali konferencyjnej. Rozpoczynała się kolejna tura negocjacji z wysłannikami Wszechsojuszu. Saladin westchnął i poprawił okulary. Dostawał mdłości na samą myśli o godzinach pustych dywagacji, wieloznacznych aluzji, zawoalowanych gróźb i całej reszty kretynizmów, noszących wspólne miano dyplomacji. Gdyby to od niego zależało, "kryzys książęcy" - jak nazywano konflikt - zostałby rozwiązany w kilka minut przez wykopanie zielonoskórych kosmitów z Nowej Plant. Wiedział jednak, że to nęcące swą prostotą i skutecznością rozwiązanie miałoby najpewniej opłakane skutki.  
Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że król Gebacca liczy na jego poparcie jako osobistego doradcy i jednocześnie przedstawiciela tak zwanego Stronnictwa Konserwatywnego - zrzeszającego stare rody Saiyanów.  
Potocznie zwani "ogoniastymi", jako że ich przywódcy zachowali te fizyczne atrybuty saiyańskiej dumy, kultywowali wywieziony z Vegety tradycyjny sytem wartości. Oznaczało to, że poza walką i dążeniem do potęgi, liczył się dla nich jeszcze honor.  
Ta subtelna różnica oddzielała ich od Stronnictwa Radykalnego, które z kolei składało się przede wszystkim z urodzonych już na Nowej Plant - tak naturalnie, jak i sztucznie. W radzie królewskiej radykałów oficjalnie reprezentantował Aubergine, pierwszy oficer Złotego Szwadronu. W rzeczywistości był zaledwie figurantem podporządkowanym swojej bezpośredniej przełożonej - Okrze. Dowódczyni oddziału należała do rady z racji zajmowanego stanowiska, które czyniło ja zwierzchniczką wszystkich saiyańskich sił zbrojnych.  
Pani komandor weszła właśnie do sali, rzucając Saladinowi powłóczyste spojrzenie. Odpowiedział uśmiechem. Fakt, że teoretycznie należeli do rywalizujacych obozów politycznych, nie przeszkadzał im utrzymywać bliskich... hmm... stosunków. Zresztą całą tę walkę o wpływy dało się określić dwoma słowami: śmiechu warte. Saiyani nadawali się do intryganctwa jak pralki do mycia oozaru. W rzeczywistości i tak musieli trzymać się razem, by nie wykiwali ich sprytniejsi Lanfa-jin.  
Białowłosi stanowili drugą połowę ośmiosobowej rady. Poza Lordem Garlandem, reprezentującym rząd Yasan-sei, należeli do niej Zidane - dowódca Czerwonej Gwardii, jego żona Garnet - szefowa wydziału szkolenia kadr, oraz myszowaty Quina - minister nauki i techniki.  
To, że w ogóle znalazł się w tym elitarnym gronie, Saladin zawdzięczał kilku zbiegom okoliczności, posiadaniu ogona, ale przede wszystkim swojemu urodzeniu. Gebacca nie mógł zignorować istnienia równie silnego Saiya-jina, a do tego syna poprzedniego władcy. Ktoś taki mógł mu mocno pokrzyżować szyki, więc postanowił się wkupić w łaski eks-księcia. Okazało się to wyjątkowo łatwe, gdyż w efekcie wydarzeń na Ziemi znajdował się on wówczas w stanie ciężkiej depresji. Król, niczym rasowy psycholog, pomógł młodszemu Saiyanowi wyjść z psychicznego dołka, zaskarbiając sobie jego wdzięczność.  
Wkrótce to wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, gdyż dwaj panowie szybko znaleźli wspólny język i zwyczajnie się zaprzyjaźnili. Saladin, też nie w ciemię bity, z czasem przejrzał wcześniejsze motywy Gebakki. Ten zresztą zwierzył mu się pewnego suto zakrapianego wieczora. Nie popsuło to więzi, jaką zdążyli nawiązać.  
- Mój ojciec będąc na twoim miejscu pewnie kazałby mnie zwyczajnie sprzątnąć - stwierdził po prostu eks-książę.  
Nie wracali więcej do tego tematu.  
Kilka wspólnych publicznych wystąpień wystarczyło, by przedstawiciele Stronnictwa Konserwatywnego uznali, iż mianowanie Saladina ich delegatem w radzie da im świetną pozycję w politycznych rozgrywkach. Miał ogon, więc się kwalifikował. Zapewne posikaliby się ze szczęścia wiedząc, że jest prawdziwym księciem. Tę informację udało się jednak zachować w sekrecie.  
Stół w sali obrad miał kształt trójkąta równobocznego. Jedną krawędź przeznaczono dla Saiyanów, drugą dla Lanfanów, a ostatnią dla wszelkich petentów. Na swój sposób taki układ pozwalał każdej grupie czuć, iż zajmuje uprzywilejowaną pozycję. Poszczególne miejsca przypisano konkretnym osobom. Brat Vegety, jako osobisty doradca króla, zasiadał po jego prawicy, z drugiej strony mając Okrę, a naprzeciw ministra Quina, który, chyba jako jedyny, nie lubił tu przebywać bardziej niż eks-książę.  
Wkrótce na salę wkroczyli ambasadorzy, jak zawsze szczelnie opatuleni ubraniami. Saladin niejedno w życiu widział, ale nie potrafił myśleć o nich inaczej niż "dziwaki". Rozróżniał ich tylko na podstawie budowy ciała. Zielone twarze wydawały mu się identyczne, choć mogło to być oczywiście złudzenie - czasem wszyscy przedstawiciele obcej rasy zdawali się tacy sami. Trzej kosmici uparcie odmawiali przyjmowania jedzenia od gospodarzy, ponoć mieli własne. Bali się trucizny? A może ich zwyczaje żywieniowe zbytnio odbiegały od saiyańsko-lanfańskiego standardu? Ot, kolejna zagadka.  
Eks-księcia nie opuszczało wrażenie, że umyka mu coś istotnego w aparycji przybyszów, jakiś z pozoru nieważny szczegół, który mógł okazać się kluczowy. Im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym mocniej go to gryzło.  
Ale jedno wiedział. Ambsadorzy podróżowali bez żadnej ochrony, więc na pewno sami potrafili o siebie zadbać. Jaką siłą dysponowali? Zgadywał, że dużą, ale na zgadywaniu musiał poprzestać. Tłumili swą moc idealnie, nic nie dało się wyczuć ani odczytać urządzeniami pomiarowymi.  
Zajęli miejsca przy swojej krawędzi stołu, przewodzący trójce rosły Taguir w środku, a towarzyszący mu krępy Bass i tyczkowaty Kukitsa odpowiednio po jego prawej i lewej. Obrady oficjalnie rozpoczęto.  
- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie - zaczął Gebacca. - Miejmy nadzieję, że spotkanie przebiegnie w zdrowej, przyjaznej atmosferze i że, co tu dużo ukrywać, będzie bardziej owocne niż wczorajsze. Lordzie Garland, proszę przypomnieć, co udało się nam wczoraj ustalić...  
- Ekhem - odkaszlnął Lanfan, zerkając na ekran podręcznego komputera. - Właściwie nic.  
- No właśnie. Zakończyłem prośbą, by strony przeanalizowały swoje stanowiska i rozważyły ewentualne ustępstwa. Czy ktoś ma coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii?  
Nikt się nie odezwał. Król westchnął ukradkiem.  
- Tak myślałem, czyli wracamy do punktu wyjścia.  
Taguir uśmiechnął się i spojrzał krótko na Kukitsę. Chudy kosmita momentalnie wyprostował się i odchrząknął.  
- Właściwie jest jedna kwestia, którą chcielibyśmy poruszyć - przemówił cicho. - Wolna Strefa.  
Saladin skrzywił się ledwo dostrzegalnie. Gebacca stawał się drażliwy, gdy chodziło o Wolną Strefę, mogło się okazać, że ten punkt negocjacji będzie nie do przeskoczenia.  
Władca milczał - znak, że kto inny powinien przejąć inicjatywę.  
- Co z nią? - zapytał Zidane.  
- Jest dla nas wielce intrygujące, że połowa waszej planety stanowi kosmiczne śmieciowisko, którego nikt nie kontroluje.  
- Śmieciowisko?  
- Owszem, stworzyliście dom dla wyrzutków z całej galaktyki. Przemytnicy, handlarze niewolników, piraci, złodzieje, mordercy, wszyscy mają tam bezpieczną przystań.  
- Przypominam, że nie my zarządzamy Wolną Strefą, należy ona do rdzennych mieszkańców planety.  
Kukista zmarszczył łuki brwiowe.  
- To bardzo wygodna wymówka, zważywszy, że nigdy nie udało wam się dowieść ich istnienia.  
- Cóż, są nieliczni i cierpią na lekką ksenofobię. My też mieliśmy problemy, by się z nimi dogadać. Próbujcie dalej.  
- Trudno uwierzyć, że pozwalają na całkowitą anarchię.  
- Nam też trudno w to uwierzyć, ale skoro im to nie przeszkadza...  
- Mój kolega ma na myśli to - wtrącił zdecydowanym głosem krępy Bass - że nie bardzo wierzymy w istnienie tych mitycznych rdzennych mieszkańców. Uważamy ich za wygodną wymówkę, którą uzasadniacie część swoich decyzji.  
- No to jesteśmy w domu - rzuciła Garnet. - Bo my nie bardzo wierzymy w waszego mitycznego Najwyższego.  
Krępy Ambasador uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
- Uwierzycie, gdy pofatyguje się tu osobiście. Ale tego wam nie życzę.  
- Czy to jest groźba? - zapytała ostro Okra.  
Taguir gestem uspokoił dyskusję.  
- Zastanawia nas - zaczął - czy waszych władz nie martwi zagrożenie ze strony Wolnej Strefy.  
- Mógłby pan to jakoś sprecyzować? - zaciekawił się Garland.  
- Wielu przestępców ściganych przez Wszechsojusz znajduje u was azyl.  
- Nie u nas. W Strefie Kontrolowanej mają prawo przebywać tylko osoby z domieszką krwi Lanfa lub Saiya. Wielu naszych ucieka do was. To normalne. Nie podpisywaliśmy przecież umowy ekstradycyjnej.  
- To oczywiście także problem - zgodził się zielonoskóry. - Ale chodzi mi o co innego. Nie obawiacie się negatywnego wpływu na Strefę Kontrolowaną?  
- Jakikolwiek kontakt między strefami jest zabroniony.  
- Bez jaj! - warknął Bass. - Przecież nie macie możliwości, by tego dopilnować!  
- Od kiedy część naszych żołnierzy obsadza posterunki graniczne z Wszechsojuszem, siły bezpieczeństwa na planecie mają braki kadrowe - wyjaśniła Okra.  
- Aaa, czyli to nasza wina?  
Lider delegacji ponownie powstrzymał jego temperament.  
- Mniejsza o kontakty, bo wszyscy wiemy, że to martwe prawo. W Wolnej Strefie zbierają się przecież wszyscy niezadowoleni z waszych rządów...  
- Nie ma ich z dużo - wtrąciła Okra, ale ambasador kontynuował niewzruszenie:  
- ...Nie sądzicie, że pozostawienie im swobody może prowadzić do tego, że nazbyt wzrosną w siłę?  
- Czy chodzi o coś konkretnego? - zapytał Zidane.  
- Neosaiyański Legion Vegety - rzucił hasło Kukitsa.  
Przedstawiciele nowej Plant popatrzyli po sobie pytająco, wreszcie Garland lekceważąco machnął ręką.  
- To tylko banda sfrustrowanych dzieciaków, jedna z wielu - stwierdził.  
- Nie według naszych informacji. Z danych, które zebraliśmy wynika, że stanowią już niemal regularną armię.  
- Udało się wam to ustalić w ciągu jednego dnia?  
- Oczywiście, że nie, nasi agenci od miesięcy obserwują sytuację. Tak jak wasi śledzą, co się dzieje u nas.  
- Wygląda, że faktycznie za dużo szpiegów wysłaliśmy do was i trochę zaniedbaliśmy własne podwórko - odezwał się po chwili Gebacca. - Informacja o NLV jest bardzo cenna. Zbadamy tę sprawę bezzwłocznie.  
- Bez urazy, wasza wysokość, ale twoja niewiedza w tej sprawie jest zupełnie niewiarygodna. Zwłaszcza w świetle dalszych faktów.  
- To znaczy?  
- Mamy podejrzenia, że Legion tylko pozornie stanowi siłę opozycyjną, a w rzeczywistości jest armią zaczepną przygotowywaną do wojny z Wszechsojuszem.  
- Na czym je opieracie?

- Nasi agenci odkryli, iż ma on powiązania z kimś wysoko postawionym, należącym nawet do tej rady.  
- A konkretnie? - Król gestem zachęcił kosmitę do mówienia.  
- Z Lordem Saladinem.  
W sali zapanowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy zamarli z kamiennymi twarzami. Prawie wszyscy... Wspomniany eks-książę też zamarł, ale ze straszliwie głupią miną, doskonale widoczną mimo okularów-lustrzanek.  
- Macie na to dowody? - zapytał Gebacca.  
- Obawiam się, że nic, co by cię przekonało, wasza wysokość.  
- Rozumiem... Saladinie, czy masz jakiekolwiek powiązania z NLV?  
- Nie.  
- Sami rozumiecie - władca zwrócił się do ambasadorów - że mając wasze słowo przeciw słowu mojego najbardziej zaufanego współpracownika, to jemu muszę dać wiarę.  
- Rozumiemy to doskonale. - Taguir z szacunkiem skinął głową.  
- Ze swojej strony natomiast zapewniam was, że do tej pory uważałem NLV za niegroźną młodzieżową bojówkę i że zamierzam wkrótce zbadać tę sprawę.  
- Czy jeśli okaże się, iż mówimy prawdę i są rzeczywiście groźni, czy zamierzasz w jakiś sposób zaregować, wasza wysokość?  
- Tylko, jeśli naruszą granicę Strefy Kontrolowanej. Nie mogę ingerować, jeżeli ich działania ograniczają się do Wolnej.  
- Rozumiem. W takim razie mam jeszcze jedno, czysto hipotetyczne pytanie. Powiedzmy, że nasza armia wyląduje w Wolnej Strefie i zmasakruje tam wszystko co się rusza. Bez naruszania granicy. Czy wówczas powinniśmy obawiać się reakcji ze strony waszych sił?  
Król zadumał się, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzach swoich współpracowników. Członkowie rady spoglądali przed siebie, starając się wyglądać możliwie obojętnie. Nie musieli zerkać na Gebaccę i zastanawiać się co odpowie, bo doskonale to wiedzieli. Więc uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:  
- Nie. Chyba, że rdzenni mieszkańcy poproszą nas o pomoc...

Amarant leżał na noszach, obwiązany bandażami i z lewą ręką na temblaku. Jego stan nie wymagał natychmiastowego przewiezienia do komory regeneracyjnej, więc chwilowo zostawiono go tu, obok zaparkowanego transportera medycznego. Wezwani przez Rufusa sanitariusze mieli pilniejsze sprawy.  
Kilka minut później podszedł do niego Kuuja.  
- Vivi i Brolly polecą z tobą i lekarzami. Trzymajcie się wersji, że wyciagnąłem was z pałacu niemal siłą. Ale Pan z nami nie było. Przemycę ją jakoś z powrotem... - Przerwał. - Nie udało im się uratować tego drugiego - stwierdził ponuro. - Miał na imię Marrow. Oficjalna przyczyna śmierci to, cytuję, "zatrzymanie akcji serca wywołane stosowaniem nielegalnego środka chemicznego", więc Rufus za to nie beknie.  
Książę milczał.  
- Ten, którego pokonał Vivi raczej przeżyje, ale chyba będzie częściowo sparaliżowany. On nazywa się Ginger. Choke zwiał. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, będzie miał przesrane w NLV.  
- Nie pociesza.  
- No tak. Pewnie sobie myślisz, że gdyby nie ty, nikomu by się nic nie stało?  
- Bo tak jest, Kuuja! Przylecieliśmy tu ze względu na mnie, nie?  
- Przylecielibyśmy prędzej czy później. Może nie dziś, pewnie za parę dni. Wyszłoby na to samo.  
- Jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje.  
Lanfan westchnał i pokręcił głową.  
- Pierwszy raz ktoś zginął na twoich oczach?  
- Tak.  
- I jak się z tym czujesz?  
- Jak? - zapytał książę. - Jestem wściekły! Że na to pozwoliłem, że nie umiałem temu zapobiec. Że byłem za słaby.  
- Za drugim razem będzie identycznie.  
- Co?  
- Pogódź się z tym, że przy następnym trupie też będziesz wściekły. Chyba, że sam tego kogoś zabijesz...  
- O czym ty mówisz!?  
- O życiu, Amarancie. O tej planecie. To nie jest twoja bezpieczna Yasan, gdzie zagrożeniem są łobuzy kradnące w szkole kanapki. Tu podnosząc głowę musisz się liczyć z tym, że ktoś ci ją może rozbić. O ile nie będziesz silniejszy i nie rozbijesz mu pierwszy. Albo przynajmniej nie znajdziesz sobie kogoś, kto cię obroni.  
Szarowłosy uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy Kuuja zwrócił się do niego po imieniu.  
- Jak w mordowni - zauważył.  
- Gorzej. W mordowni są zasady. Nie zarejestrujesz się, to jesteś bezpieczny, co najwyżej wyzwą cię od tchórzy. Nikt tam nikogo na siłę nie wpycha na arenę. Ale masz rację, poza tym jest podobnie. Jeśli chesz dojść na szczyt musisz walczyć. A jeśli walczysz, musisz liczyć się z tym, że będą ofiary. Chcesz walczyć, książę?  
- Nie wiem.  
- Mnie też przykro, że ten koleś, Marrow, zginął. Co on mi zawinił? Założę się, że nawet nie wiedział, że ryzykuje życiem przemieniając się w oozaru. Ale nie zamierzam się obwiniać o jego śmierć. Wziął ten środek, albo dał go sobie wstrzyknąć. Na jedno wychodzi. Zagrał niebezpieczną kartą albo pozwolił komuś zagrać za siebie i przegrał. Jego błąd, jego strata.  
- Wszystko super, ale chyba nie potrafię zdobyć się na taki cynizm.  
- A ktoś ci każe? Jak dla mnie możesz się zakopać w piasku i czekać aż umrzesz. Ale możesz też wstać i wypatrywać czy ktoś kogoś nie wpycha na arenę, a jak już wypatrzysz, dać temu wpychającemu po mordzie. Albo samemu oberwać. Tak robi Pan. Według mnie to głupie, ale ona chyba jest zadowolona.  
- Kuuja...  
- No?  
- Dlaczego jesteś taki cięty na Lettusa?  
- Bo ma zwyczaj wpychania innych tam, gdzie sam by wszedł.  
- A czym się to różni od podejścia Pan?  
Białowłosy zmarszczył brwi.  
- Nie bądź taki cwany.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, obserwując jak dwadzieścia metrów dalej medycy uwijają się przy posłaniu Gingera.  
- Chcę walczyć, Kuuja. Ale nie potrafię.  
- Nie ma sprawy, nauczę cię.

Koniec rozdziału dwunastego.

Koniec części pierwszej. 


	14. 3 LATA DBAZ : specjal jubileuszowy

Piłka zatoczyła łuk nad połową boiska i wpadła do kosza. Tenks wyrzucił ręce w górę, w geście triumfu.  
- Jeeest! Skrzydłowy trafia za trzy punkty w ostatniej sekundzie. Umierające Gwiazdy wygrywają sto dwanaście do stu dziesięciu. Proszę państwa, cóż za mecz!  
Pusta sala odpowiedziała echem. Saiyan westchnął i za pomocą telekinezy przyciągnął piłkę do ręki. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, zważywszy, że przez plecy przewieszone miał miecze.  
Nudził się.  
Nie lubił zlecanych przez Cathana misji, ale wykonując je, przynajmniej miał się czym zająć. Bezczynność mu nie służyła. Oszalałby pewnie od niej, gdyby mógł oszaleć po raz drugi. Nic, czym próbował się zająć nie potrafiło przykuć jego uwagi na dłużej niż kilkanaście minut. Gdyby choć mógł trenować. Ale nie istniała sala treningowa dość wytrzymała, by zniosła jego poziom mocy. Odpowiednich sparing-partnerów też nie miał, a do medytacji brakowało mu cierpliwości.  
Kiedy tak miotał się po swojej posiadłości, nachodziły go różne myśli. Pomijając już najbardziej trywialne jak teleportacja do Cathana i urwanie mu prawej nogi, albo lewej, a najlepiej obu, zaczęło do niego docierać, iż popełnił błąd. Zrobił dowódcy na złość o raz za dużo. Nie docenił jego inteligencji. Może należało siedzieć cicho i wykonywać rozkazy?  
Nieee!  
Choćby miał siedzieć w areszcie domowym rok, czy nawet dłużej, pojedynczy choćby wyraz zawodu na twarzy błękitnookiego wart był tej ceny. Co prawda nie zdarzały się one zbyt często, ale to czyniło je tym cenniejszymi. Ta jego cudowna frustracja, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie może Tenksowi nic zrobić - niemal zgrzytał zębami. Coś pięknego. Saiyan już nie mógł się doczekać, gdy wróci do akcji i znowu będzie miał okazję to wszystko zobaczyć. I jeden jedyny tyci problemik stanowiło to, że jego powrót zależał właśnie od Cathana. Chyba, że Edge nagle zdecyduje iż Tenks jest mu z jakiegoś powodu potrzebny, ale na to się nie zanosiło.  
Utknął tu na dobre.  
Rzucił piłkę w kierunku kosza. Odbiła się od obręczy i potoczyła po wypolerowanej posadzce. Ktoś zatrzymał ją okrytą ciężkim butem stopą.  
Z postawy i zarostu ciemnoskóry mężczyzna przypominał Cathana, także strój nosił podobny, choć utrzymany w zupełnie innej kolorystyce - czerni i czerwieni. Fryzurę miał, dla odmiany, "na Edge'a" - punkowski czub zdobił łysą poza tym głowę.  
- Wydoroślałeś, Uubu - stwierdził srebrnowłosy. - Zastanawiałem się, kiedy mnie odwiedzisz.  
- Wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? - zapytał spokojnie przybysz.  
- Ja dużo wiem. Wiem też, na przykład, po co tu jesteś.  
- I co zamierzasz w związku z tym zrobić?  
- Na razie nic... Bo mimo wszystko moja wiedza ma braki, które możesz uzupełnić.  
- Wszystko ci opowiem - obiecał Uubu - ale najpierw ty mi na coś odpowiedz.  
- Nie.  
- Nie odpowiesz?  
- To jest odpowiedź. Nie, to nie ja zniszczyłem Ziemię. Namek też nie.  
- Więc kto? Edge?  
- Także nie... To długa historia. - Nagle Tenksa tknęła pewna myśl. - Ty i Piccolo zniknęliście w tym samym czasie. Wiesz co się z nim stało?  
- Piccolo nie żyje.  
- To pewne?  
- Widziałem jego śmierć.  
- A więc mamy już tylko jedną szansę.  
- Na co?  
- Dojdziemy do tego. Chcesz mówić pierwszy?  
- Czemu nie. - Uubu skozłował piłkę i rzutem przez całe boisko umieścił ją w koszu, po czym usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie.  
Opowiedział o Intergalaktycznym Turnieju Sztuk Walki, o walce Piccolo z Caulifem i ataku Umierających Gwiazd, o śmierci Nameczanina z rąk Edge'a.  
- Edge, oczywiście - skomentował Tenks. - Co za ironia losu.  
Czarnoskóry wojownik nie zapytał o co chodzi i kontynuował opowieść. Wspomniał o swojej daremnej próbie zabicia niebieskoskórego olbrzyma i równie bezowocnym wstawiennictwie Dao.  
- ...Zostawił mnie umierającego na ginącej planecie. Sądziłem, że już po mnie.  
- Ale przeżyłeś?

1096 dni AZetki!  
Podwójny, rocznicowy rozdział XIII!  
XIII-A: Czarna Gwiazda

Z sekundy na sekundę robiło się coraz jaśniej, narastały też drgania gruntu. Planeta rozpadała się. Było to nawet w pewien sposób piękne - strumienie światła wydobywały się spod powierzchni, strzelając w niebo. Czternastolatek patrzył, zafascynowany. Nie miał siły choćby się poruszyć.  
Po chwili poczuł też gorąco, najwyraźniej zbliżała się chwila ostatecznej eksplozji, oraz zimno, gdyż zbliżała się także jego ostatnia chwila. Swoisty wyścig, kto umrze pierwszy.  
Na sekundy przed końcem, Uubu nie potrafił już rozróżnić tego, co naprawdę widział od obrazów serwowanych mu przez jego własny umysł. Dłoń, która silnym chwytem zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i uniosła go w powietrze mogła być zaledwie złudzeniem.  
Nie była.

Przyjemne, kojące ciepło skojarzyło mu się z Dendem. Ktoś leczył go za pomocą magii. Ból znikał, po chwili pozostawiając po sobie tylko wspomnienie. Ogarnęło go rozleniwienie, tak silne, że nie chciało mu się nawet otwierać oczu.  
- Jak się czujesz, chłopcze? - usłyszał głos.  
- Zmęczony - odparł zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Odpocznij więc. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny.  
Uwierzył. I zasnął.

Ktoś szturchał go w bok.  
- Otwórz oczy. No, dalej, otwieraj!  
Posłuchał. Ujrzał kobietę. Nie, dwie kobiety o twarzach okolonych burzami rudych włosów. Przez sekundę sądził, że obraz mu się dwoi w oczach, ale nie - miał do czynienia z bliźniaczkami. Były niewysokie i całkiem ładne. Na oko liczyły po jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat. Skądś je kojarzył.  
- Dajcie mu spokój - stwierdził ten sam głos, co poprzednio. Teraz Uubu od razu skojarzył do kogo należy. Poderwał się gwałtownie z posłania.  
- Wy jesteście... ludźmi Edge'a!  
- Proszę, co za spostrzegawczość - rzuciła ironicznie jedna z sióstr, ta ubrana na zielono.  
- Owszem, jesteśmy Umierającymi Gwiazdami - potwierdził oparty o ścianę Dao. - Znajdujesz się na Tarey-sei, tu mamy kwaterę główną.  
- Gdzie jest Edge?  
- Pewnie właśnie tam. To po drugiej stronie planety. Ale nie radzę tam lecieć. Jeśli dowie się, że żyjesz, pewnie się zdenerwuje.  
- To znaczy, że nie wie? - zdziwił się Uubu.  
- Zanim odpowiem na to błyskotliwe pytanie, zadam własne. Jesteś może głodny?  
Chłopakowi momentalnie zaburczało w brzuchu. To wystarczyło za komentarz.

- Każda Umierająca Gwiazda ma swoją prywatną posiadłość, gdzie nikt nie ma wstępu bez pozwolenia - powiadał Dao, podczas gdy Ziemianin napełniał żołądek. - Aktualnie znajdujesz się w mojej. W samym jej sercu.  
- Czyli to twój dom? - zapytał między kęsami młody.  
- Tak.  
Schludnie, ale spartańsko urządzone wnętrze wiele mówiło o właścicielu. Żadnego zbędnego przepychu, śladowe ilości ozdób. Zgromadzone sprzęty miały przede wszystkim wartość użytkową.  
- Ładny.  
- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, ty będziesz mieszkał dwa budynki dalej.  
Uubu aż opluł się czymś co przypominało ryż albo kaszę.  
- Jak to "mieszkał"?  
- Musisz mieć jakiś kąt do spania między treningami, nie?  
- Treningami? - Młodzieniec przerwał posiłek. - To znaczy, że nie zamierzacie mnie odesłać na Ziemię?  
- Nie uratowałem cię z dobroci serca. Jesteś mi potrzebny.  
- Do czego?  
- Sądzę, że będziesz w stanie go zabić.  
- Kogo zabić...? Edge'a?! Jak niby miałbym to zrobić?  
- I to jest właśnie pierwszy problem...

Uubu przesunął wzrokiem po sklepieniu sali treningowej. Solidna robota, zdolna wytrzymać walki naprawdę potężnych wojowników. Dodatkowo, pomieszczenie tłumiło emanacje ki, dzięki czemu obecność Uubu na Tarey mogła pozostać względną tajemnicą.  
- Jesteś całkiem silny - oceniła chłodnym Cinqueda. - Ale nie potrafisz efektywnie wykorzystywać swojej mocy. Masz też wiele słabych punktów, które będzie trzeba wyeliminować.  
Szczupła wojowniczka była czwartą i ostatnią z dopuszczonych do spisku Umierających Gwiazd. Dao próbował skaptować także Sashi-Zoe, ale rudzielec niespodziewanie odmówił. Rozważano też Sworda, ale wtajemniczeni wspólnie uznali, że nie odważyliby się mu zaufać.  
- Ile czasu według Ciebie potrzebuje, by osiągnąć odpowiedni poziom? - zapytał staruszek.  
- Jakieś pięćdziesiąt, może sześćdziesiąt lat - rzuciła.  
Ziemianina nieco wcięło. Dao westchnął.  
- A czego zdołasz go nauczyć, powiedzmy, w rok?  
- Jeśli zamierzacie go posłać przeciw Edge'owi za rok, to szkoda naszego czasu. Równie dobrze może od razu popełnić samobójstwo.  
- Ej! - obruszył się Uubu. - Chyba mnie trochę nie doceniasz!  
- Czyżby? - wyraziła wątpliwość.  
Momentalnie znalazła się przy nim, tak blisko, że mógłby poczuć zapach jej perfum, gdyby zdążył zaczerpnąć oddech. Poczuł uderzenie i ułamek sekundy później zwijał się z bólu na ziemi, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wbił mu kołek w serce. Spazmatycznie otwierając i zamykając usta, jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nagle okazało się to trudniejsze niż użycie dwustukrotnego Kaioken.  
- Musiałaś go od razu zabijać? - mruknął zawiedziony Dao.  
- Sam się prosił.  
- Nieprawda. Nie powiedział "zabij mnie, jeśli potrafisz", ani nawet "pokaż na co cię stać". Stwierdził tylko, że go nie doceniasz. Jesteś przewrażliwiona, moja panno.  
- Ale miałam rację.  
- Właśnie o tym mówię! - podniósł głos. - Nie wystarczy ci pewność, że masz rację. Musisz to w kółko wszystkim udowadniać. Pokazujesz w ten sposób, że brak ci dojrzałości.  
Zmroziła go wzrokiem, ale po chwili skłoniła lekko głowę, jakby przyznając rację.  
Uubu mimowolnie przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, do czasu aż przed jego oczami zaczęły latać ciemne plamy. Tylko po to go ratowali? Żeby zginął już następnego dnia, tuż przed pierwszym treningiem? Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Nie chciał umierać, nie w ten sposób.  
Nagle blokada ustąpiła i zbawczy tlen wypełnił pęcherzyki płucne. Stało się oczywiście za szybko, więc właściciel pęcherzyków strasznie się rozkaszlał. Ale choćby miał tak kaszleć do końca życia i tak wolał obecny stan od poprzedniego.  
- Dwie sekundy wcześniej niż sądziłam - stwierdziła Cinqueda. - Faktycznie cię nie doceniłam.  
- Co... co to było? - wycharczał, nawet nie czując, że z jego ust ciekną strużki śliny.  
- Oberwałeś w punkt krytyczny - wyjaśnił Dao, podchodząc i pomagając mu się podnieść. - Trochę mocniej, a naprawdę gryzłbyś glebę. - Uśmiechnął się i poklepał młodego po plecach. - Przyznaj, miałeś pietra.  
- No jasne, że miałem! - zdenerwował się Uubu. - Myślałem, że umrę.  
- O to chodziło. Chcieliśmy ci pokazać, że w każdej chwili możemy cię zabić. Ale też, że nie należy lekceważyć żadnego przeciwnika. Nawet jeśli jest słabszy fizycznie, jak Cinqueda, może mieć w zanadrzu inne sztuczki.  
- Słaba? Ledwo widziałem jej atak! Powaliła mnie jednym ciosem!  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że twoja ki jest silniejsza. Przegrałeś z techniką. A raczej z kilkoma. Cinqa? - zwrócił się do wojowniczki.  
- Nie nauczę cię wyczuwać punktów krytycznych, bo to wrodzona zdolność. Ale są cztery techniki kontroli ki, które musisz poznać. Właściwie, poznać musisz trzy, czwartą już znasz.  
- Kaioken - odgadł.  
- Tak - potwierdził staruszek. - Technika polegająca na spalaniu ki wewnątrz organizmu, stworzona przez dwóch braci, królów planet, czyli bogów galaktyk. Nauczyłem się jej za młodu od jednego z nich. Jak przypuszczam, tobie przekazał ją ten drugi.  
- Jego uczeń, a mój mistrz, Son Goku. Ale udało mi się ją trochę ulepszyć.  
- Ja też tak sądziłem, nazwałem to nawet Dao-ken, na swoją cześć. Ale właściwie obaj ją zaledwie przeskalowaliśmy. Cinqueda nauczy cię naprawdę ulepszonej wersji.  
- Tak? Super! - ucieszył się Uubu.  
- Zostaw cieszenie się na po fakcie. Dla mnie okazała się za trudna.  
- Boś stary - wtrąciła wojowniczka.  
Dao pogroził jej palcem.  
- Stary to jest wszechświat, kobieto. Ja jestem tylko doświadczony.  
- A te inne techniki? - zapytał Ziemianin.  
- Potrójne k, czyli kręcenie, kompresja i kierunkowanie - powiedziała wojowniczka. - Zaczniemy od najprostszej: kręcenia, czyli wprawiania ki w ruch wirowy. Podstawy są nietrudne, każdy może się ich nauczyć. Schody zaczynają się przy większych prędkościach.  
- Jak coś zrobisz źle... SPLAT! Żebra na ścianie, mózg na suficie - wyjaśnił obrazowo staruszek, akcentując wypowiedź gestami.  
- To nie tajemnica, że każda z tych technik stanowi ogromne obciążenie dla organizmu. Stosowanie wszystkich na raz to samobójstwo. Ale efektywne użycie choćby dwóch jednocześnie, może zwielokrotnić twoje możliwości.  
- Wow! To mi da dużą przewagę w walce z Edge'em!  
Cinqueda skrzywiła się niemal niedostrzegalnie, Dao zaś wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Chłopcze - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Uubu - to ci nic nie zapewni, zaledwie zniweluje JEGO przewagę.  
- To znaczy, że...?  
- Tak, on już dawno się nauczył.

Siedziba Dao przypominała jedno wielkie centrum treningowe. Panował akademicki nastrój, w dzień po okolicy kręcili się adepci, trenerzy i ludzie z obsługi. Razem kilka tysięcy istot - nieduże miasto. Cele ich szkolenia bywały różne. Niektórzy chcieli stać sie silniejsi, by móc bronić swych planet. Inni, mimo ostrzeżeń Dao, liczyli, że po szkoleniu tutaj, bez trudu dostaną się do grona Umierających Gwiazd. Nigdy nikomu się to nie udało. Mało który z pretendentów w ogóle pozostawał przy życiu. A ci, którzy pozostawali, często tego żałowali.  
Nie przeszkadzało to próbować kolejnym.  
Uubu żył poza całą tą społecznością. Nie bardzo miał zresztą czas na jakieś życie towarzyskie. Całe dnie wypełniały mu treningi pod okiem Umierających Gwiazd. Staruszek uczył go technik, Cinqueda kontroli ki, a z bliźniaczkami przeprowadzał regularne sparingi. Jeśli żadne z nich nie miało czasu, ćwiczył sam, lub - podczas dłuższych nieobecności - nadzorowany przez jednego z licznie zgromadzonych tu mistrzów sztuk walki. Wielu z nich posiadało zupełnie unikatowe umiejętności, ale żaden nie znał techniki Shunkanido.  
- Nauczę cię - obiecywał Dao. - W swoim czasie.  
Ziemianin nie martwił się o swoją rodzinną planetę. Wiedział, że Edge ją oszczędził. A był pewien, że z każdym innym zagrożeniem Son Goku bez trudu sobie poradzi. Owszem, tęsknił za domem i zastanawiał się, co się tam może dziać. Czy Piccolo został wskrzeszony? Czy ziemscy Saiyani w ogóle mieli świadomość jego śmierci? Chciał polecieć - choćby na chwilę - i im to powiedzieć. Bliźniaczki mogły go tam teleportować i odstawić z powrotem. Staruszek jednak wciąż odmawiał, szczerze wyjaśniając, że jeszcze nie ufa mu na tyle, by dać mu szansę na ucieczkę.  
Pewnego wieczora, jakieś pół roku po przybyciu Uubu na Tarey i w kilka dni po tym, jak kolejna partia rekrutów opuściła centrum w poszukiwaniu szczęścia, Dao poprosił go na poważną rozmowę. Coś w tonie jego głosu, spojrzeniu i twarzy sprawiło, że chłopak domyślił się wieści, zanim słowa zostały wypowiedziane. I tak przeżył szok.  
Ziemia przestała istnieć - Sabre i Dagger potwierdziły to naocznie, a jedynym ocalałym okazał się Tenks, najnowszy nabytek oddziału Edge'a. Efekt fuzji za pomocą kolczyków Potara zupełnie nie przypominał Gotena ani Trunksa, miał gwałtowny charakter i jak każdy fuzjowiec - rozdmuchane ponad miarę ego. Jego poziom mocy zadziwiał i przerażał zarazem. Podejrzeń, że to on unicestwił Ziemię, nie dało się łatwo rozwiać. Uubu postanowił trenować jeszcze mocniej, by któregoś dnia być w stanie wydusić ze srebrnowłosego prawdę. Na razie musiał go uznać za kolejną przeszkodę na drodze do zabicia Edge'a.

Mijały kolejne, wypełnione treningiem miesiące. Ziemianin czynił szybkie postępy. Szybsze, niż zakładano, ale oczywiście nie dość duże, by móc już myśleć o mierzeniu się z przywódcą Umierających Gwiazd. Ta możliwość zaledwie majaczyła gdzieś na horyzoncie i choć Uubu pędził ku niej z całych sił, wciąż wydawała się odległa i nieuchwytna niczym sen.  
Młody wojownik co rano wstawał z przeświadczeniem, że musi się stać silniejszy. Na rozwijaniu swoich możliwości schodziły mu całe dnie, przerwy czynił tylko na jedzenie i sen. Czasem wydawało mu się, jakby jego życie nigdy nie miało żadnego innego sensu, tylko trening. Coraz trudniej przychodziło uświadamianie sobie, że wszystko to jest tylko środkiem do celu, a nie celem samym w sobie.  
Polubił Dao i jego charakterystyczne, ironiczne podejście do życia. Niewiele rzeczy mogło popsuć dobry humor staruszka, nawet lata ludobójstwa, których dopuszczał się oddział nie zmieniły jego osobowości. Historię życia miał nieco jak Goku. Tak samo jak Ziemski Saiyan, wytrwałością i ciężką pracą osiągnął status czempiona w swojej części wszechświata. Spotykały ich nawet podobne przygody, choćby trening w zaświatach, u Króla Planet.  
Bliźniaczki stanowiły zagadkę. Z rozmów z nimi i z Dao, wywnioskował, że są wręcz fanatycznie oddane Edge'owi. Owszem, staruszka też ceniły - żeby nie powiedzieć: uwielbiały. Ale nawet on sam przyznawał, że urwałyby mu łeb na jedno skinienie dłoni przywódcy. Dlaczego więc brały udział w spisku na jego życie? Kiedyś Uubu zapytał o to wprost.  
- On cierpi - odparły krótko, jakby te dwa słowa miały wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Wszystkie tajemnice sióstr bledły jednak momentalnie, gdy brało się pod uwagę Cinquedę. Wojowniczka była jednym wielkim workiem pytań bez odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie mówiła nic o sobie, a zagadywana zbywała rozmówcę milczeniem. Ziemianin jednakże nie poddawał się i uparcie poruszał temat. Minęło dużo czasu nim uzyskał reakcję, i to taką, której nie bardzo dało się określić jako satysfakcjonującą.  
- Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Prawda wcale by ci się nie spodobała, więc nie zadawaj pytań - powiedziała po prostu.  
Te słowa tylko pobudziły ciekawość chłopaka, więc tym bardziej postanowił nie dawać za wygraną. I tak jak kropla drąży skałę, tak on powoli przebijał mentalną barierę szczupłej kobiety. Aż wreszcie, któregoś dnia, osłona pękła.  
- Historia nie jest ciekawa, ani pouczająca - zastrzegła. - Moja planeta od zawsze leżała w kręgu zainteresowania Kręgu, organizacji kosmicznych zabójców. Ich wysłannicy przybywali do nas co roku, w poszukiwaniu świeżej krwi. Wybierali jedno, czasem dwoje pięciolatków rocznie. W swoim czasie, zabrali i mnie. Następne piętnaście lat spędziłam na szkoleniu. Było trudne. Z początkowej grupy dwustu kandydatów po pierwszych pięciu latach zostało jakichś czterdziestu. Po kolejnych pięciu, już tylko dziewięć osób.  
- Przyjaźniliście się?  
- Tak. Mieszkaliśmy i jedliśmy wspólnie. Wiele zadań musieliśmy wykonywać drużynowo, więc zdążyliśmy się zżyć. To był dodatkowy test odporności - opowiadała beznamiętnie wojowniczka. - Sprawdzali jak zareagujemy na śmierć towarzyszy broni. Niektórzy załamywali się i sami tym dyskwalifikowali. A wracając do wątku, po piętnastu latach została nas tylko dwójka. Wciąż o jedno za dużo. Zwycięzcę miał wyłonić pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Ja zwyciężyłam.  
- Przykro mi - powiedział smutno Uubu.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytała chłodno.  
- Ten drugi zapewne był twoim przyjacielem.  
- Riffle? Moim kochankiem, od dwóch lat. Był też ode mnie silniejszy. Miał przewagę, ale w kluczowej chwili zawahał się przed zadaniem ciosu. To dało mi szansę na zwycięstwo. Wykorzystałam ją.  
Wszystkie te słowa wypowiedziane zostały zupełnie obojętnym tonem, bez cienia emocji. Zaszokowany tym Ziemianin milczał, nie znajdując słów. Wreszcie się przełamał.  
- Wiedzieliście o tym?  
- O czym?  
- O tym, że tylko jedno z was przeżyje?  
- Nikt tego otwarcie nie powiedział, ale taka możliwość istniała. Dlatego związałam się z Riffle'em emocjonalnie, wiedziałam, że to mi może dać przewagę. Był z nas najsilniejszy i miał największe szanse dotrzeć do końca.  
- Ale...  
- Ostrzegałam, że prawda może ci się nie spodobać. Mam mówić dalej?  
- Tak.  
- Okazało się, że istniały jeszcze cztery grupy szkoleniowe podobne do mojej, co oznaczało, że byłam jedną z pięciu nowicjuszy w Kręgu. Nowicjat trwał oczywiście pięć lat. Wykonywaliśmy takie same zadania co starsi rangą zabójcy, ale nie otrzymywaliśmy za to wynagrodzenia. W ten sposób płaciliśmy za szkolenie. Dopiero po tym okresie staliśmy się pełnoprawnymi członkami organizacji, wszyscy trzej, którzy przeżyli. Zrezygnowałam po regulaminowych pięciu latach. Zostałam wolnym strzelcem.  
- Aż pewnego dnia otrzymałaś zlecenie na Edge'a - uzupełnił Uubu.  
- Tak - odparła krótko, ale myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Nie błagali o litość. Nie dlatego, że zabraniał im honor - zabójcy Kręgu dążyli do celu wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami. Po prostu zdawali sobie sprawę, że to nic nie da. Nie, kiedy przeciwniczką była jedna z nich.  
Teoretycznie nie miała szans. Sama jedna przeciw kilkudziesięciu podobnym sobie. Ale wiedziała, że nie należy ulegać złudzeniu ich przewagi. Pojedynczo nie dorastali do jej poziomu. Najsilniejszych wyeliminowała w terenie, gdzie nie mogli liczyć na wsparcie. Kwaterę główną zaatakowała dopiero mając pewność zwycięstwa. Nie pomyliła się. Nawet przywódcy stawili niewielki, jak na jej możliwości, opór.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytał jeden, tuż przed tym jak zmiażdżyła mu krtań stopą.  
- Zlecenie - wyjaśniła krótko.  
- Kto?  
- Riffle.  
Nie wiedział o kim mówiła. I już się nie dowiedział.  
Wojowniczka uroniła pojedynczą łzę, ostatnią w swoim życiu. Następnie odwróciła się i odeszła zostawiając za sobą zgliszcza i sterty trupów.  
Tak zakończyła się historia Kręgu.

Uubu zacisnął pięści, próbując opanować wirującą wściekle aurę. Bez skutku, uwolniona moc wcale nie chciała dać się okiełznać, zupełnie jakby żyła własnym życiem i cieszyła się uzyskaną na moment swobodą. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli czarnoskóry wojownik zdołał skupić całe energetyczne tornado na przedramieniu. Wyglądało to efektownie - jakby przygotowywał się zadania naprawdę silnego ciosu. Mniej więcej, zresztą, taka właśnie była idea. Jednakże, sprawienie, by ki nie wyciekała na zewnątrz organizmu wciąż przewyższało jego możliwości. Trzy lata treningu, a nie osiągnął nawet tego - na samą myśl chciało mu się wyć.  
Rozproszył aurę i wyczerpany padł na podłogę. Pot ściekał po nim strumieniami, formując na brodzie kropelki, które po chwili rozpryskiwały się o posadzkę.  
- Kręcenie przyzwoicie, kompresja też nieźle, ale z kierunkowaniem wciąż masz problemy - podsumowała Cinqueda, gdy przestał dyszeć jak maszyna parowa.  
- To na nic! - zdenerwował się. - Nigdy nie opanuję tego tak dobrze jak ty!  
- Pewnie nie - przyznała. - Ale możemy temu częściowo zaradzić. Myślę zresztą, że jesteś już gotowy - stwierdziła zagadkowo. - Rozbieraj się.  
- C-co? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
- Nie zrozumiałeś? Rozbieraj się - powtórzyła.  
- Ale... ale...  
- Co za "ale"? Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
- Nie - speszył się - ja tylko... Ale, Cinqueda-sensei, co ty robisz!? - wykrzyknął przerażony, widząc że jego nauczycielka zaczyna zdejmować górną część granatowego stroju.  
- Chcę ci coś pokazać - wyjaśniła beznamiętnie, nie przestając rozsznurowywać bluzy.  
- Ale ja wcale nie chcę tego widzieć! To znaczy, oczywiście, jesteś bardzo ładna. Ale ja w ogóle nie czuję się gotowy. To znaczy, może i tak, ale nie z tobą. Ja... ten, tego...  
Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Ja... eee... a pani o czym? - zapytał.  
- O tym. - Uwolniła z rękawa prawe ramię i Uubu ujrzał, że pokryte jest siatką cieniutkich, wyrytych w skórze fantazyjnych wzorów, ni to blizn, ni tatuaży.  
- Co to jest?  
- Prezent od Kręgu. Małe oszustwo, które pomaga w kontroli energii.  
Odetchnął z ulgą i podszedł bliżej.  
- Nie zauważyłem tego u innych - stwierdził, przyglądając się rysunkom.  
- Nikt nie wie. Tylko Cathan i Tenks mają wystarczający talent, by "ścieżki" coś im dały, a ich zysk nie jest w moim interesie, więc trzymam to w tajemnicy.  
- A Edge?  
- Edge kontroluje ki znacznie lepiej ode mnie. On i Sashi-Zoe nie potrzebują czegoś takiego. Więc jak, jesteś zdecydowany? Pierwszą partię mogę wykonać od razu. Musisz zachować tajemnicę. I nosić więcej ubrań.  
- Czy to boli?  
- Tylko przy tworzeniu.  
- Aha... A czy te "ścieżki" są wszędzie?  
- Wszędzie, którędy przepływa ki.  
Uubu ponownie odetchnął.

Minęły ponad dwa lata nim otrzymał komplet ścieżek. Rysowanie ich nie było proste i składało się z wielu etapów. Pierwszy polegał na zbadaniu struktury wewnętrznej jego organizmu. Energia przepływała przez wszystkie komórki, ale posiadała swoje ulubione drogi, "ścieżki" miały powstać równolegle do nich, tuż pod skórą. Po analizie, Cinqueda ostrzem ki nacinała skórę i precyzyjnym strumieniem wypalała niewielkie korytarzyki. Następnie należało zaczekać na zagojenie ranek i przyzwyczaić się do nowych możliwości. Trwało to około dwóch tygodni, po których można było stworzyć kolejny fragment siatki.  
Ziemianin zaczął nosić strój podobny do tego, w jaki ubrany chodził Piccolo. Z czasem niezbędne stały się też rękawice.

Dao wreszcie nauczył go Shunkanido. Ryzyko, że Uubu ucieknie przestało istnieć znacznie wcześniej - zwyczajnie nie miał dokąd. Zresztą, Tarey-sei, czy raczej ta jej część którą poznał najlepiej, stała się jego domem.  
Poznawszy technikę teleportacji był wreszcie w stanie swobodnie przemieszczać się po wszechświecie, z której to możliwości korzystał dość swobodnie. Kilkukrotnie miał okazję zaobserwować jak Edge syci swój głód zniszczenia, unicestwiając kolejne światy. Wciąż jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Powoli zresztą zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że zapewne nigdy nie osiągnie wystarczającej siły, by mierzyć się z przywódcą Umierających Gwiazd. Niby miał walczyć z udziałem pozostałych spiskowców i to po tym jak pozostawią przeciwnika bez sojuszników, ale nawet w takich warunkach ich szanse prezentowały się dość marnie.  
Istniało jednak mnóstwo innych okazji, by wykorzystać wrodzone i nabyte zdolności. Zadziwiające, ile ludów wszechświata potrzebowało pomocy silniejszych. Niemal na każdej planecie było do zrobienia coś, z czym rdzenni mieszkańcy nie potrafili sobie poradzić. Dotyczyło to także układów kontrolowanych przez Umierające Gwiazdy, które teoretycznie miały zapewnioną opiekę. Rzeczywistość pokazywała, że praktycznie nikt nie miał odwagi o tę protekcję wystąpić. Przykłady tych, którzy jednak wystąpili dowodziły, iż nie zawsze się to opłacało. Cathan lubił egzekwować długi.  
Ale problemy nie znikały. Dlatego Uubu bardzo szybko stał się osobą rozpoznawalną i cenioną w tym zakątku wszechświata. Jego związek z oddziałem Edge'a był tak oczywisty, że nie dało się go ukryć. Dlatego też, także ze względu na kolor skóry, szybko zyskał sobie przydomek Czarnej Gwiazdy.

- Owszem, przeżyłem - odpowiedział Uubu, po czym streścił Tenksowi swoje doświadczenia z ostatnich lat, pomijając trochę szczegółów dotyczących Cinquedy, w tym tajemnicę "ścieżek". Półsaiyan wysłuchał go uważnie i nawet nie przerywał, co najwyżej kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem lub okazywał zdziwienie uniesieniem brwi.  
- Wszystko jasne - skomentował, kiedy jego młodszy kolega zakończył opowieść.  
- Nic więcej nie masz do powiedzenia?  
- Właściwie... Jest coś. To nie Cathan doprowadził do konfliktu między Swordem i Ray'Pire'em, prawda?  
- Nie, to my. To był początek eliminacji sojuszników Edge'a i test jednocześnie. Chcieliśmy wiedzieć, jakie będą skutki.  
- Nie mogliście wybrać kogoś innego? Lubiłem Sworda, z nim jedynym akurat dało się tu pogadać - stwierdził srebrnowłosy, po czym zapytał: - Dlaczego właściwie tu przyszedłeś, Uubu?  
- Chciałem się upewnić co do losu Ziemi i Namek.  
- Tylko tyle? Mało prawdopodobne. A zresztą, nawet jeśli, czemu akurat dzisiaj? Miałeś tyle okazji przez te dziewięć lat. Dopiero teraz zebrałeś się na odwagę? - zapytał sceptycznie.  
- Nie, istnieje ku temu powód.  
- Ale mi go nie zdradzisz.  
- Najpierw chcę się dowiedzieć, co się stało na Ziemi od czasu mojego i Piccolo zniknięcia.  
- Dobrze...  
Tenks doświadczył ostatniego roku w historii Ziemi dwukrotnie - jako Goten i Trunks. Mimo to, udało mu się opowiedzieć całą historię dość spójnie. On także pominął nieco nieistotnych szczegółów, głównie dotyczących wymiaru Future Trunksa. Uubu dowiedział się o Brollym, Saladinie, królu Vegecie, o losie Gohana, o Lanfanach, androidach Zeta, wreszcie o Mrocznym Kaioshinie, Cieniu. Nie poznał tylko okoliczności anihilacji swojej planety.  
- Jak więc widzisz, choć nie zniszczyłem Ziemi osobiście, przyczyniłem się do tego. Gdybym został na miejscu, być może udałoby się pokonać Cienia.  
- Myślisz, że to on ją zniszczył? Sądzisz, że mógł przeżyć?  
- Nie wydaje mi się, by miał możliwość unicestwić cały świat. Nie, to raczej niemożliwe. Cień poluje na żywe istoty, kosmiczna skała, choćby nie wiem jak duża, nie zainteresowałaby go nawet. Dlatego sądzę, że to kto inny zniszczył planetę i że zrobił to, żeby zabić Cienia. Eksplozja tej siły powinna go unicestwić, choć istnieje oczywiście minimalna szansa, że tak się nie stało.  
- Skąd wiesz tyle o Cieniu? Od smoka?  
- Tak. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że ta wiedza będzie mi potrzebna. Mam w głowie tysiące informacji dla których nie znajduję zastosowania. Można od tego oszaleć. - Nagle uśmiechnął się upiornie. - Naprawdę, można.  
- Wierzę.  
- A teraz powiedz mi, czemu wpadłeś mnie odwiedzić akurat dzisiaj.  
Uubu zawahał się, ale postanowił powiedzieć prawdę.  
- Bo jutro możesz już nie żyć - wyłuszczył.  
- Dlaczego Edge miałby chcieć mnie zabić? - Tenks szybko przeprowadził rozumowanie przyczynowo-skutkowe.  
- Ponieważ mu się sprzeciwisz.  
Półsaiyan zrobił wielkie oczy.  
- W czym?  
- Jutro przeniesie cię do Gasnących Słońc, pod komendę Cathana.

1096 dni AZetki!  
Podwójny, rocznicowy rozdział XIII!  
XIII-B: Wschodzące słońce

- Że co?! - krzyknął Tenks. - O czym ty mówisz?! Dlaczego?! Skąd to w ogóle wiesz?!  
- Dao ma informatorów wszędzie. Pomysł wyjdzie oczywiście od Cathana.  
- Jakżeby inaczej. Zabiję tego błękitnookiego dupka!  
- Popieram - stwierdził lekko ironicznie czarnoskóry. - Wówczas Edge zabije ciebie i straci dwóch sojuszników. Dla planu Dao to będzie jak dar niebios.  
- Rozumiem aluzję. Co proponujesz?  
- Nic.  
- Nic? - zdziwił się Saiyan.  
- Nic. To nie była aluzja. Dao naprawdę liczy na taki rozwój wypadków.  
- Ale ty mnie przed tym ostrzegasz. Dlaczego?  
- Bo sądzę, że lepiej się nam przysłużysz jako sojusznik. Nie będę ukrywał, że mam złe przeczucia odnośnie naszego starcia z Edge'em. Gdybyś zdecydował się przejść na naszą stronę, szanse zwycięstwa znacznie by wzrosły.  
Tenks momentalnie spoważniał i delikatnie pokręcił głową.  
- Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc. To zresztą bez znaczenia.  
- Jak to?  
- Z moją pomocą, czy bez niej. Nigdy nie pokonacie Edge'a.  
- Mylisz się, mój trening...  
- Gówno nie trening! - zdenerwował się srebrnowłosy. - Żadne Kaiokeny, czy inne "potrójne k" ci nie pomogą! Choćbyś stał się dziesięciokrotnie silniejszy od niego, i tak przegrasz.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Obca moc, nie z tego wszechświata! Tak inna od ki, że wyczuwamy ją jako wręcz nieograniczoną, albo nie wyczuwamy wcale. Jeden pocisk wyrwie ci w sercu dziurę, nieważne jak silny będziesz!  
- Jesteś szalony!  
Saiyan roześmiał się.  
- Owszem, ale w porównaniu do waszego pomysłu zabicia Edge'a, zaledwie nieco ekscentryczny. Zresztą - rozłożył ręce - Uubu, o czym my rozmawiamy? Ty wcale nie chcesz go zabijać.  
- Nie?  
- Sam przyznałeś, że Piccolo nie żyje. W takim razie Edge jest naszą jedyną nadzieją, żeby kiedykolwiek odzyskać Ziemię. - Nagle posmutniał. - I Gohana.  
- Mówiłeś, że został unicestwiony.  
- Ale jest sposób. - Tenks mówił coraz bardziej chaotycznie. - Nie tkwię tu bez powodu. Czekam. Przełom wkrótce musi nastąpić.  
- Przełom?  
- Tak, przełom! Czekam na niego od prawie dziesięciu lat.  
- Edge odnajdzie tego, kogo szuka?  
- On nikogo nie szuka! Już nie musi. Jest bliski dotarcia do Rdzenia. To nasza jedyna szansa.  
- Tenks, uspokój się! Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz!  
- Ja też nie! Ta wiedza... Jest tego za dużo... Łapię tylko fragmenty. Nie potrafię ci tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić, musisz mi uwierzyć na słowo!  
Uubu zawahał się.  
- Ja... nie wiem. Muszę to przemyśleć. - Nagle coś go tknęło, jakby wyczuł zbliżającą się obcą ki. - Nie mogę tu dłużej zostać. Odpowiedz mi na coś. Czy jeżeli wystąpimy przeciwko Edge'owi, staniesz po jego stronie?  
- Nie muszę, on...  
- Odpowiedz! Tak, czy nie?  
- Tak, stanę po jego stronie.  
- Powinienem więc od razu cię zabić... Obyśmy się więcej nie spotkali.  
Powiedziawszy to, przyłożył dwa palce do czoła i zniknął.  
- Zabić mnie? - mruknął do siebie Saiyan. - Musisz kiedyś spróbować. Tak, bardzo bym chciał, żebyś spróbował...  
Zachichotał nieco obłąkańczo, po czym zdecydował się iść spać. Jutro zapowiadało się na męczące.

- Domyślasz się, dlaczego zostałeś wezwany? - zapytał Edge.  
Tenks przeniósł spojrzenie chłodnych oczu z podłogi sali audiencyjnej na dowódcę i towarzyszącego mu Cathana. Niebieskoskóry wydawał się być tego dnia w całkiem niezłym humorze. Takiej okazji nie należało zmarnować.  
- Mogę co najwyżej zgadywać. Sądzę, że okres mojej kary się zakończył. Chcesz mi rozkazać powrót do służby, tak?  
- Nie - zaprzeczył olbrzym. - Uznałem, że...  
- Uznałeś, czy Cathan podsunął ci pomysł?  
Edge zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
- Jeśli jeszcze raz mi przerwiesz, zabiję cię - uprzedził krótko. - Po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją, uznałem, że musisz wykazać się dobrą wolą i udowodnić, że potrafisz wykonywać rozkazy. Dlatego postanowiłem, na czas nieokreślony, przenieść cię do oddziałów Umierających Słońc.  
- A cóż to jest? - bardzo przekonująco zdziwił się Saiyan.  
- To podległe mi wojska pomocnicze - wyjaśnił Cathan.  
- Uważaj, Catty - rzucił srebrnowłosy z uśmieszkiem - wchodząc dowódcy w słowo ryzykujesz, że cię zabije.  
- Pan sobie chyba nie zdaje sprawy ze swojej sytuacji, panie Tenks.  
- Ależ nie, wszystko rozumiem, może nawet lepiej niż sądzisz, Catty. Edge, za pozwoleniem, mogę mówić szczerze?  
- Jak zawsze - zachęcił dowódca.  
- Mogę zostać jednym z ołowianych żołnierzyków Cathana, jeśli tego koniecznie chcesz. Ale chciałbym wierzyć, że ma to jakiś cel. Bo z mojej perspektywy wygląda, jakbyś dawał chłopcu nową zabawkę, bo stare mu się już znudziły.  
- No i widzisz, Tenks. Sam odpowiedziałeś na swoje pytanie. Nie wierzysz, że to ma sens? Proszę bardzo, nie wierz sobie, byle ta niewiara nie wpływała na twoją skuteczność. Gówno mnie obchodzi w co wierzysz. Masz wykonywać rozkazy. Rozumiesz to?  
Tenks skinął lekko głową.  
- Teraz, gdy wytłumaczyłeś to tak łopatologicznie, rozumiem bardzo dobrze.  
- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. - Skinął na Cathana, który podniósł ze stołu metalową obręcz.  
- Podczas swojej służby w Gasnących Słońcach będzie pan nosił tę obrożę, panie Tenks.  
Jak pies, do cholery - pomyślał Saiyan. - Uważaj, bo nie wypadły mi jeszcze wszystkie zęby. - Głośno zaś powiedział:  
- A odważysz się założyć mi ją osobiście, Catty?  
Błękitnooki zignorował go.  
- Nie wolno panu jej zdjąć ani na moment. Zostanie to potraktowane jako złamanie rozkazu. Obroża będzie śledziła pana położenie i stan fizyczny. Jeżeli choć na chwilę znajdzie się pan poza obszarem, w którym powinien pan być, także potraktujemy to jako złamanie rozkazu. Identyczny skutek będzie miało użycie przez pana techniki Shunkanido.  
- Nie wolno mi się teleportować?  
- Ta umiejętność będzie panu najzupełniej zbędna. Wolno jej panu użyć tylko na wyraźny rozkaz dowódcy Edge'a, lub mój. Podczas całego okresu służby zastępczej będzie pan zobowiązany przestrzegać oddziałowego regulaminu. Jakiekolwiek jego pogwałcenie...  
- Będzie traktowane jako złamanie rozkazu? - strzelił Tenks.  
- ...Zostanie ukarane zgodnie z zasadami dyscyplinarnymi Gasnących Słońc.  
- Tak? - ożywił się Saiyan. - A jaka kara grozi za, powiedzmy, zabicie głównodowodzącego?  
- Śmierć.  
- Kurcze, a za okaleczenie?  
- Także śmierć.  
- Może chociaż jedno jedyne uderzenie? - zapytał srebrnowłosy, z nadzieją w głosie.  
- Śmierć.  
- To może coś na "o"? Oplucie? Osikanie? Obrzucenie obelgami?  
- Wystarczy. - Edge przerwał monolog, choć na jego twarzy majaczył cień uśmiechu. Może zresztą właśnie dlatego. - Masz jakieś pytania albo uwagi?  
- Tak jest! Póki jeszcze jestem Umierającą Gwiazdą, mam jedną uwagę do dowódcy operacyjnego Cathana. Chciałbym mu ją przekazać na osobności.  
- Zezwalam. Cathan poinstruuje cię co dalej. Liczę, że następnym razem spotkamy się w lepszych okolicznościach.  
Z tymi słowy wyszedł z sali, zostawiając swoich podwładnych samych.  
- Jakąż to uwagę chciał mi pan przekazać, panie Tenks?  
- Proszę o pozwolenie podejścia bliżej, bym mógł ją przekazać bez konieczności podnoszenia głosu!  
- Nie zezwalam - rzekł beznamiętnie Cathan. - Odnoszę wrażenie, że może to być uwaga zupełnie niekonstruktywna.  
- Melduję posłusznie, że wrażenie jest błędne!  
- Niech się pan streszcza...  
- Nie ma sprawy, Catty, powiem krótko. Dopiąłeś swego, zostałem, przynajmniej na chwilę, jednym z twoich żołnierzyków. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił moim kosztem. Ale chcę, żebyś pamiętał o dwóch rzeczach.  
- Zapiszę sobie nawet, na wszelki wypadek.  
- Po pierwsze, radzę ci być ostrożnym, bo ta zabaweczka jest inna niż te, które do tej pory cię zajmowały. Jest przeznaczona dla dzieci od siedmiu lat, więc uważaj gdzie wpychasz paluchy. Po drugie zaś, i to jest nawet ważniejsze, pamiętaj... Choćbyś przeniósł do Gasnących Słońc nas wszystkich, i tak nigdy nie zbliżysz się do poziomu Edge'a.  
Błękitnooki zmarszczył gniewnie czoło, ale już po sekundzie stłumił emocje.  
- Czy to wszystko? - zapytał chłodno. - W takim razie, proszę założyć tę obrożę.

Chęć zabicia Cathana powróciła w chwili, w której Tenks otrzymał mundur. Wściekle pomarańczowy. W porównaniu do takiej zniewagi, nawet obroża wydawała się zalewie lekką niedogodnością. Nie pozwolono mu też nosić mieczy, ani kolczyków, choć mógł je przynajmniej zabrać ze sobą.  
Czekało go też kilka przyjemnych niespodzianek. Rola błękitnookiego ograniczyła się do dostarczenia Saiyana na T'Jarpi - planetę-bazę Gasnących Słońc - i oddanie go w ręce generała Joya, realnego dowódcy oddziałów. Potem błękitnooki powrócił na Tarey. A więc na co dzień nie zajmował się swoimi wojskami.  
Sam Joy okazał się rozsądnym facetem w średnim wieku. Przypominał Ziemianina, z tym, że jego skóra miała bladopomarańczowy kolor. Włosy, niegdyś ciemnoniebieskie, straciły już część pigmentu i ich barwa przypominała tę bezchmurnego nieba. Przekazał Tenksowi mundur i elektroniczną kopię regulaminu.  
- Zostałem poinformowany, że nie jesteś zwykłym żołnierzem, szeregowy - mówił, kiedy Tenks przebierał się za parawanem. - Ale nie wiem na czym ta niezwykłość miałaby polegać.  
- O, na pewno chodzi o to, że zostałem tu chwilowo zdegradowany z Umierających Gwiazd, i prawdopodobnie jestem potężniejszy niż wszyscy twoi pozostali żołnierze razem wzięci.  
- Rozumiem. Tak, to pewnie to - przyznał generał ugodowo, zerkając na adnotację "niestabilny psychicznie" w otrzymanym od Cathana profilu rekruta. - Mam tu pluton, w który idealnie się wpasujesz.

Oczekiwanie na załatwienie roboty papierkowej srebrnowłosy umilił sobie czytaniem regulaminu. Plutony składały się z trzech do dziesięciu żołnierzy, w tym lidera, i mogły zarówno stanowić część większych oddziałów, jak i samodzielne jednostki. W celu integracji i zapewnienia lepszej współpracy, członkowie jednej drużyny mieszkali we wspólnych kwaterach. To oznaczało dla Tenksa konieczność przeskoczenia z etapu wielohektarowej posiadłości na Tarey do ciągłej obecności kogoś w tym samym pomieszczeniu. I to kogoś, kogo nie będzie mógł zabić - regulamin zabraniał.  
- Ech - westchnął. - Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.  
Wreszcie uporano się z dokumentacją i Saiyan mógł udać się do tymczasowego nowego domu. Reszta oddziału została uprzedzona o jego przybyciu. Towarzyszący mu adiutant generała ulotnił się przy pierwszej okazji, więc szeregowy wkroczył do baraku sam.  
Pierwszym co go uderzyło, był charakterystyczny zapach amoniaku, na szczęście niezbyt silny. Drugim - tu uderzenie nastąpiło bardziej dosłownie - pusty kubek, który trafił go w twarz. Zaskoczony, nie zdążył się uchylić. Prawdziwe zdziwienie jednak przeżył dopiero, gdy zobaczył kto rzucał. Mężczyzna miał grubo ponad dwa metry wzrostu i błękitny odcień skóry, ale nie to czyniło go łatwo zapadającym w pamięć. Z potężnych ramion wyrastały dwie głowy.  
- Ha! W dziesiątkę! - wykrzyknęła triumfalnie pierwsza, ciemnowłosa.  
- Je-je-jesteśmy na-najlepsi. Pła-płacisz - stwierdziła druga, o jasnej czuprynie, spoglądając na stojącego obok miniaturowego grubaska o twarzy mopsa. Swojemu towarzyszowi sięgał zaledwie do kolan.  
- Spier... - odparł karzeł. - Nadal jesteście mi winni czterysta kredytek.  
Poza stojącą na pierwszym planie dwójką, w pomieszczeniu przebywał jeszcze przypominający muchę osobnik, który siedział przy stoliku za ich plecami i pił coś ssawką z szerokiego talerza. Wnętrze baraku miało niezbyt formalny wystrój. Na ścianach i suficie, bez żadnego ładu i składu pozawieszano ozdoby wielorakiego pochodzenia, a w pobliżu wspomnianego stolika leżało coś o kształcie pomiędzy egzotyczną rośliną doniczkową, a talerzem spaghetti. Chyba właśnie to wydzielało osobliwą woń unoszącą się w powietrzu. Tenksa naszła myśl, że chyba ktoś robi sobie z niego jaja.  
Dwugłowy dryblas podszedł do niego.  
- Odmeldujcie się, szeregowy! - warknęła prawa głowa. Na barku, obok szyi z której wyrastała, widoczne były insygnia sierżanta. Na lewym, przy drugiej, już tylko kaprala.  
- Szeregowy Tenks zgłasza się na rozkaz - powiedział niepewnie Saiyan, zerkając to na jedną twarz, to na drugą. Wydawały się identyczne.  
- Patrzcie na mnie, kiedy do was mówię! - krzyknął oficer. - I odpowiadajcie! Macie jakiekolwiek pojęcie dlaczego skierowano was do naszego oddziału?  
Saiyan postanowił zachować prawdę dla siebie, jako zbyt niewiarygodną.  
- Melduję, że nie rozumiem pytania, panie sierżancie.  
- Nie rozumiesz. Przyjrzyj się więc nam wszystkim dobrze i się zastanów, a może zrozumiesz.  
- Panie sierżancie, nie muszę się przyglądać. Widziałem już w życiu takie rzeczy, że nawet gdyby miał pan siedem głów i zionął ogniem, nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.  
Obie głowy roześmiały się.  
- Nadasz się - stwierdził oficer. - Wejdź i rozgość się. Jesteś Tenks, tak? Mam na imię Lock, a mój brat-blondyn to Lorr.  
- Ba-bardzo mi-mi-mi-miło - wyjąkał kapral.  
- Ten mały to Dawg'Mutt, ale mów mu Dawg. A tam przy stoliku są jeszcze Blob i Zoll.  
- Są? - zdziwił się Tenks, bo widział tylko tego muchowatego.  
- Tak, Zoll siedzi na krześle, a Blob na podłodze. Nie nosi munduru, więc czasem trudno go rozpoznać. Blob, przywitaj się.  
Roślino-spaghetti zabulgotało i pomachało jedną z macek. Saiyan na ten widok o mało co nie zaliczył gleby. Dawg podszedł i obwąchał mu nogawki.  
- Kur... - stwierdził. - Nic nie czuję. Przysłali nam normalnego!  
- To straszne - stwierdził dowódca. - Na pewno w ten sposób dowództwo chce nas zniszczyć. Eee, Tenks, nie podawaj ręki Zollowi. Ma odnóża pokryte kwasem.  
- Aha... - Saiyan cofnął dłoń. - Czy on w ogóle mówi?  
- Rzadko. Ubzdurał sobie, że najsilniejsi w oddziale są małomówni.  
- Więc on jest najsilniejszy?  
- Nie, ale chciałby.  
Blob zabulgotał wesoło.  
- Mó-mó-mówi, że-że wy-wyglądasz bardzo sma-smakowicie - przetłumaczył Lorr.  
- Naprawdę? - Srebrnowłosy skrzywił się.  
- Tak naprawdę, to nie mamy pojęcia, ale chyba cię polubił.  
- To dobrze?  
Karłowaty pies roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie, Lock wzruszył ramieniem i rozłożył bezradnie rękę.  
- Wybierz sobie pryczę. Mamy dużo wolnych. Tamta jest moja i Lorra. - Wskazał duże, szerokie małżeńskie łoże. - Ta owinięta folią anty-erozyjną jest Zolla. Kojec należy do Dawga. Blob sypia w łazience. A właśnie - ściszył głos - w nocy tam nie wchodź. Jakieś pytania?  
- Chwilowo nie.  
- W takim rozgość się. Do południa mamy czas wolny.  
- Tak, a co w południe?  
- Trafiłeś na dzień podsumowania. Normalnie o tej porze wracalibyśmy z porannej zaprawy, ale dzisiaj pozwalają się nam wyspać. W południe wszyscy przejdą testy i na ich podstawie niektórzy zostaną przeniesieni do innych oddziałów.  
- Nas nigdy nie przenoszą - wtrącił Dawg.  
- To pra-pra-prawda, na-nasz pluton jest wy-wyjątkowy pod-pod tym względem.  
Muchowaty Zoll warknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.  
- Ach, prawda, Zoll jest z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony, uważa, że powinien należeć do którejś z elitarnych drużyn.  
Z perspektywy Tenksa, rozmowa o elitach wśród Gasnących Słońc wydawała się dość zabawna. Nie licząc Edge'a, był przecież najpotężniejszą z Umierających Gwiazd, co zapewne równało się najpotężniejszej istocie we wszechświecie. Wiedział, że nie ma szans spotkać tu kogoś na choćby zbliżonym do siebie poziomie.  
Miał rację. Ale i tak czekało go duże zaskoczenie.

Koniec rozdziału trzynastego. 


	15. Wielka porażka Tenksa

Część druga - Migoczący płomień

Rozdział XIV - Wielka porażka Tenksa

Ledwo Saiyan zdążył się rozpakować, już sierżant Lock dał nieformalny rozkaz do wymarszu.  
- Dobra, chłopy, zbieramy się. Normalny, idziesz ostatni, łap mopa.  
- Mopa? - zdziwił się Tenks, chwytając ścierkę na kiju, którą Dawg usłużnie mu wręczył.  
- Idziesz ostatni i ścierasz po Blobie - wyjaśnił.  
- Co ścieram?  
- No, śluz.  
Faktycznie, okazało się, że mackowaty kosmita pełznąc zostawiał śliskawy ślad, który Saiyan miał na bieżąco sprzątać. Wydało mu się to na tyle zabawne, że nawet nie protestował. Bardziej zresztą zajmowała go drażniąca szyję obroża - swędziało.  
Pluton podążył ku jednemu z budynków dowództwa.  
- Na-na ra-razie idź-dziemy do po-poczekalni - wyjaśnił Lorr. - To-to ta-taki pu-ub. Przy-przy okazji po-poznasz pa-pa-paru naszych ku-ku-kumpli.  
- Weź się skup na chodzeniu - upomniał go z sąsiedniej szyi dowódca - bo zaczęliśmy utykać.  
- Duże są te oddziały? - zapytał Tenks między dwoma machnięciami mopem.  
- W bazie jest dwustu czternastu żołnierzy, łącznie na planecie prawie sześciuset pięćdziesięciu - niespodziewanie to Zoll-mucha wyjaśnił. - Licząc też operujących w terenie, Gasnących Słońc jest nieco ponad tysiąc.  
- To więcej niż sądziłem.  
- Większość to płotki - warknął Dawg. - Wartych uwagi jest niecała setka. Większość stacjonuje u nas.  
Poczekalni powitała ich gwarem rozmów. Tenksa poraził natłok pomarańczowego koloru. Kiedy zajęli miejsca przy ejdnym z wolnych stolików, Lock zaprezentował rekrutowi niektóre plutony.  
- Ci z masywnymi czaszkami to Klingoni. Ta grupka o lekko fioletowej skórze to Nouva-jins. Ci obok, jeszcze bardziej fioletowi, nazywają się Dyordzi. Swoją droga, dziwni goście, a zaufaj mi, że jak ja mówię dziwni, mam to na myśli.  
- Jestem skłonny uwierzyć.  
- Aha, jeszcze tamci strasznie bladzi, to Kreexowie. Nie wkurzaj ich. W sumie - zreflektował się po momencie - najlepiej nikogo tu nie wkurzaj.  
- Nie ma tu kobiet - zauważył Saiyan.  
- To wojsko, nie burdel - mruknął małomówny Zoll. Jąkająca się głowa rzuciła mu nienawistne spojrzenie i już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale sierżant ubiegł syjamskiego brata bez trudu.  
- Szeregowy Zoll miał na myśli, że nie jest to armia koedukacyjna - wyjaśnił.  
- Nad cz-czym wie-wielu z nas u-ub-bo-bolewa.  
- A inni się cieszą. - Lider plutonu wymownie spojrzał na muchowatego kosmitę.  
Dyskusję przerwał głos z radiowęzła, wzywający oddział Locka do jakiejś "komory".  
- Cholera, nawet nie zdążyliśmy zamówić - warknął mops.  
- O tej porze i tak nie podają piwa. Idziemy, żołnierze.  
Po minucie wędrówki korytarzami i przejściu przez dwie pary hermetycznie zamykanych wrót, dotarli do czegoś w rodzaju przebieralni. Już kiedy zbliżali się do pomieszczenia, Dawg zaczął węszyć.  
- Czuję straszny smród - stwierdził.  
- Blob się podekscytował? - strzelił dowódca. Mackowaty zagulgotał w oburzeniu.  
- Nie, to coś znacznie gorszego. Synalki.  
Sierżant zaklął pod nosem. W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wyszło pięciu rosłych mężczyzn z mundurach identycznych do tych Gasnących Słońc, ale znacznie lepszych, bo czarnego koloru. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszyscy wydawali się identyczni. Przewodził im wysoki i postawny brunet o nieco niezdrowej, zielonkawej cerze i ciemnych tęczówkach odcinających się od lekko błękitnych białek oczu. Na widok oddziału Tenksa uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Proszę, czyż to nie czterej pancerni i pies? - Dawg słysząc to warknął, co niestety tylko potwierdziło jego ewolucyjne związki z czworonogami. - A właściwie, teraz chyba już pięciu i pies... Słyszałem Lock, że przydzielili wam rekruta? A, oto i on. - Spojrzał na dzierżącego mopa Saiyana. - Hmm, widzę, że to prawdziwy "wymiatacz".  
Zapanowała chwilowa cisza, więc srebrnowłosy wziął na siebie ciężar rozładowania sytuacji.  
- Panie sierżancie, co to za boysband?  
- Trochę szacunku, szeregowy - przesadnie oficjalnym głosem upomniał go dwugłowy. - Masz do czynienia z najbardziej elitarnym plutonem naszej jednostki. To synowie naczelnego dowódcy.  
- Tego generała Jakmutam?  
- Nie. Naczelnego dowódcy - podkreślił oficer.  
- Czyli... Cathana? - bezwiednie odgadł Tenks. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to, co powiedział. Zresztą "dotarło" to za mało powiedziane. Ta świadomość uderzyła w jego psychikę niczym młot kowalski prowadzony ręką mitycznego Hefajstosa.  
Cathan miał synów! Nawet nie syna - synów! Pięciu synów! Gorzej - co najmniej pięciu! Na bogów, jak to się mogło stać!? Kiedy!? Dlaczego!? To, to... potworne.  
Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy Tenks stał tam ze szczotką w ręce, rozdziawioną gębą i pustym spojrzeniem - kompletnie zamroczony.  
- Chyba się zepsuł - ocenił Dawg. - I tak wytrzymał dłużej niż oczekiwałem.  
Nagle Saiyan ocknął się i otrząsnął, a raczej wzdrygnął.  
- Naprawdę jesteście synami Cathana? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Na twarzy tamtego pojawił się wyraz dziwnego triumfu i zaciętości zarazem.  
- Widzę, że nie potraficie się poprawnie zwracać do wyższego stopniem, szeregowy. Ale zaraz was nauczymy dyscypliny. Pięćdziesiąt pompek, natychmiast!  
- Jaja sobie ze mnie zrobisz?  
- Sto! Natychmiast!  
- Spokojnie panie... chorąży - Tenks odczytał insygnia na ramieniu rozmówcy. - Zrobię choćby i tysiąc, ale...  
- Wykonać rozkaz!! - pieklił się tamten.  
Koleś jest jeszcze bardziej popieprzony niż ojciec - stwierdził w myślach Saiyan, jednocześnie postanawiając, że żadnych pompek robił nie będzie. Nawet Cathan by go do tego nie zmusił, a tym bardziej jakiś jego niedowartościowany synalek.  
Znowu zaczęła go swędzieć szyja.  
- Lepiej zrób co mówi - poradził Lock. Lorr na sąsiedniej szyi z poważnym wyrazem twarzy pokiwał głową. Blob także dawał dyskretnie macką porozumiewawcze znaki. Dawg przyjął wygląd zbitego psa - co przyszło mu bez trudu. Zoll wymownie milczał. Wszyscy wyraźnie sugerowali, by posłuchał polecenia oficera. Tenks musiał się przed sobą przyznać, iż rzeczywiście jest to najrozsądniejsze wyjście. Chyba dlatego zareagował tak, jak zareagował.  
- Takiego wała, chłopcze - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Prędzej ci kaktus na dupie wyrośnie niż zobaczysz jedną pompkę w moim wykonaniu.  
Kiedy wypowiedział te słowa zapanowała straszna cisza. Nie potrzebował tej ciszy, by wiedzieć, że popełnił duży błąd.  
Ale też totalnie mu to wisiało.  
- Sam słyszałeś, Lock - stwierdził beznamiętnie błękitnooki. - Twój szeregowy mnie obraził.  
- Przy dziesięciu świadkach, owszem. Osobiście zgłoszę to generałowi i zadbam, by...  
- Nie. Żądam pojedynku.  
- Szeregowy, natychmiast przeproście chorążego Rygyna!  
- A jeśli odmówię?  
- Nie radzę.  
Tenks uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Mimo to, odmawiam.  
- Twoja sprawa. Dawg, skocz do generała i zgłoś to, tylko szybko.

- Chyba pobiłeś rekord, normalny - stwierdził Lock, gdy oddział, bez Dawga, zmierzał do kwater generała Joya. - Wkopałeś się szybciej niż ktokolwiek kogo znam. A znam dziwniejszych od Bloba.  
- Przecież to było ustawione. - Srebrnowłosy wzruszył ramionami, drapiąc się po karku.  
- Oczywiście! Tym bardziej się dziwię, że dałeś się złapać.  
- To sposób bycia Saiyanów. Jak widzimy pułapkę, to w nią wpadamy. Zwykle tak jest najszybciej.  
- Ciekawe dlaczego nigdy nie o was słyszałem.  
- Właściwie, wyginęliśmy jakiś czas temu...  
- Nigdy bym nie zgadł. No, ale nie czas na śmichy-chichy. Zdajesz sobie spawę w co wdepnąłeś?  
- Zgaduję, że mam się pojedynkować z najbardziej przerażającym wojownikiem na planecie, czy coś w tym guście?  
- Coś w tym guście.  
- Normalka. Oczywiście, nie będę mógł go zabić?  
Sierżant rzucił mu zagadkowe spojrzenie, podobne do tych, które rzuca psotnemu kotu zafascynowany nim dzieciak.  
- Nie, nie ma prawa cię zabić - odpowiedział po swojemu. - To oczywiście możliwe, ale zbyt wiele by go kosztowało. Walka będzie się toczyć do pierwszej krwi. Jak będziesz miał szczęście, to wyjdziesz bez szwanku.  
- Nie wierzę w szczęście. Mam dwa pytania. Co mogę stracić i zyskać na tej walce? I dlaczego oni mają takie fajne czarne mundury?  
- Oddziały spec-specjalne - wyjaśnił Lorr. - Mó-mówią n-na nich "Za-zaćmienia". Po-po-podobno siłą dorównują Umierającym G-Gwiazdom. Nie-niektórym.  
- Plotki - mruknął krótko Zoll.  
- Jeśli przegrasz pojedynek, będziesz musiał go oficjalnie przeprosić. Plus, możesz coś stracić w pojedynku. Jeżeli zaś wygrasz - ton głosu Locka wskazywał, że nie dopuszcza takiej możliwości - zdobędziesz jego stopień wojskowy i pozycję. To tak zwana zasada błyskawicznego awansu. Premiuje silniejszych żołnierzy.  
- Czy to nie prowadzi do nadużyć?  
- Fakt, że mogłoby, ale po pierwsze oficerowie mający do czynienia z krnąbrnymi podwładnymi rzadko decydują się na pojedynki, a po drugie, przy recydywie znosi się klosz ochronny i ktoś w końcu takiego pretendenta zabija. Kiedyś było więcej przetasowań, teraz ciężko trafić jakiegoś słabego oficera.  
- Z tego wnioskuję, że w naszym plutonie to ty jesteś najsilniejszy?  
- Wniosek jakby słuszny, ale musisz jeszcze wiedzieć, że nie zawsze opłaca się tutaj awansować. No, ale tobie to akurat nie grozi. Nie wiem jak silny jesteś, ale miejmy nadzieję, że dasz radę stawić jakiś opór Rygynowi.  
- Hmm, będę się starał.  
- Słusznie. On nie lubi zbyt łatwych zwycięstw, więc jeśli pokażesz mu, że coś tam umiesz, nie powinien cię okaleczyć. Staraj się go nie prowokować. Co prawda zdarzyło się to tylko raz, ale kiedyś się wkurzył i rozkawałkował przeciwnika. Został potem zdegradowany, dlatego dzisiaj jest tylko chorążym.  
- A jeżeli ja, hipotetycznie, rozkawałkuję jego, też mnie tylko zdegradują? - zaciekawił się Tenks.  
- Ra-raczej uka-katrupią. Nie z-zapominaj ja-jakie on ma-ma p-plecy.  
- Chrzaniony nepotyzm. A sądziłbym, że Cathan jest ponad to.  
- Mówisz jakbyś go znał.  
- No bo znam.  
Wątek przerwał generał Joy, który postanowił wyjść żołnierzom naprzeciw. Jego mina wskazywała na, oględnie mówiąc, niezadowolenie z sytuacji. Dawg człapał za nim z lekko uniesionym ogonem.  
- Zdegraduję cię, Lock - rzucił na wstępie oficer.  
- Znowu? - jęknął sierżant. - Generale, za co?  
- Nie potrafisz kontrolować swoich ludzi, przez co rozwala się cały grafik zajęć w bazie i muszę się zajmować bzdurami. Czemu dopuściłeś do takiej sytuacji?  
Blob zachlupotał stanowczo w proteście, Lorr także postanowił wstawić się za swoimi.  
- Chcia-chciałbym za-zaznaczyć, że-że szeregowy T-Tenks zo-został spro-spro-spro...  
- Odnotowane - przerwał Joy. - Szeregowy - zwrócił się do srebrnowłosego - nie ma szans, byście z chorążym podali sobie ręce na zgodę, jak duzi chłopcy?  
- Raczej nie.  
- A więc, na arenę. Miejmy to już za sobą.

- Jak z tobą skończę, rodzona matka cię nie pozna - Rygyn błysnął inwencją i elokwencją już na samym początku pojedynku. Saiyan przewrócił oczami.  
- Moje matki nie żyją - wyjaśnił. - Tak jak i reszta rodziny. Żyje tylko jeden z ojców, ale jest w innym wymiarze, więc tego rodzaju groźby możesz sobie darować.  
Rygyna zdziwiło, że jego przeciwnik mówi o matkach w liczbie mnogiej, ale nic nie dał po sobie poznać (a przynajmniej tak sądził). Wyszczerzył tylko zęby w gniewnym grymasie.  
Znajdowali się na okrągłym ringu, odizolowanym od zewnętrznego pierścienia dla widzów warstwą niezniszczalnego (to się okaże, pomyślał Tenks), dźwiękoszczelnego szkła - wszystkie wypowiedziane słowa miały pozostać między walczącymi. Generał Joy postanowił nie przerywać procedury comiesięcznych testów, więc nieliczną publiczność stanowiła grupa wyższych oficerów bazy i macierzyste plutony walczących. Syna Cathana taki obrót spraw nieco zirytował, zapewne wolał, by jego nadchodzące zwycięstwo oglądali wszyscy.  
Wojownikom przypomniano zasady, po czym dano znak rozpoczęcia. Rygyn zaatakował sekundę wcześniej. Doskoczył momentalnie i uderzył potężnym, zamaszystym prawym sierpowym. Był znacznie szybszy niż Tenks oczekiwał - strasznie powolny.  
Masywna pięść przeszyła widmo Zanzoken. Wojownik wyhamował, z trudem łapiąc równowagę, i obrócił się błyskawicznie, jednocześnie uderzając na odlew. Trafił jedynie w powietrze.  
- Widzę, że ojciec nie żartował kiedy mówił, że jesteś dobry - powiedział z pewną rezerwą.  
- Żartował? - uśmiechnął się Tenks. - Nie wiem nawet czy on wie co to znaczy. Ale nie sądziłem, że będzie tak głupi, by nasyłać na mnie swoich synalków. Chyba, że liczy, że cię przypadkiem zabiję i będzie mógł mnie za to powiesić, rozstrzelać, czy co tam woli.  
Rygyn nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego znowu rzucił się do ataku. Równie szybko co poprzednio - widać od początku stosował maksimum swoich możliwości. Wyprowadził serię błyskawicznych - ze swojej perspektywy - prostych ciosów z obu rąk. Saiyan unikał wszystkich, większości zaledwie ruchami głowy. Tylko przy niektórych zmuszał do działania resztę mięśni.  
Znudziwszy się po chwili, odepchnął napastnika lekkim impulsem ki. Rygyna odrzuciło o pół areny. Zrobił w powietrzu salto i z pewnym trudem wylądował na nogach.  
- Bez urazy, szefie - zaczął fuzjowiec - ale między każdym twoim ciosem mógłbym zrobić sześć uników, dwa piruety i przysiad, a ty byś tego pewnie nawet nie zauważył. Ale jestem gotów pójść ci na rękę i się podłożyć, jesli odpowiesz mi na parę pytań.  
- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie. Fakt, masz refleks. Ale ten twój kontratak był żałosny. Nie zdążyłem go zablokować, a mimo to nic mi nie zrobił.  
Tenks zbaraniał.  
- Kurde, ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy? - zapytał retorycznie chorążego. - Nie widzisz różnicy poziomów? Może to jakaś ukryta kamera? - Rozejrzał się na wszelki wypadek.  
Czarnooki nie zrozumiał dowcipu. Ale też generalnie niewiele rozumiał z tego, co na razie działo się w tej walce. Nigdy dotąd nie napotkał równego sobie przeciwnika (nie licząc ojca, oczywiście), zaś tu trafił na kogoś, za kim nie potrafił nawet nadążyć wzrokiem. Jeszcze pół godziny temu uznałby to za niemożliwe, a nawet teraz wydawało się mu jakąś brudną sztuczką. Bo przecież nikt nie mógł być aż tak szybki. Po prostu nie!  
A sztuczki to i on znał.  
W tym momencie Tenks palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
- Teraz rozumiem - stwierdził. - Ty jesteś półkrwi.  
- Co?  
- Zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, że Cathan ma syna, skoro podobno jego planety już nie ma. Jesteś tylko pół-katańcem, czy jak tam się nazywacie. Stąd kolor twoich włosów, skóry i oczu. Wesoło musi twój ojczulek mieć w swoim domiszczu, skoro się pięciu synów dorobił.  
Rygyn uśmiechnął się dumnie i nieprzyjemnie.  
- Nasza piątka to ci, którzy przeżyli. Sami najsilniejsi.  
- Gratulacje - odparł ponuro Saiyan, czując, że jego sympatia do tej rodzinki, i tak już śladowa, gwałtownie maleje. - Szkoda, że nie pomyślał, żeby zostawić choć jednego inteligentnego.  
- Zaraz odszczekasz te słowa!  
Srebrnowłosy już miał się roześmiać, ale nie zrobił tego. W utkwionych w nim oczach chorążego czaiło się coś dziwnie groźnego. Nie tyle wierzył w to co mówił, co był o tym święcie przekonany. Zadziwiająca pewność siebie i, co najgorsze, odnosiło się wrażenie, że nie bezpodstawna.  
Spojrzenia walczących spotkały się na chwilę - sekundę, może mniej. Po tej sekundzie zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy.  
Tenks poczuł uderzenie w twarz - oberwał mocnym prawym sierpowym. Nie zabolało go specjalnie, ale i tak zachwiał się i z trudem zachował równowagę. Kompletnie nie zdołał się na ten cios przygotować, nawet go nie dostrzegł.  
Co się dzieje? - pomyślał. - Maskował się wcześniej? Jakim cudem w ogóle może być tak szybki!?  
Spojrzał na twarz przeciwnika i dostrzegł na niej wyraz triumfu. Saiyana ponownie uderzyła ta bijąca od Rygyna, irracjonalna wręcz pewność siebie. Coś tu zdecydowanie nie grało.  
- Jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale już przegrałeś - stwierdził oficer, po czym roześmiał się. - Właściwie, przegrałeś w momencie, gdy twoja stopa dotknęła podłogi tej areny.  
- Nie przesadzajmy, szefie. Zaraz wyjdzie, że przegrałem zanim zostałem poczęty. Okej, może i mnie raz trafiłeś, ale ten cios nie był za mocny. - Saiyan ugryzł się w język. Jak to się stało, że teraz to on powiedział coś takiego?  
- To zaledwie ostrzeżenie, teraz będzie mocniej - odparł tamten, a błysk w jego oczach sugerował, że nie kłamie.  
No i rzeczywiście, uderzony pod żebra Tenks aż skulił się z bólu, ledwo powstrzymując się przed opadnięciem na kolana. Kaszlnął raz i drugi, a po brodzie pociekła mu strużka śliny. Zaklął brzydko w myślach z bezsilności. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego czarnooki oponent mógł w tym momencie zrobić mu sporą krzywdę. Ale Rygyn stał metr przed nim i cierpliwie czekał.  
Fuzjowiec zagryzł zęby i rzucił się do ataku, wyprowadzając szybki prawy prosty. Nic z tego. Pięść minęła głowę celu o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów. Syn Cathana uniknął ciosu bez wysiłku - spokojnym, zaplanowanym, leniwym niemal ruchem. Zaszokowany tym Saiyan - do tej pory uważający się za najszybszego wojownika wszechświata - zupełnie nie potrafił zareagować. Kopnięty od tyłu w kolano wreszcie musiał dotknąć podłogi. Od razu poderwał się do pionu, ale odrzucające kopnięcie w klatkę piersiową pchnęło go w tył. Ponownie zaklął, tym razem na głos.  
- Wiesz, długo możemy się w ten sposób bawić - stwierdził chorąży. - Wiem jakie ciosy zadawać, żeby nie wywołać krwawienia.  
- Jak mi się znudzi, zawsze mogę się pogryźć po ręce. - Tenks próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale żart nie zabrzmiał zbyt przekonująco. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
- Czego? Hmm, nie wiem, muszę się zastanowić. - Skupił na palcu niedużą kulkę energii i strzelił nią Saiyana w czoło. Nie skrzywdził go, ale łatwość z jaką trafił i nonszalancja ataku jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyły srebrnowłosego. - Właściwie to niczego nie chcę.  
Podszedł powoli do fuzjowca i wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy, bezczelnie uderzył go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Ponownie, zbyt szybko, by dało się zareagować. Krew srebrnowłosego zawrzała z frustracji i wściekłości. Porażkę z przywódcą Umierających Gwiazd dziewięć lat wcześniej zaakceptował, choć z trudem. Od tamtej pory jednak zwyciężał. Zawsze i wszędzie. Przywykł do tego jako do normy. Tutaj zaś przegrywał z krestem. Co wiecej - zupełnie nie wiedział dlaczego. Coś zmieniło się względem początku walki, kiedy miał przytłaczajaca przewagę. Ale co? Rygyn nie korzystał chyba z żadnej zwielokratniającej ki techniki. Nie dałoby mu to aż takiej siły, a już na pewno nie zdołałby tego ukryć - a jego emanacja nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Słabszy nawet od Cathana. Mimo to, wygrywał.  
Trudno przełknąć bezsilność w starciu z poznanym godzinę wcześniej frajerem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę osobę jego ojca. Tenks bardzo w tym momencie chciał pokazać pazur. Choćby wykorzystać swoją moc i zniszczyć planetę, a najlepiej cały układ gwiezdny. Zakładał, że jego przeciwnik nie znał techniki teleportacji. Tak, to by mu pokazało. Cathanowi też. Im wszystkim.  
Swędzenie pod obrożą doprowadzało go do szału.  
Zacisnął pięści, czując nadchodzący atak furii. Wystarczyło teraz poddać się temu płynącemu z głębi jestestwa uczuciu, aby poczuć ulgę. Wiedział o tym, bo poddawał się wielokrotnie. Zobaczyć krew na swoich dłoniach, poczuć jej zapach, usłyszeć krzyki mordowanych. Ujrzeć potężną eksplozję pełnego życia świata - jeden z napiękniejszych widoków jakie istniały. Nie... Najpiękniejszy, zdecydowanie najpiękniejszy.  
Zabijanie uzależniało.  
Jakiś przebłysk w umyśle wywołał nagłą migrenę. Saiyan opanował się. Miał zadanie do wykonania - i potrzebował pomocy Edge'a. Cokolwiek by się więc nie działo, musiał to przetrzymać. Był to winien Ziemi. I Gohanowi.  
Poddał się więc.  
Nie zareagował, gdy otrzymał potężny cios w brzuch. Na poprawkę hakiem w lewy policzek także nie. Nie reagował, gdy Rygyn przewrócił go i kopał po żebrach. Nic nie zrobił, gdy tamten chwycił jego włosy, podniósł za nie i podbił oko. Chorąży mówił prawdę - potrafił zadawać takie ciosy, by nie spowodować krwawienia. Wreszcie jednak znudził się nie stawiającym oporu przeciwnikiem. Dopiero wówczas Saiyan przeżył prawdziwe zaskoczenie.  
- Nasi przyjaciele tam za szybą obserwują nas uważnie - stwierdził. - Czekają na pretekst do przerwania walki. Nadal zamierzasz się pogryźć po ręce?  
- Rozważam to, póki mam zęby - powiedział srebrnowłosy, podnosząc się. - Ale pewnie wymyśliłeś coś zabawniejszego.  
- Szybko się uczysz - zauważył Rygyn, ponownie skupiając na palcu pulsującą kulkę energii.  
Tenks zbladł momentalnie. Znał te wibracje bardzo dobrze, choć do tej pory miał z nimi do czynienia tylko raz - dziewięć lat wcześniej. Czegoś takiego się nie zapominało.  
Przez głowę przemknęły mu dziesiątki pytań, ale nie miał czasu rozmyślać nad odpowiedziami. Syn Cathana nie żartował - wycelował w twarz przeciwnika i wystrzelił. Saiyan wiedział, że nie zdoła wykonać uniku - i miał całkowitą rację. Ujrzał zaledwie błysk. Potem były już tylko ból i krew.

Koniec rozdziału czternastego

Notka odautorska:  
Prawa autorskie do Klingonów należą do twórców serialu "Star Trek".  
Prawa autorskie do Nouva-jins należą do Leau, autora DB-PoF.  
Prawa autorskie do Dyordów należą do Nookiego, autora C2R.  
Prawa autorskie do Kreexów należą do Maxa Demage'a, autora DB-TLS/AR/VT. 


	16. Stan umysłu

Rozdział XV - Stan umysłu

"...Może to jakaś ukryta kamera?" - dobiegło z głośników.  
Generał Joy wcisnął pauzę, Tenks zamarł na ekranie z głupią miną. Czyżby się zorientował, że arena jest obserwowana i nagrywana? Nie, chyba nie. Jego reakcja wynikała z innych powodów.  
Dowódca włożył do ust cygaro, zapalił je i zaciągnął się dymem. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić - dawno już zarzucił trening, zresztą nigdy nie dysponował specjalnie wysokim poziomem mocy. Jego rasa należała do słabiej uzdolnionych pod tym względem. Mimo tego zdołali bronić się przed siłami Gasnących Słońc ponad rok, między innymi dzięki umiejętnościom i wiedzy taktyczno-strategicznej Joya. A takie rzeczy Cathan nauczył się cenić. Mianował więc zdolnego oficera dowódcą swoich oddziałów, zaś poprzedniego, mniej kompetentnego, z niekłamaną przyjemnością kazał obedrzeć ze skóry.  
Generał był realistą - wiedział, że i jego kiedyś obedrą ze skóry. Jak dotąd, udawało mu się odwlekać ten moment, ale wyglądało na to, że teraz zaczął się zbliżać z zatrważającą prędkością. Wyrok miał postać nowego rekruta, o imieniu Tenks.  
Niestabilny psychicznie - tak napisał o nim Cathan w profilu. Joy miał ochotę kląć w żywe oczy za każdym razem, gdy widział te dwa słowa. Niestabilny, dobre sobie. To tak jakby nazwać leżące na chodniku gówno, nieprzyjemnie pachnącym produktem przemiany materii. I tak pozostanie ono zwyczajnym gównem.  
A "niestabilny psychicznie" Tenks szajbusem.  
Joy przewinął obraz na końcówkę starcia. Rygyn z ekranu powiedział coś, po czym strzelił przeciwnikowi w twarz niedużym pociskiem ki. Tamten upadł i zalał się krwią. W tym momencie walka została przerwana. Ale przedstawienie trwało. Srebrnowłosy wybuchnął opętańczym śmiechem.  
- Ty złamasie! - wykrzyknął do zwycięzcy, nie przestając rechotać i wciąż leżąc w kałuży posoki. - Odstrzeliłeś mi ucho! Cienias! Ciota! Wiedziałem, że nie masz jaj, żeby mnie zabić! Pocałuj mnie w dupę, chłopcze! Możesz mi skoczyć!! Buahahaha!!!  
Najstarszy syn Cathana słuchał obelg przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Wówczas Tenks nieco się uspokoił i pozwolił wyprowadzić sanitariuszom.  
Joy zatrzymał odtwarzanie i pomasował skronie. Zbyt wiele miał doświadczenia, by łudzić się, że zdoła kontrolować tego żołnierza. Potrafił rozpoznać beznadziejny przypadek.  
Podobna jednostka mogła zaszkodzić całemu oddziałowi, a na to generał nie zamierzał pozwolić. Gasnące Słońca były całym jego życiem - dosłownie i w przenośni. Chorą tkankę należało wyeliminować za wszelką cenę, nawet gdyby musiał przy tym wyciąć część zdrowej.  
Odnosił niepokojące wrażenie, że zabieg okaże się znacznie trudniejszy, niż to się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało. Ale nie przejmował się tym. Na wszystko istniały niezawodne sposoby.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał sierżant Lock, patrząc uważnie na zestaw bandaży i usztywniaczy, które stworzyły na ciele Tenksa konstrukcję przypominającą dzieła sztuki nowoczesnej.  
- Jak ktoś bez ucha - odparł Saiyan z uśmiechem.  
- Proszę się nie ruszać - upomniał żabowaty sanitariusz, operujący jakimś urządzeniem przy boku głowy rannego.  
Znajdowali się w jasno oświetlonym ambulatorium, tylko we dwóch, nie licząc personelu medycznego. Reszta oddziału, nie licząc oczywiście drugiej głowy sierżanta, została odesłana do baraku. Zabiegi miały się już ku końcowi. Naszpikowane najnowszą technologią opatrunki miały przywrócić wojownika do stanu używalności w jeden dzień. Pozostały jeszcze ostatnie poprawki.  
- Przecież masz ucho, ledwo kawałek ci urwało.  
- Racja, nawet tego nie potrafił porządnie zrobić, patałach jeden. Auu! Ostrożnie doktorku!  
- Mówiłem, żeby się nie ruszać - flegmatycznie przypomniał pielęgniarz.  
- Na twoim miejscu bym się cieszył, wyszedłeś właściwie bez szwanku.  
- Cieszę się jak cholera. - Tenks skrzywił się wyraźnie, a po chwili skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, bo znowu go zabolało. - Nic mi tak, kurde, nie poprawia humoru, jak zostać skopanym do nieprzytomności przez jakiegoś kutafona. Po prostu sikam z radości, sierżancie...  
- Je-jeszcze ni-nikt z nim nie-nie wy-wygrał - wtrącił Lorr.  
Srebrnowłosy spojrzał krzywo na obie głowy.  
- Szefie, zabijałem silniejszych od niego jednym ciosem, jak miałem zły dzień.  
- Wiesz co, Tenks? Wydaje mi się, że oberwałeś mocno po głowie...  
- Nie wierzysz mi, rozumiem to - stwierdził poważny nagle Saiyan. - Ale jeszcze się przekonasz. Rygyn to cienias, miałem go na widelcu.  
- Na początku faktycznie wyglądało to nieźle, ale oczywiste było, że nie możesz utrzymać tej szybkości zbyt długo.  
- Co, co, co? - zapytał szeregowy. - Możesz powtórzyć?  
- Co powtórzyć? Na początku faktycznie miałeś przewagę...  
- A potem?  
- Potem nie...  
- Tyle to i ja wiem. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że on wcale nagle nie przyspieszył?  
- Hmm? - zaciekawili się obaj bracia.  
- To nie on, tylko ja... - Nagle na twarzy Tenksa pojawił się ogromny, bananowaty uśmiech. Ale trwał tam tylko przez sekundę, po której mina Saiyana zrzedła, a on sam walnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, tak silnie, że fiknął kozła przez łóżko szpitalne i wylądował na podłodze. Przestraszony sanitariusz cofnął się gwałtownie.  
- Do-dobrze się czu-czujesz? - zapytał kapral, spoglądając z góry na leżącego na podłodze srebrnowłosego..  
- Wyśmienicie... tylko mi, kurde, szkoda ucha.  
- Co?  
- Nieważne - stwierdził tamten, podnosząc się. - Doktorku, długo jeszcze?  
- Właśnie kończę - powiedział żabowaty, mocując wojownikowi coś w rodzaju elektronicznego nausznika. - Nie zdejmuj tego przez dwanaście godzin, to rana się zaleczy. Pozostałe regeneratory naprawią połamane żebra, zwichnięty nadgarstek i pękniętą kość goleniową. Ale staraj się nie przeciążać.  
- Świetnie! To znaczy, że moja niepowtarzalna uroda nie dozna trwałego uszczerbku! - Tenks tak się ucieszył, że aż ucałował sanitariusza. - Wielkie dzięki!  
- Po prostu idźcie już sobie...  
Ale sierżantowi, kapralowi i szeregowemu nie dane było w komplecie dotrzeć do swojej kwatery. Na wylocie ze skrzydła medycznego zatrzymało ich dwóch ponurych kafarów - młodszych braci Rygyna.  
- Amurdan, Gerkaba - rozpoznał ich Lock. - Czego chcecie?  
- Twój żołnierz pójdzie teraz z nami... - powiedział Amurdan, o ciemnej karnacji i twarzy godnej seryjnego mordercy.  
- Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich, więc nie stawiajcie oporu - dodał pojednawczo Gerkaba, który był tak szeroki w barach, że właściwie zupełnie kwadratowy.  
Sierżantowi wyraźnie drgnęła brew, jego brat na drugim karku jakby nieco się skulił.  
- Konflikt został już rozwiązany, regulaminowo - zaczął dowódca plutonu Tenksa. - Nie lubię jak mi się grozi i wpycha z łokciami w sprawy mojego plutonu. Dlatego bardzo uprzejmie was proszę i ostrzegam: odpieprzcie się, zanim zrobię coś, co zaboli was bardziej niż mnie.  
- Nie, sierżancie, w porządku - uspokoił go Saiyan. - Niech pan idzie do baraku, ja tam wkrótce dołączę.  
- Jesteś pewien?  
- Absolutnie... - odparł srebrnowłosy z uśmiechem tak urzekającym, że po prostu nie dało mu się odmówić.

Paweł i Gaweł (prawdziwe imiona błyskawicznie wyleciały Tenksowi z pamięci) zaprowadzili go do siedziby swojego plutonu, umiejscowionej nieco poza granicami obozu. Nie był to, jak w przypadku oddziału Locka, prymitywny barak, ale coś w rodzaju domku jednorodzinnego słusznych rozmiarów. Najwidoczniej, każdy z synów Cathana miał osobną kwaterę, nie wspominając o dodatkowych pomieszczeniach dla obsługi i kobiet do towarzystwa.  
Taką armię to ja rozumiem - pomyślał Saiyan. Szybko jednak przypomniano mu, że nie przybył tu na zwiedzanie. Popychany bezpardonowo i dość brutalnie, wkroczył na piętro, do gabinetu swojego niedawnego przeciwnika. Rygyn siedział wygodnie za masywnym biurkiem, niczym, nie przymierzając, ojciec chrzestny mafii podwórkowej. Towarzyszyło mu dwóch pozostałych braci, którzy stali na flankach dowódcy, nieco z tyłu, ze strasznie poważnymi minami.  
- Cieszę się, że przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie. - Chorąży uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie.  
- Ja też, zapodaj jakieś dobre wino i mów o co chodzi. - Tenks bez pytania rozsiadł się na jedynym wolnym krześle, naprzeciw rozmówcy. - Tylko tak z życiem, mam mało czasu, doktor kazał mi się wcześniej położyć spać.  
Ta bezczelność straszliwie ubodła pierworodnego Cathana, ale niemal udało mu się tego nie okazać.  
- Porozmawiajmy poważnie - zaczął powoli, opierając łokcie o blat i łącząc palce dłoni. - Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy byli wrogami, znacznie więcej możemy zyskać współpracując.  
Saiyan uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
- Szeeefie - zaczął - bez urazy, ale co ja niby mogę zyskać na współpracy z tobą? Niezbyt to sobie jestem w stanie wyobrazić.  
- Zacznijmy od początku. Obaj wiemy, że mój ojciec cię nienawidzi...  
Tenks zmarszczył lekko brwi, po czym wybuchł szczerym, zdrowym śmiechem. Śmiał się tak jakiś czas, wyraźnie nie mogąc się opanować. Rygyn i jego bracia wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia i dopiero na znak chorążego, Gerkaba trzepnął srebrnowłosego w tył głowy. Ten jednak niespecjalnie to zauważył i uspokoił się po dłuższej chwili.  
- Przepraszam - wydukał, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. - Mam pytanie. Dobrze znasz tatę?  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- No, ile razy z nim rozmawiałeś, na przykład? Niewiele, co? Nie mylę się sądząc, że nie jest zbyt troskliwym ojcem, prawda? Nie odpowiadaj, widzę że mam rację.  
- O co ci chodzi?  
Saiyan znów błyskawicznie spoważniał.  
- To był niezły blef, ale trafiłeś kulą w płot. Cathan mnie nie nienawidzi. On nikogo nie nienawidzi, nie jest do tego zdolny. Gdybyś spędził z nim trochę czasu, szybko byś to zauważył. Cathan jest jak maszyna. On obserwuje, analizuje, ocenia i reaguje. Aby nienawidzić, trzeba mieć uczucia, on zaś je całkowicie wyeliminował z łańcucha decyzyjnego. Rozumiesz mnie? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, mówił dalej: - Tak naprawdę, nie jesteście jego synami, tylko jakimś eksperymentem. Próbował stworzyć istoty zdolne przeciwstawić się Edge'owi. Stąd też wasze zdolności posługiwania się tą dziwną energią. Dlatego każdy z was jest mieszańcem z innym gatunkiem, prawda? Szukał optymalnej mieszanki genów. Skoro skończyliście tutaj, eksperyment musiał okazać się porażką. Zbyt małe możliwości? Za niski poziom mocy? Ale pewnie stwierdził, że możecie mu się przydać do czego innego...  
- Zamknij się - warknął Amurdan, gotując się z wściekłości.  
- Co, trafiłem w czułą strunę? Chłopaki, nie macie pojęcia w jakiej grze bierzecie udział...  
- Wymieńmy informacje - zaproponował chorąży.  
- Jakie informacje? Przecież wy nic nie wiecie.  
- Wiem jedno. Zabicie cię pokrzyżuje mojemu ojcu plany, a to da mi ogromną satysfakcję. Podwójną.  
- Nie lubisz tatuśka, co? Nawet cię rozumiem. Ale powiem ci coś, Regon.  
- Rygyn!  
- Niech będzie. - Tenks lekceważąco machnął ręką. - Posłuchaj, Rygyn. Nie lubię Cathana. Nawet bardzo. Uważałem go do tej pory za największego dupka we wszechświecie. Ale zgadnij co się stało...? Tak jest: poznałem ciebie! Dziękuję ci za to, że zdołałeś poszerzyć moje horyzonty.  
- Masz krótką pamięć szeregowy. Za mniejsze obelgi wgniotłem cię w podłogę dwie godziny temu. Zapomniałeś już, że przegrałeś?  
- Porażka to stan umysłu. W który nigdy nie wpadam - wyjaśnił fuzjowiec. - Ale masz trochę racji. Dlatego, między innymi tu przyszedłem. Teraz to ja mam dla ciebie propozycję.  
- Jaką?  
- Zachowaj się jak normalny facet. Weź Jacka i Placka, Żwirka i Muchomorka - wskazał braci rozmówcy - dorzuć jakieś panienki i urządźcie sobie imprezę, żeby oblać twoje zwycięstwo w naszym pojedynku. To dobra rada, bo druga podobna okazja już ci się nigdy nie trafi. Rozumiemy się?  
- Czy to jest groźba?  
- Taak, łapiesz szybciej niż sądziłem. Ja się nie zawaham w kluczowym momencie. Kiedy z tobą skończę, ucho będzie największym fragmentem jaki uda się odszukać.  
- Jak niby zamierzasz tego dokonać? - zapytał Rygyn, wyraźnie rozbawiony.  
- Z zamkniętymi oczami.  
Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chorążego momentalnie, zastąpiony przez wyraz niedowierzania.  
- Walczyłem z Cinquedą tylko raz - kontynuował Tenks. - Dlatego zaczaiłem z opóźnieniem. Technika jest identyczna. Najpierw kontakt wzrokowy, a potem cios tak błyskawiczny, że nie wiadomo co się dzieje. Hipnotyzujesz przeciwnika, przekonujesz go, że jest od ciebie słabszy, powolniejszy. Zmuszasz jego podświadomość, by rozluźniła mięśnie i opóźniała reakcje. Ciekawi mnie, kto cię tego nauczył, bo na pewno nie Cinqueda... Nie odpowiadasz. Nie musisz. Cathan na pewno kogoś takiego znalazł.  
- Moja siła polega nie tylko na hipnozie - zauważył Rygyn.  
- Wiedziałem, że to powiesz - stwierdził Saiyan, po czym... zniknął.  
Chorąży poczuł jak coś chwyta go za szyję z siłą imadła. Momentalnie wylądował na podłodze za swoim biurkiem, po czym jednym kopnięciem został wbity w podłogę i w towarzystwie deszczu drzag wylądował piętro niżej, w jednej z sypialni. Srebrnowłosy spadł na niego niczym bombowiec nurkujący, celując łokciem w twarz.  
Co było dalej, Rygyn nie zapamiętał. Obudził się wiele godzin później, z bólem głowy tak potwornym, jakby faktycznie posłuchał rady Tenksa i urządził potężną imprezę.  
Trochę żałował, że jednak tego nie zrobił.

Saiyan wkroczył do hangaru, cały w skowronkach. Gdyby nie fakt, że nadal utykał, miał trudności z oddychaniem i nie słyszał na jedno ucho, stwierdziłby, że nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak dobrze. Powitały go marsowe miny współlokatorów.  
- Ktoś umarł? - zapytał, lekko zdziwiony.  
- Nie, ale to się może za chwilę zmienić - warknął na niego Dawg. - Więc lepiej się przymknij.  
Muchowaty Zoll zasyczał tylko, także Blob jakoś dziwnie gniewnie zabulgotał i chyba zaśmierdział bardziej niż zwykle.  
- Co się dzieje?  
- Dostaliśmy przeniesienie - wyjaśnił Lock.  
- Rozumiem, że to źle...?  
- Źle, a biorąc pod uwagę dokąd lecimy, tragicznie.  
- To znaczy? Czemu patrzycie na mnie jakbym was wszystkich zamordował? Gdzie nas przenieśli?  
- Na Gehennę - powiedział wreszcie Zoll. - Lecimy pojutrze.  
- A synalki z nami - dodał Lock.

Koniec rozdziału piętnastego. 


	17. Na poważnie?

Rozdział XVI - Na poważnie?

Planeta Gehenna uraczyła Gasnące Słońca chłodnym przyjęciem. Ba, żeby tylko chłodnym - przeraźliwie mroźnym. Na całym globie szalała burza śnieżna, i to nie jakaś zwyczajna. Nie dość, że poruszanie tu się wymagało ogromnego wysiłku i siły woli. Nie dość, że widoczność zredukowana została niemal do zera. Nie dość, że ostry wiatr wpychał miniaturowe, lodowate, drapiące skórę kryształki w każdą, najmniejszą nawet szparę w ubraniach. Nie, to wszystko były zaledwie drobne niedogodności. Najgorsze, że panujące tu dziwne promieniowanie przytępiało szósty zmysł Saiyana - ten odpowiedzialny za wyczuwanie ki. Szeregowy czuł się jak niepełnosprawny.  
Komunikacja dalekiego zasięgu także nie była możliwa. Przebywając na powierzchni, czy raczej nad nią, bo bardzo rzadko zdarzało się tu dotknąć gruntu, wojownicy nie mieli żadnego kontaktu z umiejscowioną na orbicie stacją kosmiczną. Raz dziennie statek wysadzał ich w górnych partiach atmosfery. Osiem godzin później zabierał wszystkich, którzy zdołali stawić się z powrotem. Każdy z żołnierzy otrzymał specjalistyczne gogle, umożliwiające łączność na krótkie dystanse i pozwalające częściowo śledzić pozycje pozostałych członków drużyny poszukiwawczej.  
Najzabawniejsze Tenksowi wydawało się właśnie to, że wysłane tu pięć plutonów miało stanowić ekipę ratunkowo-badawczą. Oficjalnym celem misji było odnalezienie zaginionych tu przed miesiącami zwiadowców i wyjaśnienie okoliczności ich zniknięcia. Przypominało to szukanie igły w stogu siana, będąc ubranym w kaftan bezpieczeństwa i z zawiązanymi oczami.  
Ki-wojownikom nie groziło zamarznięcie, co miało swoje dobre i złe strony. Te drugie polegały na tym, że w ramach ograniczania kosztów postanowiono nie dawać im specjalistycznych kombinezonów środowiskowych, zadowalając się po prostu ocieplanymi mundurami. A wokół panowało co najmniej trzaskające minus sześćdziesiąt.  
Ale myliłby się ten, kto sądziłby, że srebrnowłosy szczęka zębami z zimna. Nie, przy tak horrendalnym poziomie mocy jaki posiadał, nie musiał korzystać nawet z jednego procenta, czy choćby promila energii, by utrzymać temperaturą ciała. Żuchwa chodziła mu ze strachu, a raczej: z przerażenia.  
Bali się wszyscy, każdy pojedynczy żołnierz ze skierowanych tu dziesięciu plutonów szczał po nogach ze strachu zawsze, gdy musiał wysiąść z transportowca i zagłębić się w śnieżno-lodowy tuman.  
I nic dziwnego - codziennie ktoś nie wracał.  
Zwykle brakowało jednego, rzadziej dwóch żołnierzy. Oddział sierżanta Locka miał na razie szczęście, gdyż zdołał zachować pełny stan. Już sześć dni. Tylko jeszcze jeden pluton wciąż operował w komplecie - synowie Cathana.  
Tenks jednak nie dlatego odchodził od zmysłów. Los pomarańczowych ludków obchodził go niewiele, a na zagrożenie ze strony planety plułby pewnie zamarzającą szybko śliną, gdyby nie fakt, że dobrze znał tę nazwę.  
Gehenna.  
Dla towarzyszących mu Słońc, słowo to oznaczało przerażający, zamarzający świat, gdzie znalezienie się oznaczało śmierć, prędzej czy później. Dla Saiyana znaczenie sięgało znacznie głębiej, prosto w esencję zgromadzonych w podświadomości pokładów wiedzy. Wszystko, czego dowiedział się na Ziemi od Boskiego Smoka, wszystkie możliwości naprawienia wszechświata, uratowania zabitych, a nawet przywrócenia do życia Gohana. Wszystko to kręciło się wokół tego właśnie słowa: Gehenna. Tak przynajmniej on sam to postrzegał.  
Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w rzeczywistości wygląda to nieco inaczej. Był świadom, że wiedza, którą zdobył nie była przeznaczona dla mózgu śmiertelnika. Dlatego nigdy nie zdołał jej ogarnąć. Próbował wiele razy, ale płacił za to tylko pogłębiającym się wciąż szaleństwem.  
Na co dzień dostrzegał niektóre fragmenty, jak pojedyncze puzzle wielkiej układanki. Nie potrafił jednak ujrzeć całości. Wiedział, że część utracił już bezpowrotnie, ale nie przejmował się tym. To, co posiadał, miało wystarczyć. Musiało.  
Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że teraz z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej pogrążał się w paranoicznym strachu. Bo razem z informacjami o Gehennie, smok przekazał mu świadomość ogromnego zagrożenia czającego się na niej. Potęgi tak niewyobrażalnie starożytnej, że sięgającej chyba czasów narodzin wszechświata. Uczucie przerażenia wypływało razem z wiedzą - z podświadomości i za nic nie dawało się opanować. Saiyan z trudem hamował instynkt nakazujący mu uciekać, jak najszybciej i jak najdalej.  
To coś gdzieś tu krążyło i w każdej chwili mogło zaatakować.  
- Tenks, słyszysz mnie, do ciężkiej cholery!? - dobiegło ze słuchawki.  
- Przepraszam, sierżancie, zamyśliłem się.  
- Przemieszczamy się, nie wyleć z zasięgu.  
- Jasne.  
Nie trzeba było tego powtarzać, gdyż zwykle nie odzyskiwano łączności z tymi, którzy zostali odcięci.  
Oddział Tenksa miał na razie szczęście, ale miał też pecha, gdyż posiadał jednego z lepszych dowódców w Słońcach. Jednego z najbardziej lojalnych. Ktoś o mniejszym poczuciu obowiązku, a większej woli przetrwania już dawno "zgubiłby" Saiyana podczas którejś z wypraw poszukiwawczych. Zapewne wówczas, cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności, cała szeroko zakrojona akcja ratunkowa zostałaby odwołana i resztki plutonów powróciłyby na macierzystą T'Jarpi. Ale Lock postawił sobie za punkt honoru zachowanie oddziału w pierwotnym stanie osobowym. Nie przysparzało mu to popularności, podobnie jak jego podwładnym. Najbardziej znienawidzony wśród lokalnej, zgromadzonej na stacji kosmicznej społeczności był oczywiście sam Tenks. Nikt jednak nie odważył się go tknąć, gdyż mało kto mógł ludziom Locka podskoczyć. Chyba tylko synowie Cathana, ale nawet oni się nie kwapili - nie wiedzieć czemu.  
Sam Saiyan wiedział czemu. W skrytości ducha podziwiał nawet błyskotliwość generała Joya, mimo iż dowódca Słońc usilnie starał się go zabić.  
Genialne - myślał - wysłać cel na planetę z której mało kto wraca, a razem z nim wysłać tych którzy chcieliby się go pozbyć. Dla plutonu Rygyna to podwójna motywacja. Nie dość, że mają możliwość wykończyć mnie w taki sposób, by całkowicie uszło im to płazem, to jeszcze powinni to zrobić jak najszybciej, żeby samemu nie zniknąć na Gehennie. Planeta jest zresztą dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem, gdyby synalki zawiodły. Genialne - przyznał ponownie.  
Pozostałe osiem plutonów to zasłona dymna, pionki, ofiary konieczne, by plan mógł się powieść.  
Na razie jednak nie okazał się skuteczny. Generał nie docenił jednego czynnika - siły Saiyana. Po mancie jakie Tenks spuścił Rygynowi w jego własnym gabinecie, pierworodny Cathana miał opory przed zaatakowaniem go. I w ten sposób już sześć dni krążyli wśród wirujących płatków śniegu i kryształków lodu, czekając nie wiadomo na co.  
Ale srebrnowłosy wiedział, że wkrótce nastąpi przełom. Sposób myślenia najstarszego z braci łatwo dało się rozszyfrować. Po paru dniach musiał uznać, że przegrał przypadkiem, nieuczciwie i w ogóle jakoś tak dziwnie. A tak właściwie, to wcale nie przegrał, tylko dał się zaskoczyć i musi wkrótce ponownie spróbować sił. Tenks oczekiwał, że nastąpi to lada chwila.  
Nagłe wrażenie obecności czegoś groźnego pojawiło się i momentalnie zniknęło. Saiyan zamrugał pod goglami, próbując opanować nerwy. Nic się nie dzieje - przekonywał sam siebie. Miewał podobne przeczucia co najmniej kilka razy dziennie i zawsze okazywały się tylko paranoją. W każdym przypadku - oczywiście - zdawało się, że tym razem jest inaczej, że tym razem faktycznie TO tam jest.  
Tym razem również się tak wydawało.  
Jakaś postać zamajaczyła w śnieżycy. Saiyan spocił się, mimo panującego wokół przenikliwego zimna. Sylwetka na pewno nie mogła należeć do nikogo ze znanych mu żołnierzy. Mimo dziwaczności niektórych, żaden nie miał skrzydeł.  
Spokój - powiedział sobie w duchu. - Masz przywidzenia. Nie pierwszy raz.  
Zaswędziało go pod obrożą. Nagle zapragnął usłyszeć głos któregoś z towarzyszy broni. Irracjonalna potrzeba, ale jednak wymagająca natychmiastowego zaspokojenia.  
- Tu szeregowy Tenks - powiedział do słuchawki. - Melduję możliwy kontakt z czymś niezidentyfikowanym.  
Zgłaszał podobne rzeczy niejednokrotnie, ale zawsze okazywało się, że ściga widma. Dlatego też oczekiwał teraz usłyszeć jakąś niewybredną wiązankę przekleństw, albo coś w tym guście. Przeliczył się - odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza.  
- Halo? Sierżancie? Jesteście tam? - zapytał z niepokojem.  
Zerknął na radar i ku swojemu przerażeniu nie dostrzegł tam zupełnie nic. Został odcięty! Serce zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe i nie chciało się uspokoić, mimo iż rozsądek bardzo starał się przywrócić je do normalnego trybu pracy.  
Lock i reszta i tak nic by mi nie pomogli - myślał. - Przecież są o wiele słabsi. Nie mam się czego bać, jestem prawie najsilniejszy we wszechświecie. - Nawet świadomość tego faktu nie pomagała, gdyż "prawie" robiło tu wielką różnicę.  
Teoretycznie nadal mógł odnaleźć statek transportowy, kiedy ten przybędzie. Może zresztą zaraz odzyska łączność?  
Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało. Urządzenia wciąż milczały. Oszołomiony specyficzną aurą planety szósty zmysł także wydawał się bezużyteczny. Jednak w tych warunkach i tak był najpewniejszym co Tenks miał. I rzeczywiście, to on ostrzegł przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem - w ostatniej chwili, ale jak wiadomo, lepiej późno niż wcale.  
Tenks uchylił się przed ognistym pociskiem, który niechybnie wypaliłby mu dziurę w klatce piersiowej. Nie zdziwiło go nawet, że to znów "ta edżowata ki". Skończyło się na osmalonym ramieniu. Saiyan skontrował od razu, posyłając w zamieć serię ki-blastów, zupełnie na ślepo. Nie wiedząc czy w coś trafił, zaczął krążyć w powietrzu, aby stanowić ruchomy cel. Postanowił zachować przesadną ostrożność póki nie zdoła ustalić tożsamości napastnika, czy napastników.  
Kolejne pociski nadleciały z wielu stron na raz, jakby na potwierdzenie tego, że agresorów jest kilku. Srebrnowłosy uniknął ich zwinnie, domyślając się z kim ma do czynienia. Momentalnie humor mu się poprawił. Skupił w sobie odpowiednią dawkę energii i uwolnił ją w jednym impulsie, rozświetlając okolicę, niczym stuwatowa żarówka włączona w piwnicy. Śnieg i lód unoszące się w powietrzu w promieniu dwóch kilometrów stopniały momentalnie, a wokół Tenksa utworzyła się chwilowo strefa ciszy.  
Zaskoczyło to wszystkich synów Cathana, ale nie wszyscy to okazali.  
- Co zrobiliście z moim plutonem? - zapytał najbliższego.  
- Szukają cię dwa sektory dalej, stamtąd dobiega twój sygnał.  
- To wy mnie odcięliście? Uff, a już sądziłem, że to coś poważnego.  
- Dla ciebie to sprawa życia i śmierci - stwierdził Rygyn, zbliżając się wraz z resztą braci. Wiatr zaczął nanosić nowe kłęby białego zimna. - Dzisiaj zakończymy sprawę na dobre.  
- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... Mamy się bić trzeci raz w tak krótkim czasie? To niezgodne z regułami dramatyzmu, będzie później kiepsko wyglądać w opowieściach.  
- O czym ty gadasz, do cholery!?  
Tenks westchnął i machnął ręką.  
- Nieważne, i tak byś nie zrozumiał.  
- Za chwilę stracisz dobry nastrój - warknął chorąży. - Już na zawsze.  
- Proszę cię - jęknął Saiyan - nie mów tak stereotypowych rzeczy takim poważnym tonem, bo wychodzi śmiesznie... Ale okej, dam ci szansę. Jakiż to genialny plan opracowałeś, by mnie pokonać? - zapytał z udawanym entuzjazmem.  
Rygyn uśmiechnął się lekko, pokazując, że zęby ma nieco spiczaste.  
- Nie doceniasz nas, chłopcze. Jesteśmy braćmi i znamy się od urodzenia. Sądzisz, że nie potrafimy sobie poradzić z jednym gnojkiem, nawet jeśli wystaje nieco ponad przeciętną? Zaraz ujrzysz... Środkowy Palec!  
Gotowe do wypowiedzenia słowa uwięzły srebrnowłosemu w gardle.  
- No... masz mnie - przyznał adwersarzowi. - Nie wiem jak to skomentować. Ale ostrzegam, że w odwecie jestem w stanie pokazać ci... dwa środkowe palce! - Aby nie zostać posądzonym o pustosłowie, natychmiast spełnił groźbę. - A jak będzie trzeba, to nawet du...  
- To nazwa techniki, idioto!  
- Aaa... Hmm, wiesz, mogliście wymyślić jakąś bardziej chwytliwą.  
- Ta jest idealna.  
- Bo jesteście z braćmi jak pięć palców jednej dłoni, a ty, lider, jak najdłuższy, środkowy palec?  
- Eee... tak - potwierdził zaskoczony Rygyn.  
- Głębia tej analogii jest wprost porażająca...  
Chorąży zmrużył gniewnie oczy.  
- Za chwilę zmuszę cię, byś zaczął traktować nas poważnie.  
- Szczerze wątpię, ale skoro powiedziałem, że dam ci szansę, to dalej, pokaż na co cię stać.  
Dowódca dał znak ruchem głowy. Bracia ustawili się w szeregu, rozpościerając ręce na boki w taki sposób, że ich dłonie niemal się złączyły. Musieli mieć to przećwiczone, skoro tak od razu potrafili ocenić właściwą odległość. Wkrótce między palcami sąsiadujących wojowników zaczęły przeskakiwać wyładowania elektryczne. Z początku niewielkie i pojedyncze, ale po chwili już zupełnie solidne, nawet z punktu widzenia Tenksa. Aura wokół całej piątki znacząco wzrosła, może nie do poziomu, który mógłby mu zagrozić, ale do znacznie wyższego niż oczekiwał. I z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz silniejsza.  
Saiyan wciąż miał do siebie żal o porażkę z Rygynem wtedy na arenie. Poddając się postąpił nie jak wojownik, nie jak ktoś, w kogo żyłach płynęła krew Son Goku i Vegety. Owszem, sytuacja wyglądała beznadziejnie, ale co to za usprawiedliwienie? Mało to razy tamci wychodzili z gorszych? Zachował się jak zapatrzona w siebie Umierająca Gwiazda, nie jak walczący o wszystko Wojownik Z i nie mógł sobie tego darować. A najbardziej gryzła go świadomość, że Gotenks pewnie by się nie poddał.  
Dlatego teraz, gdy los dawał mu szansę rehabilitacji, odczuwał zrozumiałą radość. Nie zamierzał przerywać "chłopakom" koncentracji, niech pokażą pełną moc. Tym większa będzie przyjemność ze zwycięstwa.  
Tymczasem wokół tamtych utworzyła się prawdziwa burza elektryczno-energetyczna, tak intensywna, że śnieg i lód unoszące się w pobliżu, momentalnie sublimowały w parę wodną. Kilka sekund później nastąpiła kulminacja - wyładowania skupiły się w postaci potężnego pioruna kulistego na lewitującym w centrum Rygynie i wyniknęły w niego w ułamku sekundy. Chorąży szarpnął się i skulił, jakby przeszyło go nagle dziesięć tysięcy wolt, co zapewne było bliskie prawdy. Gdy po chwili odzyskał wyprostowaną sylwetkę, bił od niego zupełnie nowy majestat, a oczy iskrzyły od mocy. Jego rodzeństwo tymczasem spowijała niezwykła aura. Niby nadal wisieli tam w powietrzu, ale wydawali się być pogrążeni w jakimś transie. Tenks w ogóle nie wyczuwał ich obecności, jakby zostali wymazani z tego świata, a przynajmniej zupełnie od niego odizolowani.  
- Nieźle - przyznał. - Zupełnie nie...  
Reszty zdania nie zdołał wypowiedzieć - wypluł ją wraz ze śliną, oberwawszy potężną fangą w żołądek. Chorąży nie tracił czasu. Od razu też poprawił z główki, rozbijając Saiyanowi skroń, po czym zasadził mu zamaszystego kopa z kolana w twarz. Srebrnowłosy wykonał mimowolne salto w tył i stracił przeciwnika z oczu. Tamten w międzyczasie zdołał odlecieć na kilkadziesiąt metrów i teraz staranował fuzjowca, trafiając wyprostowaną nogą w plecy. Ktoś o mniejszej odporności miałby pewnie pogruchotany kręgosłup, ale nie Tenks, który tylko poleciał bezwładnie do przodu, zaraz zresztą wyhamowując i odwracając się.  
Kolejny atak nadszedł z flanki. Rozpędzony syn Cathana przebił na wylot widmo szeregowego, po czym sam został przeszyty atakiem od góry. Saiyan widząc, że i jego przeciwnikowi nieobce są tajniki Zanzoken, błyskawicznie okręcił się, atakując zgiętą w kolanie nogą za plecy. Nie pomylił się, ale Rygyn sparował jego uderzenie, chwycił za stopę i przerzucił oponenta pod siebie, po czym rozpoczął szaleńcze pikowanie w kierunku ziemi. Tenks nie zdołał się wyrwać i kilka sekund później, po przebiciu dolnej warstwy atmosfery i zalegającej na powierzchni planety masy śniegu, wbił się w twardą pokrywę lodową na głębokość niemal kilometra.  
Zabolało.  
Nie zdołał nawet pomyśleć o wydostaniu się, gdy wokół rozpętało się piekło. Najwyraźniej chorąży chciał szybko zakończyć pojedynek, gdyż w okolica zamieniła się w jeden wielki piec energetyczny, ani chybi z jakiejś niedorzecznie potężnej fali ki. Saiyan rozpaczliwie rzucił się do ucieczki, dziękując w duchu niebiosom, że była to jednak zwyczajna ki. Prawdopodobnie Rygyn nie mógł używać tamtej dziwacznej edżowatej mocy na dużą skalę.  
Ale i ta normalna sprawiała dość kłopotów. Najstarszy z braci korzystał teraz z energii całego rodzeństwa. Nie mógł tego czynić zbyt długo, dlatego od razu zaatakował na poważnie. Wystarczyło ukryć się i przeczekać, by zwycięstwo mieć w kieszeni. Ale takie wyjście nie wchodziło oczywiście w grę.  
Normalnie Tenks zastanowiłby się, dlaczego tak potężny atak nic nie zrobił samej planecie, ale teraz, rozgrzany walką, nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
Wystrzelił w górę niczym torpeda, z aurą tak intensywną, że rozpraszała burzę w okolicy. Odszukał przeciwnika wzrokiem i rzucił się na niego, pozornie chaotycznie i bezmyślnie. Chorąży wyczekał go i w kluczowym momencie skontrował, celując w środek twarzy. Ale Saiyan panował nad sytuacją. W odpowiedniej chwili impulsem ki wprawił ciało w ruch wirowy, sprawiając, że pięść rywala minęła jego policzek o centymetry i samemu trafiając go stopą w podbródek. Podbity w górę Rygyn został na sekundę czy dwie zamroczony, co wystarczyło fuzjowcowi na zaserwowanie dokładki - kolanem w tył głowy.  
- Ha! I kto jest szybszy? - zapytał retorycznie. Odpowiedź otrzymał błyskawicznie, w postaci kopnięcia w twarz tak mocnego, że numer buta syna Cathana odcisnął mu się na czole. Wkurzyło go to, więc trzasnął chorążego złączonymi pięściami w szczękę. Sam po chwili oberwał serią trzech ciosów na korpus.  
Co jest, kurde? - pomyślał. - Nie idzie. Mam z nim walczyć na serio, czy jak?  
Nie używał pełni mocy od tak dawna, że nie pamiętał czy jeszcze potrafi. Przy horrendalnym poziomie, jaki prezentował, zwykle okazywało się to zabójcze dla otoczenia.  
- I co, już widzisz, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać? - zapytał Rygyn, wciąż iskrząc z oczu. - Z mocą swoich braci jestem najpotężniejszy we wszechświecie. Przygotowywałem ją na ojca, ale stanowisz całkiem przyzwoitą próbę generalną.  
- Chyba jeszcze nikt nie obraził mnie tyle razy w jednym zdaniu, co ty teraz - odparł Saiyan. - Ja próbą przed tym dupkiem? Ja słabszy od niego? Ty poza moim zasięgiem? Oj, nieładnie. Brzydko wręcz. - Fuzjowiec wyraźnie się rozkręcał. - Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga, i tak dalej... A teraz, patrz uważnie, bo ujrzysz coś, co zmieni twój światopogląd. Pokazałeś mi technikę na Cathana? No to zobaczysz coś, co od dawna szykuję na Edge'a...

Koniec rozdziału szesnastego. 


	18. Planeta niespodzianek

Rozdział XVII - Planeta niespodzianek

- Wyczuwam śmierć - powiedział Gedeon, wpatrując się w dal swoimi przenikliwymi, lisimi oczami. Mroźny wiatr raz po raz smagał jego twarz kolejnymi śnieżno-lodowymi ciosami, ale on zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Unosił się w powietrzu pewnie, nie zwracając uwagi na ataki wichury, mimo iż musiały one wywierać ogromne ciśnienie na rozpostarte na całą szerokość skrzydła. Tych właśnie skrzydeł Calypso zazdrościł bratu najbardziej: pięknych, pokrytych ostrymi jak brzytwy piórami, w barwach krwistej czerwieni i głębokiego błękitu. Nie to co jego własne; szare i błoniaste, jak u nietoperza.  
Chwilę trwało, nim zorientował się, że Gedeon oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi.  
- Nie tylko my potrafimy zabijać - stwierdził, licząc po cichu, że na tym rozmowa się zakończy. Wiedział, że to raczej płonne nadzieje.  
- Ale to nasz teren. Nikt poza nami nie ma prawa tu zabijać. Nie uważasz?  
- Przestań... - Calypso spojrzał bratu prosto w oczy. - Obaj wiemy dokąd to zmierza. I tak tam polecimy. Po co te wszystkie gadki?  
- Ale ty jesteś nudny. Czasami nie wiem po co właściwie kazałem cię stworzyć. - Kiedy młodszy z braci nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, kontynuował: - Dzisiaj mam ochotę na większe łowy. Daliśmy im dość ostrzeżeń, czas przejść do meritum.  
Po chwili zagłębili się w burzę.

- Co... co mi zrobiłeś? - wyjęczał Rygyn. - Na bogów... Co... co ty mi zrobiłeś...?  
Tenks nie spuszczał wzroku z przeciwnika, tak jakby nie chciał przegapić ani sekundy ze sceny, która rozgrywała się przed jego oczami. Dyszał ciężko, a z nozdrzy ciekły mu strużki krwi. Także oczy miał przekrwione do granic możliwości. Nie miało to znaczenia.  
- Zapewne zabrzmi to cynicznie - odpowiedział powoli - ale nie jestem w stanie ci wyjaśnić. Nie starczy mi czasu, zanim nie umrzesz.  
Najstarszy syn Cathana na jego oczach obracał się w pył. Przy każdym ruchu, czy nawet podmuchu wiatru jego ciało rozpadało się na mikroskopijne cząstki. Wizualnie przypominało to efekt powstający, gdy ktoś otrzepuje się z kurzu. Różnokolorowego kurzu.  
- Nie... nie czuję nóg... rąk... - Rygyn mówił coraz słabiej. Właściwie nie dało się go już rozpoznać, skóra twarzy przestała istnieć, pozostała pokryta gdzieniegdzie mięśniami czaszka. - Nie... proszę... odwróć to... pro... - Zamilkł.  
- Nie potrafię - odparł Tenks, nie wiedząc, czy tamten jeszcze go słyszy. Czy w ogóle żyje.  
Kilka chwil później, gdy i resztki szkieletu rozproszyły się na wietrze, chorąży stał się historią.  
Test Disruptora wypadł pomyślnie. Tak jakby.  
Saiyan lewą dłonią otarł krew z twarzy. Prawej, która posłużyła do wykonania ataku, w ogóle nie czuł. Ot, nieprzewidziany skutek uboczny. Chwilowy. Chyba.  
Przed oczami latały mu ciemne plamy. Desperacko łapał oddech, próbując zapewnić dopływ odpowiedniej ilości powietrza do mózgu, ale jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami całkowicie sprawne płuca, teraz buntowały się przeciw takiemu wysiłkowi. Nie powinienem był tego robić - pomyślał. - Trzeba było skręcić mu kark albo sprasować klatkę piersiową. Znowu popełniłem błąd.  
Ale na kimś musiał wypróbować technikę. Zdobyć pewność, że nawet Edge jej nie przetrwa. Rzeczywiście, okazała się skuteczna, ale jednocześnie bardzo ryzykowna. No i teraz byle chłystek mógł go ustrzelić.  
Braci Rygyna się nie obawiał - musieli oddać całą energię, by chorąży mógł mu dorównać i zapewne stali się bezbronni niczym nowonarodzone kociaki. Wciąż jednak gdzieś tu krążyło rodzime zło planety.  
Ciekawe jak wielkiego pecha musiałbym mieć, by właśnie teraz na nie trafić - zapytał sam siebie.  
Ledwo to pomyślał, kątem oka ujrzał zdekapitowany korpus, który przeleciał nie dalej niż trzy metry od niego. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem i prawie przegapił zdążającą tą samą trasą głowę. Bez wątpienia należała do jednego z synów Cathana, ale nie rozpoznał, czy był to Kajko, Kokosz, czy może któryś z pozostałych.  
Wkrótce pojawił się i on - anioł zagłady. Najpierw Saiyan poczuł emanację potężnej, mrocznej mocy, a zaraz potem z zamieci wyłoniła się skrzydlata, skapana we krwi istota. Straszna, ale też na swój sposób piękna. Drapieżnik, dla którego Tenks nie był przeciwnikiem, a zaledwie ofiarą. Tak też go zresztą potraktował - niczym jastrząb jaskółkę. Spadł z nieba, jak błyskawica, atakując szponami, które zdobiły jego dłonie. Zostawił na piersi fuzjowca cztery podłużne, czerwone ślady. Tylko dzięki swojemu refleksowi srebrnowłosy uniknął znacznie gorszego losu.  
Napastnik wyhamował płynnie i odwrócił się z gracją wykluczającą latanie wyłącznie za pomocą ki. Widać skrzydła, choć dwukolorowe, nie służyły tylko za ozdobę. Nie miał na sobie ubrania - skórę, od szyi w dół chroniła jasnawa sierść, znacznie krótsza na rękach i nogach.  
Stwór uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, uniósł pazurzastą dłoń i powoli zlizał z palców krew Tenksa. Oczy rozbłysły mu groźnie.  
- Saiyan - stwierdził krótko, a jego głos zabrzmiał jakby mówił "wątróbka".  
- Jesteś pewien? - Srebrnowłosy usłyszał zza pleców. Szybki rzut oka wystarczył, by potwierdzić, że sytuacja jest jeszcze gorsza niż to się przed chwilą wydawało. Dokładnie dwa razy gorsza.  
Ten drugi różnił się trochę od pierwszego. Zamiast futra pokrywała go ciemna łuska, a skrzydła miał raczej "smocze" niż "anielskie". Wszystko to jednak stanowiło nieistotne subtelności, bo z oczu patrzyło mu równie źle.  
- Oczywiście, że jestem pewien, braciszku. Tego smaku się nie zapomina, choć to chyba mieszaniec.  
Łuskowaty niecierpliwie oblizał wargi.  
- Nieważne - powiedział. - Chcę spróbować. Obiecałeś mi następnego.  
- W rzeczy samej - przyznał jego brat, wykonując dłonią zapraszający gest. - Jest twój.  
Tenks nie zamierzał stanowić elementu zimnego bufetu, więc, z braku lepszego pomysłu, postanowił grać na czas:  
- Hola, panowie! Bez nerwów proszę. Może się jakoś dogadamy? No bo wiecie, jestem bardzo żylasty, łykowaty i miejscami strasznie cierpki.  
- I wygadany - zauważył ten z kolorowymi skrzydłami - jak na Saiyana.  
- Widzę, że dobrze nas znasz.  
- Nie słyszałeś, że należy poznać naturę swego wroga?  
- Jesteśmy wrogami?  
Stwór roześmiał się głośno.  
- Nie zasługujesz na to miano - stwierdził pogardliwie. - Saiyani mogący się nazywać moimi wrogami wymarli dawno temu.  
- Przesadzasz - odezwał się "smoczy" brat, jakby nieco znudzony. - Ten, co go spotkaliśmy ostatnio był bardzo silny. Nie zapominaj, że musieliśmy walczyć we dwóch.  
- Wyjątek potwierdzający regułę. - Futrzasty wzruszył ramionami. - Dzisiejsi to ledwie zdegenerowana namiastka dawnych.  
- Jak bardzo dawnych? - zaciekawił się Tenks, dla którego ta rozmowa stała się nagle niezwykle interesująca.  
- Nie byłbyś w stanie tego nawet pojąć.  
- Kim był ten Saiyan? - kontynuował fuzjowiec, niezrażony. - Ten poprzedni. Znacie jego imię? Jak wyglądał? Co się z nim stało?  
- Bardzo żeś wścibski, jak na trupa.  
- Odpowiedzcie! - zagrzmiał srebrnowłosy, akcentując wypowiedź potężnym impulsem ki. Nie wiedział skąd wziął na niego siły, ale moc, którą poczuli wyraźnie wywarła na skrzydlatych wrażenie.  
- Nazywał się Son Goku - stwierdził łuskowaty. - Zabiliśmy go.  
- Kim jesteś, Saiyanie? - zapytał jego brat, mrużąc nienawistnie oczy. - Skąd wy się bierzecie? - wycedził, ale widać było, że traci panowanie nad sobą. - Nie możecie wreszcie wyginąć, jak normalna rasa!? - Rozłożył skrzydła, szykując się do ataku.  
- Gedeon! - powstrzymał go drugi. - On jest mój, nie zapominaj!  
- Więc zabij go! Na co czekasz!?  
- W tej chwili.  
Ale Tenks nie zamierzał umierać. Nie teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że Goku nie żyje. Dotychczas, gdzieś tam w głębi serca wciąż tliła się iskierka nadziei. Że wielki Son powróci i zaprowadzi porządek, tak jak dokonywał tego za każdym razem.  
A teraz, gdy Zaświaty przestały istnieć, nie mógł nawet zostać przywrócony do życia, choćby znalazł się na to jakiś sposób.  
Umarło złudzenie, że wszechświat zawsze będzie mógł polegać na wychowanym na Ziemi Saiyanie. On już swoje zrobił. Teraz odpowiedzialność spoczywała na innych - tych, którzy przetrwali. Ta świadomość nieoczekiwanie zapewniła Tenksowi dziwne poczucie wewnętrznej siły. Na jego barkach spoczywała odpowiedzialność za dalsze losy kosmosu. Tylko on sam mógł teraz naprawić popełnione błędy.  
Wyczerpanie momentalnie go opuściło. Przedramieniem zablokował zamaszyste kopnięcie łuskowatego, chwycił za kostkę i z całej siły rzucił stworem w jego brata. Zderzyli się z nieprzyjemnym, suchym trzaskiem łamanej kości, tworząc kotłowaninę kończyn i skrzydeł. Fuzjowiec nie zastanawiał się, ruszył do ataku. Uderzył na odlew w pierwszą głowę, która się z tej konstrukcji wyłoniła, wybijając ząb "anielskiemu". Chciał poprawić z prawej, ale prawa ręka mimo krążącej w żyłach adrenaliny, pozostała bezwładna.  
Stracił ułamek sekundy, co od razu się zemściło. Futrzasty poraził go piekielnie gorącymi promieniami z oczu, parząc twarz. Saiyan zawył z bólu i po chwili oberwał pazurzastą łapą w szyję - Gedeon zdążył odkopnąć brata i odzyskać swobodę ruchu. Trysnęła krew, choć tętnica, na szczęście, pozostała cała - paradoksalnie także dzięki znienawidzonej obroży. Skrzydlaty zamachnął się lewą, celując w głowę, ale fuzjowiec złapał jego nadgarstek i ścisnął, miażdżąc kości i zmuszając przeciwnika do krzyku. Pociągnął go gwałtownie i uderzył czołem w twarz. Nie trafił dokładnie - zęby tamtego poraniły go boleśnie.  
Kolejnego ataku nie zdążył wyprowadzić. Drugi ze stworów, mimo złamanego skrzydła, latał zupełnie sprawnie. Minłą walczących na pełnej prędkości i przeorał plecy Saiyana ostrymi jak brzytwy szponami. Srebrnowłosy wrzasnął, okręcił się i posłał za nim szybki, ale mocny pocisk ki. Trafiony "smoczy" stracił na moment przytomność i poleciał w dół, dymiąc. Przypominał zestrzelony samolot.  
Na podziwianie tego widoku brakło jednak czasu, bo w międzyczasie ocknął się futrzasty. Z furią rzucił się na Tenksa, wyprowadzając szybkie ataki, na przemian z obu rąk. Saiyan szybko darował sobie blokowanie - pazury tamtego poraniły mu przedramię - i skoncentrował na unikach, próbując dojrzeć jakąś lukę i wyprowadzić kontratak. Znalazł ją dość szybko i od razu wykorzystał - uderzył przeciwnika w podbródek, niemal łamiąc mu przy tym kark.  
Moment triumfu popsuty został przez strumień ciemnej ki, który nadleciał nie wiadomo skąd, trafiając w lewy bark i odpychając o jakieś dziesięć metrów. To "smoczy" powrócił szybciej niż powinien. Tenks uśmiechnął się, ignorując spływające po twarzy krople krwi. Plecy pulsowały bólem, coraz trudniej było złapać oddech. Zaczęło się też robić przeraźliwie zimno.  
Kończysz się, stary - powiedział sobie. - To może być twoja ostatnia walka... albo i nie.  
- Hej, chłopaki! - powiedział na tyle głośno na ile mógł. - Powiedzcie mi coś... jak szybko potraficie latać dzięki tym skrzydełkom?  
Zatrzymali się, zdziwieni i popatrzyli po sobie nawzajem, jakby nie rozumiejąc, albo wręcz przeciwnie - doskonale rozumiejąc co się zaraz wydarzy.  
Saiyan zacisnął pięść i aktywował jasną aurę. Uniósł dłoń w górę, koncentrując na niej pozostałą ki i tworząc błyskawicznie rosnącą kulę energii. Drapieżni bracia obserwowali ten proces z narastającym przerażeniem. Okazali się odważniejsi niż Tenks oczekiwał, a może po prostu mieli słaby refleks - tak czy inaczej, uciekli dopiero, gdy pocisk osiągnął wielkość domku jednorodzinnego.

- Tu go nie ma - zauważył Dawg'Mutt, omiatając wzrokiem śnieżną wydmę rozciągającą się pod nimi.  
- Co ty nie powiesz - rzucił zgryźliwie sierżant Lock. - Zoll, macie coś?  
- Ja nie, ale Blob chce coś powiedzieć.  
- O bogowie...  
Blob w locie przypominał ubłocony kłębek zgniłozielonej wełny. Jego nietypowa struktura ciała uniemożliwiała założenie sprzętu komunikacyjnego, zaś bulgoty i mlaśnięcia, które z siebie wydawał nie przebijały się przez hałas śnieżycy, dlatego porozumiewał się na migi.  
- Trzy słowa - zaczął zgadywanie Dawg. - Pierwsze... Wydma? Śnieg? Nie. Tutaj? Tak, tutaj! Drugie. Tenks? Tak, wiadomo, to było łatwe. Trzecie. Zaprzeczenie? Aaa, "nie"? Aha, czyli "tutaj Tenks nie"? Hmm, sierżancie...  
- Tak, wiem, Tenksa tu nie ma. Lorr - zwrócił się do syjamskiego brata - powiedz mi coś...  
- T-tak?  
- Dosięgniesz zębami do mojej szyi?  
- C-co? Cze-czemu pytasz?  
- Odgryź mi głowę, mam dosyć.  
- Czy-czy to ro-rozkaz?  
Lock zawył, ale zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupiego, odezwał się Zoll.  
- Sierżancie, chyba widzę w czym problem. Ktoś przesterował nasze odbiorniki. Nie wykrywamy sygnału Tenksa, tylko pewnie jakiś zakopany w śniegu nadajnik. Tak naprawdę on jest...  
W tym momencie na horyzoncie, w oddali pojawił się rozbłysk potężnej eksplozji, tak jasny, że dostrzegli go mimo grubych warstw śniegu i lodu w powietrzu. Sekundy później dotarł do nich najsilniejszy podmuch wiatru, jakiego doświadczyli na tej planecie. Masy mokrej bieli uderzyły w oddział, niemal strącając żołnierzy z nieba, na chwilę zrobiło się też gorąco. Musieli włożyć sporo wysiłku w to, by nie rozwiać się po niebie jak pyłki kurzu.  
- Niech zgadnę. Właśnie tam jest? - zapytał sierżant, gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła.  
- Eee... tak.  
Ruszyli od razu. Sekundy później dotarli na skraj krateru tak ogromnego, że nie mogli dostrzec jego drugiego końca, mimo tego iż fala uderzeniowa wybuchu uspokoiła burzę w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Podążając za sygnałem nadajnika odnaleźli leżącego w śniegu Saiyana. Nie ruszał się.  
- Ży-żyje? - zapytał Lorr, gdy Dawg wylądował przy trupie i dokonał jego oględzin.  
- Obawiam się, że tak...  
- Świetnie - stwierdził krótko Lock. - Zabieramy go i wzywamy transportowiec. To awaryjna sytuacja, nie mogą nam odmówić.  
- Sierżancie, mogę zadać pytanie? - zagadnął muchowaty Zoll.  
- Jeśli musisz...  
- Dlaczego atak, który stworzył taki krater nie zniszczył całej planety?  
- Nie wiem. I mam nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowiem.

Generał Joy nie należał do osób tchórzliwych, ale mimo to zawsze odczuwał lekki niepokój, gdy musiał rozmawiać bezpośrednio ze swoim przełożonym. Miał wobec Cathana większy respekt niż wobec kogokolwiek innego, dlatego też zanim zdał mu raport z wydarzeń na Gehennie, wypalił pół paczki papierosów. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby błękitnooki zapomniał go później zapytać o ostatnie życzenie.  
O dziwo, przyjął on jednak wieści zupełnie dobrze.  
- Rozumiem, że moi synowie nie żyją? - zapytał, z ekranu komputera komunikacyjnego. - Wszyscy? - upewnił się.  
- Tak. Obawiam się, że nie byłem w stanie temu zapobiec. Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.  
- To bez znaczenia. Ostrzegałem Rygyna, by trzymali się od Tenksa z daleka. Skoro nie posłuchali, sami są sobie winni.  
- No właśnie, Tenks twierdzi, że, nie licząc Rygyna, to nie on ich zabił. Za resztę, jak twierdzi, odpowiedzialne jest "coś" z tej planety.  
- Czy udało ci się ustalić źródło tamtejszego zagrożenia?  
- Nie. Tenks twierdzi, że niewiele pamięta.  
- Jaki jest jego stan?  
- Dobry, nie licząc tej prawej ręki. Jest sparaliżowana. Nasi lekarze nie są w stanie mu pomóc. Udało im się zaledwie powstrzymać obumieranie. Nie wiemy co się mogło stać. Pozostałe rany są do wyleczenia.  
- Dobrze... Nie wysyłaj go więcej na Gehennę. Jeżeli przeszkadza ci w głównej bazie, odeślij go do jakiejś odległej placówki. Im bardziej odległej, tym lepiej.  
- Rozumiem.  
- Wiem, że rozumiesz - stwierdził Cathan sucho. - Czy chcesz jeszcze o coś zapytać?  
- Czy... Czy Tenks jest jedną z Umierających Gwiazd?  
- Jest jednym z Gasnących Słońc - zaakcentował przywódca. - Jeszcze coś?  
- Nie, to wszystko.

Koniec rozdziału siedemnastego. 


	19. Najsilniejszy z Saiyanów

Rozdział XVIII - Najsilniejszy z Saiyanów

Skała eksplodowała z głośnym hukiem, rozpadając się na kawałki, z których żaden jednak nie dotknął ziemi. Wszystkie wyparowały jeszcze w powietrzu, ustrzelone serią szybkich promieni ki.  
- I kto jest najlepszy? - zapytał sam siebie Dashir. - No kto? Dashir, najszybszy Saiyan po tej stronie Mgławicy Mięczaka. Dziękuję, dziękuję. - Pokłonił się wyimaginowanej publiczności. Zaraz potem jednak westchnął ciężko.  
- Pieprzona asteroida - wznowił monolog. - Pieprzona armia. Pieprzone zesłanie. Czym sobie zasłużyłem, żeby tu gnić?  
Tak po prawdzie, to wiedział czym. Odesłanie do mało ważnej placówki granicznej było i tak dość łagodną karą za oplucie lanfańskiego oficera, zabicie trzech żołnierzy służb bezpieczeństwa i poturbowanie dalszych czterech. Mógł zostać skazany nawet na śmierć, a powinien co najmniej na wygnanie. Jednak wyrok zamieniono na karną służbę - należał do najbardziej udanych tworów Instytutu Rozwoju i góra nie chciała go stracić.  
- Pieprzony instytut. Pieprzone układy. Pieprzone machinacje genetyczne.  
Nienawidził tego wszystkiego, a chciał od życia tylko jednego - żeby zostawiono go w spokoju. Nie pchał się na świat i uważał, że jest tu całkowicie zbędny. Wychowując się w instytucie widział jak inni poddają się programowi wychowawczemu, jak zaczynają wierzyć w te wszystkie bzdury, którymi ich karmiono. "Odrodzona rasa." "Wpływ na losy wszechświata." "Szansa od losu." Hasła dla malutkich i słabych - potrzebujących poczucia, że ich życie naprawdę ma jakieś znaczenie. Gardził takimi ludźmi, a jednocześnie było mu ich żal. Wszystkich. Nawet Lettusa i tych, którzy podążyli za nim. Jego, pożalcie się bogowie, "saiyańskich legionów". Owszem, może udało mu się dostrzec, że nie wszystko jest tak jak mówili "ci mądrzy" w instytucie, ale uległ złudzeniu, że będzie w stanie zmienić. Kiedy zaproponował współpracę Dashirowi, ten tylko roześmiał mu się w twarz. Wówczas ich przyjaźń się zakończyła. Szkoda, lubił Lettusa, trzymali się razem odkąd pamiętał.  
Dlaczego życie jest takie popieprzone? - pomyślał.  
Wrota wejściowe bazy otwarły się i z budynku wyszły dwie osoby - Pars i Kara. Dwójka podrzędnych Saiyanów, dla których służba na podobnej asteroidzie była spełnieniem wszelkich marzeń. Pieprzona parka. Wydawało im się, że są tu na wakacjach. Dashir lubił uświadamiać im, że się mylą.  
- Dashir... - zaczął Pars ostrożnie. Bali się go od początku. Wiedzieli czemu tu trafił, a w bezpośredniej konfrontacji nie mieliby żadnych szans. Malutkie dusze, codziennie drżące o swój i tak nic nie warty żywot. - Ruszamy na patrol.  
Saiyan zerknął na nich krzywo. Jasne, na patrol. Jak zwykle, zaszyją się w jakimś lasku skalnym i będą nawzajem patrolować swoje przednie partie, ku chwale Nowej Plant. Takich właśnie żołnierzy nam trzeba - stwierdził w duchu.  
- Gdzie dowódca? - zapytał swoim niskim, lekko wibrującym głosem.  
- Śpi.  
Czyli suka leży zalana w trupa, także nic nowego. Tym lepiej, nie będzie przeszkadzać. Miała chyba jakąś babską słabość do tej dwójki i pewnie kazałaby mu zostać. A on się nudził i zamierzał urozmaicić sobie dzień, choćby zwiedzając asteroidę po raz dwusetny.  
- Lecę z wami - rzucił, z satysfakcją obserwując wyraz zawodu, który pojawił się na twarzach obu młodych. Dzisiaj nie będzie macanka.  
- Ale... - zaprotestował słabo Pars, szybko jednak zamilkł, zgaszony nie znoszącym sprzeciwu spojrzeniem. Wystartowali chwilę później.  
Asteroida na której stacjonowali była właściwie miniaturowym księżycem, krążącym wokół gazowego giganta w jednym z peryferyjnych układów planetarnych Koalicji. Satelita miał nawet swoją nazwę - Manure. Fakt faktem, że dało się go oblecieć, bez przesadnego pośpiechu, w kilka godzin, a krzywiznę linii horyzontu dostrzec nawet bez trudu gołym okiem. Ale księżyc, to księżyc, już nie byle kosmiczna skała.  
Aby dobrze poznać to osobliwe ciało niebieskie wystarczyło spatrolować je trzy, cztery razy. Nieliczne punkty orientacyjne łatwo zapadały w pamięć. Tu krater, tam górka, ówdzie jeziorko albo formacja skalna (choć ilość tych ostatnich kurczyła się z szybkością wprost proporcjonalną do stopnia znudzenia Dashira). I absolutnie nic ciekawego. Nawet atmosfera trzymała się tu tylko dzięki sztucznym generatorom grawitacji zakopanym głęboko pod ziemią. Mimo to, Manure miała ogromne znaczenie strategiczne - stanowiła jedyny w promieniu kilku parseków skrawek lądu na tyle stałego, by móc tu zamontować systemy radarowe i zostawić kogoś, żeby ich bronił.  
W praktyce oznaczało to, że gdyby w razie utraty kontaktu z księżycem, należało się szykować na przyjęcie na Nowej Plant czegoś silniejszego od jego ostatniej załogi. Rozważania czysto akademickie, bo w tej części kosmosu nie istniało nic, co mogłoby koalicji zagrozić. A przynajmniej tak mówiono.  
Dlatego też, gdy patrolujący natrafili na obcy statek kosmiczny, zdziwili się niemało. To jednak nic w porównaniu do zaskoczenia, które stało się ich udziałem, gdy ze statku wyszedł mężczyzna o dwóch głowach, w pomarańczowym mundurze. Ukryci za skałą obserwowali go przez chwilę, z przerażeniem przyjmując do wiadomości dane ze skauterów.  
- Czterdzieści megajednostek! - Pars wykrzyczał szeptem. - A w statku może być ich więcej, mają jakieś pole tłumiące. Co robimy?  
Dashir spojrzał na niego z nieukrywaną pogardą. Kolejna cecha słabych - w sytuacji kryzysowej zamiast sami reagować, zawsze szukali wsparcia.  
- A co proponujecie? - zapytał, niezbyt starając się ukryć drwinę w głosie.  
Nic nie zauważyli, zbyt byli przerażeni.  
- To zagrożenie piątego stopnia - przypomniała Kara. - Szkolenie przygotowało nas na radzenie sobie z trzecim, maksymalnie czwartym stopniem. Powinniśmy się wycofać.  
Ucieczka, oczywiście. Właśnie tak jak sądził.  
- Wycofujcie się więc, skoro chcecie. Zawiadomcie dowództwo, i takie tam.  
- A ty? Zamierzasz zostać - odgadła dziewczyna. - Nawet ty nie masz szans!  
- I tak byście nie zrozumieli. - Naprawdę tak myślał, bo sam nie do końca rozumiał swoje motywy. Wiedział jedno, takim poziomem mocy dysponowało trzech, może czterech Lanfanów na Nowej Plant i szanse na zmierzenie się z którymkolwiek z nich należało oceniać na bliskie zeru. Tu zaś okazja sama wpadała mu w ręce. - No już, wypieprzajcie - ponaglił.  
Z ulgą obserwował jak się oddalają. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś mu się wcina w plany. A teraz zamierzał zrobić coś bardzo istotnego, bo właściwie dać się zabić. Jak odejść, to z wielkim hukiem, nie?  
Bez dalszej zwłoki, wyskoczył zza skały, stając z dwugłowym oko w oko, czy raczej oko w oczy.  
- Wkroczyliście na teren Koalicji Saiyańsko-Lanfańskiej - oznajmił. - Wycofajcie się, albo skorzystam z przysługującego mi prawa i wykopię was siłą.  
- Te-Tenks miał rację - stwierdziła jedna z głów. - Wy-wy-wy...  
- Tak, wykryli nas - dopowiedziała druga. - Tym lepiej. Ty tu dowodzisz? - zwróciła się do Dashira.  
- Czyli odmawiacie? - uznał Saiyan, koncentrując ki. Grunt zadrżał mu pod stopami. Dawno już nie przemieniał się w SSJ, zapomniał jak przyjemne bywa to uczucie. Z ulgą uwolnił domagającą się tego moc, zalewając okolicę jasnożółtym światłem. Obie głowy zareagowały na nową barwę jego włosów ze stoickim spokojem. Nic dziwnego, nawet w nowej formie nie miał czterdziestu megajednostek mocy.  
- Nie musimy walczyć - stwierdził ten bez wady wymowy. - Ale w twoich oczach widzę, że bez tego się nie obędzie.  
- Punkt za spostrzegawczość - rzucił Dashir, strzelając w niego ładunkiem ki. Dwugłowy zmuszony był do przyjęcia go na blok, jako że bezpośrednio za plecami miał statek, z którego wysiadł. Przyjął więc, lekkim ruchem dłoni odbijając energię w niebo. Saiyan podążył za swoim atakiem, kopiąc w lewe kolano. Kosmita uskoczył w powietrze, kontrując serią ki-blastów z góry. Niecelnie - Dashir uniknął za pomocą kilku szybkich salt w tył, a przy ostatnim lądowaniu wstrzelił garść miniaturowych pocisków w podłoże. Okolica momentalnie zniknęła w chmurze pyłu.  
Nawigując przy pomocy skautera, złotowłosy rozpędził się i zaatakował zamaszystym kopnięciem. Zaskoczony przeciwnik oberwał bezpośrednio w jedną z głów, aż gruchnęło. Saiyan wykorzystał chwilową przewagę i potraktował go jeszcze serią błyskawicznych prostych z obu rąk, solidnie obijając żebra i brzuch. Zakończył kombo mocnym akcentem - solidną falą ki w korpus, z najbliższej odległości. Kosmita wystrzelił jak z procy, znikając w rzednącym dymie.  
Dashira opanowała euforia, z trudem powstrzymywał się od głośnego śmiechu. Działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Miał poczucie, że gdzieś z wewnątrz, z głębi jego jestestwa wypływa ogromna moc, przekraczająca możliwości Super-Saiyana. Krążyła tuż pod skórą, wystarczyło tylko po nią sięgnąć.  
Sięgnął więc.  
Księżyc Manure zadrżał groźnie i nieomal wypadł z orbity. Lock i Lorr podnieśli się, próbując zachować równowagę na niestabilnym podłożu.  
- W porządku? - zapytał sierżant.  
- Nic mi nie jest. - Lorr splunął krwią z rozciętego dziąsła. Ze zdenerwowania aż przestał się jąkać. - Dobrze, że zdążyłeś zablokować ten ostatni atak. Generał miał rację. Ci Saiyani są twardzi.  
- Ale nie mieli być aż tak twardzi. Cholera, znowu tu leci!  
Faktycznie, ich złotowłosy przeciwnik ponownie ruszył do ataku. Wyglądał teraz jak jeden wielki, świecący na żółto piorun. Jego włosy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej spiczaste niż przed chwilą.  
- Wariant trzeci - Lock rzucił hasło.  
W sytuacji, gdy każda połowa ciała kontrolowana jest przez osobny, autonomiczny układ nerwowy, nawet nauka chodzenia może sprawiać problemy. Wypracowanie koordynacji niezbędnej do walki to już mordęga do kwadratu. Ale Lockowi i Lorrowi się udało. Co więcej - nieraz udowodnili, iż można taki układ wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.  
Atak przyjęli w powietrzu, obróceni prawym bokiem do przeciwnika. Ta strona należała do Locka i to on miał za zadanie zablokować cios, czego dokonał z pewnym trudem. Następne uderzenia sprawiły mu jeszcze więcej problemów, mimo iż bronił się rękami i nogami, a raczej - ręką i nogą. Piąty z kolei prawy sierpowy, przyjął już właściwie na twarz.  
- Jak idzie? - zapytał, wycofując ich wspólne ciało o kilka metrów.  
Jedną z jego cech było dzielenie się zawartą w organizmie ki, co oznaczało, iż latanie w jednym kierunku wymagało albo mocnej chęci współpracy albo poddania się jednego z braci woli drugiego. Dla wygody zwykle korzystali z tego drugiego rozwiązania, tak jak teraz, gdy Lorr koncentrował się na czym innym.  
- Kończę - odpowiedział, nie otwierając oczu. - Już!  
Obrócili się momentalnie, tak, że jąkająca się głowa znalazła się dokładnie na wprost szarżującego na nich Saiyana. Lorr uniósł dłoń.  
- DEATHAND! - wykrzyczał, posyłając w kierunku blondyna uformowany w kształcie dłoni ki-blast. Oponent, zbyt rozpędzony, by w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, zdziwił się dopiero gdy kleiste, energetyczne palce zacisnęły się na jego ciele, przylegając niczym szyta na miarę kamizelka. Zobaczył jak dwugłowy macha mu na pożegnanie, a potem poczuł gwałtownie rosnące ciepło.  
- O kur... - zaczął, ale słowo utonęło w huku eksplozji tak silnej, że mimo iż nastąpiła na sporej wysokości, utworzył się spory krater. Braci odrzuciło niemal poza atmosferę, która kończyła się tu zaledwie kilkaset metrów nad ziemią.  
- Mógłbyś być trochę ostrożniejszy - Lock ofuknął brata. - Mogłeś uszkodzić statek. Ale widzę, że dopracowałeś tę technikę. Nieźle.  
- Dzięki. W osta-ta-tatecznej w-wersji ma na-najpierw pró-próbo-bować zmiażdżyć prze-prze-prze...  
- Ale już jest nieźle - sierżant przerwał mu łagodnie. Nie potrafił zbyt długo słuchać tego jąkania się.  
- O cho-cho... - Lorr panicznym gestem wskazał znów szarżującego na nich Saiyana. Wyglądał na wkurzonego, ale tylko tyle zauważyli, gdyż był naprawdę szybki. Lock oberwał w nos, aż rozległo się nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie. Jego brat próbował skontrować, ale złotowłosy bez trudu uniknął lewego sierpowego i przeskoczył nad braćmi, obunożnym kopnięciem posyłając ich ku podłożu.  
Wyhamowali częściowo - uniknęli wbicia w skalisty grunt, ale i tak rozpłaszczyło ich na powierzchni. Poderwali się zaraz, w ostatnim momencie unikając posłanego swoim śladem ki-pocisku. Rozpędzili się i ponownie poderwali w powietrze, strzelając na oślep we wszystkie strony. Niezbyt dobra taktyka, o czym przekonali się bardzo szybko - gdy na plecy spadł im kolejny cios. Tym razem nie zdołali wytracić pędu.  
- Widzę, że obrywacie, sierżancie - usłyszeli w słuchawkach ociekający słodyczą głos. - Może potrzebujecie jakiejś pomocy?  
- Tenks! Długo tu jesteś?  
- Jakąś chwilę. Tamci w bazie właściwie nie stawili oporu.  
- Dobrze się bawisz?  
- Przyznaję, nieźle.  
- Może byś coś zrobił, do cholery?  
- Nie ma problemu. Bez odbioru.

Fuzjowiec nie kłamał, oglądał walkę z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Ze względu na tamtego Saiyana. Przerywał mu zabawę z nieukrywanym żalem. Prawdziwie imponująca moc - może nie dzisiaj i nie dla niego, ale jeszcze dziesięć lat wcześniej, na Ziemi... Albo w czasach Majin Buu. Wszystko to wydawało się tak odległe, jakby miało miejsce w innym życiu.  
- Dobry jesteś, chłopcze - stwierdził, zastępując Dashirowi drogę. Dostrzegł zdziwienie. - Skauter mnie nie wykryje - uzupełnił. - Potrafię wygasić swoją ki.  
- Jesteś silniejszy od tego dwugłowego freaka? - zapytał rzeczowo tamten, wskazując ruchem podbródka wiszącą bezwładnie, owinietą bandażami prawą rękę Tenksa.  
- Nie pokonasz mnie, jeśli o to pytasz.  
- To się okaże! - Upojony nową mocą Dashir rzucił się do ataku, ale przeszył tylko widmo. Półsaiyan pojawił się za nim.  
- Słuchaj... wiem, że czujesz się teraz niepokonany. Nie dziwne, osiągnąłeś właśnie drugi stopień Super-Saiyana. Znam to.  
- Chcesz mi wmówić, że też jesteś Saiyanem?  
- Pół-Saiyanem, uściślając.  
- Rozumiem, że dlatego twoje włosy są srebrnego koloru?  
- Mniej więcej. To dłuższa historia, więc przejdę od razu do puenty: nie masz szans, ale nie chcę cię zabijać, więc możesz się poddać.  
Tamten roześmiał się tylko.  
- A jeśli uznam to za kiepski blef?  
- Popatrz no w ten swój okular.  
Tenks skumulował moc. Nie całą, to byłaby zbędna popisówka. Uznał, że aby przemówić młodemu do rozsądku wystarczy mniej więcej dwa razy więcej niż on sam posiadał.  
- Niemożliwe! - stwierdził tamten na widok odczytu. - To niemal poza skalą! Zaraz... - Zdjął skauter i wyrzucił go, uśmiechając się z wyższością. - Bardzo sprytne. Ta gadka o Saiyanach i tak dalej. Tak naprawdę nie jesteś jednym z nas, prawda? Jak rozregulowaliście urządzenia? Jakimś wirusem? Ten dwugłowy też nie miał czterdziestu megajednostek, dlatego go pokonałem.  
Tenks westchnął.  
- Pokonałeś go, bo stałeś się silniejszy, tak trudno w to uwierzyć?  
- Silniejszy może. Ale nie tak silny. Saiyani osiągają maksimum około trzydziestu megajednostek, więc co, nagle stałem się najpotężniejszy? Zebraliście za mało informacji, żeby mistyfikacja się powiodła.  
- Bez kitu, nie ma nikogo silniejszego? - zapytał Tenks, szczerze zawiedziony. - To dlatego tamci w waszej bazie byli tak żałośnie słabi. Cholera, aż się zdołowałem.  
- Dość gadania. Zobaczymy jak silny jesteś naprawdę, kaleko!  
Uwolnił aurę, otoczyły go charakterystyczne dla SSJ2 wyładowania elektryczne, ale nie zdążył zaatakować. Półsaiyan błyskawicznie znalazł się za jego plecami i ogłuszył, trafiając kantem dłoni w kark. Włosy Dashira wróciły do czarnej barwy, a on sam spadł z nieba jak kamień.  
- Mówi się: niepełnosprawny - poprawił fuzjowiec.

Początkowo słowa generała Joya nie bardzo do niego docierały. Polecieć na Nową Plant, planetę zamieszkaną przez rasy Saiya i Lanfa i wspomóc tamtejszy ruch oporu. Puste zdanie, którego znaczenie dopiero z czasem zdołało wryć się w umysł Tenksa.  
Gasnące Słońca wciąż powiększały kontrolowaną przez siebie część kosmosu i oto na jednej z granic trafiły na niespodziewany opór - Koalicję. Starcia oddziałów zwiadowczych ze strażnikami granic szybko pokazały, że, używając eufemizmu, nie będzie to łatwy przeciwnik. Zwykle w takich momentach przekazywano sprawę wyżej, do Umierających Gwiazd. Tutaj takie rozwiązanie nie było możliwe z prostego powodu - Edge nigdy nie zamierzał rozszerzać swoich wpływów tak daleko. Cathan, działając na własną rękę od prawie dekady, doprowadził do sytuacji w której królestwo niebieskiego olbrzyma stało się stosunkowo niewielkim państewkiem wewnątrz jego własnego, znacznie rozleglejszego.  
Ale oznaczało to, że nie mógł bez wzbudzania podejrzeń wysłać pacyfikatorów Gwiazd na Nową Plant. Gasnące Słońca zaś nie miały w swoich szeregach wystarczająco potężnych wojowników. A przynajmniej Joy sądził, że nie mają. Należało szukać innych rozwiązań, a ściślej - to właśnie generał musiał ich szukać, co też czynił od ponad roku. Zgromadzone dane wywiadu dawały wiele możliwości, ale żadnej stuprocentowo pewnej metody. Teraz jednak los jakby sam podsunął mu genialne w swojej prostocie rozwiązanie. Wręcz nie mogło się nie udać.  
"A może by tam wysłać Tenksa i zobaczyć co się stanie?"  
Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił, podając pierwszy pretekst jaki mu się nasunął. Na tej całej Plant mieli swoje konflikty, jakieś organizacje powstańcze i takie tam. Rozkazał krnąbrnemu szeregowcowi dołączyć do jednej z nich. Kto wie, co wydarzyłoby się, gdyby kazał Tenksowi po prostu usunąć planetę z mapy wszechświata. Nie przyszło mu to jednak do głowy, bo jakkolwiek inteligencji mu nie brakowało, to w kwestiach ki miał spore braki wiedzy i wyczucia.  
W ten oto sposób nieświadomie zmienił losy wszechświata.

Oddział Tenksa zebrał się w kwaterze Koalicji, w centrum łączności. Oryginalny personel, cała czwórka, leżał bez przytomności pod ścianą, obezwładniony przy pomocy środków farmaceutycznych.  
- Okej, podsumujmy - zaczął sierżant Lock. - Tenks, Zoll, bierzecie statek i lecicie na Nową Plant. Oznaczyłem wam miejsca, gdzie możecie wylądować. To tak zwana Wolna Strefa, nie podlega władzy tamtejszego reżimu. Tam poszukacie kontaktu z którąś z grup rewolucyjnych i pomożecie jej wprowadzić jak największe zamieszanie. Ja, Dawg, Blob i oczywiście Lorr, zostaniemy tutaj, bo za bardzo rzucamy się w oczy. Będziemy obsługiwać tutejsze radary, podlewać kwiatki i tak dalej, coby tamci się nie zorientowali, że coś jest nie tak. Na statku macie sprzęt komunikacyjny, Zoll potrafi go obsługiwać. - Muchowaty skinął głową. O ile dało się odczytać z mimiki jego owadziej twarzy, perspektywa przebywania przez dłuższy czas z samym Tenksem niespecjalnie go cieszyła. - Będziecie nam przekazywać regularne raporty. Jakieś pytania?  
Blob uniósł mackę i wymlaskał przydługie zdanie, ale odpowiedziały mu tylko sceptyczne spojrzenia pozostałych, więc zamilkł.  
- Co zamierzacie zrobić z nimi? - Saiyan wskazał Dashira i pozostałych.  
- Najlepiej byłoby ich zabić... - zaczął Dawg'Mutt. Fuzjowiec zmarszczył brwi.  
- Ale równie dobrze możemy zamrozić ich w komorach hibernacyjnych - uspokoił sytuację dowódca. - Niech sobie spokojnie czekają na lepsze czasy.  
- Dobra, ale tego, który cię pobił zabieram ze sobą.  
Pomysł nie spodobał się nikomu. Zoll prychnął, Dawg ze zdziwienia wywalił jęzor, Blob aż podskoczył, a Lorr wyjąkał "po-po-popie-pierdo...?, zanim przerwał mu sierżant:  
- Ocipiałeś? - zapytał. - Po co?  
- Przyda mi się przewodnik.  
- Ucieknie ci i wszystko się wyda.  
- Nie ucieknie...  
- Nie upilnujesz go przez cały czas!  
- Jeśli ucieknie, rozwalę planetę.  
Na to Lock nie miał odpowiedzi. Tenks często zachowywał się jak ostatni wariat, ale gdy mówił coś w tym guście, należało go potraktować poważnie.  
- Dobra - poddał się. - Tylko pamiętaj, żeby w razie czego wcześniej ewakuować siebie i Zolla.  
- Jasne - Saiyan uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Możesz mi zaufać.

Koniec rozdziału osiemnastego. 


	20. Dzień, który zabił, część pierwsza

Rozdział XIX - Dzień, który zabił, część pierwsza

Masywny, dziesięciometrowy posąg Bardocka górował nad placem niczym strażnik strzegący spokoju mieszkańców. Poraniony i w popękanej zbroi, ale stojący dumnie, wciąż dający opór Freezerowi - takim właśnie bohater przeszedł do legendy. Niewysoka zabudowa tylko pogłębiała wrażenie wielkości statui i czyniła ją przy okazji świetnym punktem orientacyjnym. Niezliczone rzesze młodych umawiały się "pod Bardockiem". Amarant i jego znajomi nie byli wyjątkami. Książę właśnie zmierzał na spotkanie. Do ustalonej godziny pozostał jeszcze grubo ponad kwadrans, ale i tak się spóźniał.  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Pan czekała już na miejscu. Z początku nie zauważyła jego przybycia, w skupieniu kontemplując rzeźbę i wyrytą na cokole dedykację.  
"Temu, który nas ocalił".  
Przyglądał się przez chwilę, zanim lekkim pacnięciem w bark nie oznajmił swej obecności. Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do niego, po czym przywitała krótkim pocałunkiem w usta.  
- Co się stało, że Wielki B tak cię zaaferował? - zapytał moment później, wskazując kamiennego olbrzyma podbródkiem.  
- Nie wiem. Kiedy tak mu się przyjrzałam zaczął mi się wydawać dziwnie znajomy.  
- Hmm, to faktycznie dziwne. - Szarowłosy objął dziewczynę w pasie i udał zamyślenie. - Sądzisz, że to może dlatego, że mieszkamy w Bardock City, a jego oblicze jest na co trzecim skrzyżowaniu? - zapytał bardzo poważnie. Po chwili zarobił kuksańca w bok.  
- Bardzo śmieszne. No już, puść mnie, bo jeszcze Kuuja nas zobaczy.  
Pokręcił głową, ale spełnił prośbę.  
- Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego się przed nim kryjemy.  
- Nie znasz go tak dobrze jak ja. Wiem co robię, tak będzie lepiej.  
- Prędzej czy później będziemy musieli mu powiedzieć!  
- To nie takie proste. Tłumaczyłam ci przecież, dorównaj mu w walce, to sytuacja się zmieni. A właśnie, może wczoraj dałeś radę?  
Skrzywił się wyraźnie.  
- To nie takie proste - powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. - Spóźniłem się, bo długo siedziałem w komorze regeneracyjnej. Ale nadal nie rozumiem o co właściwie chodzi - stwierdził z wyrzutem.  
- Uwierz mi, znam go od lat. Mógłby to wszystko opacznie zrozumieć.  
- To znaczy jak?  
- Co jak? - zapytał Kuuja, który właśnie lądował na placu. - Cześć Pan, dawnośmy sie nie widzieli.  
- Kuuja! - zdziwili się jednocześnie. - Jakim cudem nasze skautery cię nie wykryły? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Trenowałem tłumienie ki do ostatniej chwili. Myślę, że całkiem nieźle mi idzie. Dobrze, że już jesteście, mam dobre wieści. Możemy zrobić próbę generalną przed starciem z NLV. Reaktywowali "Pod Pełnią". Już całkowicie legalnie.  
- O - zdziwiła się Pan. - To... świetnie!  
- Niestety, zresetowali rankingi - dodał Lanfan.  
- Rozumiem, że będziesz chciał odzyskać fotel lidera? - zapytał Amarant.  
- Nie, po cholerę mi to? Ale chętnie wypróbuję na kimś postronnym to, czego mnie nauczyłeś przez ostatnie tygodnie, zanim rzucę się na Lettusa.  
- W sumie, mogę chyba powiedzieć to samo. To mogą zresztą być ostatnie dni moich wakacji. Ci zieloni ambasadorzy zbierają się już do odlotu. Lada chwila zostanę księciem na pełen etat.  
- Biedaku - ironizował Kuuja - jakże my ci współczujemy. Ale, cholera, wtedy znowu zostanę sam na cały Legion - uświadomił sobie. - Pan, mam nadzieję, że ty też trenowałaś?  
- Oczywiście. W naszej sali grawitacyjnej. I trochę z Vivim.  
- Z Atomowym Karzełkiem? Z litości nie zapytam, czy chociaż raz wygrałaś.  
- Zdziwiłbyś się.  
- Tak? No to zobaczymy.

Swojska mordownia nie zmieniła się zbytnio od czasu ich poprzedniej wizyty. Wciąż przypominała skrzyżowanie dyskoteki z kameralnym stadionem do hyperballa, a przynajmniej tak widział to Amarant. Średniej wielkości arena walk otoczona trybunami (wyłącznie miejsca stojące) na jakieś dwieście osób plus, w pewnym oddaleniu od ringu, trochę stolików i maszyny z prowiantem suchym i płynnym.  
Główna różnica w porównaniu do pierwszych odwiedzin księcia w tym miejscu polegała na znacznie mniejszej niż wtedy frekwencji. O tej porze większość bywalców odsypiała walki z poprzedniego wieczora. Mimo to, plotka, że kiedyś przyłapano tu syna króla zrobiła swoje i nawet teraz, rankiem zjawiło się kilkudziesięciu wojowników, w tym paru naprawdę niezłych, choć tu Kuuja był innego zdania.  
- Co za dno, nikogo ciekawego. Same cieniasy.  
- Hej! - zaprotestował stojący najbliżej saiyański byczek, ale Lanfan osadził go na miejscu samym spojrzeniem. Reputacja pół-legendarnego niepokonanego i do tego lubiącego łamać ręce robiła swoje.  
- Spójrzcie na tablicę rankingową - białowłosy kontynuował krytykę. - W takim towarzystwie nawet Pan zostałaby liderką. Bez urazy, mała - rzucił do Saiyanki, którą Amarant już musiał przytrzymywać, by nie wydrapała ich wspólnemu przyjacielowi oczu.  
Po jakimś kwadransie znudzony totalnie Kuuja wyzwał na pojedynek pierwszego z brzegu Super-Saiyana. Pokonał go w niecałą minutę, nawet nie zakładając stroju ochronnego. Przysmażył złotowłosemu twarz na osłonie wokół areny, po czym machnął na wszystko ręką i usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, sącząc napój karmelowy. Pan wzięła udział w trzech walkach z jakimiś nisko notowanymi wojownikami, zwyciężając oczywiście bez problemów. Amarant zgodził się na starcie z jakąś odzianą w obcisłą skórę Saiyanką, wyraźnie mającą nieczyste zamiary. Na wszelki wypadek zakończył to szybko, pozbawiając przeciwniczkę przytomności jednym Kiaiho. Poza tym dał się sfotografować z trzema czy czterema młodzieńcami, którzy rozpoznali go jako księcia.  
Na tej idylli minęła im jakaś godzina. Wówczas, tuż po tym jak Amarant wziął się za wypełnianie dziennego zapotrzebowania na kalorie (spieszył się, więc śniadanie zjadł bardzo lekkie - ledwo trzy dania) do klubu wszedł krępy osobnik na którego od razu wszyscy zwrócili uwagę, gdyż ani Saiyanem, ani Lanfanem nie był choćby po części. Niewielu z obecnych jednak zdało sobie sprawę z kim mają do czynienia, gdyż mało kto orientował się jak wyglądają wysłannicy Wszechsojuszu Planet.  
Opatulony w wielowarstwową szatę kosmita o zielonej twarzy najpierw niespiesznie rozejrzał się po wnętrzu budynku, a następnie podszedł do pierwszego z brzegu Saiyana i zaczął go chyba o coś wypytywać. Książę i jego przyjaciele siedzieli zbyt daleko, by słyszeć rozmowę, ale tak to właśnie wyglądało, gdyż przybysz co chwilę kiwał w zadumie głową. Po dłuższej chwili ambasador ruszył w kierunku terminalu rejestrującego. Kuuja momentalnie poderwał się z krzesełka.  
- Oszalał! - stwierdził.  
- Jak to? - zdziwiła się Pan.  
- Przecież nie może tu walczyć! Ambasadorzy są nietykalni, jeśli coś mu się stanie, będzie wojna.  
- O chołeła - zaklął z pełnymi ustami książę. Przełknął po sekundzie. - Co robimy?  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ty tu jesteś księciem!  
- Fakt - przyznał Amarant, niestety od zawsze miał ten problem, że podczas jedzenia jego poziom IQ drastycznie spadał. - Musimy... eee... go powstrzymać.  
- Błyskotliwe - skomentował Lanfan. - Wprost nie mogę się doczekać, gdy przejmiesz tron, naprawdę...  
- Może później pobawimy się w sarkazm? - zasugerowała Pan.  
- Dobra - rzucił białowłosy. - Zostawcie to mnie. - Szybkim krokiem podszedł do kończącego rejestrację kosmity. Ukradkiem rzucił okiem na monitor, wyłapując spośród danych interesujące go imię. - Ambasador Bass, o ile się nie mylę?  
Obcy odwrócił się, byli podobnego wzrostu, ale zielonoskóry miał wyraźnie mocniejszą budowę ciała.  
- Tak, a...?  
- Mam na imię Kuuja, jestem synem lorda Garlanda. Ojciec wiele mi o panu opowiadał.  
- Aha. Tak, tak, kojarzę go - przyznał tonem sugerującym, że jego zdanie o lordzie nie jest zbyt pochlebne.  
- To zaszczyt pana tu spotkać, ambasadorze. Czy mogę zapytać, co pana tu sprowadza?  
- Nic takiego. Interesuje mnie kultura saiyańska. Chciałem zobaczyć jak te wasze, o przepraszam - zreflektował się - ich ośrodki rozbudzania agresji wyglądają od środka.  
- Wyzwalania - poprawił Lanfan. - Kontrolowanego wyzwalania agresji.  
- Właśnie. Skoro już tu jesteś, może pomożesz mi wybrać przeciwnika odpowiedniego do moich umiejętności. Ciekawi mnie tutejszy poziom.  
- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, ambasadorze. W trakcie walki mógłby pan zostać ranny.  
- Wątpię. Poza tym, to wszystko przecież niegroźna zabawa. Tak przynajmniej wma... mówili nam Saiyani z Rady Królewskiej.  
- No tak, ale czasami zdarzają się wypadki...  
- Zaryzykuję - przerwał mu kosmita. - Więc, kto tu jest najsilniejszy?  
- Tak się składa, że ja.  
- W takim razie wyzywam cię na pojedynek.  
- Obawiam się, że muszę odmówić.  
- Mówiłeś, że nazywasz się Kuuja? - Zaczął stukać w klawiaturę. - O, jesteś. Tylko jedna walka, niezbyt dobre miejsce w rankingu. Nie możesz odmówić.  
- Mogę, system zaliczy walkower.  
- No tak, powinienem był się tego spodziewać. Lanfa-jin. Jesteście rasą tchórzy.  
Białowłosy uśmiechnął się.  
- Tak jest - przyznał. - Bardziej tchórzliwej i dwulicowej pan nie znajdzie. Kradniemy Saiyanom geny, by stać się silniejsi, a potem każemy im wierzyć, że są od nas gorsi. Nic dziwnego, że nas nienawidzą, prawda?  
- Prawda. A teraz odsuń się...  
- Nie. Wyzywam pana na pojedynek, ambasadorze.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić jak do tego doszło? - zapytała Pan, gdy Kuuja zaczynał zrzucać swój zwyczajowy biało-niebieski strój. Czarny kombinezon i zbroja już czekały obok.  
- Nie jestem pewien. Swoją drogą, mogłabyś wyjść? To męska szatnia!  
- Myślisz, że nigdy nie widziałam gołego faceta? - zapytała z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Amarant z jakiegoś powodu zakrztusił się właśnie pitą z butelki wodą mineralną.  
- Gówno mnie to obchodzi - niezbyt przekonująco wymamrotał Lanfan, po czym skupił się na przywdziewaniu stroju bojowego.  
- Więc, jaki jest plan? - zaciekawił się książę.  
- Wchodzimy na arenę, wymieniamy kilka przyjacielskich uwag, po czym kończymy walkę i idziemy na piwo.  
- A poważniej?  
- Nie wiem. Coś dziwnego jest w tym gościu.  
- Skauter wykrył niecałe cztery emjotki - przypomniała Pan.  
- Jestem pewien, że tłumi ki. Ale nie o to mi chodzi. To nie jest ambasador.  
- Nie?  
- To znaczy, jest oczywiście ambasadorem wszechsojuszu, ale nie zapominaj, że mój ojciec jest dyplomatą. Potrafię rozpoznać ten gatunek. Nasz Bass zachowuje się, porusza i mówi jak wojownik. Choćby wrzucił na siebie jeszcze tonę ubrań, nie zdoła tego ukryć.  
- Nie chcę podważać twoich zdolności wywiadowczych czy spostrzegawczości - zaczęła Pan tonem, jakby za chwilę zamierzała właśnie to zrobić - ale chyba trochę przesadzasz? Nasi ojcowie są w radzie i mają z nim kontakt na co dzień. Gdyby był taki groźny, chyba nie pozwoliliby mu poruszać się po planecie swobodnie?  
Saiyanka, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, miała dużo racji. Niestety, wyznaczony do śledzenia Bassa wojownik Złotego Szwadronu miotał się w tej chwili po stolicy, zastanawiając się gdzie też mógł zniknąć jego cel. Był trzecim z kolei "opiekunem" ambasadora, ale nie radził sobie z pilnowaniem zielonoskórego dużo lepiej niż poprzednicy.  
- Może i przesadzam, ale instynkt mówi mi to, co mówi. Dlatego zamierzam po raz pierwszy założyć to badziewie. - Podniósł zbroję z hypergumy. - Jak to się rozpina, do ciężkiej cholery?!

- Nie założył pan regulaminowego pancerza - zauważył Kuuja, gdy znaleźli się już z Bassem na arenie.  
- Mój strój całkowicie mi wystarczy, chyba że ci przeszkadza, mogę walczyć bez ochraniaczy.  
- Nie przeszkadza.  
Od czasu zalegalizowania OKWAka nie stosowano tu już specjalnych okoliczności walki, więc po kilkunastu sekundach wojownicy otrzymali sygnał do rozpoczęcia starcia - z głośników na pełen regulator poleciał pasujący do klimatu lokalu szlagier Guano Oozaru - "Under The Red, Bloody Moon". Kuuja nawet lubił tę kapelę, więc od razu poczuł skok adrenaliny. Jego zapał ostudził przeciwnik, który momentalnie zjawił się pół metra przed nim i krótkim, ale mocnym hakiem posłał na osłonę wokół areny. Lanfan odbił się od niej nogami i po salcie wylądował z powrotem na ziemi. Stał tam jakieś półtorej sekundy, zaraz błyskawicznie podcięty. Nim dotknął gruntu, potężne kopnięcie posłało go w powietrze. Na szczęście wiedział co robić w takich sytuacjach - wprawił ciało w ruch wirowy, jednocześnie próbując określić położenie przeciwnika. Wyczuł go i zobaczył nad sobą - zielony przyczaił się na suficie. Lanfan wykorzystał impet lotu, by zaatakować obrotowym kopnięciem. Bass sparował je bez wysiłku, po czym wstrzelił w Kuuję strumień energii z najbliższej odległości. Białowłosy przebył drogę powrotną ku podłodze kilkukrotnie szybciej niż w górę. Głucho uderzył o posadzkę.  
Wstał po kilku sekundach. Krótki rzut okiem na tablicę wyników potwierdził jego własne odczucia. Przegrywał zero do czterech. Trafiona szczęka promieniowała bólem, ciosy na korpus zostały na szczęście złagodzone przez zbroję, która jednak nadwerężyła się nieco.  
Bass powoli opadł na podłoże w pobliżu osłony. Nic nie powiedział, ale jego kpiący wzrok i uśmieszek wyrażały wystarczająco wiele treści. Kuuja postanowił więc nieco wyrównać starcie. Zaparł się stopami w ziemię, zacisnął pięści i rozpoczął gromadzenie mocy. Mięśnie na udach i ramionach zadrgały, po chwili to samo stało się z podłogą. Atmosferę wypełniło wrażenie mocy zbliżającej się do krytycznego punktu. Wkrótce został on przekroczony - energia Lanfana eksplodowała jasną aurą, na moment oślepiając wszystkich obserwatorów.  
Gdy odzyskali wzrok, ukazał się im zupełnie nowy Kuuja. Teraz z całą pewnością dorównywał muskulaturą Bassowi, może nawet lekko go przewyższał. Przede wszystkim jednak rzucała się w oczy nowa barwa jego włosów - czerwona.  
- On jest Super-Lanfanem! - wykrzyknęła zdumiona Pan. - Widzisz to, Amarant!?  
- Cóż... - mruknął książę. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
- Wiedziałeś, prawda? - syknęła niczym rasowa żmija. - I nic mi nie powiedziałeś!  
- Cóż... - Rozłożył bezradnie ręce, ale na wyjaśnienia zabrakło czasu, gdyż pojedynek właśnie miał się rozpocząć na nowo.  
Tym razem to Kuuja zaatakował. Wystartował sprintem ku przeciwnikowi, z takim impetem, że przy każdym kroku pozostawiał w podłodze ringu lekkie wgłębienia. W połowie drogi zniknął, materializując się sekundę później w powietrzu, za plecami zielonego. Uderzył potężnym kopniakiem z półobrotu w kark. Ambasador przeleciał pół areny zanim zarył twarzą w twardą posadzkę. On także nie podniósł się od razu. Ale kiedy już wstał, to bardzo dynamicznie, bez żadnych problemów.  
- Tego mniej więcej się spodziewałem - stwierdził, chrupiąc szyją na prawo i lewo. - Słyszałem, że wojownicy z tej planety lubią podobnie zaskakiwać, ale pierwszy raz widzę to na własne oczy. Ale jeśli sądzisz, że sytuacja zmieniła się choćby minimalnie, to muszę cię wyprowadzić z błędu. Żeby zmusić mnie do walki na serio wciąż brakuje ci z pół metra włosów i dwadzieścia centymetrów w barach.  
- Zamknij się i walcz - odparł krótko Kuuja, błyskając pozbawionymi tęczówek oczami.  
- Czemu nie. - Bass wzruszył ramionami. - Choć nie widzę w tym większego sensu, chyba że trzymasz jeszcze w rękawie jakieś asy...  
Zaatakował od razu gdy skończył mówić, podobnie jak za pierwszym razem pojawiając się tuż przed Kuują i uderzając, czy raczej taranując, z obu pięści w klatkę piersiową. Lanfan usłyszał tylko pękającą zbroję (a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to nie żebra) i poleciał do tyłu, jak wystrzelony z procy. Tym razem nie zdołał odwrócić się w żaden sposób i wpadł na osłonę całą powierzchnią ciała, przypalając sobie lekko lewy łokieć. Odbił się tak szybko, jak mógł, przechodząc do kontrataku, przynajmniej w założeniu. Zadał kilka ciosów, których ambasador uniknął bez problemów, nie odchylając się nawet specjalnie od pionu. Lanfan zastosował podcięcie, ale Bass uskoczył, kopiąc jednocześnie w twarz. Siła jego ciosów zadziwiała, Kuują rzuciło jak manekinem i musiał włożyć trochę wysiłku w odzyskanie równowagi. Nie na wiele się to zdało - gdyż zielony wystrzelił żółtawy ki-blast, który i tak posłał młodego wojownika na ziemię.  
Tym razem podniósł się od razu, ułożył dłonie w szpony, przybliżył je do klatki piersiowej, nieco z prawej i rozpoczął gromadzenie czerwonej ki. Zamierzał wykorzystać jeden z ataków, których potrafił używać wyłącznie w formie Super-Lanfana. Ambasador, czując gęstniejąca energię, zatrzymał się, zaciekawiony co też się stanie.  
- Znam to! - krzyknęła Pan, ponownie zdumiona. - Widziałam to raz. To technika pani Garnet!  
Tym razem Amarant nie komentował, Kuuja nigdy mu się nie chwalił niczym podobnym. Żaden sparing go do tego nie zmusił. To tylko uświadamiało księciu jak wiele jeszcze wysiłku musi włożyć, by dorównać swemu lanfańskiemu przyjacielowi. O ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek zdoła.  
Między dłońmi czerwonowłosego utworzyło się coś na kształt sztucznych ogni - skwierczący i sypiący iskrami, intensywny energetyczny płomień krwistej barwy. Po chwili Lanfan, układając nadgarstki dość podobnie jak przy starym, ziemskim Kamehameha, z okrzykiem "FLARE!", uwolnił ki. Nastąpił błysk i moc pomknęła wąskim, jasnym strumieniem w kierunku przeciwnika. Ten przyjął atak na skrzyżowane ramiona i został dosłownie zdmuchnięty, a zaraz potem przyszpilony do elektrycznej ściany otaczającej ring, gdzie, po kilku sekundach naporu fali, nastąpiła eksplozja. Cała mordownia utonęła w ogłuszającym huku i czerwonej poświacie, widzowie na trybunach oberwali deszczem drobnych, twardych odłamków - osłona nie wytrzymała.  
Ale Bass wytrzymał.  
Ambasador stał twardo w miejscu, wciąż ze skrzyżowanymi przed twarzą ramionami. Częściowo popalone rękawy odsłaniały dłonie i ozdobione brązowymi plamami przedramiona. Palce miał zakończone krótkimi, ale ostrymi pazurami.  
Widząc to wszystko, Kuuja zaklął. Skoro Flare nie zadziałało, znaczyło, że ma większe kłopoty niż mu się wydawało. Zwłaszcza, że organizm przekazywał mu wyraźne sygnały o konieczności zwolnienia tempa.  
- Nieźle, chłopcze - pochwalił zielony. - Moja kolej! - BASS RIFF! - wykrzyknął, skupiając energię. Cofnął ręce, po czym wyrzucił je gwałtownie do przodu, strzelając trzema strumieniami ki na raz - jednym z ust. W locie smugi zaczęły wirować wokół siebie i formując się w charakterystyczny warkocz, pomknęły po lekkim łuku w kierunku Kuuji. Lanfan wyczekał do ostatniej chwili i uskoczył na lewo. Niewiele to dało - atak, zamiast przelecieć bezpiecznie obok, ni z tego, ni z owego eksplodował, i to zanim jeszcze Kuuja zdążył ponownie dotknąć ziemi. Krótki, ale zadziwiająco mocny wybuch aż wyrzucił go na trybuny. Gdy wreszcie, po kilku kozłach od twardej nawierzchni, zatrzymał się, poczuł jak coś ciepłego i lepkiego ścieka mu po twarzy i szyi. Krwawił z nosa i uszu. Nic nie słyszał, nie licząc może uporczywego wysokiego pisku gdzieś ze środka głowy. Zaklął ponownie, bardzo brzydko, a miny pochylonych nad nim Saiyanów z publiczności zdradziły, że ich zmysły są w jak najlepszym porządku. Chyba nawet coś mówili. Spróbował wstać i pociemniało mu przed oczami.  
- Koniec walki - ogłosił Bass, masując jedną z dłoni.  
- To jeszcze nie koniec - Pan zaprotestowała zdecydowanie. - Nie stracił drugiej formy, więc jest przytomny.  
- Nawet jeśli, już się nie podnie... - Zamilkł, gdyż Kuuja przyjmował właśnie pozycję pionową. Chwiał się trochę i dyszał potwornie, ale z sekundy na sekundę stał coraz pewniej. Z twarzą pokrytą krwią i jednolicie białymi oczami wyglądał dość makabrycznie. Popalona i popękana zbroja nadawała się już wyłącznie na śmietnik.  
- Tylko na tyle cię stać? - zapytał, spluwając krwią. - Czymś takim nie pokonasz Saiyana...  
Bass nie słuchał. Przyśpieszył momentalnie, dopadając do przeciwnika i wbijając mu pięść w brzuch. Kuuja skulił się, właściwie zawisając na pięści zielonego. Poprawka w podbródek posłała go w powietrze. Po odbiciu się od jednej ze ścian ponownie wylądował na posadzce. Zakaszlał kilka razy, po czym znów zaczął się podnosić. Nie zdążył - Bass był szybszy. Kopniakiem w bok posłał młodego Lanfana w kolejną wycieczkę lotniczą.  
Pan zacisnęła usta, żeby nie krzyczeć. Dłonie same zaciskały się jej w pięści, wiedziała jednak, że Kuuja nigdy by jej nie wybaczył, gdyby teraz się wtrąciła.  
Amarant także to wiedział, ale on nie wychowywał się na Nowej Plant, gdzie ki-wojownicy kroczący po ulicach byli na porządku dziennym. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że w tym wypadku zwrot "nigdy nie wybaczy" należy traktować dosłownie. Dlatego też, gdy Bass uniósł rękę do następnego ciosu, książę chwycił go za przedramię i dość mocno odepchnął - tak, że tamten aż uderzył o ścianę. Zaskoczony ambasador dopiero po kilku sekundach wrócił do rzeczywistości. Widząc z kim ma do czynienia, uśmiechnął się przymilnie i nieprzyjemnie.  
- Jesteś tutejszym księciem, prawda? Czy właśnie nie zaatakowałeś mnie, i to zupełnie nie sprowokowany? Bardzo ciekawe, następca tronu rzuca się na nietykalnego ambasadora i to przy pięćdziesięciu świadkach!  
- Nie ma żadnych świadków - uświadomiła mu Pan, podchodząc powoli. - Ty tam - wskazała najbliższego Saiyana o bardzo długich włosach - widziałeś coś?  
- Eee... nie, nic a nic - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.  
- Wy, pod ścianą. Czy książę zaatakował ambasadora?  
- Nie jesteśmy pewni, akurat patrzyliśmy w inną stronę.  
- Jestem pewna, że kamery także nic nie zarejestrowały. Saiyańska technologia, często zdarzają się awarie... Widzi pan więc, ambasadorze Bass, że musi się pan jeszcze raz zastanowić zanim zacznie pan rzucać oszczerstwa przeciw następcy tronu Nowej Plant. - Przykucnęła obok Kuuji, który wyglądał już, jakby zupełnie nie miał świadomości co się wokół niego dzieje.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy - odparł zielony z dziwną pewnością siebie.  
Powiedziawszy to, skierował się do wyjścia. Zaraz po nim "Pod Pełnią" opuścił Saiyan z widocznymi na pancerzu oznaczeniami NLV. Pan na ten widok nieco zbladła, Amarant wyraził swoje zdanie dosadniej.  
- Jak to jest - zaczął, gdy wyczerpał mu się repertuar przekleństw - że zawsze jak tu przychodzimy, ładujemy się w kłopoty?

Koniec rozdziału dziewiętnastego. 


	21. Dzień, który zabił, część druga

Rozdział XX - Dzień, który zabił, część druga

Vivi obudził się, jak co dzień, około dziewiątej rano. Ziewnął kilka razy, przetarł oczka niedużymi piąstkami, wyszedł spod zdobionej logiem Czerwonej Gwardii pierzyny i podreptał do łazienki. Wysiusiał się przy sedesie, po czym, jako dobrze wychowany chłopiec, umył rączki i wrócił do swojego wytapetowanego plakatami z Zidane'em pokoju. Zmienił pidżamkę w małe zidanki na swój zwyczajowy strój - miniaturkę munduru Czerwonej Gwardii ze słowami "Atomowy Karzełek" z przodu. Spodobało mu się, gdy Kuuja go tak nazwał (bo Kuuja był bardzo silny, nie tak jak tata oczywiście, ale i tak bardzo silny), więc poprosił Brolliego, by mu zmontował taki napis. Brolly potrafił robić takie zabawne rzeczy. I wiele innych.  
Jako syn Zidane'a i Garnet, Vincent Vegeta Hawk stanowił ewenement naukowy i był obiektem marzeń wielu naukowców, którzy bez żenady pocięliby go na kawałki (a większość oddałaby duszę za możliwość VIVIsekcji), żeby tylko dowiedzieć się jakie efekty dało naturalne złączenie genotypu dwojga zmodyfikowanych w laboratarium Lanfa-jin.  
Pechowo dla panów w białych kitlach, rodzice chłopca wykazywali ignorancję naukową wprost proporcjonalną do uczuć jakimi obdarzali jedynaka. Zgodzili się zaledwie na podstawowe badania. Przetestowana na wszystkie sposoby próbka krwi postawiła jednak więcej pytań, niż dała odpowiedzi. Jednego dowiedziano się na pewno - chłopiec był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.  
Wystroiwszy się, dziarsko pomaszerował do kuchni. Odnalazł przygotowane zawczasu przez mamę śniadanie, włożył je do uniwersalnej kuchenki i wstukał zwyczajową kombinację. To bardzo ważne, żeby jeść ciepłe i pożywne śniadanie, dlatego rodzice nauczyli go posługiwać się urządzeniem. Był wówczas bardzo dumny, bo znaczyło to, że jest już dużym chłopcem.  
Wiele uniwersalnych prawd znajduje brutalne potwierdzenie w życiu. Ta mówiąca, że normalność jest błogosławieństwem, należy do najważniejszych. Vincent, od wczesnego dzieciństwa wykazujący niezwykłe zdolności, nie mógł znaleźć akceptacji w żadnej z młodocianych grupek społecznych - niezależnie od ich koloru włosów i pochodzenia. Dla wszystkich był dziwny - zbyt silny, zbyt aktywny, zbyt groźny - jako że nie potrafił w pełni kontrolować swoich zdolności.  
Niecierpliwie przestępując z nóżki na nóżkę, gdyż strasznie burczało mu w brzuszku, czekał aż kuchenka podgrzeje jego płatki. Lubił je szczególnie, bo na pudełku widniało zdjęcie ojca i napis: "chcesz stać się silny jak Zidane, jedz SuperPłatki". Kiedy tylko dzwonek oznajmił koniec procesu, wyjął miskę, zalał jej zawartość mlekiem (także reklamowanym przez Zidane'a, chwytliwym hasłem "pij mleko, a będziesz wielki") i z miejsca wziął się do pałaszowania.  
Kilkukrotnie zdarzały się wypadki, gdy nie zdając sobie sprawy z własnej siły, robił innym dzieciom krzywdę. Nie wiedział jak to się działo i zawsze potem było mu bardzo przykro. Nawet pozbawieni tuż po urodzeniu ogonów Saiyani nie dorastali mu do pięt w kwestii poziomu mocy. Zawsze psuł więc wszystkim całą zabawę, czy to w latającego berka, czy strzelanie z palców do kamieni. Przeganiany z miejsca na miejsce, z czasem zraził się do towarzystwa innych. Spędził dużo czasu sam ze sobą i choć wkrótce nauczył się panować nad swą mocą, nie próbował już szukać przyjaciół. Jak na ironię, właśnie wtedy jednego znalazł.  
Skończywszy jeść, popił smacznym i zdrowym sokiem owocowym. Miskę i szklankę umieścił w zmywarce i przestał się nimi interesować. Wiedział, że gosposia, Ruby, zajmie się wszystkim kiedy przyjdzie. Ponownie skierował swe kroki do łazienki, umył ząbki, po czym podążył ku sali treningowej ojca. Podszedł do panelu kontrolnego, wstukał login "Zidane" i hasło, którego nie wolno było nikomu mówić, podobnie jak faktu, że je znał. Gdy automatyczne drzwi stanęły otworem, wkroczył do środka. To Brolly zdradził mu sposób na dostanie się tutaj. Brolly wiedział takie rzeczy. I wiele innych.  
Poznali się wkrótce po tym jak Saladin przeprowadził się do stolicy i zabrał dzieci ze sobą (Brolly miał starszą siostrę o śmiesznym imieniu "Pan" i paskudnym charakterze). Jasnowłosego Saiyana nie speszyły początkowe spięcia z synem Zidane'a i Garnet. Lody zostały przełamane, gdy Brolly zaprezentował mu latający fotel, zbudowany przez jego babcię. A serduszko małego Lanfana zostało całkowicie podbite, gdy nowy znajomy pokazał mu jak potrafi, za pomocą małego komputerka, włamywać się do automatów ze słodyczami. Wkrótce stali się nierozłączni szczerą, dziecięcą przyjaźnią. Jeden za drugiego wskoczyłby w ogień. Ba - do wulkanu.  
Ustawiania większej grawitacji, temperatury i mniejszej gęstości powietrza oczywiście także nauczył go Brolly. Vivi wiedział jak bardzo może wszystko podkręcić, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Lubił trenować, nie tylko dlatego, że jego tata często to czynił. Bieganie, latanie i strzelanie ki-blastami sprawiało mu ogromną przyjemność - wspaniała zabawa, a do tego naprawdę stawał się dzięki niej silniejszy! Żałował tylko, że Brolly nie ćwiczy razem z nim, ale nie miał mu tego za złe. Wiedział, że są między nimi ogromne różnice.  
Odnośnie Saladina, Vivi miał mieszane odczucia. Z jednej strony ten duży, nie rozstający się z ciemnymi okularami Saiyan wydawał się zupełnie sympatyczny, ale z drugiej - straszny. Tego wrażenia młody Lanfan nie mógł się pozbyć, mimo iż Saladin nigdy nic złego mu nie zrobił. Mimo nawet, iż wiedział, że przecież jego własny tatuś jest o wiele silniejszy. Kiedyś powiedział o swoich spostrzeżeniach Brolliemu, który wyjaśnił mu, że jego tata jest po prostu bardzo, bardzo smutny.  
Może, ale dla Viviego był po prostu straszny.  
Po jakichś dwóch godzinkach zakończył ćwiczenia. Po raz trzeci odwiedził łazienkę, gdzie wrzucił przepocone ubranka do odpowiedniego kosza i wykąpał się pod prysznicem. Po powrocie do swojego pokoju założył drugi, identyczny, zestaw i skierował się ku wyjściu. Ruby właśnie przyszła, więc przywitał się grzecznie zanim wystrzelił w niebo, niczym żywy pocisk. Leciał do Brolliego.

Saladin siedział za biurkiem, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i oddychał ciężko. Za co, za jakie grzechy go to spotykało? Dlaczego to jemu król Gebacca kazał nadzorować tę trójkę? Jemu, który nawet jako figurant w radzie królewskiej męczył się okrutnie i zawsze najbardziej lubił pracować muskułami. Jakie kwalifikacje miał, by kontrolować trójkę najbardziej nieobliczalnych nastolatków na planecie? Przez ostatnie tygodnie zmuszany był do interwencji średnio co trzy dni, z powodu mniejszych lub większych przewinień swych podopiecznych.  
Wreszcie odważył się podnieść wzrok i ocenić sytuację. Kuuja, z powrotem w normalnej postaci, podpierał ścianę, starając się nie przewrócić. Zgrywał twardziela, choć tak naprawdę ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Saladin nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby na jasnozielonej farbie za plecami Lanfana została plama krwi. Pan, z miną niewiniątka i dłońmi złączonymi za sobą, wodziła stopą po wzorze na dywanie. Wyglądała jakby zajmowało ją to całkowicie. Amarant, sądząc, że nikt go nie widzi, dyskretnie dłubał w nosie. Udawanie, że obawia się jakichkolwiek konsekwencji ostatnich wydarzeń nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Saladin postanowił tym razem zagrać ostro.  
- Czy was totalnie pogrzało?! - zaczął. - Pobiliście ambasadora wielkiego kosmicznego imperium, z którym mamy zaledwie kruche zawieszenie broni! Zdajecie sobie sprawę ze skali tej głupoty?!  
- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie jest imperium... - zauważył Amarant, ale wkrótce głos uwiązł mu w gardle i książę skupił się na podziwianiu sufitu. W międzyczasie słowa Saladina dotarły do Kuuji, który częściowo zdołał już odzyskać słuch.  
- Dwie poprawki do tego, co powiedziałeś, Saladinie. Jeden: nie "my", tylko "ja". Ja z nim walczyłem, Pan i Amarant nawet nie kiwnęli palcem. Dwa: to on mnie pobił, nie odwrotnie.  
- Nieistotne kto kogo pobił! - warknął Saiyan, który przecież doskonale widział skutki walki. - Chodzi o sam fakt podniesienia ręki na ambasadora. Dlaczego, no powiedzcie mi - rzucił błagalnym tonem - dlaczego? Wiedzieliście przecież, że są nietykalni!  
- Cóż, początkowy plan był właśnie taki, żeby nie dopuścić, żeby coś mu się stalo, ale...  
- Ale...? - Saladin zachęcił go do rozwinięcia wypowiedzi.  
- Ale wyszło jak wyszło. - Lanfan wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym, to on mnie wyzwał na pojedynek.  
- Przyznaję, że jest to lekka okoliczność łagodząca, ale, na bogów, niczego nie tłumaczy! Co innego jest gorsze. Amarant, ambasador zeznał, że w pewnym momencie rzuciłeś się na niego i przerwałeś walkę. To prawda?  
Kuuja spojrzał na Amaranta dziwnym wzrokiem.  
- Tak było? - zapytał.  
- Hmm, cóż... - Książę podrapał się nerwowo po głowie. - Obawiam się, że tak.  
- Możesz mi dokładnie opisać jak to wyglądało? - zapytał Saladin.  
- Eee... - Półsaiyan spojrzał na białowłosego przyjacela, który rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Tak nie bardzo, mało pamiętam. Wkurzyłem się i...  
- Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć - zasugerował mu ojciec Pan. - Od tego może zależeć los całej planety. Twojej planety, książę.  
- Czy możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?  
- Oczywiście. Kuuja, Pan, jesteście wolni. Radzę wam wrócić prosto do domów. Szczególnie ciebie to dotyczy, moja panno.  
Lanfanowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, mimo swego stanu, wyszedł energicznym krokiem, nie trzaskając drzwiami tylko dlatego, że uznał to za czyn poniżej swojej godności. Dziewczyna wyszła zaraz za nim, znacznie wolniej.  
- Więc mów - zachęcił Amaranta Saladin, gdy zostali sami.  
- W pewnym momencie, po ataku Kuuji, osłona wokół areny padła i obaj wylecieli na trybuny. Wtedy ambasador... zyskał znaczną przewagę. Właściwie... Kuuja nie mógł się już bronić. Bass bił go i kopał...  
- Wystarczy - przerwał Saiyan. - Czy jesteś całkowicie pewien, że to miało miejsce poza areną?  
- Ee, tak, na pewno.  
- To bardzo dobrze. Widzisz, rzuciłem okiem na regulamin tej mordowni. O przepraszam: OKWAka - zreflektował się. - One się zwykle różnią w szczegółach. W "Pod Pełnią" opuszczenie areny przez chociaż jednego z zawodników kwalifikuje się jako zakończenie walki. A to oznacza, że nie przerwałeś pojedynku. To ambasador stracił kontrolę i zaatakował poza polem walki. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.  
- To świetnie - skomentował bez przekonania książę. Ucieszony pomyślnym wynikiem swego śledztwa Saladin nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na brak entuzjazmu w głosie podopiecznego i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy, chcąc jak najszybciej osobiście przekazać królowi pomyślne wieści. - Czy mogę już odejść? - zapytał półsaiyan.  
- Co? A tak, jasne. Tylko nie opuszczaj planety, hehe.  
Amarant wyszedł na pustawy korytarz. Pomieszczenia biurowe w saiyańskim skrzydle pałacu nigdy nie miały wybitnej frekwencji. Po przejściu zaledwie kilkunastu kroków natknął się na Pan.  
- I co? - zapytała, wskazując ruchem głowy kierunek, z którego przyszedł.  
- Chyba nieźle.  
- To dobrze. Wiesz, wojna i te sprawy.  
- Tak, dobrze... Gdzie jest Kuuja?  
- On - zafrasowała się - poszedł sobie.  
- Dokąd? - zdziwił się książę. - Wróci jeszcze dzisiaj?  
- Nie wiem dokąd. Może do domu? Nie sądzę, żeby wrócił. Ani dzisiaj ani jutro.  
- Co?  
- Amarant, posłuchaj. Myślę, że powinniśmy na razie przestać się widywać...  
- Co? - powtórzył półsaiyan, zupełnie już skołowany. - Jak to? Dlaczego?  
- Ja... Muszę już iść. - Odwróciła się i niemal biegiem zniknęła za rogiem korytarza, zostawiając nic nie rozumiejącego księcia samego. Stał tam przez chwilę, jak zamieniony w słup soli, dopiero głos Saladina go otrzeźwił.  
- Ciężki dzień, co? - zapytał Saiyan. - Wybacz, nie mogłem nie słyszeć...  
- Eee... no tak.  
- Idę właśnie do twojego ojca, chodź, odprowadzisz mnie, pogadamy.  
- Nie, ja...  
- To nie była prośba - Saladin zdecydowanym tonem uciął prostesty.  
- Dobrze - poddał się książę. Niespiesznie ruszyli obszernym korytarzem.  
- Wiesz dlaczego noszę te okulary? - zapytał Saiyan.  
- Hmm, nie.  
- Nigdy cię to nie dziwiło?  
- Na Yasan-sei są bardzo popularne.  
- Ano tak. Cóż, jest pewien powód. Spójrz. - Zdjął lustrzanki, ukazując niesamowity widok. W jego oczodołach tkwiły dwie metaliczne kule, które po chwili zmieniły się w normalne, ciemnobrązowe oczy, a później z powrotem przybrały kolor stali. Saiyan ponownie założył okulary. - Nie mam oczu, ale nie oznacza to, że jestem ślepy. Wiem, że od jakiegoś czasu spotykasz się z moją córką.  
- Wygląda na to, że już nie.  
- Heh - westchnął Saladin. - Pozwól, że opowiem ci pewną historię. Historię o saiyańskim księciu, który przybył na obcą planetę, gdzie zdobył wszystko o czym zawsze marzył: ojca, brata, przyjaciół, kobietę i siłę. Odnalazł dom. A potem, jednego dnia, wszystko to stracił.  
- Jak to, czy...?  
- Jestem, a raczej byłem, synem króla Vegety, ale nie to jest istotne. Gdy wypalano mi oczy, straciłem przytomność. A obudziłem się w piekle. Lecieliśmy wówczas tutaj, na Nową Plant. Leżałem w ciemności, słuchając opowieści o tym jak umarło wszystko, co miałem. Mój brat, wielki wojownik, znacznie większy ode mnie, mimo iż był dwie głowy niższy. Mój ojciec, straszny sukinsyn, ale mimo wszystko jednak ojciec. No i ona. Była w ciąży, wiesz? Nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Setki... Nie, tysiące razy wypominałem sobie, że jej o tym nie powiedziałem. Na dokładkę, straciłem całą siłę.  
- Jak to?  
- Jestem ewenementem w skali całej rasy. Ogoniasty Saiyan o sile nieogoniastych. Ale cóż z tego, skoro pozbawiony oczu nigdy już nie miałem się przemienić w oozaru, a bez tego, cóż, nie liczę się. Byłem załamany. Gdyby nie twój ojciec, zabiłbym się, bo po prawdzie nie znajdowałem żadnego powodu, dla którego los pozwolił mi wówczas przeżyć. Ale Gebacca nie dał mi zginąć. Trwało to długie lata, ale wreszcie przekonał mnie, że jest sens, by dalej żyć.  
- Pan i Brolly - domyślił się książę.  
- Też. Może nawet głównie, zwłaszcza na początku. Musiałem zacząć wszystko od zera. Zbudować sobie nowe życie. Efekt jest taki jak widać na załączonym obrazku. - Rozłożył dłonie, prezentując się w pełnej krasie. - Ale cieszę się, że nie mam oczu.  
- Jak to?  
- Bo gdybym miał, wciąż płakałbym po tym, co straciłem. To nie mija, może co najwyżej zelżeć do tego stopnia, by pozwolić ci żyć. Zależy ci na mojej córce?  
- Tak, jak najbardziej.  
- To walcz o nią, bo inaczej będziesz tego żałował do końca życia. Zapewne jest teraz w domu. Ja nie dotrę tam jeszcze przez kilka godzin...  
- Rozumiem.  
- Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele - warknął Saiyan. - Ona ma tylko siedemnaście lat! - Zaraz się jednak uspokoił, choć pozostał poważny. - Pozwól jeszcze, że cię ostrzegę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz...  
- Nie musi mi pan rzucać ojcowskich gróźb, nigdy bym...  
- Milcz i słuchaj. Jak powiedziałem, to ostrzeżenie. Wiedz, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz, ona nigdy ci tego nie zapomni. Dopadnie cię choćby na końcu wszechświata i wyrwie... hmm, sam się domyśl.  
- O-okej. Dzięki.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Powodzenia. - Poklepał Amaranta po plecach i złapał za klamkę do gabinetu króla.  
- A, Saladinie - zatrzymał Saiyana książę. - Możesz nie mówić mojemu ojcu, że spotykam się z Pan? On jej chyba nie lubi...  
- Hehe, jasna sprawa, wasza wysokość.

Tego dnia spotkanie rady królewskiej z delegacją wszechsojuszu odbyło się w iście rekordowym tempie. I tak stanowiło to spełnienie się optymistycznego scenariusza, gdyż większość zainteresowanych sądziła, że do konferencji w ogóle nie dojdzie. Atmosfera była napięta jak nigdy wcześniej, strony bez przerwy rzucały sobie nawzajem groźne spojrzenia.  
- Ubolewamy nad tym, co się wydarzyło - przekonywał Taguir, szef delegacji wszechsojuszu. Nawet zręcznie ukrywał trudność z jaką te słowa przechodziły mu przez gardło. - Bass zostanie ukarany jak tylko wrócimy do naszej stolicy.  
- Z pewnością da się tę sytuację jakoś załagodzić - zaproponował król Gebacca. - Ostatecznie nikomu przecież nie stała się krzywda.  
- Niestety - Taguir zgasił jego nadzieje - w tych warunkach nie możemy kontynuować negocjacji. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że nie czujemy się tu już bezpiecznie, ale także o to, że nie mamy pełnomocnictwa, by negocjować tylko we dwóch.  
- Co w takim razie z kwestiami, które udało się nam już ustalić? Nie zgodzimy się na wznowienie blokady planety. Poleje się krew.  
- Obawiam się, że nie mogę poważnie traktować gróźb, wasza królewska mość.  
- To tylko informacja - sprostował Gebacca. - Mam chyba sposób, by rozwiązać problem. Proponuję, byśmy kontynuowali negocjacje na waszym terenie. Wyznaczę delegację...  
- Przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. Najwyższy nie wyraził zgody. Może za jakiś czas...  
- Nalegam. Utrzymanie zawieszenia broni to priorytet, a to możemy zrobić wyłącznie kontynuując proces pokojowy.  
W oczach Taguira pojawił się ledwo dostrzegalny błysk.  
- Przyznaję rację temu rozumowaniu, ale możemy się zgodzić wyłącznie na jedną osobę, i to taką, którą sami wyznaczymy.  
- Dwie osoby. Jedną wyznaczycie sami, drugą ja.  
- Zgoda. Naszym życzeniem jest, by jedną z wysłanniczek została pani Garnet.  
Zidane niespokojnie poruszył się na krześle.  
- Dobrze. Ja wyznaczam...  
- Wasza wysokość. - Mąż Garnet zabrał głos. - Proszę o wybaczenie, że przewrywam, ale chciałbym zgłosić się na ochotnika.  
- Odmawiam - krótko odparł król. - Wyznaczam komandor Okrę, dowódczynię Złotego Szwadronu.  
Tym razem to Saladinowi nie spodobało się to, co usłyszał. Nie odezwał się jednak. Ufał królowi, nawet w sytuacji, gdy ten odsyłał życiowe partnerki swoich dwóch najwierniejszych ludzi na drugi koniec wszechświata. Zaufanie bezgraniczne, inaczej trudno to określić.  
- Skoro więc wszystko ustaliliśmy, pozwolimy sobie na zakończenie spotkania - zaczął chudy Kukitsa, dzisiaj jedyny towarzysz Taguira. - Musimy poczynić odpowiednie przygotowania przed odlotem.  
- Oczywiście. Ogłaszam koniec obrad. Lordzie Garland, poruczniku Aubergine, jesteście wolni. Resztę proszę o pozostanie do mojej dyspozycji. Lordzie Saladinie, komandorze Zidane, lordzie Quina, za kwadrans w moim gabinecie.

- Musisz mi wybaczyć, że nie pozwoliłem ci polecieć z żoną, Zidane, ale potrzebuję cię tu, na miejscu. Będziesz miał okazję zająć się swoim synem. I moim.  
- To znaczy?  
- Napięcia między Saiyanami i Lanfanami stają się coraz poważniejsze. Nie wspominam już nawet o NLV, czy reszcie oszołomów i separatystów. Jeśli mój plan się powiedzie, nie będą groźni. - Przerwał na moment. - Amarant jest kluczem do zespolenia społeczeństwa w całość. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien jak to zrobić, ale on usunie wszelkie podziały. Jest pół-Saiyanem, pół-Lanfanem, urodzonym tutaj, wychowywanym na Yasan. Taki władca zadowoli wszystkich. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to nawet tradycjonaliści będą usatysfakcjonowani.  
- Nie chcę przerywać - przerwał Zidane - ale jest jeszcze kwestia mojej żony. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że poleci tam właściwie jako zakładniczka.  
- Owszem - przyznał Gebacca. - Dlatego właśnie wasz król uruchomił swój wielki umysł i znalazł rozwiązanie: komandor Okrę. Dlaczego ona, zapytacie...  
- No właśnie, dlaczego? - zaciekawił się Saladin. - Nie nadaje sie na dyplomatkę bardziej niż ja.  
- Dla towarzystwa i bezpieczeństwa. Jasne, że nic nie wynegocjują, ale przynajmniej we dwie będą się czuły raźniej. Poplotkują sobie, pozwiedzają, jak to baby. A kiedy będą we dwie, byle oddział specjalny ich nie ruszy. Właściwie, Okra może się nam tu przydać, ale Zidane chyba nie chciałby, by w ciężkich chwilach Garnet szukała wsparcia u takiego, na przykład, Aubergine'a.  
- Ufam jej... ale nie chciałbym.  
- No właśnie. Jak widzisz, Saladinie, Okra jest idealna do tej roli, zresztą tobie jest wszystko jedno.  
- Tak?  
- Owszem, mam dla ciebie zadanie specjalne. Wciąż jesteśmy nieco słabsi od wszechsojuszu. Zamierzam przechylić szalę na naszą korzyść. Quina, zabierzesz głos?  
Milczący dotąd niewysoki Lanfan odchrząknął i zaczął:  
- Jako, że użyteczność danych, które przywieźliśmy dziewięć lat temu z Ziemi powoli się kończy, zaproponowałem wyprawę do dawnej siedziby androidów Zeta. Jest dobrze ukryta, więc istnieje duża szansa, że wciąż nikt jej nie odnalazł. Możemy tam znaleźć naprawdę ciekawe rzeczy: źródła energii, technologie bojowe i bogowie wiedzą co jeszcze.  
- Gra warta świeczki, ale okolica jest niebezpieczna - dodał król. - Kto wie kogo lub co spotka się po drodze. Dlatego to właśnie ty polecisz z Quina, Saladinie.  
- Czy to nie będzie wyglądać jakbyś odsyłał mnie z planety, bo podejrzewasz, że wspieram NLV? - zapytał ni z tego ni z owego wysoki Saiyan.  
- Ach, te plotki, zapomniałem o nich.  
- Jasne, a mnie odrosły oczy - zadrwił eks-książę. - Jeśli mi nie ufasz, powiedz to wprost.  
- Sal, przeginasz - upomniał Zidane.  
- Nie, w porządku. - Król westchnął. - Panowie - zwrócił się do wszystkich trzech. - Powiedzcie mi, komu ja mam ufać, jeśli nie wam? Setki razy dawaliście mi dowody swojej lojalności. Niby możecie być geniuszami zdrady i od lat udawać wierność dla zmyłki, żeby w kluczowym momencie wbić mi nóż w plecy, ale musiałbym mieć ostrą paranoję, by podejrzewać coś takiego. A na razie, odpukać, nie mam paranoi. Wręcz przeciwnie, ufny ze mnie facet, niemal naiwny. Nie wiem jakim cudem wciąż żyję... Ale wracając do tematu, Saladinie, jesteś dla mnie jak syn. I mówię to szczerze, nie jako puste hasło. Jeśli ktoś widział cię współpracującego z NLV, to powinien wymienić sobie oczy na takie jak twoje. Po co miałbyś to robić? Przecież na aktualnym stanowisku masz wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie.  
- Wszystko, poza tronem. Jestem synem Vegety. Czy to nie wystarczający powód, by chcieć zająć twoje miejsce?  
- Bez urazy, ale pogoń za władzą w twoim wykonaniu jakoś nie składa mi się w sensowną całość. Przecież ty nienawidzisz polityki, pomijając nawet, że nie masz do niej żadnego talentu. Ponownie, owszem, mógłbyś udawać przez cały ten czas, ale coś takiego przekracza zdolności mojej wyobraźni. Wbij więc sobie w ten pusty łeb, że w kosmos wysyłam cię dlatego, że nie mam do tej roboty nikogo odpowiedniejszego.  
- W porządku, przekonałeś mnie - stwierdził z uśmiechem ojciec Pan.  
- Świetnie. Wspominałem, że wylatujecie jutro? Skoro wyjaśniliśmy już wszystko, poproszę was o wyjście i wezwanie tu obu naszych pięknych dyplomatek. Muszę im udzielić kilku wytycznych. - Król aż zatarł ręce na myśl o tym. - Aha, Saladinie, jeszcze jedno - rzucił z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Muszę rozmówić się z Amarantem, więc gdy wrócisz do domu, bądź tak dobry, odklej go od swojej córki i przyślij tu do mnie...  
- Hehe, jasna sprawa, wasza wysokość.

Kuuja nie wiedział jak długo krążył po mieście i okolicach, nie miało to zresztą większego znaczenia. Nie dość długo. Mimo szczerych chęci, nie zdołał uspokoić ani kłębiących się w głowie myśli ani szarpiących nim emocji. Czuł się trochę jak kula do pinballa, która utknęła gdzieś w górnych granicach stołu i odbija się to od jednej, to od drugiej ściany, nie potrafiąc spaść.  
Potrzebował spokoju, najlepiej snu, wrócił więc do domu. Okazało się to, niestety, błędem. Ojciec, jak nigdy, czekał na niego i już od progu powitał gniewnymi okrzykami. Powiedział dużo, ale do Kuuji dotarło bardzo niewiele. Coś o głupocie, o odpowiedzialności, o rozpuszczonych bachorach i niewdzięczności.  
Pretensje.  
Kiedy młodszy Lanfan spróbował się odezwać, Garland uderzył go w twarz. Mimo iż dysponował poziomem mocy równym zaledwie kilku zwyczajnym jednostkom, cios ten zabolał Kuuję bardziej niż którykolwiek z tych zadanych wcześniej przez Bassa. To przeważyło szalę.  
Odepchnął ojca i przygwoździł do ściany, chyba łamiąc mu obojczyk. Lord krzyknął z bólu, ale uścisk syna wcale nie zelżał.  
- Nie miałeś mi nic do powiedzenia, gdy chciałem słuchać, tato - warknął Kuuja. - Teraz już nie chcę, więc milcz. A jeśli jeszcze raz, chociaż raz, mnie uderzysz, zabiję cię!  
Spojrzał Garlandowi prosto w oczy i ujrzał strach. Po chwili puścił ojca i nie oglądając się za siebie poszedł do swojego pokoju. Nie trzasnął drzwiami.

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego. 


	22. Berserker

Rozdział XXI - Berserker

Jajowaty transportowiec Wszechsojuszu, otoczony kordonem saiyańskich i lanfańskich sił bezpieczeństwa, czekał w gotowości na ostatnich pasażerów. Sami zieloni ambasadorzy dawno już byli na pokładzie, ale nastąpiło opóźnienie. Wywołała je komandor Okra, która pokłóciła się z pilotem statku, gdy zakazał jej wniesienia części z licznych waliz. Mimo skromnego wzrostu i mikrej postury, kosmita nie ugiął się ani przed argumentami o bagażu dyplomatycznym, ani przed groźbami zastosowania przemocy. Ostatecznie Saiyanka, klnąc w żywe oczy zostawiła część pakunków i władowała się do środka z i tak imponującą ilością "absolutnie niezbędnych rzeczy".  
Całą tę scenę obserwowała, z pewnym rozbawieniem, najbardziej znana lanfańska rodzina na świecie. Zidane i Vivi długo nie mogli się pogodzić z tym, że najważniejsza kobieta w ich życiu opuszcza planetę - trudno powiedzieć, który bardziej. Młody Vincent nie płakał co prawda, bo obiecał tacie że będzie bardzo dzielny, ale powstrzymywał się z wyraźnym trudem. W chwilach takich jak ta trochę zapominał, że jest groźnym wojownikiem i stawał się na powrót małym chłopcem, który nie potrafił oderwać rączek od szyi swojej mamy.  
- Uważaj na siebie - powiedział Zidane po raz nie wiadomo który tego dnia.  
- Nic mi nie będzie, bardziej martwię się o was. Co wy beze mnie zrobicie? To może potrwać miesiące...  
- Spokojnie. Pamiętaj, że kiedyś byłem kawalerem.  
- Taaak - mruknęła Garnet sceptycznie. - Na szczęście mamy Ruby. Ona o was zadba, inaczej szybko utonęlibyście w stercie brudnych skarpet.  
Najpotężniejszy z wojowników Nowej Plant uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, w jaki uśmiechał się tylko do jednej osoby - bo tylko ona potrafiła ten uśmiech wywołać. Wkrótce jednak posmutniał.  
- Czułbym się bezpieczniej gdybym mógł lecieć z tobą. Nie, żebym nie ufał Okrze. - Ruchem głowy wskazał Saiyankę próbującą wepchnąć ponad-wymiarowy bagaż do środka transportowca. - Ale nie mogę się pozbyć uczucia, że nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę.  
- Nie gadaj bzdur. Wrócę, choćbym miała polecieć przez kosmos o własnych siłach... Choć mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne. W przestrzeni bywa chłodno, a to fatalnie działa na cerę. No, Vivi, zejdź już ze mnie, muszę iść.  
- Nie chcę... - zaprotestował słabo mały Lanfan, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w maminy żakiet. Chyba łamał obietnicę i trochę pochlipywał.  
- Natychmiast! - rozkazała jego matka takim tonem, że czym prędzej znalazł się na ziemi. Przykucnęła, by znaleźć się na jego wysokości. - Opiekuj się tatą i dużo trenuj. Kiedy wrócę, masz być najsilniejszy na świecie.  
- Będę! - obiecał młody Vegeta z zapałem iście godnym tego imienia.  
Garnet wyprostowała się, spoglądając mężowi w oczy.  
- Więc... - zaczęła, ale w tym wypadku słowa okazały się zbędne. Wszystko wyraził długi, namiętny pocałunek. Długi, a mimo to zdecydowanie zbyt krótki. Zaraz potem Lanfanka odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę transportowca. Po kilku krokach jednakże zatrzymała się i raz jeszcze spojrzała na swoją rodzinę.  
- Sprawujcie się dobrze. Ani się obejrzycie, a będę z powrotem - rzuciła z uśmiechem, któremu zaprzeczały szklące się w oczach łzy. Patrzyła przez chwilę na ich obu, chcąc zapamiętać ten widok jak najlepiej, po czym ponownie odwróciła się i tym razem naprawdę odeszła do kosmolotu. Zidane obserwował żonę do końca, do momentu gdy zniknęła w ciemnym wnętrzu kadłuba.

W cieniu wielkiego pożegnania ambasadorów Wszechsojuszu planetę opuszczali Saladin i Quina - minister techniki Nowej Plant. Podróżowali oni należącym do tego drugiego "Błękitnym Narcyzem", statkiem, który swojego czasu ukradli Blank i Cinna, by polecieć na Ziemię i odnaleźć Smocze Kule. Wyprawa powiodła się - za pomocą kul odtworzono rodzimy świat Lanfa-jin - Yasan-sei, co zapoczątkowało istnienie Koalicji Saiyańsko-Lanfańskiej.  
Mimo to nikt nigdy o Ziemi nie wspominał, ze względu na drugą wyprawę na tę planetę, która zakończyła się śmiercią większości Czerwonych Gwardzistów. Wówczas wszystkie materiały utajniono. Oficjalnie, zagadka powrotu Yasan do istnienia wciąż nie została wyjaśniona. Ateistyczne lanfańskie społeczeństwo niezbyt skłaniało się ku wierze w cuda, ale mimo to wersja mówiąca o boskiej interwencji była zdecydowanie najpopularniejsza. Ironia losu, zważywszy, że Mroczny Kaioshin uczynił wszystko co w jego mocy, by zniszczyć ojczyznę białowłosej rasy.  
Bezokiego Saiyana zaprzątały jednak sprawy zupełnie innej wagi. Mianowicie, bał się tego jak groźne okażą się skutki jego nieobecności na Nowej Plant. Kochał swoją rodzinę, zarówno matkę jak i adoptowane dzieci, ale miał świadomość, że ich niełatwe charaktery mogą stanowić wybuchową mieszankę. Teraz zaś miały się mieszać codziennie.  
Pocieszał się tym, że nie ujrzy procesu destrukcji, tylko skutki.  
Poza tym, Saladin rozpamiętywał pożegnanie jakie zafundowali sobie z Okrą. A tu zdecydowanie było co wspominać...  
- Opuszczamy pole grawitacyjne Plant - głos Quina wyrwał go z rozmyślań.  
Ten facet na pewno nie zostawiał nikogo. Eks-książę znał go od lat, choć nigdy nie zostali przyjaciółmi, chyba zbyt się różnili. Nieduży Lanfan ekscytował się wyprawą jak uczniak. Nic dziwnego, był jej pomysłodawcą. Możliwość przetrząśnięcia bazy Androidów Zeta oznaczała dla niego spełnienie marzeń.  
- No dobra, pokaż na co stać to maleństwo - rzucił Saiyan, klepiąc dłonią w pulpit sterowniczy. - Słyszałem, że jest szybki.  
- Nie dotykaj! - wrzasnął piskliwie Quina. - Możesz spowodować nieszczęście. Zostaw pilotowanie mnie, sam możesz się zająć... hmmm... może coś poczytasz?  
Saladin westchnął pod nosem. Miał przed sobą naprawdę długą i ciężką podróż.

Muchowaty Zoll od początku uważał pomysł towarzyszenia Tenksowi w jego misji na Nowej Plant za kiepski. Zwyczajnie nic dobrego nie mogło z tego wyniknąć. Nie dano mu jednak wyboru - otrzymał rozkaz i musiał go wykonać.  
Zaczęło się zadziwiająco dobrze. Zgodnie z planem niepostrzeżenie wylądowali na planecie, w odosobnionym miejscu gdzieś na terenie tej całej Wolnej Strefy. Zamaskowali statek, rozbili obozowisko, zmienili pomarańczowe mundury na nieco mniej rzucające się w oczy ubrania, porozstawiali emitery pola tłumiącego emanacje ki i... to wszystko. Tenks stracił jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie wykonywaniem zadania. Od tamtej chwili zajmował go wyłącznie trening z Dashirem.  
- Jeszcze raz - powiedział beznamiętnym głosem fuzjowiec. - Tym razem włóż w to trochę serca.  
Młodszy Saiyan nie odpowiedział, gdyż nie mógł złapać oddechu na tyle, by wydusić z siebie choćby słowo. Zresztą, mimo iż miał swojemu sparing-partnerowi wiele do powiedzenia, większości jego komentarzy nie dałoby się przytaczać w towarzystwie.  
- Spier... - zaczął nawet, ale zamilkł gdy Tenks pogroził mu palcem. Szybko nauczył się, że czasami nie warto przekraczać pewnej granicy.  
Nie rozumiał o co chodziło jego srebrnowłosemu nauczycielowi. Wyglądało jakby tamten uparł się zrobić z niego wojownika, nawet wbrew woli. Przy czym metody edukacji miał dalekie od ideału. Dzień w dzień, Dashir kończył cykl pobity niemal do nieprzytomności. Noc spędzał w zagrabionej z bazy na księżycu Manure komorze regeneracyjnej, a następnego ranka zaczynali od nowa. Trwało to już niemal tydzień.  
Uciekać nie próbował - nie tylko dlatego, że Tenks szybko uświadomił mu jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Po prostu nie widział specjalnej różnicy w tym, czy czas spędzał gnijąc na Manure, czy służąc jako worek treningowy tutaj. Wkurzało go tylko to, że nic nie rozumiał.  
Srebrnowłosy był potężny, niewyobrażalnie potężny. Sama jego ręka miała większą wartość bojową niż cała Czerwona Gwardia. Dlaczego ktoś taki tracił czas na niego, zwyczajnego Saiyana? Brakowało w tym sensu. Zwłaszcza, że Dashir nie widział u siebie żadnych postępów.  
Zgromadził ki i ruszył do ataku. Wyprowadził serię szybkich ciosów, raz z prawej, raz z lewej. Tenks sparował wszystkie oszczędnymi ruchami jedynej dłoni. Tak samo obronił się przed mocnym kopnięciem mierzonym w szyję, przed próbą podcięcia uskoczył, a wystrzelony z bliskiej odległości ki-blast odbił w powietrze. Odpowiedział delikatnym uderzeniem, wierzchem dłoni w twarz. Dashira odrzuciło jak gumową piłkę od kamiennej ściany - gdyby nie forma SSJ pewnie zginąłby na miejscu. Okręcił się kilkukrotnie i ciężko upadł na ziemię.  
Fuzjowiec cierpliwie czekał aż jego uczeń się podniesie.  
- Uważasz, że jesteś silny? - zapytał, gdy to wreszcie nastąpiło.  
- Nie! - warknął Dashir.  
- No i właśnie w tym tkwi problem. Mylisz się, jesteś bardzo silny. Tylko nie potrafisz sobie tego uświadomić.  
- Nie pieprz! Nie ma we mnie nic wyjątkowego! Ten "problem" tkwi w twojej głowie!  
Tenks roześmiał się szczerze.  
- W wielu kwestiach przyznałbym ci w tym miejscu rację, ale nie tym razem. Stać cię na trzeci poziom Super-Saiyana, a nie udało ci się nawet ponownie osiągnąć drugiego. Z góry się poddajesz.  
- Jesteś ode mnie tysiąc razy silniejszy! - wykrzyknął Dashir desperacko. - Co mogę na to poradzić?!  
- Z takim podejściem nic. No ale dobrze, widzę, że potrzeba ci motywacji... Zoll!  
- Czego chcesz? - zapytał insektoid, który z braku lepszego zajęcia przyglądał się starciom.  
- Zmierzysz się z Dashirem - zakomunikował mu srebrnowłosy.  
- Nie będę brał udziału w twoim szaleństwie.  
- Oczywiście, że będziesz. Jeśli uda ci się go zabić, natychmiast powrócimy do wykonywania misji.  
Pomysł nie spotkał się z aprobatą samego Dashira.  
- Zaraz, zaraz - powiedział. - Nie denerwujmy się.  
Zamilkł, widząc że jest ignorowany.  
- Nie moja sprawa, czy wykonujesz rozkazy, czy nie, Tenks - stwierdził tymczasem Zoll. - Nie ja odpowiadam za powodzenie misji, tylko ty. Generał...  
- Generał może mnie co najwyżej cmoknąć w prawy półdupek - przerwał fuzjowiec. - Co mnie powstrzyma, by zaczepić się tutaj na stałe? Ty? Jeśli zaczniesz mi przeszkadzać, zostaniesz zaginionym w akcji. Rozumiemy się?  
Zoll przez chwilę ważył słowa towarzysza broni.  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że naprawdę skupisz się potem na zadaniu?  
- Słowo Saiyana - zapewnił go Tenks, ukazując w uśmiechu równą klawiaturkę zębów.  
- Niech będzie.  
Muchowaty i srebrnowłosy zamienili się na miejsca. Fuzjowiec oparł się wygodnie o leżący w pobliżu głaz i uśmiechnął pod nosem. Piekł dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu, gdyż owadopodobny kosmita stanowił dla niego pewną zagadkę. Jako jedyny w oddziale Locka potrafił kontrolować swój poziom ki i chyba także wyczuwać ją u przeciwnika. Ale nie chodziło tylko o to - coś ukrywał, tak mówił Tenksowi instynkt.  
- Uważaj - krzyknął jeszcze do Dashira, przypominając sobie żart którym potraktowano go pierwszego dnia w Gasnących Słońcach. - Ma kwas na odnóżach.  
- To kurwa świetnie - warknął Saiyan, mierząc wzrokiem nowego przeciwnika. Jak nic, wielka mucha, tyle że bez specjalnie rozwiniętego odwłoka i z czterema kończynami o proporcjach jak u większości humandoidów. Nieprzyjemnie się na niego patrzyło, a myśl, że będzie go musiał dotknąć w trakcie walki wzbudzała odruch wymiotny.  
Ale nie zamierzał dać się zabić. Nie czemuś takiemu. Pamiętał, że swojego czasu skauter wskazał u insektoida niecałe dwadzieścia pięć megajednostek. Sam miał nieco więcej, ale zaliczył już dzisiaj kilka rund z Tenksem, co na pewno go trochę osłabiło. Zapowiadało się ciężkie starcie.  
Odpalił aurę i odczekał sekundę, prowokując przeciwnika do ataku. Ten jednak nie nastąpił. Klnąc w myślach, Dashir zostawił za sobą widmo Zanzoken, a sam przeskoczył za plecy Zolla, kopiąc w szyję. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, nie napotkał na opór. Nim jeszcze sylwetka przeciwnika zdążyła się rozwiać, coś spadło z góry. Saiyan poczuł uderzenie w kark i momentalnie zrobiło się bardzo ciemno.  
- Nie żyje - stwierdził muchowaty, zerkając na Tenksa. - Czy to cię satysfakcjonuje?  
- Niespecjalnie - odparł niedbale fuzjowiec. - Przeceniasz swoją siłę. Spójrz.  
Faktycznie, złotowłosy zaczął się podnosić. Jednak nim choćby wyprostował w pełni ręce, insekt dopadł do niego i kopniakiem w głowę posłał kilka metrów dalej. Zamroczony Dashir nie zdążył się ocknąć na czas - przeciwnik spadł na niego z góry, wbijając nogą w glebę. Ból przywrócił nieco trzeźwości umysłu i pozwolił uniknąć sporego ki-blasta, który mógłby zakończyć walkę. Eksplozja przytłumiła szósty zmysł Zolla, co w połączeniu z powstałym dymem dało Saiyanowi kilka sekund na pozbieranie myśli.  
Czując krew w ustach, młody wojownik uświadomił sobie, że to nie żarty - że naprawdę walczy o życie. A na pewno nie chciał zginąć z rąk przerośniętej muchy!  
Splunął na czerwono i zastosował jeden ze swoich ulubionych manewrów - wstrzelił ładunek energetyczny w ziemię, kompletnie pokrywając pole walki chmurami kurzu. Następnie założył skauter, odczytując pozycję Zolla. Skupił moc i ruszył z pełną szybkością. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy muchowatym i zasadził mu potężną fangę w twarz, czy jak to nazwać. Głowa owada odskoczyła jak piłka, reszta ciała podążyła za nią ułamek sekundy później - ale tylko na moment.  
Insekt odwinął się w mocnej, dynamicznej kontrze, rozbijając na drobne kawałki skauter i odpychając Saiyana na kilka metrów. Następnie złączył przednie odnóża i wystrzelił solidny strumień ki, którego Dashir ledwo zdołał uniknąć - a i tak przypaliło mu bok. Ja pierdolę - pomyślał. - To cholerstwo ma sporo większy poziom mocy niż dwadzieścia pięć eMJotek. Niedoczekanie, gównojadzie! - wkurzył się.  
Poczuł nagły przypływ energii, którą zaraz uwolnił w jaskrawozłotej eksplozji. Jego włosy wydłużyły się i stały bardziej spiczaste, a moc wzrosła drastycznie. Doskoczył do insektoida tak szybko, że prawie sam się zdziwił. Nie zwlekając, obił mu twarz serią krótkich prostych. Zakończył kombo uderzeniem ki władowanym z najbliższej odległości w korpus. Zoll wystrzelił niczym kula karabinowa, przeszył powietrze i skałę wznoszącą się w pobliżu, po czym wbił się w grunt na głębokość dwóch pięter.  
- Jessst! - ucieszył się Dashir. - Cholera, faktycznie wymiatam! Jakim cudem?  
Na pierwszy rzut oka widział różnicę w swojej sile teraz i sprzed chwili, a już wcześniej dałby głowę, że wykorzystuje maksimum możliwości. Może jednak Tenks wiedział co mówi...  
- Nie dziel skóry na żywym insekcie! - krzyknął do niego fuzjowiec, gdzieś zza chmur pyłu. - Jeszcze nie wygrałeś. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, gdzieś w pobliżu nastąpił potężny podziemny wybuch.  
W tej sytuacji Zoll miał lekką przewagę - posiadał szczątkowy zmysł wyczuwania ki i w przeciwieństwie do pozbawionego skautera Saiyana, mógł operować na ślepo. Niewiele mu to jednak pomogło. Owszem - zdołał zadać pierwszy cios, gdy wyłonił się z szarego obłoku i kopnął złotowłosego w twarz, ale co z tego, skoro ledwo go drasnął. Dashir chwycił przeciwnika za nogę, techniką młociarzy okręcił się trzy razy i wyrzucił go z mocą katapulty. Nie pozwolił jednak dolecieć nowej zabawce do ziemi - zjawił się na torze lotu insektoida i odkopnął go pionowo w górę. Przyspieszył raz jeszcze, wyprzedził cel i złączonymi pięściami skierował ponownie ku planecie. Tam, o dziwo, czekał już Tenks, który z pomocą telekinezy spowolnił lot Zolla i pozwolił mu delikatnie opaść na trawę. Muchowaty dyszał ciężko i pojękiwał z cicha - zadane z pełną siłą ciosy Dashira w SSJ2 musiały mu się dać we znaki.  
- Jeszcze ze dwa kopy i wyciągnąłbyś kopyta - skomentował srebrnowłosy. - Jak się czujesz? - Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Hmm, widzę, że wciąż za dobrze.  
Promieniem ki wystrzelonym z palca przebił mu lewy bark. Insekt zawył.  
- Przestań! - wycharczał rozpaczliwie. - Chcesz... mnie zabić?  
- Nie, tylko bardzo pokiereszować - wyjaśnił beznamiętnie Tenks, strzelając po raz drugi. Tym razem rozwalił koledze z oddziału udo.  
- Proszę... Przestań... - jęknął Zoll, panicznie starając się zatamować krwawienie. - Dlaczego...?  
- Wciąż za mało? - zdziwił się fuzjowiec, koncentrując na palcu kolejny ładunek ki.  
- Czekaj! - krzyknął Dashir, lądując. Na jego twarzy nie było szoku ani zdziwienia, raczej zwyczajne zaciekawienie. - Co robisz?  
- Zaraz zobaczysz.  
Tenks skierował utworzoną kulkę energii w stronę muchowatego. Zoll uniósł dłoń w błagalnym geście, ale zaraz ją opuścił. Upływ krwi błyskawicznie pozbawiał go sił, już prawie stracił przytomność.  
W tym momencie nastąpiło coś, czego Dashir zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Jego niedawny przeciwnik zaczął się zmieniać. Z sekundy na sekundę jego owadzie cechy coraz bardziej zanikały, ustepując miejsca zwyczajnemu ciału. Chitynowy egzoszkielet nadwątlił się i wreszcie zupełnie wtopił w skórę. Budząca obrzydzenie musza głowa zyskała humanoidalną twarz, uszy i krótkie, fioletowe włosy.  
- Ha! Wiedziałem! - wykrzyknął fuzjowiec z satysfakcją.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytał jego uczeń, nieco skołowany.  
- Od jakiegoś czasu to podejrzewałem. Nasz przyjaciel Zoll wcale nie jest prawdziwym owadem, tylko zwyczajnym berserkerem, jak Edge.  
- Kim? Jak kto?  
- Nieważne. Wsadź go do komory regeneracyjnej, bo jeszcze nam tu umrze...

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego pierwszego. 


	23. Kamyczki

Rozdział XXII - Kamyczki

Tenks rozsiadł się wygodnie na kapsułkowym fotelu, który wyszabrowali trzy dni wcześniej z jakiegoś opuszczonego domu i nalał sobie pół szklanki saiyańskiej wódki. Ten trunek jakoś wyjątkowo trafił w jego gust.  
- Berserkerzy, tacy jak nasz przyjaciel - wskazał Zolla zanurzonego w wypełniającym komorę regeneracyjną, bulgoczącym wesoło leczniczym płynie - przemieniają się w zwierzęce formy, które pozwalają im wykorzystać w stu procentach moc drzemiącą w organizmie. To znacznie skuteczniejsze niż przemiana w Super-Saiyana, nawet trzeciego stopnia.  
- Nawet jeśli, to wygląda się wtedy jak wielka mucha. Żadna moc nie jest warta takiej ceny.  
- To nie musi być mucha. Nie na każdej planecie są muchy. Forma zwierzęca reprezentuje indywidualne cechy psychofizyczne. Ten, którego poznałem do tej pory zmieniał się w dzikiego kota.  
- Co to jest kot?  
- U was ich nie ma? Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że...  
- Dobra, dobra - przerwał młodszy Saiyan. - Po cholerę mi to wszystko mówisz?  
- Raz w życiu, berserker może "zarazić" swoim darem kogoś innego - wyjaśnił Tenks, z błyskiem w oku. Upił trochę ze szklanki nim kontynuował. - Zmuszę Zolla, żeby przekazał go tobie.  
- Uchlałeś się? Po cholerę mi to?  
- Moc berserkera uczyni cię znacznie silniejszym.  
- Spieprzaj! - warknął Dashir. - Nie chcę się stawać silniejszy! A już na pewno nie kosztem przemiany w żrącego gówno owada!  
- Wiesz co, jesteś parodią Saiyana - stwierdził fuzjowiec krytycznie, po czym dodał uspakajająco: - To raczej nie będzie owad.  
- Tak tak, indywidualne cechy, jeszcze lepiej... - mruknął tamten, drżąc na myśl o tym jakie zwierzę mogłoby odzwierciedlać jego charakter. - Nie zgadzam się.  
- Nie masz wyboru - uświadomił go srebrnowłosy, dopijając resztę alkoholu. - Zresztą, co ci szkodzi?  
- Po co mi to? Powtarzam, nie chcę się stawać silniejszy! Dlaczego sam nie weźmiesz tej mocy?  
- Nie mogę. Z kilku powodów. Poza tym, mnie by niewiele dała. Ciebie wzmocni znacząco.  
- Tym gorzej! - denerwował się młodszy Saiyan. - I tak już jestem zbyt potężny. Silniejsi przyciągają kłopoty, a ja wolę mieć spokój.  
- Spokoju nie zaznasz, niezależnie od tego, czy mnie posłuchasz, czy nie.  
- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
- Wkrótce wszechświat stanie na krawędzi zagłady - stwierdził fuzjowiec beznamiętnie. - Przypuszczam, że z mojej winy, przynajmniej częściowo. Raczej nie da się tego już odwrócić, można co najwyżej próbować się przygotować.  
- O czym ty do cholery mówisz?!  
Tenks spojrzał na niego wzrokiem tak dzikim, że zdolnym chyba roztapiać metal. Jednocześnie przestał tłumić swą moc - atmosfera zgęstniała potwornie, Dashir momentalnie się spocił i zamilkł.  
Nic równie dobrze nie przykuwa uwagi, jak uświadomienie sobie, że rozmówca może cię rozgnieść jednym palcem.  
- Mówię o rzeczach, których nie masz szans zrozumieć. Wkrótce we wszechświecie rozegra się konflikt pomiędzy potęgami tak wielkimi, że nawet ja nie będę w stanie się z nimi mierzyć. Skąd to wiem? Nie mam pojęcia... To przypływa i odpływa. Co dzień uświadamiam sobie, że zapomniałem coś istotnego, co mogłoby zmienić decyzje, które podejmuję. Co dzień też przypominam sobie coś, co te decyzje zmienia. - Roześmiał się nerwowo. - Chciałem wiedzy, która pozwoli dokonać niemożliwego i otrzymałem ją. Aż za dużo... - Ton wypowiedzi zmienił się i brzmiał teraz jakby półsaiyan myślał na głos. - Ta planeta jest bramą. Jedną z bram... Do Rdzenia... On musi dotrzeć do Rdzenia. Ale nie może, bo ma to w głowie. Paradoks! - Znów się zaśmiał. - Trzeba go zabić, ale nie może zginąć. A Gehenna... Gehenna... - Nagle poczuł jakby wewnątrz czaszki eksplodowała mu wielka Kamehameha. Jęknął głośno i złapał się za głowę, a po chwili osunął z fotela na podłogę.  
- Tenks! Wszystko w porządku?  
- W porządku. - Fuzjowiec powstrzymał go gestem i powoli się podniósł. Głos miał słaby. - Od czasu, gdy byłem na tej planecie nic nie jest takie samo - powiedział znów bardziej do siebie niż do Dashira. Mówił cicho, z pochyloną głową, masując skroń sprawną dłonią. - Jest w jakiś sposób kluczowa. Nie... Gehenna jest kluczowa... ale nie planeta. To coś więcej... Labirynt... Tam jest labirynt!  
- Nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego co mówisz.  
- Ha-ha! - krzyknął srebrnowłosy, prostując się szybko. - Nie przejmuj się, ja też nie - stwierdził pogodnie. Wyglądało, jakby ból głowy minął tak szybko jak się pojawił. - Eee... o czym właściwie mówiłem?  
- O jakimś labiryncie.  
- Tak? - zdziwił się Tenks. - A dałbym głowę, że o berserkerach.  
- Też - powiedział ugodowo Dashir. - Więc, wyjaśnij mi, po co właściwie mam się stać berserkerem, skoro z zagrożeniem, które nadchodzi nie możesz wygrać? Nie stanę się przecież silniejszy od ciebie.  
- Nie, ale to sprawi, że będziesz skuteczniejszym kamyczkiem.  
- Mógłbyś zacząć mówić normalnie?  
- Nie. Ale wytłumaczę. Będziesz jak mały kamyczek podniesiony na drodze. Teoretycznie bez znaczenia, ale w rzeczywistości, wrzucony w odpowiednim momencie w tryby machiny, w znaczącym stopniu zakłócisz jej działanie. Możesz też to interpretować jako kamyczek, który zrzucony ze szczytu góry, może w końcowym rozrachunku okazać się prawdziwą lawiną.  
- Jakoś tego nie widzę.  
- Nie musisz nic widzieć. Wystarczy, że nie będziesz się opierał.  
- A jeśli będę?  
- Zabiję cię.  
- Więc nie będę - młody Saiyan wykazał się rozsądkiem.  
- Czyli pozostaje czekać aż Zoll się obudzi, by mógł przekazać ci dar.  
- Mówiłeś, że to działa raz w życiu, tak?  
- Tak.  
- Skąd wiesz, że jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobił?  
Fuzjowiec uśmiechnął się i postukał palcem wskazującym w głowę.  
- Mam swoje źródła.

Początkowo wizja podzielenia się mocą z Dashirem nie zachwyciła Zolla, ale przekonywany przez Tenksa szybko zmienił zdanie. Zwłaszcza teraz, w pierwotnej formie, nie mógł nawet marzyć o mierzeniu się z kolegą z oddziału.  
Nawet jako humanoid nie był zbyt przystojny - krępy, z lekką nadwagą, o pucołowatej twarzy i zupełnie nie pasujących do niej, krótko przyciętych fioletowych włosach. No i wciąż tkwił w ponurym nastroju, nie mówiąc wiele.  
- Przyjęcie mocy berserkera, to zawarcie paktu z naturą. Tak naprawdę nie zwiększy twojej mocy, ale pozwoli bez dodatkowych ograniczeń korzystać z pełnej siły organizmu. Musisz określić warunek w jakim druga forma się uaktywni - wyjaśnił Dashirowi. - Ale uważaj, jeżeli warunek zostanie spełniony, przemiana się dokona, bez udziału twojej woli. To może być cokolwiek. Zranienie, zdenerwowanie, nadejście zimy, pełnia księżyca.  
- Tak powstały wilkołaki - pomyślał na głos Tenks. Towarzysze spojrzeli na niego pytająco, ale zaraz wrócili do rozmowy.  
- Jaki jest twój warunek? - zapytał młody.  
- Zagrożenie życia.  
- Dziwne, że nie przemieniasz się teraz. Przy Tenksie zagrożenie życia jest ciągłe.  
- Skup się - upomniał fuzjowiec.  
- W takim razie, chcę się przemieniać, gdy... hmmm... Gdy będę walczył o coś, na czym mi zależy.  
- Przecież tobie na niczym nie zależy - zauważył srebrnowłosy. - Nie mógłbyś wybrać czegoś mniej abstrakcyjnego?  
- Właśnie o to chodzi. Będę miał pewność, że nie zmienię się w karalucha w środku, powiedzmy, rendez-vous z jakąś gorącą, ogoniastą...  
- Zrozumiałem - przerwał Tenks. - Niech ci będzie. Kacie, czyń swoją powinność!  
Zoll skinął głową i... ugryzł Dashira w ramię, do krwi. Saiyan zawył z bólu i odskoczył na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.  
- Załatwione - wyjaśnił żołnierz-bersereker.  
- Tak szybko? Poszło zadziwiająco bezboleśnie.  
Zraniony miał chyba inne zdanie, bo posłał mu wyjątkowo wymowne spojrzenie.  
- W co będę się zmieniał? - zapytał, masując rękę.  
- To się okaże. Masz pod ręką coś, na czym ci zależy?  
- Spier... - nagle Dashir zachwiał się - ...da... ...l... - Mimo determinacji, nie zdołał dokończyć bluzgi. Przewrócił się tam gdzie stał.  
- Jak długo potrwa proces? - zapytał Tenks.  
- Kilka dni.  
- Tym lepiej, należy mi się trochę odpoczynku. Zdobądź więcej tej wódy.

- Bardzo długo czekałem na tę okazję - stwierdził król Gebacca z zacięciem, jednocześnie zaciskając swe niemałe pięści. - Teraz już nic cię przede mną nie obroni.  
- Sam się obronię - odparował Amarant, przyjmując bojową postawę.  
Znajdowali się w jednej z podziemnych sal treningowych królewskiego pałacu. Po odprawieniu ambasadorów, ojciec nie zamierzał dłużej zwlekać i wezwał księcia na obiecany test umiejętności.  
- Takiś pewny? - rzucił z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmieszkiem. - No to pokaż na co cię stać!  
Szarowłosy nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty. Zdematerializował się, pojawił tuż przed ojcem i zasadził mu potężnego kopniaka w bok. A przynajmniej tak planował, bo uderzenie zostało bez problemu sparowane przedramieniem. Książę odskoczył na dwa metry, oczekując kontry, ta jednak nie nastąpiła.  
- Spróbuj jeszcze raz - zachęcił Gebacca.  
- Ha! - wykrzyknął Amarant, przyspieszając ponownie, celował prawym prostym w nasadę szyi. Ojciec złapał jego pięść, szarpnięciem odsunął na bok i odpowiedział uderzeniem czoła w twarz. Szarowłosy cofnął się o kilka chwiejnych kroków i klapnął ciężko na tyłek.  
- Coś słaby jesteś - skwitował król. - Owszem, szybki, ale tak przewidywalny, że ta szybkość ci prawie nic nie daje. Wyraźnie brakuje ci wprawy w walce...  
- Nie pokazałem jeszcze wszystkiego! - Książę podniósł się i zacisnął pięści. Uaktywnił aurę, która zawirowała wokół niego niczym miniaturowe tornado. Poziom mocy wzrósł wyraźnie.  
- A tak, to jedna z tych lanfańskich sztuczek - przypomniał sobie Gebacca. - Niewiele daje, jak widzę.  
- Wystarczy, by cię teraz pokonać - zauważył młodszy z wojowników.  
- Tak? A teraz? - Król skupił moc, wydając z siebie przeciągły okrzyk. Sekudę później jego włosy uniosły się nieco i usztywniły jak nażelowane. Zarówno one jak i aura zmieniły barwę na złotą, oczy zaś stały się błękitne.  
- Nieźle, tato! - krzyknął pół-Lanfan, patrząc na odczyt skautera. - Jesteś silniejszy niż myślałem. Dwadzieścia cztery megajednostki!  
- Ha! Mniej niż ostatnio, ale i tak nie warto od razu skreślać staruszka, prawda? Ale dawaj, niech zobaczę na co stać ciebie. Powalczymy na poziomie.  
- Ale...  
- No dalej? - zachęcał władca. - Nie masz się czego obawiać, nie padnę na zawał.  
- Nie o to chodzi. - Amarant, zlikwidował aurę i opuścił ręce.  
- A o co?  
- Ja... nie potrafię się przemienić.  
- Co? - zdziwił się król. On także pozwolił mocy się rozproszyć. - Jak to? Przecież pisałeś mi, że przeszedłeś transformację już dawno temu! Ile to było, pięć lat?  
- Tak, ale nigdy więcej mi się nie udało...  
- Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?  
- Nie wiem. Jakoś nie było okazji.  
- Dobra... Opowiedz mi o pierwszej przemianie.  
- Nic specjalnego, tak myślę. Chyba byłem wściekły na matkę, bo nie miała dla mnie czasu, ty także byłeś daleko. Nie miałem nawet z kim porozmawiać. Wiesz, rozterki sfrustrowanego czternastolatka. Trenowałem, adrenalina krążyła i w pewnym momencie się przemieniłem.  
- Rozumiem - stwierdził władca, najwyraźniej uspokojony i mimo, że Amarant czekał, nie powiedział nic więcej.  
- Rozumiesz? To wszystko?  
- A czego więcej oczekujesz?  
- Może masz dla mnie jakąś ojcowską radę?  
- Słuchaj, nie jestem lekarzem, ani nawet psychologiem. Zresztą, zwłaszcza to drugie, to przecież lanfańskie wymysły. Ale jestem pewien jednego; skoro przemieniłeś się raz, dokonasz tego ponownie. Kwestia czasu. A tymczasem możemy potrenować w podstawowych formach.  
- Zaczekaj... Możesz mi pokazać tę wyższą formę Super-Saiyana, którą podobno osiągnąłeś? Wiesz, tę o której krążą legendy?  
- Tak, tak... - Król westchnął ciężko. - Nie wiem, czy dam radę, to dość ciężka sprawa. Dawno się nie przemieniałem. Ale spróbuję.  
Ponownie zacisnął dłonie w pięści i skoncentrował energię. Z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły krzyk, czy raczej ryk. Podłoga i ściany zadrżały lekko, a skauter Amaranta ostrzegawczo zapikał. Po chwili, aura jego ojca eksplodowała, osiągając znacznie większe rozmiary niż chwilę wcześniej, przybrała też na intensywności. Zaraz potem mięśnie zwiększyły masę i objętość, dając królowi prawdziwie imponującą sylwetkę.  
- Niesamowite! - wykrzyknął Amarant. - Popatrz na odczyty mocy!  
- To jeszcze nie koniec. Patrz teraz.  
Król jeszcze zagęścił moc, a muskuły rozrosły się do granic możliwości, czyniąc z niego teraz prawdziwego kolosa. Jego syn obserwował to wszystko z mieszanką zdziwienia i respektu.  
Gebacca wytrwał w tej formie około trzydziestu sekund, po których powrócił do podstawowego SSJ, a zaraz potem do formy pierwotnej. Nawet tak krótka przemiana dała mu się we znaki - czoło obficie zrosił pot, a oddech zatracił zwyczajny, spokojny rytm.  
- Trochę to męczące - wyjaśnił - A ja jestem bez kondycji. Za dużo polityki, za mało treningów.  
- Ale... I tak, niesamowite! - gorączkował się Amarant. - Nie spodziewałem się, że Saiyan może osiągnąć taką moc. Jesteś chyba najsilniejszym!  
- Chciałbym. Ale nie, nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem. Wszystko ci wkrótce wyjaśnię - dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie. - Na razie musimy zadbać o to, by oficjalnie przywitać cię na planecie. Bankiet odbędzie się pojutrze. Obecność obowiązkowa...  
- Będę. Tym razem nie zamierzam uciekać do mordowni.  
- Świetnie. Po tej imprezie dam ci jeszcze dzień na odzyskanie sił, ale zaraz potem ostro bierzemy się do roboty, będę wymagał twojej całkowitej uwagi, rozumiemy się?  
- Oczywiście.  
- Aha, chciałeś ojcowskiej rady, więc dam ci tu jedną. Wielu wysoko postawionych Saiyanów będzie chciało wkręcić się do rządzącej rodziny. Nie pozwól się wyswatać wbrew woli.  
- Bez obaw, mam swoje plany w tej kwestii.  
Król ukrył uśmiech, ale zaraz potem westchnął w myślach. Gdyby tylko wszystkimi mógł tak łatwo manipulować jak własnym synem, o ileż miałby łatwiejsze życie...

Dwie doby do oficjalnego przyjęcia powitalnego zleciały Amarantowi bardzo szybko, bo głównie w towarzystwie Pan. Brussel, u której dziewczyna teraz mieszkała, wykazywała wiele zrozumienia dla ich sytuacji i chętnie zajmowała uwagę Brolly'ego i Vivi'ego.  
Gdy wreszcie doszło do uroczystości, pół-Lanfan wbił się w zdobiony pancerz i z wytrenowanym uśmiechem wkroczył w paszczę lwa. Cierpliwie przeczekał prawie dwugodzinną prezentację saiyańskich dostojników i lanfańskich urzędników, połączoną z licznymi wzajemnymi wyrazami szacunku, obietnicami wsparcia i przysięgami wierności królewskiemu rodowi po wsze czasy.  
Książę miał jednak własne plany na ten wieczór. Dlatego, gdy zaczęła się luźniejsza część imprezy, przy pierwszej okazji ulotnił się z głównej sali i skierował w umówione miejsce. Pan już czekała. Żadna siła świata nie namówiła by jej na suknię, więc także miała na sobie odświętną zbroję, w której zresztą było jej bardzo do twarzy.  
- Jest na tarasie we wschodnim skrzydle, nad ogrodem - wyjaśniła krótko.  
Ruszyli tam bez zwłoki. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Amarant dał dziewczynie znak, by zaczekała, a sam podszedł do osoby, z którą od jakiegoś czasu starał się bezskutecznie skontaktować.  
Kuuja, w galowym białym mundurze kadeta lanfańskiej szkoły sztuk walki, stał oparty o barierkę i chłonął zapach .  
- Czego chcesz - zapytał sucho, słysząc kroki.  
- Porozmawiać.  
- Chyba nie mamy wspólnych tematów.  
- Nie uważasz, że zachowujesz się trochę dziecinnie?  
- Od kiedy to jednoznaczne dawanie komuś do zrozumienia, by dał ci spokój jest dziecinne?  
- Wiem, że jesteś wściekły. Rozumiem to.  
- Rozumiesz? - Lanfan odwrócił się i spojrzał na księcia. Jego wzrok wyrażał głęboką pogardę. - A według mnie nic, do cholery, nie rozumiesz.  
- Owszem, spieprzyłem sprawę! - przyznał Amarant. - Nie powinienem był się wcinać do twojej walki. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że to dla ciebie tak istotne. Przepraszam.  
- W dupie mam twoje przeprosiny! - Kuuja nagle zdenerwował się i pchnął księcia w pierś. - Myślisz, że to zabawa? Sądziłem, że mogę cię czegoś nauczyć, ale chyba nie. Nie masz bladego pojęcia czym naprawdę jest walka. Wracaj do swojej piaskownicy i daj mi spokój! - Ponownie go odepchnął.  
Pół-Saiyan też stracił nieco panowania nad sobą.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknął.  
- Bo co? - zadrwił niższy z wojowników.  
Zmierzyli się spojrzeniami tak pełnymi wściekłości, że stojąca niedaleko Pan już sądziła, że zaraz wezmą się za łby. Ale nie - Amarant odwrócił wzrok. Lanfan syknął lekceważąco i energicznym krokiem wyszedł z tarasu. Szarowłosy po sekundzie wahania ruszył za nim.  
- Może faktycznie nie rozumiem czym jest walka - zawołał do pleców odchodzącego. - Może jestem idiotą. Ale nie potrafię bezczynnie patrzeć jak ktoś katuje mojego przyjaciela! Bo zależy mi na tym, by pozostać twoim przyjacielem.  
- Nie przyjaźnię się z mięczakami - odparował Kuuja, nawet nie zwalniając. - Chodź Pan, zostawmy jego wysokość samego, niech się zastanowi nad tym dlaczego jest taki żałosny.  
- Nie, Kuuja, zostanę - stwierdziła cicho Saiyanka, podchodząc do Amaranta.  
Białowłosy przystanął i zerknął przez ramię. W jego oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia, jakby właśnie odnalazł długo poszukiwany fragment trudnej układanki.  
- No tak, teraz wszystko jasne. Życzę wszystkiego dobrego.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i błyskawicznie zniknął im z oczu.  
Idąc korytarzem nie potrafił powstrzymać gwałtownego napływu uczuć, których w ogóle nie chciał. Czuł się potwornie zawiedziony, ale sam ledwo rozumiał czemu. Nigdy nawet przed sobą nie przyznawał jak bardzo zależy mu na Pan. Zwykł o niej myśleć jako dziewczynie z mentalnością ciężkiego czołgu. Owszem, lubił ją. Bardzo. Mógł spędzać w jej towarzystwie całe dnie i nie nudzić się ani przez chwilę. Jej walki w "Pod Pełnią..." przeżywał bardziej niż swoje - każde zwycięstwo wzbudzało autentyczną radość, porażka martwiła i irytowała. Przyjaźnili się od tak dawna, że właściwie nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez udziału tej szczupłej, narwanej Saiyanki.  
Jasne - podjął w myślach dialog z samym sobą. - Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, byłeś na straconej pozycji gdy tylko pojawił się jego wysokość. Wysoki, przystojny, w połowie Saiyan. I do tego z tym swoim chrzanionym charakterkiem paladyna. Z kimś takim nie da się wygrać. Nawet to, że mógłbyś mu skręcić kark w pięć sekund nie ma żadnego znaczenia. A niczego poza jako taką siłą nie masz.  
- Całe twoje życie nie ma żadnego znaczenia, Kuuja - powiedział na głos. - I jak się z tym czujesz?  
Roześmiał się i oderwał od ziemi, kierując w stronę domu. Tego dnia zdecydowanie nie miał już ochoty na udział w żadnym bankiecie. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zaraz po przekroczeniu progu usłyszał dobiegającą z jednego z pokojów rozmowę. Jeden z głosów należał do ojca, co było dość zrozumiałe - choć dopiero co widział staruszka na przyjęciu powitalnym. Widocznie urwał się w pośpiechu. Dziwniejsze, że drugim z rozmówców był z całą pewnością Saladin, o którym Kuuja wiedział, że nie ma go na planecie.  
Pochłonięci wymianą zdań nie zorientowali się, że ktoś jeszcze jest w budynku, więc stłumił emanację ki i podkradł się bliżej, zaciekawiony sytuacją.  
- Nieistotne ile chemii im przekażemy - mówił ojciec Pan. - Lettus mówi, że tego się nie da zrobić.  
Lettus, przywódca NLV! A więc Saladin naprawdę wspomagał Legion. Ale dlaczego? I, co istotniejsze, dlaczego ojciec o tym wiedział?  
- Ma znaleźć sposób! - warknął Garland. - Nie wiem dokładnie co zamierza Gebacca, bo dobrze się kryje. Wmawia nam, że sam jeszcze nie wie... Cokolowiek by to nie było, na pewno Amarant ma w tym kluczową rolę. Jeśli go wyeliminujemy, król już się nie pozbiera.  
Kuuja przełknął ślinę. Planowali zabić Amaranta! Jego własny, nienawidzący Saiyanów ojciec występował przeciw królowi, wspomagając ortodoksyjny Legion i do tego pomagał mu jeden z najwierniejszych ludzi Gebakki.  
To wszystko w ogóle nie trzymało się kupy!  
- Może i tak - kontynuował Saladin. - Ale ludzie Lettusa nie zaatakują go przecież w środku miasta. To byłoby samobójstwo, a poza tym on nie chce, by jednoznacznie kojarzono NLV ze śmiercią księcia, to mogłoby im narobić wrogów. Pozostaje go śledzić i czekać na dogodną okazję.  
- Nie mamy czasu. Dogadałeś się już z Zidane'em?  
- Nie. I raczej się nie dogadam. Jest zbyt wierny królowi, by przejść na naszą stronę. Zresztą, nie potrzebujemy go.  
- Pozwól, że ja o tym zdecyduję.  
- Oczywiście - zgodził się Saiyan. - Ale na razie mamy poważniejszy problem. Księcia.  
Kuuja wziął głęboki oddech, zrobił pewną siebie minę i wyszedł z ukrycia.  
- Myślę, że mogę wam pomóc w jego rozwiązaniu - powiedział, nim zaskoczeni zdołali wykrztusić choć słowo.  
Sekundę później został przygwożdżony do ściany przez Saladina. Próba uwolnienia się nie przyniosła rezultatu, ojciec Pan okazał się zadziwiająco silny.  
- Ile słyszałeś? - warknął.  
Lanfan widział w jego okularach odbicie swojej twarzy, choć nie od razu sobie to uświadomił. Czy to wykrzywione nienawiścią oblicze naprawdę należało do niego? Najwyraźniej tak. Żadnego strachu, czy choćby respektu, tylko wściekłość na to, że tamten jest silniejszy.  
Jak u Saiyana.  
Jakoś ta myśl dodała mu pewności siebie. Wątpliwości, które jeszcze przed momentem go dręczyły, zniknęły. Zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.  
- Słyszałem wszystko - stwierdził krótko. - Ale bez obaw, jestem po waszej stronie. Tak jakby.  
- Co to znaczy? - zapytał ostrożnie Garland. Obojczyk wyleczył już godzinę po jego uszkodzeniu, ale wspomnienie wciąż było świeże.  
- Cała sprawa mało mnie obchodzi, za to chętnie pomogę wam wyeliminować księcia.  
- Zdawało mi się, że jesteście przyjaciółmi? - zauważył Saiyan, mocniej przygniatając Kuuję, aż zadrgały ściany.  
- Pieprzę, co ci się zdawało, Sal! - krzyknął młody wojownik, niemal pozbawiony powietrza. - Mogę wam umożliwić zabicie go choćby jutro. Macie prosty wybór, skorzystać z mojej pomocy, albo i mnie wykończyć.  
- Wyjaśnij o co chodzi - zaproponował ojciec.  
- Wystawię wam go na odstrzał, jak kaczkę. Wystarczy jeden telefon.  
- Czego chcesz w zamian?  
- Jednej odpowiedzi. Dlaczego pomagacie NLV? Ty, tato, możesz mieć w tym jakiś ukryty cel, ale ty, Saladinie? Dlaczego?  
Spiskowcy spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem porozumiewawczo.  
- Pokaż mu - rozkazał Garland.  
Sylwetka Saladina zamigotała i skurczyła się, a na miejscu Saiyana pojawił się Rufus, pierwszy oficer Czerwonej Gwardii.  
- Technologia kamuflażu elektromagnetycznego - wyjaśnił. - Jedna z wielu, które nasi naukowcy trzymają w sekrecie przed Saiyanami.  
- To wiele wyjaśnia - przyznał Kuuja.  
- Twoja kolej.  
- Oczywiście. - Młody Lanfan wydobył kapsułkę, przemienił ją w skauter i wstukał numer Amaranta. Bardzo szybko nawiązał połączenie. - Hej, wasza wysokość - przywitał się, udając zasmuconego. - Słuchaj... wiem, że byłem dzisiaj trochę nieprzyjemny... Nie, serio. Wiem, że przesadziłem. Możemy się jakoś spotkać i pogadać...? Nie, dzisiaj nie będę ci już zajmował czasu, masz ten bankiet i w ogóle. Zresztą, muszę jeszcze parę rzeczy przemyśleć... Może jutro, co? Spotkamy się w Trzech Wzgórzach i trochę potrenujemy...? Jasne... Jakoś w południe... Tak, do zobaczenia.  
Odłożył skauter i spojrzał Rufusowi prosto w oczy.  
- Możecie zawiadomić Lettusa. Trzy Wzgórza leżą na uboczu, bez problemu go tam jakoś dopadną. Najlepiej w drodze powrotnej.  
- Jeśli nas zdradzisz - zaczął Gwardzista - nie uratuje cię to, że jesteś synem Garlanda.  
- Spokojnie, Ruffie. Gdybym chciał to zrobić, po co bym się ujawniał? Tylko upewnijcie się, że Legion będzie na miejscu. Ten numer może drugi raz nie przejść. Słodkich snów.  
Odwrócił się i odszedł, bo część tego co powiedział Amarantowi było prawdą - musiał jeszcze kilka rzeczy przemyśleć.

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego drugiego. 


	24. Ostatnie chwile, część pierwsza

Rozdział XXIII - Ostatnie chwile, część pierwsza

Ośrodek treningowy Trzy Wzgórza leżał, jak nazwa wskazuje, w niewielkiej kotlince położonej pomiędzy trzema malowniczymi pagórkami. Było to jedno z centrów zaawansowanego szkolenia kadry militarnej, przede wszystkim Lanfa-jin. Kompleks wyposażono w kilkadziesiąt sal sparingowych - głównie podziemnych - na tyle odpornych na uszkodzenia, by mogli w nich ćwiczyć nawet najsilniejsi żołnierze.  
Wykorzystano najnowsze zdobycze techniki - między innymi wnętrza wyłożono siatką energetyczną potafiącą w razie potrzeby absorbować lub odbijać ki. O takich gadżetach jak modyfikatory grawitacji, miotacze pocisków wbudowane w ściany, czy urządzenia mierzące poziom ki i stan zdrowia użytkowników nie warto wspominać, bo stanowiły standard. Trwały prace nad zaadoptowaniem technologii siatki pochłaniającej ki do funkcjonowania także na wolnym powietrzu, ale na razie bez wielkich sukcesów. Najlepiej działała w hermetycznych, kopulastych wnętrzach, i to pod warunkiem częstego odkurzania.  
Trzy Wzgórza dysponowały też dużą liczbą pomocniczych usług, jak sauny, kafejki, a nawet kino. Słowem, było się gdzie spotkać i porozmawiać, sącząc sok z nowoplantańskich cytryn.

Planując zwabienie Amaranta w pułapkę, Kuuja nie przewidział jednej rzeczy - że książę przybędzie na spotkanie z nim w towarzystwie Pan. To trochę zmieniało sytuację - ale tylko trochę. Lanfan nie zamierzał rezygnować z obmyślonego planu działania.  
- Przylecieliśmy oboje, żeby nie pozostały żadne niedomówienia - wyjaśnił szarowłosy.  
- A już sądziłem, że boisz się konfrontacji ze mną bez ochrony - odparł niższy z wojowników, nieco złośliwie. - Nie no, spokojnie, cieszę się że was widzę.  
- Chyba chciałeś nam coś powiedzieć? - rzuciła Pan. W jej głosie wyczuł pewną nerwowość. No tak, przecież znała go dobrze. Musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinni się teraz czuć bezpieczni. Ale raczej nie mogła przewidzieć, że w jeden wieczór zorganizował zamachowców z NLV. Nawet sam Kuuja by się tego nie spodziewał.  
- Owszem - odpowiedział udręczonym głosem. - Zachowałem się jak dupek. Twardogłowy dupek. Wolałem zapomnieć o tym, że wychowaliśmy się na różnych planetach i trochę inaczej wszystko widzisz. Strasznie się wkurzyłem gdy się okazało, że przerwałeś mi walkę. Bardziej niż powinienem. Przepraszam.  
- Bez urazy? - zapytał Amarant.  
- Bez.  
- Nie masz więc żalu, że jesteśmy razem? - Książę ruchem głowy wskazał Pan, która utkwiła w Kuuji pytające spojrzenie.  
Lanfan powstrzymał zgrzytanie zębami i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko jak tylko potrafił.  
- Jasne, że nie. Owszem, na początku trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale teraz myślę, że to najlepsze wyjście. Pasujecie do siebie.  
- I nie wkurza cię to, że ukrywaliśmy się przed tobą? - upewnił się książę.  
- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę moją reakcję, postąpiliście słusznie... To co, potrenujemy trochę?  
- Właściwie, zamierzaliśmy spędzić ten dzień we dwoje. Wiesz, od jutra ojciec chce mnie mieć dla siebie.  
Białowłosy zaklął w myślach, ale nie zdradził się z irytacją przed rozmówcami.  
- Ostatni dzień, mówisz...? No fakt, to ostatnia szansa dla was... Ale może jednak dasz się przekonać? - nalegał. - Trochę mi brakuje wspólnych treningów. Tak, żeby odnowić przyjaźń...?  
- Hmm... - Półsaiyan spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Idź, jeśli chcesz. Zaczekam tutaj.  
- Może potrenujesz z nami? - zaproponował.  
- Trójka to już tłum. Nie chcę się wam plątać pod nogami.  
- Jak uważasz.

Po wizycie w szatni, gdzie wdziali obowiązkowe stroje ochronne, udali się do jednej z bardziej obszernych sal trenigowych. Nie pierwszy raz tu walczyli, obaj lubili sporo miejsca podczas starcia.  
Kombinezony, wykonane z ciemnej gumy i ściśle przylegające do ciała, przypominały nieco kostiumy kąpielowe używane przez zawodowych pływaków. Najsolidniejszymi fragmentami były ochraniacze na krocze i dołączane opcjonalnie hełmy. Z tych ostatnich obaj zrezygnowali, bo wyglądały kretyńsko.  
- Właściwie cieszę się, że Pan nie przyszła tu z nami - stwierdził książę. - W tych wdziankach wyglądamy jak bohaterowie starych yasańskich komiksów o superbohaterach.  
- Czy ja wiem? Chyba dobrze podkreśla moją muskulaturę. - Kuuja dumnie wypiął pierś. Faktycznie, niejeden mógł mu pozazdrościć budowy ciała. - Chętnie też zobaczyłbym Pan w czymś takim - rozmarzył się. - Ano właśnie, zapomniałem zapytać tam na górze. Powiedz, zrobiliście to już?  
- Niby co?  
- No wiesz, TO - zaakcentował.  
- Bez urazy, ale nie twoja sprawa - odparł możliwie najpoważniej Amarant.  
- Nie zaprzeczyłeś. Czyli tak.  
- Nie!  
- Czyli nie.  
- Zaraz, zaczekaj...  
- Hehe, plączesz się - zarechotał Lanfan. - Nie no, spokojnie. Tylko sobie z ciebie jaja robię... Broń się!  
Nieprzygotowany Amarant nie zdołał zareagować. Oberwał ciosem w szczękę po którym ocknął się na ścianie. Odbił się od niej i skontrował wyprostowaną nogą. Kuuja złapał go za stopę, okręcił i grzmotnął o podłogę jak maczugą. Książę otrząsnął się i wierzgnął silnie, odzyskując swobodę. Wylądował pewnie i strzelił szybkim ki-blastem. Białowłosego odrzuciło o pół kroku, ale zaraz wyprostował się i skontrował własnym pociskiem. Amarant przyjął go na skrzyżowane ramiona i dzięki temu prawie nie drgnął, ale nie zdążył ustawić gardy gdy jego rywal przeszedł do ofensywy. Oberwał prawym prostym centralnie w twarz i cofnęło go o pół metra. Przed kolejnym ciosem postawił blok, ale uczynił to ułamek sekundy za wolno. Pięść Lanfana grzmotnęła go od dołu w żebra tak mocno, że stracił nie tylko oddech, ale też - na moment - kontakt z podłogą.  
Książę jednak nie pierwszy raz walczył z Kuują i zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do bólu, który zawsze towarzyszył tym sparingom. Zacisnął zęby i wystrzelił z najbliższej odległości szeroką falę ki, która zmiotła jego przeciwnika, a przynajmniej zmieść powinna. W rzeczywistości ledwo cofnęła go o kilka metrów - na podłodze pozostał czarny ślad odzianych w ochronne obuwie stóp. Lanfan dymił się nieco, głównie z nadpalonych włosów, ale wytrzymał napór.  
- Nieźle, stary - stwierdził, przyklepując tlącą się czuprynę. - Chyba pierwszy raz udało ci się stawić opór bez tego całego Flair.  
- Czy ja wiem...? Nazwałbym to raczej rozpaczliwą obroną.  
- Wszystko jedno. Wciąż stoisz, więc punkt dla ciebie. Proponuję, byś teraz spróbował zaatakować. Ale już z maksymalną mocą. No, chyba, że...  
- Chyba że co?  
- Chyba, że zamierzacie z Pan naprawdę aktywnie wykorzystać twój ostatni dzień i chcesz zachować energię. O ile wiesz, co mam na myśli... - Kuuja uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.  
- Monotematyczny się zrobiłeś - stwierdził książę, aktywując aurę w postaci wiru energii. - Chcesz Flair, to ją dostaniesz!  
Przyspieszył gwałtownie, zrywając podłogę z miejsca startu. Dopadł do przyjaciela i wbił mu pięść pod żebra. Lanfan wypluł płynną zawartość jamy ustnej i skulił się z bólu. Amarant był już pod sufitem, gdzie koncentrował energię do swego firmowego ataku. Pomieszczenie rozświetliło się na fioletowo, bo właśnie tego koloru ki rozbłysła w jego dłoniach.  
- Chakra Strike! - wykrzyknął, posyłając jaskrawy strumień mocy w kierunku Kuuji. Lanfan dostrzegł to kątem oka i zaklął, rzucając się do przodu w panicznym uniku. I tak, gdyby nie strój ochronny, przypaliłoby mu pośladki.  
Energia, która przyjęła formę ognistej kuli ciągnącej za sobą świetlisty ogon, uderzyła w podłogę i odbiła się od niej jak piłka. Następnie, po zderzeniu ze ścianą, rozpadła na kilka mniejszych, które po kolejnej kolizji znowu sie podzieliły. Wkrótce w powietrzu zaroiło się od fioletowych iskierek latających we wszystkich kierunkach, zderzających się ze sobą i wywołujących niewielkie eksplozje. Mając na sobie kombinezony, walczący nie musieli się specjalnie martwić tym zjawiskiem, zakryli tylko twarze, na wszelki wypadek.  
- Ustawiłeś ściany na odbijanie ki? - zapytał Amarant, gdy wreszcie sytuacja się uspokoiła.  
- Losowo, tak jest zabawniej - odparł Kuuja z uśmiechem.  
- Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić.  
- Mogłem - przyznał Lanfan, wciąż się szczerząc. - A teraz coś ci pokażę.  
- Nic zdrożnego, mam nadzieję...?  
- Zaraz się przekonasz.  
Białowłosy uwolnił ki, aktywując aurę. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na wypełniającej go mocy, próbując zmusić ją do ruchu. Po kilku sekundach energia otaczająca jego ciało zaczęła krążyć, najpierw powoli, ale po chwili całkiem szybko.  
- Świetnie! - pochwalił go Amarant. - Opanowałeś Flair!  
- W marnym stopniu - stonował jego radość Kuuja. Stracił koncentrację i ki od razu rozproszyła się. - Kręci się jak pralka automatyczna, do twojego tornada dużo brakuje.  
- Początek jest najtrudniejszy, teraz to tylko kwestia rozwinięcia. Posiedzisz nad tym trochę czasu i będzie dobrze.  
- Na razie jest bezużyteczne, za to męczy jak cholera.  
- Też tak miałem. Musisz przyzwyczaić organizm.  
- Długo możesz tak walczyć?  
- Nie więcej niż kilkanaście minut. W tej chwili nawet mniej, od początku narzuciłeś duże tempo.  
Kuuja z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem. Sam wciąż miał dużo energii, no i trzymał w zanadrzu drugą formę. Zamierzał jednak sięgnąć po nią tylko w ostateczności.  
Ruszył do ataku, uderzając prawym prostym, otwartą dłonią. Książę sparował przedramieniem, złapał go za łokieć i przerzucił niczym w judo. Lanfan jednak wykorzystał sytuację na swoją korzyść - wylądował na stopach i szybkim manewrem podciął przeciwnika. Amarant głucho uderzył o posadzkę i choć od razu się poderwał, to tylko po to, by zarobić kopnięcie w klatkę piersiową, które odrzuciło go o kilka metrów. Pozbierał się ponownie, od razu odpalając Flair i wystartował do kontry. Uderzył kilkukrotnie na przemian z obu rąk, zmuszając Kuuję do cofania się i blokowania. Przewaga księcia była jednak tylko pozorna - białowłosy wyczekał dogodnego momentu i trzasnął go w twarz, odrzucając o pół metra. Amaranta zamroczyło, co jego przeciwnik wykorzystał w stu procentach - dopadł do księcia i władował mu w korpus potężny ładunek ki. Trafiony poleciał do tyłu niczym kometa, ciągnąc za sobą warkocz dymu i zatrzymał się dopiero na ścianie, która wgniotła się lekko.  
Półsaiyan stracił przytomność. Kuuja podszedł do niego, utworzył w dłoni ki-blast i wycelował. Kusiło go, by strzelić i rozwiązać w ten sposób wszystkie swoje problemy, a przy okazji pewnie dość mocno wpłynąć na losy planety. Miło było poczuć kontrolę nad sytuacją, choćby na chwilę i zaledwie pozorną, bo śmierć Amaranta tu i teraz tak naprawdę nic by nie dała.  
Rozproszył energię i pomógł pokonanemu dojść do siebie.  
- Żyjesz? - zapytał, klepiąc go po plecach.  
- Nie wiem... Jak wyglądam?  
- Obrzydliwie - ocenił Kuuja.  
- Czyli wszystko okej.  
- Na to wygląda. Możesz jeszcze walczyć?  
- Wolałbym nie...  
- Zanieść cię do szatni...?  
- Poproszę.

Pan nie skomentowała faktu, że Amarant powrócił ze sparingu poobijany i posiniaczony, podczas gdy Kuuja miał zaledwie kilka zadrapań. Taki już był naturalny porządek świata.  
- Bawcie się dobrze - pożegnał ich Lanfan, gdy odlatywali. - I pamiętajcie, żeby się zabezpieczyć! - krzyknął jeszcze na cały głos.  
- Świnia! - odwarknęła Pan, ale chyba nie została usłyszana.  
- Daj spokój, to tylko żarty.  
- Żarty? Zobacz jak wyglądasz!  
- Zawsze tak wyglądam po treningu z Kuują - wyjaśnił książę. - Zwykle od razu szedłem do komory regeneracyjnej. Dzisiaj szkoda na to czasu.  
- Dobrze się czujesz?  
- Przyzwoicie.  
Przez kilka minut podróżowali w milczeniu, pozwalając, by pęd powietrza rozwiewał im włosy. Unosili się nad pagórkowatym terenm, miejscami poznaczonym już pierwszymi zapowiedziami jesieni. W pewnym momencie skauter Pan zapikał ostrzegawczo. Dziewczyna z niepokojem przyjęła odczyt urządzenia.  
- Zbliża się kilka silnych sygnałów.  
- Jak silnych?  
- Najsłabszy ma nieco ponad trzy eMJotki, najmocniejszy niecałe sześć. Pięć sztuk.  
- Może tylko nas mijają?  
- Chyba nie.  
Wątpliwości zostały ostatecznie rozwiane, gdy obcy znaleźli się w zasięgu wzroku. Oddział Neosaiyańskich Legionistów Vegety nie mógł pojawić się w tej okolicy przypadkiem. Nie mieli co prawda charakterystycznych dla swej formacji mundurów, ale ich tożsamość nie budziła wątpliwości - do grupy należał Choke "Zajęcza Warga", z którym Pan walczyła kilka tygodni wcześniej.  
Wkrótce napastnicy otoczyli lecącą parę, uniemożliwiając im dalszą podróż. Amarant szybko ocenił sytuację jako nienajlepszą.  
- To on. - Nikt inny jak właśnie Choke wskazał księcia dowódcy, którym był oczywiście najsilniejszy z legionistów, starszy wiekiem, mniej więcej sześćdziesięcioletni Saiyan. Prawdopodobnie jedno z "kukułczych jaj" przygarniętych przez NLV. Tak nazywano tych, którzy opuścili planetę Vegeta w kapsułach, tuż po urodzeniu. Wyglądał dość charakterystycznie ze względu na obfite wąsy, rzecz nieczęsto spotykaną u Saiyanów.  
Pozostałą trójkę jego podwładnych dało się określić krótko: mały koleś, duży koleś i wielka baba. W tym ostatnim stwierdzeniu nie było przesady, gdyż ręka hożej dziewoi miała grubość co najmniej uda Amaranta. Faceci nie robili takiego wrażenia, ale nadrabiali facjatami godnymi może nie seryjnych morderców, ale na pewno kieszonkowców-recydywistów.  
- Czego chcecie? - zapytał Amarant twardo. Był bardziej zirytowany niż przestraszony sytuacją i może dlatego głos nawet mu nie zadrżał.  
- Chcemy ciebie, wasza wysokość - odparł lider. - I dostaliśmy cię, podanego na tacy, posolonego i z wisienką na czubku głowy. Jakieś ostatnie słowa?  
Na żadne słowa jednak nie czekał - przybrał postać Super-Saiyana, a sekundy później zrobili to także jego podwładni.  
Ich rozkaz brzmiał: zabić.

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego trzeciego. 


	25. Ostatnie chwile, część druga

Rozdział XXIV - Ostatnie chwile, część druga

- Żegnaj, księciuniuuuuuuu... - Słowa wąsatego Saiyana zmieniły się w jęk bólu, gdy Pan doskoczyła do niego i wbiła kolano w krocze. Stało się to tak szybko, że nikt nawet nie zdążył się zdziwić.  
- Wiejemy! - krzyknęła, ruszając z maksymalną prędkością przez wyrwę powstałą w kręgu zamachowców. Szarowłosy niewiele myśląc podążył za nią, ale nie uleciał daleko, tamci okazali się szybsi. Staranowany, stracił na moment orientację, a gdy ją odzyskał dwóch największych Neosaiyanów przytrzymywało go za ramiona, uniemożliwiając ruch. Szarpanie nic nie dawało, byli wyraźnie silniejsi. Pan zatrzymała się, nie wiedząc co robić.  
- Uciekaj! - krzyknął. - Sprowadź pomoc!  
Zawahała się przez moment, ale zaraz skinęła głową. Niestety nim zdążyła się odwrócić, drogę zastąpił jej Choke.  
- A dokąd to się... - zaczął, ale tyradę przerwała mu potężna fanga w twarz. Dziewczyna wyraźnie nie zamierzała się bawić w wymianę uprzejmości.  
Odkąd wynikła sprawa z Kuują półsaiyanka była dziwnie cicha i przygaszona, Amarant zdążył już zapomnieć o jej charakterku. O sile ciosu także. Ale teraz sobie przypomniał, bo wksutek uderzenia głowa Choke'a odskoczyła jak gumowa piłka. A był przecież w formie SSJ...  
Wydawało się, że Pan zdoła uciec, ale nagle za jej plecami pojawił się ostatni z Neosaiyanów, niewysoki chłoptaś z kręconymi włosami. Złapał dziewczynę, unieruchamiając jej ręce. Chwyt nie był stuprocentowo poprawny, ale że napastnik sięgał ofierze ledwie do brody, nie musiał się obawiać uderzenia głową.  
Amarant wciąż nie mógł się uwolnić, jedyne co osiągnął, to całkowita absorpcja uwagi dwójki przytrzymujących go legionistów. Dowodzący wąsacz raczej nie miał szans wrócić szybko do walki. Stracił nawet formę SSJ.  
- Zabiję cię dziwko! - warknął Choke, krzywiąc się z bólu i wściekłości.  
Poprzednie spotkanie ze znajomkami Kuuji pozbawiło go wszystkiego co zdobył podczas służby w szeregach Legionu. Znów stał się zwyczajnym popychadłem, tym, przy którym cichły wszystkie żarty i rozmowy. Gdy usłyszał o możliwości zabicia Amaranta od razu zgłosił się na ochotnika. Otrzymał znacznie więcej - okazję by osobiście "podziękować" za wszystko dziewczynie, która go upokorzyła.  
- Księcia! Zabij księcia! - krzyknęła ogromna baba wykręcająca Amarantowi lewą rękę.  
- Zaraz...  
- Zostaw ją, to córka Saladina... - jęknął słabo lider. Ale nawet jeśli miał wśród podwładnych jakiś posłuch, to nie teraz, gdy zwijał się bólu, kurczowo trzymając za uszkodzone narządy rozrodcze.  
- Pieprzę Saladina - odparł Choke, podlatując do dziewczyny. - I co teraz zrobisz bez rączek, słodziutka? - syknął.  
Kopnęła go w podbródek, aż stęknął i cofnął się o dwa metry.  
- Przestań się bawić i zabij księcia! - ryknął dryblas z prawej strony szarowłosego.  
- Zamknij się! Zamknijcie się wszyscy!! - Wrzask Choke'a sugerował, że wojownik kompletnie stracił panowanie nad sobą. Zaraz zresztą dał temu wyraz, rozpędzając się i uderzając Pan z całej siły w twarz, a dokładnie: w nos. Trafiony przy okazji okular skautera pękł z trzaskiem, któremu towarzyszyło obrzydliwe chrupnięcie. Saiyanka zalała się krwią.  
Złotowłosy napastnik nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Uderzył ponownie, a potem znowu, i jeszcze raz. Czerwone kropelki latały na wszystkie strony. Amarant zbladł - zresztą nie tylko on. Przytrzymujący dziewczynę konus zwolnił chwyt.  
- Oszalałeś? Przestań! - krzyknął, ale został zignorowany. Wściekły Saiyan nie pozwolił ofierze upaść. Przytrzymując ją za pancerz z hypergumy, skupił w dłoni pocisk energetyczny i wbił go dziewczynie w korpus, nie detonując od razu. Zbroja szybko się poddała. Syk przypalanej skóry utonął we wrzasku Pan, a po chwili w ciężkim, gardłowym ryku. To był Amarant.  
Krew w księciu zawrzała, a z jego ki zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Najpierw drgnęła zaledwie, jakby budząc się z długiego, głębokiego snu. Wkrótce zapulsowała. Początkowo spokojnie, jednak z sekundy na sekundę coraz gwałtowniej. Wreszcie zapłonęła - uwalniając się w postaci intensywnej, jasnożółtej aury - tak silnej, że oboje przytrzymujących go Neosaiyanów zwyczajnie zmiotło. W tej samej chwili pocisk Choke'a eksplodował, wyrzucając bezwładną Pan w powietrze. Dziewczyna zatoczyła w powietrzu łuk. Nim jednak grawitacja zdążyła się o nią poważnie upomnieć, Amarant zjawił się obok. Delikatnym, ale pewnym chwytem podtrzymał Saiyankę. Złote teraz włosy księcia połyskiwały i falowały lekko, lecz on sam - nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co się stało - wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony przemianą. Jego uwaga skupiona była wyłącznie na Pan.  
Wylądował, ignorując wszystko i wszystkich. Ostrożnie ułożył dziewczynę na ziemi i ze stoickim spokojem wyjął z kieszeni kapsułkę ze skauterem. Założył urządzenie i z jego pomocą zbadał czynności życiowe Saiyanki. Wyglądała potwornie - twarz miała zmasakrowaną. Nie tylko za sprawą pięści Choke'a, ale też przez odłamki plastoszkła, które powbijały się w skórę. Na brzuchu widniała niezbyt głęboka, ale brzydko wyglądająca rana.  
Saiyanka kaszlnęła raz i drugi i wydała z siebie cichy jęk świadczący, że jest przytomna  
- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał książę bezbarwnym tonem.  
- Przeżyję - spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale osiągnęła tylko coś, co równie dobrze dało się zinterpretować jako grymas bólu. - Przemieniłeś się - zauważyła.  
- Tak. Zaczekaj tu na mnie.  
Gdy urządzenie potwierdziło, że życiu Pan nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo, Amarant ponownie uniósł się w powietrze. Zawisnął naprzeciw Choke'a, który właśnie otrzeźwiał na tyle, by zacząć się orientować w sytuacji. A ta nie wyglądała dobrze. Przeszyty spojrzeniem lodowobłękitnych oczu poczuł się bardzo nieswojo, ale też niezwykle samotnie. Nerwowo rzucił okiem na wszystkie strony, ale jego towarzysze tylko jeszcze bardziej się odsunęli. Uświadamiając sobie co to oznacza, zacisnął zęby i pięści.  
- No dalej... - zdążył powiedzieć, gdy pozostałe słowa na zawsze uwięzły mu w gardle. Zamiast nich, z ust pociekła strużka krwi. Jedno zdecydowane uderzenie trzech palców w mostek wystarczyło. Nie zauważył nawet ruchu Amaranta - po prostu umarł.  
Półsaiyan przytrzymał zwłoki jedną ręką i skoncentrował ki w drugiej. Sekundę później szerokim strumieniem energii spopielił ciało, pozostawiając po Choke'u jedynie niewielkie, dymiące szczątki.  
- Chcecie mnie zabić? - zapytał głośno. - To macie okazję!  
Żadne z trójki bezimiennych dla księcia podwładnych wąsacza nie miało skautera, ale pokaz siły, który właśnie ujrzeli wystarczył im za dowód na siłę ich przeciwnika. Osobno ne mieli żadnych szans. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i zaatakowali z trzech stron. Nie silili się na wyszukaną taktykę. Po prostu rzucili się na oślep, licząc że przewaga liczebna wystarczy. Amarant przez moment obserwował jak się zbliżają, po czym w odpowiedniej chwili uwolnił aurę, odrzucając napastników. Nowa forma sprawiła, że kontrola energii nagle stała się łatwiejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Flair zadziałało od razu. Dodatkowo wzmocniony energetycznym tornadem ruszył do kontry.  
Przeciwnicy prawie się nie poruszali, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z jego perspektywy. Z dziecinną łatwością dopadł do knypka z kręconymi włosami i wbił mu pięść w brzuch. Zaraz poprawił prawym sierpowym, który niemal zgruchotał tamtemu kark. Ułamek sekundy później książę był już przy wielkiej Neosaiyance. Zmaterializował się za jej plecami i ciosem otwartej dłoni w kark także pozbawił przytomności. Ostatniego, łysawego dryblasa, załatwił serią krótkich ciosów na korpus zakończoną dodatkowo wykopem w stronę jednej ze skał. Legionista wbił się i już z niej nie wyleciał.  
Wszystko to trwało krócej niż wypowiedzenie zdania "ale wypas, jestem Super-Saiyanem!".  
Amarant dezaktywował Flair i uspokoił aurę, nie tracąc jednak czujności. Wciąż miał przeciw sobie dowódcę oddziału zamachowców, który mógł się już ruszać. Skauter wskazywał poziom mocy tamtego w granicach 19 MJ. Więcej niż którykolwiek podwładnych, ale wciąż za mało. Tyle, że książę czuł się, łagodnie mówiąc, nieco zmęczony. Już walka z Kuują pozbawiła go większości energii.  
- Jesteś silniejszy niż sądziliśmy - przyznał ostatni legionista, podlatując. W formie SSJ wąsy miał charakterystycznie nastroszone, co w innych okolicznościach wyglądałoby nawet zabawnie.  
- Silniejszy od ciebie.  
- Owszem. Ale chyba nie myślisz, że wysłano nas tu nieprzygotowanych? - Wyjął zza pasa kapsułkę, która po chwili przemieniła się w jednorazową strzykawkę ciśnieniową. Książę drgnął, ale wyczerpanie nie pozwoliło zareagować wystarczająco szybko - bladopomarańczowy płyn zniknął w szyi kukułczego jaja NLV.  
Saiyanem szarpnęło, gdy środek zaczął działać. Jego kark i twarz pokryła sieć błękitnawych żyłek. Mięśnie rąk, nóg i klatki piersiowej uwydatniły się i przybrały na masie. Ciało legionisty spowiła ciemnożółta aura, przebiegło też po nim kilka wyładowań elektrycznych. Najistotniejsze jednak było to, co wskazywał skauter - poziom mocy równy niemal trzydziestu megajednostkom.  
Przemiana przypomniała Amarantowi zaawansowane SSJ, które pokazywał mu ojciec. Tyle, że Gebacca nie miał wówczas wszystkich żył na wierzchu i nie wyglądał jakby każdy ruch sprawiał mu cierpienie.  
Ale Neosaiyan nie zważał na ból i tak zresztą wkrótce zagłuszony przez przypływ adrenaliny, kolejny ze skutków działania zażytego specyfiku. Wojownika NLV interesowało tylko wykonanie zadania. Ruszył na księcia - zdecydowanie szybciej niż trójka z którą półlanfan walczył poprzednio, ale i tak wolniej niż można się było spodziewać. Zbliżył się i uderzył krótkim hakiem. Amarant uniknął tego, jak i kilku kolejnych ciosów, po czym skontrował prawym prostym w podbródek. Cios, jakkolwiek celny, nie wywarł większego efektu.  
Wąsaty uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Odpowiedział uderzeniem w brzuch, po którym książę niemal zwymiotował. Zdecydowanie nie należało tu iść na wymianę ciosów. Odskoczył przed lewym sierpowym, który zapewne rozbiłby mu czaszkę i lecąc do tyłu ostrzelał wroga serią niewielkich ki-pocisków. Legionista odbił je bez wysiłku, skupił w dłoni płonącą kulę energii i rzucił nią w księcia. Ten uchylił się w ostatniej chwili i tak tracąc fragment czerwonego stroju na prawym boku. Skóra też ucierpiała.  
Zdekoncentrował się, o mało nie obrywając ponownie - tym razem zamaszystym kopnięciem z rozpędu. Wybronił się blokiem, choć prawie kosztowało go to kość w przedramieniu. Ale i tak bardziej bolesna była świadomość tego, że przegrywa. Zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Użycie Flair teraz oznaczało szybkie zużycie resztek energii, ale nie widział innego wyjścia.  
Uaktywnił technikę i przeszedł do zdecydowanego ataku. Przewagę szybkości miał teraz niesamowitą, więc bez problemu dopadł przeciwnika. Władował mu w korpus i twarz serię dynamicznych, mocnych ciosów. Odrzucony wąsacz otrząsnął się i wyprowadził niezbyt finezyjną kontrę. Książę złapał go za przedramię i założył dźwignię na łokieć, ale bez specjalnego efektu, bo zażyty środek skutecznie tłumił ból. Legionista wykorzystał bliską odległość i wierzgnął umięśnioną nogą, pakując przeciwnikowi stopę w żołądek. Amarant zaklął, odpowiedział lewym sierpowym i poprawił zamaszystym uderzeniem złączonych pięści w kark. Trafiony Neosaiyan poleciał w dół niczym ścięta piłka, ale zdołał częściowo wyhamować. Wylądował ciężko, wbijając się na kilkanaście centymetrów w ziemię, która popękała w promieniu kilku metrów.  
Książę dyszał i sapał jak starodawna yasańska lokomotywa. Jego włosy oklapły i zmieniły kolor na brązowy. Po chwili znowu przyjęły złotą barwę, ale tylko na moment. Nie był już w stanie utrzymać formy SSJ, o dalszym korzystaniu z Flair nie wspominając. Oszacował swoje szanse ucieczki jako niskie, zwłaszcza, że przecież nie mógł zostawić Pan na pastwę losu.

Kuuja stał za jedną ze skalnych formacji w okolicy i z niepokojem obserwował sytuację. Niezbyt przejął się, gdy Amarant osiągnął SSJ - spodziewał się tego, jak nie dzisiaj to wkrótce. Gorzej, że to trochę krzyżowało mu plany. Nie mógł już wpaść w najbardziej dramatycznym momencie i ocalić swoich przyjaciół od pewnej śmierci. Właściwie, w ogóle nie mógł już tego zrobić - z napakowanym chemią legionistą raczej nie miał szans. Nie chodziło o to, że się bał - ale wkroczenie tylko po to, by dać się pobić było bez sensu. Zresztą, jak zamierzasz wytłumaczyć swoją obecność - zapytał sam siebie. - Gdybyś pojawił się wcześniej, mógłbyś tłumaczyć, że wyczułeś zbliżających się napastników. Ale teraz? Emanacja dotarła z opóźnieniem?  
Ale z ciebie pogięty gość, Kuuja - pomyślał. - Czego właściwie chcesz?  
Nie chciał śmierci Amaranta. Nie teraz i nie w taki sposób. Czy w ogóle jej chciał?  
Dobre pytanie.  
Kilkukrotnie niemal wyskoczył zza skały i włączył się do walki. Raz, gdy zaatakowano Pan - by jej bronić. Drugi raz, po przemianie księcia - by skuć mu mordę. Teraz, kiedy Amarantowi skończyła się energia, omal nie ujawnił się, by mu pomóc. A przecież sam go do tego wyczerpania doprowadził...  
Co zrobisz Kuuja? - zapytał sam siebie.  
Czasu na odpowiedź było coraz mniej.

Amarant nie był już w stanie zareagować, gdy wąsacz dopadł do niego i potężnym prawym sierpowym strzaskał kość policzkową. Zamroczonym księciem rzuciło bezwłądnie przez powietrze, ale nie dotarł daleko - przeciwnik zjawił się nad nim i kopniakiem z salta w pierś pogruchotał żebra. Teraz to półsaiyan poczuł się jak piłka, choć zderzenie z ziemią twardo uświadomiło mu, że piłką nie jest. Jęknął raz i drugi, próbując się poruszyć, ale ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa.  
Legionista wylądował obok. Szarowłosego opanowała bezsensowna chęć oddalenia się choćby o milimetr, ale nawet pełzanie okazało się niewykonalne. Próba nasiliła pulsujący ból w nodze. Zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy z czerpanych z trudem oddechów, może być tym ostatnim.  
Nie chciał umierać. Ale wyglądało na to, że nie miał wyboru.  
Wąsacz podszedł, chwycił ofiarę za ubranie i wyciągnął ją z dziury w ziemi.  
- Jakieś ostatnie słowa?  
- Nie... nie krzywdź Pan.  
- Bez obaw, to półsaiyańska szmata, ale też córka Saladina. Nic jej nie zrobię.  
Uniósł rękę do ciosu łaski i... nie zdołał go zadać, bo ktoś chwycił go za nadgarstek. Szarpnięty do tyłu, puścił księcia i przekoziołkował kilka metrów. Podniósł się zaraz, ale wyraz wściekłości na jego twarzy zmienił się w zaskoczenie.  
- Ty..? - wydukał. - Ale skąd..?  
- Aresztuję cię za atak na członka rodziny królewskiej - odparł nowoprzybyły. Amarant rozpoznał głos i poczuł ulgę - tak wielką, że graniczącą z szaleństwem. Wkrótce zresztą odzyskał ostrość widzenia na tyle, by naocznie upewnić się, że nic mu już nie grozi. Nie teraz, gdy na pole walki wkroczył Zidane.  
- Aresztujesz mnie? - zapytał Saiyan z uśmiechem. - Myślę, że dorzucę jeszcze coś do zarzutów - stwierdził, zerkając przelotnie na leżącego bez ruchu księcia. Dowódca Czerwonej Gwardii dostrzegł to i zdążył zareagować na atak. Odbił wystrzelony pocisk w ostatniej chwili, drugi raz w odstępie kilkudziesięciu sekund ratując życie synowi swego króla.  
Chcąc oddalić niebezpieczeństwo, Lanfan dopadł do legionisty i wstrzelił mu w korpus potężny ładunek ki. Pomarańczowa eksplozja wstrząsnęła gruntem i odrzuciła wąsacza o dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów.   
- Jak się czujesz, książę? - zapytał Lanfan. - Wytrzymasz?  
- Tak... Załatw go.  
- Zamierzam.  
Powiedziawszy to, uniósł się w powietrze. Wylądował sekundę później obok gramolącego się z ziemi zamachowcy. Na dobry początek kopnął go w twarz, łamiąc nos. Tamten przeszedł kilka chwiejnych kroków, ale nie padł. Po chwili zaśmiał się bełkotliwie.  
- Słynny Zidane - stwierdził, ocierając krew z wąsów. Paradoksalnie spotkanie z butem Lanfana nieco go otrzeźwiło. - Nie wyobrażasz sobie ile razy marzyłem, by znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Jak to jest być żywą legendą? Niektórzy w NLV nie wierzą, że w ogóle istniejesz. Uważają cię za twór propagandy Gebakki.  
- Jest różnie - odparł Lanfan, uważnie przyglądając się przeciwnikowi. Tamten, mimo złamanego nosa, ledwo krwawił. Wcześniejsze uderzenie energetyczne też nie zrobiło mu większej krzywdy. Pulsujące na ciele żyły nie wyglądały jednak zbyt zdrowo, podobnie jak nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice. - Aresztuję cię. Tym razem NLV nie wymiga się od odpowiedzialności.  
- Hehehe - zarechotał Neosaiyan. - Gdy skontaktujecie się z Lettusem, uświadomi wam, że dziś rano wystąpiliśmy z legionu. Nie macie nic poza paroma żywymi trupami, bo zdaje się, że czeka nas kara śmierci?  
- Zmusimy któreś z was do współpracy.  
- Życzyłbym powodzenia, ale chyba nie jesteś tak głupi, by sądzić, że do misji wybrano byle kogo?  
- Pieprzeni fanatycy - warknął Zidane. - Nie widzicie, że Lettus próbuje po waszych głowach dorwać się do steru?  
- Nieistotne. Wolę jego, niż króla-wymoczka, który nazwał planetę "Plant".  
- Miał ją nazwać Gebacca, czy zmienić imię na Vegeta?  
- Król Vegeta...  
- Król Vegeta - przerwał Gwardzista - był zadufanym w sobie debilem, znienawidzonym nawet przez własnego syna! Co, zdziwiony? Tak, znałem i króla i księcia Vegetę. Znałem też córkę księcia. Była półsaiyanką.  
Legionista zamrugał, niepewny czy Lanfan nie robi sobie z niego żartów. Ale twarz i spojrzenie Zidane'a były stuprocentowo poważne.  
- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?!  
- Życie bywa nieprzewidywalne. I wiesz co? Książę Vegeta wiele mnie nauczył. - Zacisnął pięści i zwiększając gwałtownie ki przyjął drugą formę. Uwolniona energia skruszyła ziemię wokół. - Między innymi techniki, którą często stosował jako przywitanie. Ja cię nią pożegnam. - Zawinął charakterystycznie palcami wskazującym i środkowym prawej ręki. - GRAND LETHAL!!  
Najbliższa okolica skryła się w ogromnej, jasnożółtej eksplozji. Słup ognia dało się dostrzec z odległości wielu kilometrów. Zidane, wiedząc, że gdzieś w pobliżu leżą Amarant i Pan, postawił raczej na intensywność niż zasięg ataku, który był niczym innym jak kopią stworzonego przez Nappę Bakuhatsuha. W rezultacie po przeciwniku nie został nawet popiół - tak samo jak po wszystkim innym w promieniu niemal czterdziestu metrów.  
- Cholera, przesadziłem - mruknął pod nosem. Zawsze reagował impulsywnie, gdy ktoś obrażał Gebaccę. Teraz dodatkowo wyładował na legioniście złość na samego siebie za to, że tak długo zwlekał z interwencją. Pewnie oberwie mu się od króla, ale to nic. Znacznie gorzej, że pozwolił skrzywdzić Pan. Aż wzdrygnął się na myśl o konsekwencjach, gdyby Saladin się dowiedział...

Gebacca należał do najlepiej poinformowanych osób na całej Nowej Plant, więc zdobycie czegoś tak trywialnego jak numer kontaktowy do Lettusa, dowódcy NLV, nie sprawiło jego ludziom trudności. Król nigdy wcześniej go nie użył, ale w obecnej sytuacji postanowił dokonać precedensu. Wkrótce w oknie komunikatora pojawiła się blada twarz lidera Legionu. Nie wykazał specjalnego zdziwienia.  
- Wasza wysokość - zauważył. Jego głos brzmiał trochę jak syk węża. - Cóż za zaszczyt.  
- Domyślasz się czemu się z tobą kontaktuję? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał monarcha.  
- Generalnie tak, choć nie bardzo wiem w czym mógłbym pomóc.  
- Twoi ludzie zaatakowali mojego syna...  
- Pozwoli wasza wysokość, że przerwę, ale to nie są moi ludzie. Przesłałem już waszym śledczym kopie rezygnacji...  
- Rezygnacji złożonych nagle, dzisiaj rano i przyjętych już kilka minut później - zauważył król. - Rekordowe tempo. Chyba nie sądzisz, że to przejdzie?  
- Co niby przejdzie? - zdziwił się Lettus. - Jeśli sprawdzicie dokładnie, dowiecie się, że ta grupka od jakiegoś czasu źle się wśród nas czuła. Zarzucali mi bierność i słabość. Byłem zmuszony przypomnieć im, że nikogo nie trzymamy na siłę i że można odejść w każdej chwili. Zdecydowali się akurat dzisiaj rano...  
- I mam uwierzyć, że akurat przypadkiem kilka godzin później wpadli na mojego syna? - Gebacca wyraźnie zaczął tracić wewnętrzny spokój.  
- Dziwny jest ten świat, prawda? - zapytał retorycznie Lettus, zachowując jednak całkowitą powagę. - A mówiąc między nami, mnie też wydaje się to dziwne. Może mieli informacje od kogoś od was? Chyba powinieneś ostrożniej dobierać współpracowników, wasza wysokość...  
- Dobiorę to ja się tobie do dupy, Lettus! - warknął zeźlony król. - Ty i to twoje pieprzone NLV jesteście skończeni, słyszysz?  
- Słyszę, choć wolałbym nie słyszeć - odparł spokojnie młodszy Saiyan. - I jak tu się dziwić, że Lanfa-jin mają o nas tak niskie mniemanie, skoro nawet król nie potrafi się powstrzymać od rzucania mięsem.  
- Nie chrzań mi tu o mięsie. - Król minimalnie się uspokoił, widać uwaga do niego trafiła. - Obiecuję ci, że ty i twoje NLV będziecie przeklinać moment, w którym zadarliście z moją rodziną.  
- Ubolewam nad tym co się wydarzyło, ale nie pozwolę, by cały Legion odpowiadał za szaleństwo paru fanatyków i psychopatów. Proszę sobie szukać innych kozłów ofiarnych. Żegnam.  
Rozłączył się, zostawiając klnącego pod nosem króla samego. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy Gebacca uświadomił sobie, że Zidane skorzystał z wcześniejszego pozwolenia i wszedł w trakcie rozmowy.  
Władca spojrzał na stojącego przy drzwiach dowódcę Czerwonej Gwardii umęczonym wzrokiem.  
- Dałem ciała, co? - zapytał.  
- Mhm.  
- Nie powinienem do niego dzwonić pod wpływem emocji, prawda?  
- Prawda.  
- Trudno, nie można zawsze wygrywać...  
- Nie można.  
- Zamierzasz tak stać i mi przytakiwać, czy masz coś do powiedzenia?  
- Przytakiwać, chyba że skończyłeś mówić.  
- Skończyłem.  
- Amarant i Pan czują się dobrze. Nic im nie będzie.  
- Co z tamtą trójką?  
- Bez zmian. Idą w zaparte. Potwierdzają wersję Lettusa. Bez tortur nic z nich nie wyciągniemy.  
- Myślałem i o tym - przyznał król. - Cholera, powiedziałem to głośno, prawda?  
- Tak.  
- Nie zastosujemy tortur. Nie będzie też publicznej egzekucji. Ha, lepiej, nie będzie żadnej egzekucji!  
- Jak to?  
- Skorzystam z prawa łaski i puszczę ich wolno - wyjaśnił król. - Dam głowę, że od razu polecą pod opiekuńcze skrzydła Lettusa. Niech ktoś ich śledzi. Może Rufus?  
- Przekażę mu.  
- Świetnie. Teraz odpowiedz mi na parę pytań...  
- Nie wkroczyłem od razu, bo byłem ciekawy siły Amaranta. Zabiłem dowódcę zamachowców, bo mnie poniosło. Przepraszam.  
- Jak zwykle czytasz w moich myślach - uśmiechnął się Gebacca. - Przeprosiny przyjęte. Możesz odejść, chyba że masz jakąś sprawę.  
- Tak się składa, że mam - przyznał Zidane po sekundzie wahania.  
- O? Zamieniam się w słuch.  
- Wiesz, że Amarant jest Super-Saiyanem? Przemienił się w trakcie walki.  
- Świetnie! Nareszcie potrenujemy na poziomie.  
- Nie będziecie mieli okazji, o ile zgodzisz się na moją propozycję.  
- Jaką propozycję?  
- Mówiłeś, że szukasz sposobu, by ukazać Amaranta jako symbol Koalicji. Gdy widziałem go dziś w akcji, przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Można by upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu...  
- Możesz już przejść do rzeczy - zachęcił Saiyan.  
- Mamy wolny etat w Czerwonej Gwardii. Rufus co chwilę mi to wypomina i podsyła różnych swoich kandydatów. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdyby to twój syn wstąpił do oddziału.  
Król pokiwał w zadumie głową. Parlament Yasan-sei przekazał mu CG do dyspozycji na czas nieokreślony tuż po odrodzeniu planety. Mimo kilku wpadek, wciąż miał elitę Lanfanów pod komendą, ale wszelkie decyzje personalne zapadały pomiędzy białowłosymi. Dlatego właśnie nie mógł nic zrobić, gdy po wyprawie na Ziemię pozbawiono dowództwa Baku.  
- Jesteś pewien, że jest wystarczająco silny?  
- Gdybym nie był, nie proponowałbym tego - stwierdził twardo Zidane.  
- W Gwardii nigdy nie było pół-lanfańskiego mieszańca...  
- Więc teraz będzie. O ile się zgodzisz. I o ile Amarant się zgodzi.  
Gebacca uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko.  
- Zgodzi się, zgodzi. Zostaw to mnie.

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego czwartego. 


	26. Zaciskanie pętli

Rozdział XXV - Zaciskanie pętli

Neosaiyański Legion Vegety nie był szczególnie sformalizowaną organizacją, więc wystarczała mu jedna większa siedziba położona w pobliżu najludniejszego z miast Wolnej Strefy - Arkadii. Zwykle stacjonowała tu nie więcej niż jedna piąta ogólnego stanu osobowego oddziału. Większość wojowników operowała w terenie, trenowała lub oddawała się prostym rozrywkom ciała i duszy w którymś z okolicznych lokali serwujących napoje alkoholowe.  
Tego ranka Lettusowi i Celery, którzy mieszkali w kwaterze głównej, towarzyszyło zaledwie kilkunastu Saiyanów o mniejszym lub większym stażu w Legionie i tak samo różnym poziomie mocy. Mimo to dowódca NLV czuł się bezpiecznie - miał pewność, że król Gebacca nie wyśle oddziału eksterminatorów, by szybkim atakiem pozbawić opozycyjną organizację dowódcy. On sam by tak zrobił, ale stary monarcha uważał się za dobrego i sprawiedliwego - coś takiego zwyczajnie nie było w jego stylu. Dlatego właśnie Lettus nie cenił władcy szczególnie wysoko, określając go najłagodniej jako "starego pierdziela".  
Ale lider Legionu nie wykazywał teraz swego zwyczajowego dobrego humoru. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej jego ludzie próbowali zabić syna króla. Dwóch zginęło na miejscu, pozostałych złapano, aresztowano, osądzono, skazano i ułaskawiono - wszystko w kilka godzin.  
Wymiar sprawiedliwości Nowej Plant potrafił działać bardzo szybko, gdy władzom na tym zależało.  
Gra Gebakki była oczywista - liczył, że tamci zdradzą się ze swymi powiązaniami z Legionem. Dość cwane posunięcie, które jednak Lettus przewidział.  
Nie spodziewał się za to, tego, co właśnie oglądał na ekranie. Sensacyjne nagranie krążyło po całej planecie, na wszystkich kanałach informacyjnych - widać na nim było jak trójka niedoszłych zamachowców zostaje wymordowana przez grupę Legionistów.  
Fabrykowanie dowodów. Coś nowego, zaskakującego. Lider Neosaiyanów pokiwałby głową z uznaniem, gdyby nie świadomość ile ta zagrywka króla może go kosztować. Czyżby nie docenił przeciwnika? Naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że stary pierdziel mógłby wpaść na coś podobnego. Niełatwo będzie się z tego wygrzebać.  
Ale to i lepiej, nareszcie jakieś wyzwanie - pomyślał. Zastanawiało go, czemu Saladinowi aż tak zależy na śmierci księcia. Niby faktycznie, dziedzic tronu mógł im przeszkodzić w długofalowych planach, ale przecież mogli się go pozbyć znacznie później.  
Zbyt wiele jednak Lettus zawdzięczał Saladinowi, by sprzeciwiać się, gdy ten czegoś żądał.  
Chwilę rozmyślań przerwało piknięcie skautera, oznaczające, że ktoś próbuje nawiązać połączenie. Co się dzieje? - pomyślał zirytowany Saiyan. Ostrzegał przecież, że jest zajęty. Zwykle, gdy tak mówił, podwładni rozumieli, że nie należy mu przeszkadzać.  
- O co chodzi?  
- Przepraszam, dowódco, ale... - usłyszał zdenerwowany głos jednego z wojowników - jest tu ktoś do ciebie.  
- Nie mam czasu.  
- Chyba nie przyjmą odmowy... Hej, nie możecie..!  
Drzwi do gabinetu wygięły się i z chrzęstem wypadły z futryny. Lettus odłożył skauter i, lekko unosząc brwi, objął wchodzących wzrokiem.  
Na planecie ludzi zdolnych niszczyć góry, podobne uszkodzenia wnętrz budynków nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym. Drzwi stanowiły głównie barierę psychologiczną. Zamknięte oznaczały, że ktoś pragnie odosobnienia. Reguły przyzwoitości nakazywały to uszanować.  
Spodziewał się ujrzeć grupę swoich podwładnych, rozwścieczonych tym co zobaczyli w telewizji, ale nie. Do jego gabinetu wszedł dawno nie widziany przyjaciel.  
- Dashir? Co tu robisz?  
- To długa historia - odparł tamten, wskazując kciukiem za siebie, na ubranego w jasny strój jednorękiego mężczyznę o srebrnych, uformowanych w coś na kształt jeżozwierza, włosach. Ten zaś chwiejnym krokiem wkroczył do pomieszczenia, nieprzychylnie spoglądając przy tym na gospodarza.  
- Lettus, dowódca tak zwanego Legionu Vegety? - zapytał, zionąc z deka alkoholem.  
- Tak.  
- To twój szczęśliwy dzień. Masz na składzie coś z procentami?  
- Co?  
- Nie "co", tylko otwieraj butelkę!

Amarant pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Ot tak, zabili własnych ludzi?  
- Też nie mogłem z początku uwierzyć, gdy Rufus mi powiedział - odparł Zidane. Szkoda, że kazaliśmy mu tylko obserwować. Gdyby złapał jednego z napastników...  
- Miałem go za inteligentniejszego, ale trudno - stwierdził Gebacca. - Jest większy problem. Chyba niedocenialiśmy NLV. Są niebezpieczni i, najwyraźniej, zdolni do wszystkiego.  
- Próba zamachu na mnie cię do tego nie przekonała? - zapytał książę.  
- Nie czepiaj się. - Król machnął ręką. - Pytanie, co możemy zrobić?  
- Jest kilka opcji.  
- Wolałbym uniknąć otwartego konfliktu.  
- Nie o tym myślałem. Kuuja kiedyś podsunął dobry pomysł. Gdyby wyzwać ich dowódcę na pojedynek i pokonać go na oczach jego ludzi...  
- Przeszło mi to przez myśl. Co proponujecie?  
- To nie może być Zidane, ani żaden inny Lanfan.  
- Zgadza się - przyznał Czerwony Gwardzista. - Powinniśmy wybrać kogoś, kto będzie walczył z pozycji równego, a jeszcze lepiej, słabszego. Tak, by Lettus był faworytem.  
- Ale też nie możemy wziąć pierwszego z brzegu ponadprzeciętnego żołnierza. To musi być ktoś szeroko rozpoznawalny...  
- Chyba widzę w którym kierunku to zmierza - stwierdził Gebacca - i wcale mi się to nie podoba. Nie pozwolę ci z nim walczyć.  
- Ja także jestem przeciw - poparł króla Zidane. - Przeszukajmy akta, na pewno znajdziemy kogoś odpowiedniego.  
- Nie - powiedział spokojnie Amarant. - Nikt inny. Z waszym pozwoleniem, czy bez, wyzwę go, pokonam i zabiję, jeśli będzie trzeba. - Przerwał, ale zmuszony pytającymi spojrzeniami rozmówców, podjął ucięty wątek: - Do wczoraj nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem. Po przemianie w Super-Saiyana wpadłem w amok i zanim się ocknąłem jeden z tamtych był martwy...  
- Nie możesz się obwiniać. Broniłeś siebie i Pan - stwierdził Lanfan.  
- Nie obwiniam się. Ale jego śmierć mnie otrzeźwiła. Pozostałych oszczędziłem, choć miałem wielką ochotę zrobić inaczej. A Lettus zabił ich, czy też rozkazał zabić. Z zimną krwią. Swoich własnych ludzi. Ktoś taki nie powinien chodzić po tym świecie. Ale zanim zginie, chcę mu spojrzeć w twarz i wyjaśnić dlaczego go zabiję. - Przerwał na moment. - Jutro mam zostać oficjalnie przyjęty do Czerwonej Gwardii. Wtedy publicznie rzucę mu wyzwanie. Nie będzie mógł odmówić.  
Król poskubał się w zadumie po brodzie, po czym zwrócił się do Zidane'a.  
- Amarant wygra? - zapytał.  
Gwardzista skrzywił się lekko.  
- Gdybym uważał, że przegra z kimś takim jak Lettus nie chciałbym go w CG. Sądzę, że bez problemu pokona każdego Saiyana. O ile tamten nie zastosuje któregoś z tych chemicznych dopalaczy, bo wtedy szanse będą wyrównane.  
Gebacca skinął głową, położył dłoń na ramieniu syna i westchnął ciężko.  
- Jeśli jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić, synu, to ci nie zabronię. Ale obiecaj, że nie dasz się zabić.  
- Nie dam, mam zbyt wiele do stracenia.

Wyraz zdziwienia na twarzy Rufusa przemienił się w charakterystyczny dla niego, nieco upiorny uśmiech, ukazujący nienaturalnie równą klawiaturkę zębów.  
- Kuuja, jakże miło cię widzieć. Wejdź, proszę. Chyba pierwszy raz jesteś w moim biurze?  
- Wzywałeś mnie. Po co? - zapytał prosto z mostu młodszy Lanfan, wchodząc do gabinetu.  
Wystrój pomieszczenia nieco go zaskoczył. Pokryte pastelowymi barwami ściany obwieszone były obrazami ilustrującymi chyba wszystkie epoki malarstwa Yasan-sei. Wzór na podłodze imitował usłaną kwiatami łąkę, a na suficie - niemalże bezchmurne niebo. Z niewidocznych głośników wydobywały się delikatne brzmienia którejś z klasycznych lanfańskich oper. Kuuja nie potrafił w żaden sposób określić której.  
Rufus wskazał mu krzesło, po czym sam usadowił się za masywnym biurkiem z brązowego drzewa.  
- Coś do picia? - zaproponował.  
- Nie. Przejdź do rzeczy.  
- Dobrze. Na pewno widziałeś już wiadomości - zaczął Gwardzista. - A że potrafisz dodawać dwa do dwóch...  
- Tak, domyśliłem się, że śmierć tamtych to wasza robota. Użyliście technologii kamuflażu, prawda?  
- I za to cię właśnie lubię Kuuja. Nie tylko sam trening i doskonalenie technik, ale też myślenie. Byłbyś świetnym nabytkiem do Gwardii. Szkoda, że zawsze odmawiałeś. No, ale rozumiem cię - pokiwał głową - przecież tylko ja ci proponowałem rekrutację. To nie to samo, co zostać zaproszonym osobiście przez Zidane'a... Tyle, że on wybrał twojego przyjaciela, księcia. Ironia losu, prawda?  
Kuuji prawie udało się nie okazać jak bardzo wzburzyły go słowa Rufusa. Prawie, bo został ugodzony wyjątkowo celnie.  
- Sprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, by opowiadać o guście Zidane'a? - zapytał po chwili.  
- To istotne dla dalszej części naszej konwersacji - stwierdził z rozbawieniem starszy Lanfan, ale zaraz spoważniał, spoglądając na syna Garlanda swymi rybimi, pustymi oczami. - Dwa dni temu chciałeś śmierci księcia, coś się zmieniło w tym względzie?  
- Czemu pytasz? Nagrywasz rozmowę, że chcesz ode mnie wyciągnąć taką deklarację? A potem z pomocą kamuflażu zmienisz się we mnie i go zabijesz?  
Gwardzista ponownie się uśmiechnął.  
- Zawsze czujny. Za to właśnie cię lubię, Kuuja - powtórzył. - Wiem, że bez wzajemności, ale to nie szkodzi.  
- Powiedz no mi coś, Rufus. Mój ojciec już spisał mnie na straty, czy nie wie o tej rozmowie?  
- A jak myślisz? Przejdźmy do sedna. Nie będę ukrywał, że ja i Garland nie chcemy księcia w CG. Nie chcemy go tam tak bardzo, że bardziej się nie da. Okazało się, że na Lettusa i jego ludzi nie ma co liczyć, musimy się tym zająć sami.  
- No to macie problem. - Kuuja rozłożył bezradnie ręce.  
- To także twój problem.  
- Nie widzę w jaki sposób.  
- Nie powiesz mi, że nagle poczułeś przypływ pozytywnych uczuć względem Amaranta i już nie zamierzasz go zabić?  
- Wręcz przeciwnie - odpowiedział Kuuja. - Teraz właśnie zamierzam go zabić. Wczoraj uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jest kompletnym wymoczkiem, tylko godnym przeciwnikiem. Z przyjemnością zmierzę się z nim i pokonam. W swoim czasie.  
- Sugeruję, by ten swój czas nastąpił przed wstąpieniem księcia do oddziału. To pojutrze.  
- Wiesz, gdzie mam twoje sugestie..?  
- Mniej więcej się domyślam... choć sądzę, że i tak mi powiesz. Ale pozwól, że najpierw spróbuję cię przekonać.  
- Jasne - młodszy Lanfan rozłożył ręce - wysil się.  
- Na tej planecie szykują się zmiany. Pomagając nam upewniasz się, że w odpowiedniej chwili będziesz po właściwej stronie.  
- Jakoś, nie czuję się przekonany.  
- Zabijemy dziewczynę.  
Kuuja zbladł, zacisnął zęby, poderwał z krzesła i... coś chwyciło go za gardło, unieruchamiając w żelaznym uścisku.  
- Nie tak szybko, chłopcze - usłyszał nad uchem głos Rufusa. Szarpnął się, zdezorientowany. Jakim cudem jest ich dwóch? - pomyślał. Tymczasem ten, z którym rozmawiał wyszedł zza biurka i dezaktywował holograficzny kamuflaż, ujawniając prawdziwą tożsamość. Młody Lanfan roześmiał się.  
- Mogłem się spodziewać, że Rufus nie wymyśliłby tego wszystkiego sam, tato.  
- Możemy liczyć na twoją pomoc? Zgódź się, to ani tobie, ani Pan włos nie spadnie z głowy.  
- Skąd wiecie, że nie pójdę prosto do króla?  
- A po co? Przyznać się do udziału w spisku na życie jego syna? Zastanów się, chcesz zabić księcia, i my chcemy go zabić. Mamy wspólny cel, więc wspólnie go zrealizujmy. Wywabisz go z pałacu i zabijesz. My wtrącimy się tylko w ostateczności. Rufus będzie was obserwować, niewidzialny, tak jak tu przed chwilą. Jeśli nie dasz sobie rady, wkroczy osobiście i posprząta.  
Kuuja ponownie spróbował zluzować chwyt Gwardzisty, ale nie miał szans. Nawet po przemianie w SLJ nie dorównywał Rufusowi siłą.  
- Zabiję go, a potem wy wykończycie mnie.  
Garland delikatnie położył dłoń na głowie syna, i kurczowo zacisnął palce na jego włosach, po czym powiedział coś, czego Kuuja w żadnym razie się nie spodziewał:  
- Wiedz, że nie zawahałbym się ani przez moment, gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś też jej synem.

Tenks, z opróżnioną do połowy butelką w dłoni, drzemał na fotelu Lettusa. Nogi opierał o biurko, a z ust ciekła mu strużka śliny. Pochrapywał z cicha.  
Właściciel fotela, biurka oraz butelki obserwował to wszystko krytycznym wzrokiem.  
- Wybacz mój sceptycyzm - zwrócił się do Dashira - ale...  
- Wiem jak to wygląda. Nie daj się zwieść pozorom.  
- Nie chodzi nawet o pozory. To co mówisz jest po prostu zbyt nieprawdopodobne.  
- Widziałeś przemianę.  
Dopiero co wrócili z sali treningowej, gdzie lider Legionu miał okazję naocznie przekonać się, czym jest Super-Saiyan drugiego stopnia.  
- Widziałem. Dlatego się waham i zastanawiam, a nie zwijam ze śmiechu.  
- Posłuchaj, nie wiem dla kogo Tenks pracuje, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale temu komuś zależy na tym, żeby wam pomóc. Co masz do stracenia?  
- Więcej niż sądzisz. Zresztą, nikt nie daje nic za darmo. Wszystkie długi trzeba kiedyś spłacić.  
Usłyszeli przyciszony rechot Tenksa. Srebrnowłosy otworzył jedno oko i przedramieniem otarł usta, przy okazji chlapiąc nieco z butelki.  
- W tym wypadku nikt też nie daje ci wyboru, Lewusie.  
- Mam na imię Lettus.  
- Tobie też nie. - Tenks machnął ręką, znowu trochę rozlewając. - Przyszedłem tu, bo Dashir mówił, że da się z tobą dogadać. Ale jeśli się nie da, to... hehe. Hehehe. No, sam się domyślasz. - Golnął sobie porządnego łyka.  
- Czy to jest groźba? - zapytał dowóca NLV.  
Tenks, słysząc to, aż się zakrztusił wódką ze śmiechu.  
- Trochę za krótki jesteś, żebym ci groził - powiedział, gdy się opanował. - To jest informacja o dwóch altena... altera... alerta... cholera.  
- Alternatywnych - podpowiedział Dashir.  
- Właśnie. O dwóch artelatywnych ciągach zdarzeń w przyszłości. Pomożemy ci i wszyscy będą zadowoleni, albo ci nie pomożemy i wszyscy będą niezadowoleni. No, to co powiesz?  
Lettus podszedł do niego i zmierzył wzrokiem czarnych, kontrastujących z bladością jego skóry oczu.  
- Zgoda, pod jednym warunkiem.  
Tenks rozłożył ręce w zapraszającym geście.  
- Cokolwiek zechcesz, kochanie.  
Lider NLV zdecydowanym ruchem odebrał mu butelkę i trzasnął nią srebrnowłosego w twarz, rozbijając na drobne kawałki.  
- Wyniesiesz się stąd w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. Żaden śmierdzący półkrwi Saiyan, nieważne jak silny, nie będzie profanował mojego legionu. Wypierdalaj. - Zaakcentował wypowiedź spluwając Tenksowi pod nogi.  
Dashirowi serce podskoczyło do gardła. Nie zemdlał tylko dlatego, że z wrażenia zapomniał jak.  
Tenks osłupiał, chwiejnym ruchem dłoni starł z twarzy mokre okruchy szkła i mgliście spojrzał na dowódcę NLV. Widać było, że to, co się wydarzyło dociera do niego z opóźnieniem. Zmrużył oczy, w których pojawiły się niebezpieczne iskierki. Tego spojrzenia bały się i nienawidziły wszystkie Umierające Gwiazdy. Bo oznaczało, że szaleństwo srebrnowłosego zaraz eksploduje.  
Ale nie tym razem.  
Półsaiyan półprzytomnie machnął ręką, odepchnął Lettusa i chwiejnym, ale zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do Dashira.  
- Pomagaj, bo cię zabiję - powiedział, po czym wyszedł z biura.  
Zapanowało milczenie, przerwane dopiero po dłuższej chwili przez ucznia półsaiyana.  
- Ty chyba nigdy nie umrzesz - podsumował sytuację.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytał bladoskóry.  
- Bo jestem pewien, że już nigdy nie będziesz tak blisko śmierci jak przed chwilą.  
- Później o tym pogadamy. Teraz mi coś powiedz. Oficjalnie wciąż jesteś żołnierzem armii króla, prawda?  
- Hmm, no tak, a czemu?  
- Bo to znaczy, że pałacowe skanery DNA i inne zabezpieczenia uznają cię za swojego. A skoro tak, to mam dla ciebie zadanie...  
Dashir słuchał, a z każdym wypowiedzianym przez lidera Legionu zdaniem robił coraz większe oczy. Aż wreszcie po prostu je zamknął.  
Wizja spokoju w życiu oddalała się bardziej i bardziej. Ledwo już majaczyła, gdzieś na horyzoncie.

Dwie godziny później, z duszą na ramieniu, przekraczał próg królewskiego pałacu w Bardock City. Strażnicy przy wejściu chyba uznali, że jest na kacu, gdy zasalutował drżącą ręką. Przyprowadzić księcia, przyprowadzić księcia, przyprowadzić księcia... Jak na bogów niby miał to zrobić? Wejść i zapytać go, czy nie wybrałby się odwiedzić dowódcy NLV? Owszem, Dashir uwierzył już w to, że jest najsilniejszym Saiyanem na planecie (nie licząc oczywiście Tenksa), ale przecież nie tylko Saiyanów miał potencjalnie przeciw sobie. Czerwona Gwardia w razie konfrontacji rozniosłaby go na strzępy w kilka chwil. A CeGiełek, jak ich potocznie nazywano, było tu przecież niemało.  
Nie wyobrażał sobie jak tego dokona i czuł się przez to trochę jak owca idąca na rzeź. Pieprzone życie, nigdy nie układało się tak, jak chciał.

Dashir nie był jedyną osobą opanowaną podobnie czarnymi myślami i nie jedyną, u której te myśli wywołane były osobą Amaranta.  
Kuuja odczekał przed drzwiami pokojów księcia dobre dwie minuty nim uspokoił się na tyle, by zapukać i wejść. Przez cały ten czas filmowała go kamera systemu bezpieczeństwa, ale nie musiał się bać, że ochrona zwróci uwagę na dziwne zachowanie. Rufus się tym zajął. Pewnie sam teraz siedział przed monitorem i obserwował co się dzieje.  
Apartament szarowłosego, swojego czasu zniszczony przez Pan, został odrestaurowany już dawno. Książę jednak rzadko tu przebywał. Jak większość Saiyanów, źle czuł się w zamknięciu, co dało się zauważyć teraz, gdy miotał się od jednej ściany do drugiej, niczym lew w klatce.  
- Kuuja! - ucieszył się na widok Lanfana. - Świetnie, że jesteś. Musisz mi pomóc.  
- W czym?  
- Od wczoraj nie mam kontaktu z Pan. Jej skauter został zniszczony, ja swój zgubiłem, a tu nikt nie ma kontaktu do Brussel.  
- Akurat nie mam skautera - skłamał Kuuja.  
- Cholera. Może pamiętasz numer? Muszę z nią chociaż przez chwilę porozmawiać. Straż pałacowa nie chce mnie wypuścić.  
Lanfan zawahał się, ale po chwili odpowiedział.  
- Od kiedy to problem? Jak chcesz, to wyprowadzę cię z pałacu. Polecimy do Brussel i wrócimy, nikt się nawet nie zorientuje.  
- A co z systemem kamer?  
- Wymykam się stąd regularnie od dziesięciu lat, myślisz, że nie znam nie monitorowanych tras?  
Amarant uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Dobra, prowadź.  
Ale od razu zaliczyli wpadkę, bo pierwszym co ujrzeli po otwarciu drzwi był Saiyan w mundurze królewskiej armii. Saiyan ze zdziwioną miną, należy dodać.  
- Książę..?  
Szarowłosy obrzucił go czymś, co miało wyglądać na władcze spojrzenie.  
- Wysłano cię, żeby mnie pilnować, żołnierzu? - zapytał.  
- Nie.  
- Doskonale. Więc zapomnij, że nas widziałeś... Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Polecisz z nami.  
- Słucham?  
- To rozkaz. Będę miał pewność, że nie pobiegniesz od razu zawiadomić ochrony. Polecisz z nami jako eskorta, rozumiemy się?  
Tamten, wciąż osłupiały, skwapliwie pokiwał głową.  
- Tak, oczywiście.  
- Doskonale. Jak masz na imię?  
- Dashir, wasza wysokość...

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego piątego. 


	27. Krzyk, który rozdarł wszechświat

**Uwaga autora**: _Niektóre wątki tego rozdziału dość istotnie nawiązują do fragmentów Edge Story, pięcioczęściowej mini-sagi, która powstała między DKS i Gehenną. Ponieważ nie wszyscy czytający niniejszy rozdział muszą tę historię znać, zamieszczam krótkie podsumowanie istotnych wątków. Ci, którzy czytali ES, albo zamierzają to teraz zrobić, mogą to streszczenie bez szkody dla siebie ominąć._

Edge, przywódca Umierających Gwiazd, pochodzi z wymiaru równoległego do wymiaru DBZ, gdzie wszechświatem rządzi potężny Imperator Bez Twarzy. Jego imperium jest rozległe i żyje w nim wiele gatunków istot rozumnych, między innym Neev-jins - rasa wojowników o niebieskiej skórze, z której wywodzi się Edge.  
Niewiele wiadomo o pochodzeniu przywódcy Umierających Gwiazd. W wieku niemowlęcym podrzucono go do jednego z rządowych ośrodków wychowawczych. Pracował tam niejaki Hoof - eks-wojownik Neev-jin. Zaopiekował się chłopcem, wkrótce odkrywając i rozwijając jego talent do walki.  
Osiągnąwszy dorosłość, Edge wstępuje do armii Imperatora Bez Twarzy. Szybko pnie się po kolejnych szczeblach kariery. Wreszcie dołącza do elitarnych oddziałów specjalnych, będąc tam jednym z nielicznych wojowników, którzy nie urodzili się laboratoriach, zmontowani przez lekarzy i naukowców ze starannie dobranego materiału genetycznego.  
Spędza tam kilka szczęśliwych lat, robiąc to, co lubi i w czym jest naprawdę dobry - walcząc dla imperium. Jego pluton, Wild Warriors, należy do najlepszych, choć często przegrywa w rankingach z oddziałami złożonymi z żołnierzy słabszych, ale za to dużo bardziej zdyscyplinowanych. Niebieski olbrzym i jego towarzysze nie przejmują się tym jednak.  
Pewnego dnia, dzięki ryzykownej zagrywce Edge'a w trakcie jednej z misji, WW zdobywają pozycję lidera w rankingu oddziałów. Z tej okazji zaproszeni zostają na ucztę do samego Imperatora Bez Twarzy. Tam, w wyniku dziwnego splotu wydarzeń, Edge sprzeciwia się władcy i atakuje go. Okazuje się jednak, że jego moc jest niczym wobec potęgi Imperatora i zmuszony jest uciekać, by ratować życie.  
W pościg za nim ruszają towarzysze broni z Wild Warriors, odnajdując zbiega gdy próbuje opuścić planetę-stolicę. Rozgrywa się walka, z której cało, poza Edge'em, wychodzi tylko Claw - jedyna kobieta w oddziale. Olbrzym darowuje jej życie, każąc jednocześnie przekazać Imperatorowi, że kiedyś powróci i zabije go.  
Opuszcza tereny Imperium, trafiając do części wszechświata kontrolowanej przez Pełzacze - rasę bestii dla których jedynym sensem istnienia wydaje się być niszczenie życia. Dociera na ich rodzimą planetę, gdzie spotyka Alcarę - tajemniczą kobietę, która wydaje się sterować Pełzaczami i zna tajemnicę mocy Imperatora. Jest nią Rdzeń - mityczne miejsce narodzin wszechświatów, gdzie wszystkie wymiary łączą się w jedno, a granica między materią i energią jest płynna.  
Olbrzym dowiaduje się, że tylko zdobywając moc Rdzenia, będzie w stanie pokonać władcę. Prowadzony przez Alcarę, podejmuje próbę dotarcia tam, ale ponosi sromotną porażkę - jest o wiele za słaby. Królowa Pełzaczy mówi o technice fuzji, która będzie mu w stanie zapewnić wystarczającą potęgę i o wymiarze, w którym może się jej nauczyć. W ten sposób Edge trafia do wszechświata DBZ, gdzie zaczyna szukać nie tylko odpowiedniego nauczyciela, ale też kogoś, z kim fuzji mógłby dokonać.  
To ostatnie okazuje się bardzo trudne - energia "ki" tego wszechświata i "chi" wymiaru Edge'a są podobne, ale nie identyczne. Tyko nieliczni wojownicy nowego uniwersum są w stanie przetrwać działanie obcej mocy olbrzyma, a jeszcze rzadsi są tacy, którzy potrafiliby się nią choćby w szczątkowym stopniu posługiwać. Nie mówiąc już o takich, których siła byłaby choćby zbliżona do możliwości niebieskiego giganta.  
Szukając śladów chi, Edge przeżywa wiele przygód. Zdobywa nowych przyjaciół i wrogów, zabija i ratuje życia. Dla jednych jest bohaterem, dla innych - zbrodniarzem. Walczy, odnosząc zwycięstwa i ponosząc porażki - ale, przede wszystkim, wciąż rośnie w potęgę. Powoli zapomina o tym, co pchnęło go na ścieżkę, którą podąża. Pewnego dnia zabija Razora, potężnego przywódcę Umierających Gwiazd, opanowanego chorobliwą żadzą krwi. Edge zajmuje jego miejsce, zostając władcą połowy Północnej Megagalaktyki. Jednocześnie dziedziczy zarówno potęgę poprzednika jak i jego obsesję zabijania.  
Kolejne, coraz bardziej bezsensowne próby dotarcia do Rdzenia, stają się dla niebieskiego olbrzyma głównie formą ucieczki od głodu destrukcji, która z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej drąży jego duszę.  
Nie zawsze udaje mu się nad tym zapanować.

**Rozdział XXVI - Breaktrough Special #1 - Krzyk, który rozdarł wszechświat**

**XXVI-A - Iskra Rdzenia**

Pan skupiła energię i posłała strumień ki w kierunku zwinnego karzełka, podskakującego żwawo kilkanaście metrów dalej. Nie trafiła, oczywiście, a co gorsza już ułamek sekundy później musiała się zasłaniać przed nawałą ciosów niewielkich piąstek. W którymś momencie nie nadążyła i oberwała w twarz. Zamroczyło ją i cofnęło o trzy kroki. Nie utrzymała równowagi i oklapła na ziemię. Zamachała bezradnie dłonią.  
- Przerwa, przerwa - poprosiła.  
- Ha! Wygrałem! - Vivi cieszył się jak dziecko, którym przecież był. - Sześć do jednego dla super-Viviego!  
Porażka podczas próby ratowania Amaranta dała Pan dodatkową motywację do treningu. Teraz jednak, po siedmiu starciach z synkiem Zidane'a, zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że źle dobrała sparing-partnera. Regularne obrywanie od kogoś dziesięć lat młodszego i dwa razy lżejszego potrafiło podkopać nawet największą determinację. Zwłaszcza, że po każdym zwycięstwie odstawiał te swoje dzikie harce. Teraz już przy trzecim podskoku malca, dziewczynie charakterystycznie drgnęła brew.  
- Zamknij się już! - nie wytrzymała i zdzieliła dzieciaka w łeb.  
- Ała! Nie fair! - oburzył się, marszcząc gniewnie czoło.  
- Nie, zaczekaj!  
Ale Vivi nie posłuchał - rzucił się na dziewczynę, ponownie obalając ją na ziemię. Po chwili siedział na plecach unieruchomionej Pan, boleśnie wykręcając jej rekę.  
- Niech no tylko cię dorwę! - piekliła się dziewczyna. - Wyrwę ci te krótkie rączki!  
- Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz, jesteś za wolna! A nawet jak złapiesz, znowu cię pokonam!  
- Oż ty, mały...!  
- Vivi! - doszedł ich zdecydowany głos. - Natychmiast puść moją wnuczkę!  
- Ups! - syknął mały Lanfan, błyskawicznie spełniając polecenie. Stanął obok, z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi za plecami i anielskim wyrazem twarzy. - To ona się zaczęła, Brussel! - rzucił do stojącej w drzwiach matki Saladina.  
- Wszystko jedno. - Siwowłosa Saiyanka machnęła ręką. - Nie widzieliście gdzieś Brolliego? Miał mi pomóc przy tym silniku...  
- Myślałam, że jest z tobą - stwierdziła Pan. - Nie widziałam go od śniadania. A ty, Vivi?  
- Ja też nie - powiedział mały Lanfan. - Naprawdę! - zapewnił, zmierzony badawczymi spojrzeniami obu niewiast.  
- To nie w jego stylu tak znikać - zauważyła ta młodsza. - Przynajmniej, nie samemu... Próbowałaś wywołać numer TurboJeta?  
- Nie zabrał TurboJeta.  
W tym momencie uwaga całej trójki została zwrócona na coś zupełnie innego - w odległości kilku kilometrów nastąpiła potężna eksplozja ki, dobrze widoczna nawet tutaj.  
- Ktoś walczy! - rzuciła Pan. - Ktoś silny.  
- Mam nadzieję, że Brolliego tam nie ma... - zaniepokoiła się Brussel.  
- Sprawdzę to.  
Nie mówiąc nic więcej, uniosła się w powietrze i jak strzała pomknęła w kierunku grzyba dymu unoszącego się w oddali.

Nie spodziewali się ataku. Ani Amarant, ani tym bardziej Kuuja, któremu cios w szczekę przerwał rozmyślanie o tym, jak sypie się jego plan eliminacji księcia.  
Ocknął się mniej więcej minutę później, jednocześnie przypominając sobie, gdzie już wcześniej widział Dashira. Wstał, ale tylko na moment, zmuszony do uniku przed nadlatującym w postaci żywego pocisku księciem. Szybko ocenił sytuację jako nienajlepszą. Towarzyszący im żołnierz był w formie SSJ i emanował zadziwiająco wysoką energią.  
- Odsuń się, mięczaku - powiedział do Kuuja. - Niczego od ciebie nie chcę.  
- A czego chcesz?  
- Jego - wyjaśnił złotowłosy. Nie wykonał przy tym żadnego ruchu, ale i tak oczywistym było, że chodzi o Amaranta.  
Co za niespodzianka - pomyślał Kuuja, nagle poirytowany sytuacją. - Czy na tej planecie nie ma już innych tematów, tylko Amarant i Amarant?  
Momentalnie przyjął postać SLJ.  
- Chcesz jego - wywarczał, sam nie wierząc, że to mówi - musisz najpierw przejść przeze mnie!  
- Dobra.  
Dashir przyspieszył. Momentalnie znalazł się przy Kuuja i wbił mu pięść w brzuch. Lanfan charknął, składając się jak scyzoryk. Saiyan szarpnięciem za ramiona przywrócił go do pionu i uderzył czołem w twarz, łamiąc ofierze nos. Czerwonowłosy zawył z bólu i zalał się krwią, ale tym razem zachował przytomność. Wściekłość dodała mu sił. Chwycił przeciwnika za gardło, po czym kopnął z całej siły, celując w krocze. Dashir zablokował jego nogę kolanem.  
- Nieładnie - syknął, kręcąc lekko głową.  
Krótki, mocny hak w ucho i zaraz po tym uderzenie w kark, pozbawiły Lanfana ochoty do dalszej walki. Kuuja zrobiło się słabo. Rozluźnił chwyt i osunął się na ziemię.  
Złotowłosy opanował chęć kopnięcia go jeszcze raz, dla satysfakcji. Odszukał wzrokiem księcia, który właśnie przyjmował formę Super-Saiyana. Dashir przewrócił oczami i stopą przygwoździł kark Kuuja do ziemi.  
- Poddaj się, bo go zabiję - powiedział beznamiętnie.  
Amarant zawahał się. Pomyślał, że w takiej chwili przydałoby się wejście smoka Zidane'a. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma na co liczyć.  
- Zostaw go - powiedział uspakajająco. - Chodzi ci o mnie. Poddaję się.  
- Spoko, nie zamierzam cię zabić - rzucił pojednawczo uczeń Tenksa. - Mam dostarczyć cię żywego. Powróć do pierwotnej formy i odwróć się - rozkazał.  
- Jasne...  
Ale nim Amarant zdążył wykonać polecenie, Dashira odrzucił wystrzelony z dołu ki-blast. Kuuja poderwał się i posłał jego śladem jeszcze dwa pociski. Zaskoczony Saiyan zdołał odbić tylko jeden. Drugi trafił go bezpośrednio w twarz, uszkadzając policzek.  
- Ała! - warknął. - To zabolało, gównojadzie!  
- Może nauczysz się mnie nie ignorować! - odparł Kuuja, koncentrując energię, do kolejnego ataku. Zebrana ki rozświetliła okolicę na czerwono. - FLARE STAR!  
Nieregularny, promieniujący mocą ki-blast pomknął ku celowi. Skała, na której Dashir dopiero co wylądował zniknęła w krwistej barwy eksplozji. Sam Saiyan był już w powietrzu.  
- Ja też tak umiem! - krzyknął, łącząc dłonie nadgarstkami. Zamierzał wykorzystać jedną z technik, których nauczył go Tenks.  
Ale na zamiarach się skończyło, bo w tym momencie dopadł go otoczony energetycznym wirem Amarant, zasadzając potężnego kopa w twarz. Dashir poleciał bezwładnie ku ziemi. Tam już czekał na niego Kuuja, który uderzeniem złączonych pięści nadwerężył złotowłosemu kręgosłup i posłał go z powrotem w powietrze. Lanfan ponownie skupił czerwoną ki, tym razem więcej, by wykorzystać maksymalną siłę ataku. Wciąż lewitujący książę wpadł na podobny pomysł. Kilka sekund później byli gotowi.  
- FLAAAARE!  
- CHAKRA STRIKE!  
Dwa strumienie ki - krwistoczerwony i słonecznie żółty wystrzeliły przez powietrze, zderzając się dokładnie tam, gdzie zderzyć się powinny - na Dashirze.  
Efekt przerósł oczekiwania walczących. Ofiara zniknęła w ogromnej, wściekle pomarańczowej eksplozji, która zmieniła okolicę w ogniste piekło. Fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła obu przyjaciół. Kuuja zatrzymał się zaraz na jakiejś skale, ale Amarant potrzebował sporego dystansu, by wyhamować.  
Cholera, razem jesteśmy całkiem nieźli! - przeszło Lanfanowi przez myśl. Rękawem otarł usta z krwi. Uszkodzony nos bolał potwornie.  
Okolicę spowiła chmura dymu, więc uruchomił szósty zmysł. Początkowo nic nie wyczuł - przeszkadzały mu rozpraszające się w powietrzu resztki ki z eksplozji. Po chwili jednak odczytał wyraźne sygnały.  
O w mordę! - pomyślał, blednąc momentalnie. Energia emanująca z miejsca, gdzie powinien znajdować się ich przeciwnik, przekraczała granice przyzwoitości. Co gorsza - wciąż rosła. Moment później cały dym rozwiał się, zdmuchnięty aurą Dashira. Włosy Saiyana wydłużyły się i stały jeszcze bardziej spiczaste, a całą sylwetkę spowiły wyładowania elektryczne. Podarty i nadpalony w kilku miejscach mundur odsłaniał imponujące mięśnie. To, podobnie jak obrażenia twarzy, dodawało mu powagi.  
Co jest, do wszystkich diabłów? - przeszło Kuuja przez głowę. - To nie jest Super-Saiyan!  
- To nie jest Super-Saiyan! - potwierdził jego ocenę Amarant, który właśnie wylądował obok. - To nawet nie jest ta forma, która pokazywał mi ojciec! To chyba jakiś jeszcze wyższy poziom.  
- Nie wygląda to dobrze - ocenił Lanfan.  
- Wiem, nawet ja czuję jego moc. Jest równie silny co Rufus.  
Rufus! - przypomniał sobie Kuuja. - Miał mnie obserwować. Na pewno gdzieś tu jest, niewidzialny.  
Nie łudził się jednak, że Czerwony Gwardzista ujawni się, by pomóc Amarantowi.  
- Nie mamy szans - podsumował.  
- Najmniejszych.  
- Cholera! - zaklął nagle Lanfan. - Czuję ki Pan! Leci tu!  
- Co? - przeraził się Amarant. - Kuuja, musisz ją zatrzymać! Ja odciągnę uwagę tego gościa.  
- Do-dobrze - zdołał jedynie wydukać czerwonowłosy. Sytuacja zmieniała się stanowczo zbyt szybko.  
Książę błyskawicznie oderwał się od ziemi. Zamachał energicznie do Dashira.  
- Tutaj, sukinsynu! - krzyknął. - Zobaczymy, czy uda ci się mnie złapać!  
Odwrócił się, chcąc odlecieć, ale nie zdołał - Dashir zastąpił mu drogę. Jakimś cudem zdążył już znaleźć się przy nim.  
Ale szybki! - pomyślał Amarant. Chciał też coś powiedzieć, ale cios w żołądek skutecznie mu w tym przeszkodził.  
- To było za "sukinsyna" - wyjaśnił uczeń Tenksa. - A to za ten atak przed chwilą - uderzył w twarz krótkim prostym. Księciu rozbłysły gwiazdy przed oczami. - Powinienem też odpłacić twojemu koledze. Gdzież to on się podział...?

- Puść mnie, Kuuja! - Pan szarpała się w uścisku Lanfana, bezskutecznie. - Muszę mu pomóc!  
- Nic nie zrobisz! Przecież czujesz moc tamtego! - przekonywał czerwonowłosy, ale jego słowa wywoływały równie marny efekt co szamotanina dziewczyny.  
- Puszczaj!  
- Nie tak głośno, usłyszy nas!  
- Nie możemy go tak zostawić!  
- Twoje samobójstwo niewiele mu pomoże. Pomyśl! Gdyby tamten chciał zabić Amaranta, dawno by to zrobił. Polecimy po Zidane'a, tylko on coś tu poradzi.  
Dziewczyna nieco się uspokoiła - na tyle, by się nie wyrywać. Kuuja jednak nie puścił jej, wietrząc podstęp. Miał rację, bo po chwili kopnęła go w kostkę i poprawiła z łokcia pod żebra. Mimo to, wciąż ją przytrzymywał. Gdy jednak trafiła go tyłem głowy w złamany nos, z bólu pociemniało mu w oczach.  
Kiedy kilka sekund później odzyskał zmysły, było już za późno.

Tenks nie potrafił dokładnie określić co robił po opuszczeniu siedziby NLV. Pamiętał tylko, że leciał. Bardzo długo. Mijał jakieś pola i fabryki, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się w lesie. To było chyba w innej strefie klimatycznej, może nawet na innej półkuli, bo wszędzie leżał śnieg.  
Brnąc niemal po kolana w białym puchu szedł wśród drzew, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa.  
- Nawet Edge nigdy mnie nie uderzył... Nawet Edge... - mówił do siebie, próbując odzyskać choć cząstkę wewnętrznego spokoju. Nie potrafił jednak uciec myślami od policzka, który wymierzył mu Lettus. A za każdym razem, gdy go sobie przypominał, krew wrzała.  
Krążył tak jakiś czas, nieświadom otoczenia wokół ani tego, że trzy razy przeszedł po własnych śladach w śniegu. Kiedy wreszcie ocknął się wystarczająco, by uświadomić sobie, że z zimna nie czuje już palców, zdał sobie również sprawę, że nie jest sam. Zza drzewa obserwował go jasnowłosy chłopiec. Gdy tylko został zauważony, odwrócił się i odbiegł w głąb lasu. Miał ogon. Zaskoczony sytuacją Tenks, nie zaczął od razu go gonić, a już kilka sekund później miał na głowie coś zupełnie innego.

Widok szarżującej Pan wywołał u Dashira lekkie zdziwienie. Saiyan ponownie szturchnął Amaranta w żołądek, po czym odepchnął go, odzyskując swobodę ruchu. Zamaszyste kopnięcie przyjął na blok. Następnie skrócił dystans i odpowiedział zdecydowanym ciosem otwartej dłoni w twarz. Dziewczynę odrzuciło o kilka metrów. Uczeń Tenksa ponownie skrócił dystans i ciosem pięści posłał ją w ziemię. Następnie skupił w dłoni ki-blast, zamierzając rzucić nim gdy tylko przeciwniczka się podniesie. To jednak nie nastąpiło.  
- Przestań! - wyjęczał Amarant, wciąż kuląc się z bólu.  
- Hej, to ona mnie zaatakowała - zaprotestował uczeń Tenksa.  
Chwila nieuwagi wiele go kosztowała. Powietrze za jego plecami zafalowało i z nicości wyłonił się... drugi Dashir. Identyczny. Nawet ubranie miał tak samo uszkodzone.  
Książę osłupiał.  
Nim zdołał sobie w ogóle uświadomić sytuację, nowoprzybyły zamaszystym ciosem zdzielił swoją oryginalną wersję w tył głowy, pozbawiając przytomności. Pierwszy Dashir powrócił do pierwotnej formy i runął na ziemię.

Najpierw po prostu wyczuł tę charakterystyczną emanację - czystą, niezakłóconą organiczną tkanką energię, jak z ki-blasta przygotowanego do rzucenia. Kilka sekund później także ich zobaczył - świetliste, humanoidalne sylwetki, lewitujące kilkanaście centymetrów nad śniegiem. Wydawało się, że powinni topić śnieg wokół samą obecnością, ale nie. Wydzielali ciepło tylko jeżeli akurat sobie tego życzyli. Tak samo było ze światłem i aurą ki. Skoro Tenks zdołał ich wyczuć, to znaczy, że chcieli zostać odnalezieni.  
- Kopę lat, chłopaki - przywitał ich. - Nie spodziewałem się was spotkać akurat tutaj.  
Było ich około dziesięciu. Pozwolił im utworzyć wokół siebie milczący krąg, i tak nie miało to znaczenia. Wiedział, że teraz spróbują nawiązać kontakt. Tu akurat mieli szczęście - trafili na jedną z może z zaledwie kilku osób we wszechświecie, które potrafiły się z nimi porozumieć.  
Strażnicy, jak byli nazywani przez nielicznych śmiertelników wiedzących o ich istnieniu, nie prowadzili rozmowy w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa - czy nawet w znaczeniu bardzo szerokim. Ich metoda komunikacji z istotami organicznymi polegała na sięgnięciu ku mózgowi "rozmówcy", sczytaniu potrzebnych informacji i zagnieżdżeniu tych, które chcieli przekazać. Odbywało się to na zasadzie bezpośredniej zmiany konfiguracji połączeń neuronów.  
Problem polegał na tym, że dla większości żywych istot podobna operacja kończyła się upośledzeniem jadnej z podstawowych czynności mózgu i w konsekwencji śmiercią. Ci, którzy mieli szczęście kończyli jako bełkoczący idioci, dla których szczytem ambicji miało odtąd być trafienie łyżką do ust. Naprawdę odporni potrafili wyjść bez większego szwanku - z zaburzeniami psychiki, migreną czy amnezją czy innymi stosunkowo niegroźnymi dolegliwościami.  
Z tych właśnie powodów Strażnicy, dla których życie - nawet to organiczne - było jedną z najważniejszych wartości, rzadko podejmowali próby komunikacji ze śmiertelnikami. Czynili to właściwie tylko w ostateczności - gdy mieli do przekazania coś ekstremalnie ważnego, lub wyczuwali w danej istocie wyjątkową umiejętność komunikacji ich metodą.  
Jednym z takich wyjątków był właśnie Tenks. Jego mózg, niezdolny pomieścić całość wiedzy przekazanej przez Boskiego Smoka, i tak przechodził ciągłe rekonfiguracje, więc kilka dodatkowo zmienionych ścieżek nie stanowiło wielkiego problemu. A gdyby nawet przypadkiem zepsuło się coś ważnego, ciągłe działanie życzenia i tak z czasem przywróciłoby potrzebną funkcjonalność, mniej więcej. Taka była zasada działania Boskiego Smoka - efekt jego życzenia nie mógł mieć bezpośrednio negatywnych skutków, ani działać wbrew woli obiektu. Nie dało się go poprosić o uśmiercenie kogoś czy zniszczenie planety. Bez problemu mógł jednak obdarzyć mocą potrzebną do dokonania tego samemu. Niemożliwym było też, na przykład, przywrócenie do życia kogoś, kto chciał pozostać w zaświatach.  
Tenks wiedział to wszystko, oraz wiele więcej. Czasami miał wrażenie, że życzenie wypowiedziane przez Gotena tamtego pamiętnego dnia nie zadziałało poprawnie. Tak jakby Boski Smok sam nie znał zakresu wiedzy potrzebnej do wskrzeszenia jego brata, więc na wszelki wypadek postanowił wtłoczyć do głowy półsaiyana wszystko. Nie "wszystko co sam wiedział", nawet nie "wszystko co się dało" - po prostu wszystko.  
Dlatego w tym momencie fuzjowiec nawet nie musiał próbować rozumieć tego, co Strażnicy starali się mu przekazać - już to wiedział. "Jesteś zbyt niebezpieczny." "Stanowisz zagrożenie dla równowagi wszechświatów." "Musisz zostać wyeliminowany."  
Wiedział również jak z nimi walczyć.

- Co się dzieje? Kim jesteś? - Amarant zarzucił "nowego" Dashira pytaniami. Kolejne uwięzły mu w gardle, bo tamten skupił ki i przestrzelił księcia na wylot jasnym promieniem. W klatce piersiowej pozostała dziura wielkości pięści.  
Na twarzy półsaiyana odmalowało się niedowierzanie. Spojrzał na ranę i dotknął jej brzegu. Nie czuł bólu.  
Nie czuł już nic.  
Pociemniało mu przed oczami. Usłyszał, że Kuuja coś krzyczy, ale nie potrafił rozpoznać słów. Poczuł jak ciążenie ściąga go w dół i nie miał siły, by się mu przeciwstawić.  
Był martwy nim dotknął ziemi.

Błyskawicznym ruchem rewolwerowca, Tenks uniósł sprawną dłoń i strumieniem ki rozpylił jednego ze Strażników na zestaw lewitujących świetlistych kulek. Zanim pozostali zdążyli coś zrobić, Saiyan wybił się w powietrze i solidnym ki-blastem pozbył się kolejnego. I on rozpadł się na złotawe bańki mydlane, które zresztą błyskawicznie wymieszały się z poprzednimi.  
Reszta Strażników zrobiła się niewidzialna, jednocześnie znikając z radaru szóstego zmysłu. Chcąc zaatakować, musieli się jednak ujawnić. Teraz wszystko zależało od refleksu Tenksa - albo zdąży ich ustrzelić, albo nie. Przy czym w grę wchodziły tylko bezpośrednie trafienia - Strażnicy byli niewrażliwi na ciosy czy inne czynniki materialne. Oddziaływała na nich jedynie energia ki w czystej postaci.  
Pierwszy zaatakował od lewej, lekko z tyłu. Gdyby byli cwani, wykorzystaliby niepełnosprawność przeciwnika i zdecydowanie słabsza prawą stronę, ale ich postrzeganie istot biologicznych było dość ograniczone. Tenks obrócił się zwinnie i władował ki-blast prosto w lśniącą głowę napastnika, dezorganizując jego strukturę molekularną. W powietrzu pojawiła się kolejna porcja energetycznych bąbelków.  
Humanoidalny kształt stanowił słaby punkt Strażników. Naruszenie go w odpowiednim stopniu sprawiało, że dosłownie rozpadali się na kawałki. To ostatnie trochę przeszkadzało Tenksowi, bo świetlne kulki wydzielały słabą emanację ki, przeszkadzając mu w wyczuwaniu kolejnych ataków.  
Mimo to, nie miał problemów by obronić się przed następnym. Strażnik zaatakował od frontu, sięgając błyszczącą dłonią ku klatce piersiowej Saiyana, prawdopodobnie obierając za cel serce. Teoretycznie był blisko sukcesu - brakowało mu jakieś piętnaście centymetrów, gdy został przeszyty na wylot jaskrawym, białym strumieniem energii, a zaledwie kilku, gdy eksplodował w ferii odcieni złota. Gdyby miał twarz, pewnie dałoby się na niej dostrzec niedowierzanie.  
To natarcie okazało się jednak zaledwie dywersją, bo w tym samym momencie Tenks oberwał od tył, w nasadę karku. Uderzenie, jak elektrycznym młotem, rzuciło go o ziemię. Zdołał częściowo opanować lot i wylądować na jednym kolanie. Gdy uniósł głowę, kolejny ze Strażników, tuż przed nim celował w niego wyciągniętymi palcami,  
Szarpnięcie szyją uchroniło Tenksa od zdobycia dodatkowego otworu w czaszce. przypaliło mu tylko skórę i włosy nad lewym uchem. Uniósł dłoń do kontrataku, ale Strażnik zdążył zniknąć. Szósty zmysł tymczasem zasygnalizował kolejnego, z tyłu. Saiyan odwrócił się błyskawicznie, strzelając pociskiem częściowo na oślep. Nie trafił - świetlisty był już gdzie indziej.  
Ponowił atak, tym razem celując dokładniej. Przeciwnik jednak uchylił się zręcznie. To samo nastąpiło przy trzeciej i czwartej próbie.  
Doświadczenie Tenksa w walce ze Strażnikami było bardzo ograniczone - sprowadzało się do ostatnich dwóch minut - ale i tak miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś tu jest nie tak. Raczej nie powinni robić uników. Albo bardzo szybko się uczyli, albo ten konkretny egzemplarz czymś się różnił od reszty.  
Z tym, że z założenia wszyscy Strażnicy byli tacy sami. Nie mieli indywidualnych cech, które mogłyby odróżniać jednego od drugiego. Nawet nie dało się ich nazwać osobnymi istotami - byli raczej wieloma instancjami tej samej idei. Idei Strażnika - obrońcy Rdzenia. Ten jednak zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż reszta. Nawet wizualnie wydawał się nieco inny, jakby wyraźniejszy, bardziej materialny. Nie atakował. Wyglądało też na to, że samo jego pojawienie się powstrzymywało od ataku pozostałych, którzy zmaterializowali się wokół, w niemym oczekiwaniu.

Widząc upadającego Amaranta, Kuuja zawył w szale frustracji. Wydawało mu się, że i tak leci z maksymalną prędkością, ale teraz jakimś cudem zdołał jeszcze przyspieszyć. Skupił moc i rzucił się do ataku. Najdłuższym dotychczas wykonanym ki-skokiem dopadł do Rufusa i władował mu sześć ciosów w twarz i korpus.  
Kontra - pojedynczy cios w żebra - pozbawiła go oddechu. Drugie uderzenie, w skroń, niemal pozbawiło przytomności. Zakamuflowany Gwardzista chwycił go za szyję.  
- Myliłem się, Kuuja - syknął - jesteś kretynem. I tchórzem. Zejdź mi z oczu.  
Puścił i z bliskiej odległości wstrzelił mu w korpus szybki, okrągły ki-blast. Pchnięty Lanfan przeleciał kilkadziesiąt metrów, po czym wbił się w ziemię, gdzie nastąpiła eksplozja.

Fuzjowiec opuścił rękę. Znalazł się w nietypowej dla siebie sytuacji. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Prawdziwa rzadkość ostatnimi czasy. Zapowiadało się na interesujący sparring z nietypowymi przeciwnikami, a tu nagle coś takiego. Nagle zmienili zdanie i już nie chcą go zabić?  
- Pod... daj się - rozległ się głos, brzmiący jakby wydobywał się z głębokiej studni. - Poddaj się... Zbyt wiele... śmierci.  
- Co? Ty mówisz? Jakim cudem?  
- Zbyt wiele śmierci - powtórzył Strażnik. Mówił powoli, z trudem wyrzucając z siebie nieliczne słowa. Ale mówił. - Zbyt wiele destrukcji. Nie ma sensu.  
- O czym ty gadasz?  
Werbalne wyjaśnienie chyba przekraczało możliwości Strażnika, który zamiast tego sięgnął ku umysłowi Saiyana. W głowie Tenksa pojawiła się seria chaotycznych obrazów - w tym sensie, że jeszcze bardziej chaotycznych niż zazwyczaj. Początkowo srebrnowłosy miał problem ze zrozumieniem przekazu, który jednak szybko zmienił się w problem z jego zaakceptowaniem.  
- Nie! - warknął, próbując przerwać mentalne połączenie. Momentalnie czaszkę rozsadził mu potworny ból. Nie udało się, wizje napływały nieprzerwanym strumieniem. - Przestań! Nie chcę tego widzieć!  
Zadziałał obronny instynkt. Energia sama napłynęła do mięśni, po czym uwolniła się w jednym, ogromnym impulsie,  
- Przeeeeeeestaaaaaaań!  
Śnieg wokół wyparował w mgnieniu oka. Ziemia przemieniła się w płynne szkło, a powietrze w tlenek węgla. Nastąpiła eksplozja dobrze widoczna nawet z przestrzeni kosmicznej.

Rzeczywistość wokół Tenksa nie wytrzymała jego mocy. Nadwerężona czasoprzestrzeń wygięła się i pękła jak ściśnięty balon. Powstał wyłom. Nie zwyczajne przejście z jednego wymiaru do drugiego, ale wielka wyrwa w barierze między wszechświatami. A Tenks tkwił dokładnie w jej centrum.  
Trwał w tym stanie niecałe dziesięć sekund, ale w sytuacji gdy czas przestał dla niego istnieć, wystarczyło to w zupełności. Znajdował się wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem. Jednocześnie we wszystkich płaszczyznach wymiarowych, które kiedykolwiek stworzono. Wiele z nich było już martwych, inne miały dopiero powstać.  
Ujrzał zagładę i narodziny życia, a widząc to, pojął wreszcie czym są Cienie i zrozumiał naturę istoty, która żyła w Edge'u.  
Shen Long nie dał mu tej wiedzy. Może uznał, że Tenks jej nie potrzebuje, a może po prostu nie leżało to w zakresie jego możliwości? Niezależnie od odpowiedzi, dopiero teraz Saiyan uświadomił sobie jak wielkich ofiar wymaga jego misja.

Pod Sashi-Zoe ugięły się kolana. Zawroty głowy zmusiły go do przytrzymania się gałęzi, czym spłoszył zgromadzone wokół zwierzęta. Poczuł mdłości i ból głowy. Z nosa pociekła mu krew, kapiąc na ziemię w postaci gęstych kropli.  
Słabość minęła po krótkiej chwili, zastąpiona uczuciem nieznanego zagrożenia. Coś było nie tak.

Szczelina zamknęła się i fuzjowiec powrócił na Nową Plant. Większość planet nie przetrwałaby takiego pokazu mocy, ale nowy dom Saiyanów był czymś więcej niż zwykłym światem. Teraz Tenks zauważył to od razu. Gigantyczny krater, bezpośrednio pod nim, nie miał dna - zamiast niego widniało emanujące mocą przejście.  
Nic dziwnego, że bez trudu przebił się przez barierę międzywymiarową. Wewnątrz planety kryła się droga do Rdzenia!  
Fuzjowiec poczuł się zmęczony - miał moc do ożywienia Gohana na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie mógł z niej skorzystać. Gdyby to było takie proste... Polecieć do Rdzenia i wypowiedzieć życzenie, jak w przypadku Smoczych Kul.  
Westchnął. Musiał liczyć na Edge'a. Chociaż akurat w tej konkretnej chwili nie pamiętał dlaczego. Stłumił śmiech. Przypomni sobie, kiedyś.  
Rozejrzał się. Tak samo nie zaszkodziłoby sobie przypomnieć, skąd się tu w ogóle wziął.  
Wokół portalu pod nim pojawiło się kilkanaście świetlistych, humanoidalnych istot. Strażnicy. Zignorował ich - mieli swoje cele, które go nie dotyczyły. Chyba.  
Coś uwierało go w szyję. Wymacał obrożę. Kilka wspomnień powróciło. Gasnące Słońca. Dashir. Zoll. Obozowisko. Taaak... Zdecydowanie musiał się napić...  
Obojętnym wzrokiem obserwował stworzone ze złotego światła sylwetki, które otoczyły potężny krater. Strażnicy zajęli pozycje i skupili moc na przebijającej spod gruntu poświacie. Ziemia drgnęła, a po chwili ociężale zaczęła ze wszystkich nasuwać się na lśniącą powierzchnię. Trochę jak przy lawinach - z tym, że tu nie było różnicy poziomów. Poza tym materiału wcale nie ubywało u źródła - megatony ziemi i skał pojawiały się znikąd.  
Po chwili po uszkodzeniach nie pozostało nawet wspomnienie. Dosłownie, bo jedyny materialny świadek, Tenks, momentalnie o wszystkim zapomniał. Strażnicy zdematerializowali się, wracając tam, skąd przybyli.  
Wszyscy, poza jednym.

Przebudzenie nastąpiło gwałtownie. Pan otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła pochyloną nad sobą znajomą twarz.  
- Kuuja...? - zdziwiła się.  
Widok Lanfana przeraził ją. Kuuja płakał. To uświadomiło jej prawdę szybciej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.  
- Przepraszam... Nic nie mogłem zrobić... Byłem zbyt wolny.  
Ale dziewczyna nie słuchała. Odepchnęła białowłosego i uniosła się w powietrze. Wyszukanie Amaranta wzrokiem zajęło jej trzy sekundy. Trzy sekundy gasnącej nadziei.  
- Nie... - wyszeptała, gdy go wreszcie zobaczyła. - Nie, nie, nie...! - powtarzała jak mantrę, zbliżając się do nieruchomego ciała. - Nieee... - jęknęła, klękając przy zakrwawionym księciu.  
Dotknęła jego twarzy. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, zupełnie jak pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Z oczu Saiyanki pociekły łzy. Zacisnęła powieki. Gdy je otworzyła, tęczówki miały już kolor morskiej zieleni. Włosy dziewczyny uniosły się i przybrały barwę złota. Ale Pan nawet tego nie zauważyła. Dla niej liczyło się teraz tylko jedno. Nie było już Amaranta.

Koniec części drugiej.

"Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache - another failed romance.  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are living for?

The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!"

Queen - "The Show Must Go On"

**Gehenna**

**Część trzecia - Trzej królowie**

**XXVI-B - Edge raz jeszcze**

Uznawany za stolicę Wszechsojuszu świat Mizuno nazywano Błękitną Planetą. Obserwując go przez wizjer okrętowej mesy, Garnet rozumiała dlaczego. Właściwie cała powierzchnia globu pokryta była wodą. Lanfankę ciekawiło jak ktokolwiek może tam mieszkać, ale nie zapytała, uznając że i tak wkrótce się dowie.  
- Piękny widok, prawda? - usłyszała głos Taguira.  
- Piękny, przyznaję - potwierdziła, odwracając się do ambasadora. W trakcie podróży wielokrotnie rozmawiali i nawiazała się między nimi nić sympatii. - Miałeś rację. Niemal równie piękna co Yasan.  
Uśmiechnął się, ukazując zęby.  
- Zrozumiały sentyment do ojczyzny. Ja także określam Mizuno jako "równie piękną".  
- Nie pochodzisz stąd?  
- Nie. Stąd prawie nikt nie pochodzi. Ta planeta jeszcze dziesięć lat temu nie istniała.  
- Jak to? - zdziwiła się białowłosa.  
- To Najwyższy ją stworzył.  
- Co? Chcesz powiedzieć, że on jest jakimś bogiem?  
- Wielu tak uważa - przyznał. - Ale nie znosi być tak nazywany, ostrzegam z góry. W przeciwieństwie do waszego króla, nie ma poczucia humoru.  
- Poczułeś tę eksplozję energii, prawda? - zmieniła nagle temat.  
- Sądzę, że poczuło ją pół galaktyki.  
- To było na Nowej Plant.  
- Z tamtego kierunku - zgodził się. - Jak tylko wylądujemy, spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć.  
- Dziękuję.  
Dwie minuty później, frachtowiec zagłębił się w atmosferę Mizuno-sei. Osłony termiczne i kompensatory grawitacyjne statku były na tyle dobre, że niekonieczne należało "zająć miejsca siedzące i zapiąć pasy", dlatego Garnet mogła bez przeszkód obserwować całą procedurę lądowania.  
Przebili się przez stratosferę i zniżyli lot, mknąc nad rozciągającym się od horyzontu po horyzont, błękitnym oceanem. Nigdzie nie dało się dostrzec ani skrawka lądu, co ponownie rozbudziło ciekawość Lanfanki. Jak ktokolwiek mógł tu mieszkać?  
I wtedy zobaczyła.  
Ogromne, latające miasto z jasnego kamienia unosiło się około kilometra nad powierzchnią wody. Składało się z kilkunastu mniejszych i większych półkulistych wysepek, część z nich połączona mostami, a część wisząca samotnie. Na niektórych widniały budynki, na innych ogrody, na jeszcze innych lądowiska. Skierowali się ku jednemu z nich  
Garnet myślami była już jednak w zupełnie innym miejscu. Doskonale pamiętała, gdzie już wcześniej widziała podobną do latającego miasta konstrukcję. Na Ziemi.

Kierowany raczej instynktem niż wolą, Tenks dotarł do obozowiska. Nim zdążył dotknąć stopami ziemi, pojawił się Zoll w swojej muszej formie.  
- Udało się? Gdzie jest Dashir? - zapytał. - Czemu jesteś ranny? - zwrócił uwagę na oparzenie nad uchem.  
Fuzjowiec zmarszczył brwi i zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał rzeczowo.  
- Co? To ja, Zoll!  
- Aha, Zoll. Miło mi. Znamy się, jak sądzę.  
- Żartujesz sobie?  
- A jak myślisz? - Tenks ponownie odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Nudzisz mnie, czego właściwie chcesz? - dodał jeszcze.  
- Odebrałem transmisję od Locka.  
- Locka? - zaciekawił się srebrnowłosy.  
- Nasz dowódca. Ma dwie głowy, może kojarzysz...?  
- Hmm, nie. Ale nieważne. Co z tą transmisją?  
- Otrzymał wiadomość od generała Joya... Jego pamiętasz? - upewnił się, ale widząc, że pytanie chwilowo przerasta Tenksa, mówił dalej. - Naczelny dowódca Cathan każe ci się stawić na planecie Tarey. Jak najszybciej.  
- O, Cathan! To imię mi coś mówi! - ucieszył się Saiyan. Kilka trybików w jego głowie zaskoczyło. - Już cię pamiętam, jesteś Zoll - odgadł, niepomny że insektoid przed chwilą się przedstawił. - Ale zaraz, czemu znowu jesteś muchą?  
- Zmieniłem się, gdy nastąpiła ta ogromna eksplozja energii... Nie wiesz o czym mówię, prawda?  
Tenks pokręcił głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
- Dobra, nieważne. Mam szykować statek?  
- Niekoniecznie. Gdzie jest Dashir?  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Przecież był z tobą!  
- Aaa, fakt.  
Powiedziawszy to, Saiyan przyłożył dwa palce do czoła i rozszerzył zasięg szóstego zmysłu, szukając znajomej energii. Na planecie pełnej ki-wojowników sprawiało to sporą trudność. Skupił się na najwyższych, ale i to nie dało oczekiwanego rezultatu. Znalazł za to coś, czego się nie spodziewał.  
- Niemożliwe - mruknął pod nosem, po czym, na oczach osłupiałego Zolla po prostu zniknął.  
Zmaterializował się nad pofałdowaną, skalistą wyżyną porośniętą żółto-zieloną trawą. Nie krajobraz go jednak interesował. Całą uwagę skupił na dziewczynie klęczącej przy ciele szarowłosego chłopaka. Przypominała Videl, ale Tenks nie miał złudzeń co do jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Jasne włosy i charakterystyczna emanacja ki jednoznacznie mówiły mu z kim ma do czynienia.  
- Pan... - powiedział z niedowierzaniem. - Ty żyjesz...  
Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego przez łzy, nie rozumiejąc. Chyba chciała coś powiedzieć, ale skończyło się na kolejnych łzach.  
W tym momencie odgrodził ich krępy wojownik o czerwonych włosach i jednolicie białych oczach.  
- Ani kroku dalej - zagroził - bo...  
Tenks wykonał lekki ruch ręką. Przy tej różnicy mocy prosta telekineza wystarczyła, by pozbyć się kłopotu. Kuuja odleciał jak piłka bejsbolowa trafiona kijem.  
- Kuuja! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie Pan.  
- Nic mu nie będzie - rzucił niecierpliwie srebrnowłosy. - Pan. Jakim cudem...? Czy ktoś jeszcze przeżył?  
Kompletnie zdezorientowana i wciąż zapłakana dziewczyna cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Bała się. Ale Tenks tego nie widział. W jego głowie znów zapanował chaos.  
- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał. - Przez niego? - wskazał martwego Amaranta. - Są sposoby, by wrócił. Chcesz? Ożywimy go. Ożywimy go dla ciebie! Pan... Pan, tak dobrze cię widzieć. Tak...  
Przerwał nagle. Szósty zmysł wyraźnie, niemal ogłuszająco, zasygnalizował niebezpieczeństwo. Potężna, nawet w skali postrzegania Tenksa, obca moc. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która posiadała podobną emanację.  
Ale skąd Edge miałby się tutaj wziąć?  
- Zaraz wracam - rzucił w zamyśleniu i ponownie się teleportował. Pojawił się nad pokrytą śniegiem, lesistą równiną. Wyglądała znajomo, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. Ponownie jednak, bardziej niż sama okolica, uwagę przykuła konkretna osoba.  
To nie był Edge. Choć bardzo go przypominał. Mogliby być braćmi. Wówczas pewnie uznano by lidera Umierających Gwiazd za tego nieudanego. Ten tutaj wyglądał jak jego udoskonalona wersja. Równie wielki, równie niebieski, ale o łagodniejszych rysach twarzy i znacznie ładniejszym, ciemnozielonym kolorze włosów, które luźno opadały na ramiona. Nieznajomy miał też zupełnie inny styl ubierania - nosił lekki, stalowoczarny pancerz.  
- Nie jesteś Edge'em - przemówił, zauważając Tenksa. Głos także miał niepodobny. Niski, ale dość przyjemny dla ucha.  
- Zabawne, właśnie miałem powiedzieć to samo - odparł fuzjowiec.  
- To twoją moc wykryliśmy, prawda? - I nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: - Gdzie jest Edge?  
- Nie żyje, zabiłem go - strzelił Saiyan. - Chociaż przed chwilą prawie uwierzyłem, że zmartwychstał. Jesteście rodziną?  
- Daleką. Mam na imię Pincer. Przybywam na rozkaz Imperatora Tysiąca Słońc. To, mam nadzieję, zaspakaja twoją ciekawość. A teraz, zrewanżuj mi się. Gdzie jest Edge? - Zaakcentował pytanie, kreując pocisk emanujący energią jak miniaturowe słońce. To nie była zwykła ki.  
Tenks poczuł gęsią skórkę na samą myśl o walce na tym poziomie, ale zaraz zdołał się opanować.  
Nie możemy tu walczyć - uświadomił sobie. Planeta i jej mieszkańcy mogliby ucierpieć, a nie zamierzał tracić świeżo odnalezionej bratanicy. - Hmm, a może by tak upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ki-blaście?  
Ponownie rozszerzył zasięg szóstego zmysłu, tym razem nieporównywalnie dalej. Odszukał konkretną sygnaturę ki, po czym nagle teleportował się za przeciwnika. Przyłożył dłoń do jego pleców i po raz kolejny zastosował Shunkanido. Rzeczywistość wokół rozmyła się charakterystycznie, jak zawsze gdy wkraczał do podprzestrzeni, a ułamek sekundy później uformowała w nowy obraz - kwaterę Cathana w głównej siedzibie Umierających Gwiazd.  
Od tego momentu wydarzenia potoczyły się bardzo szybko.  
Pincer odskoczył od Tenksa jak oparzony, odwracając się jednocześnie, po czym rzucił trzymanym w dłoni pociskiem. Saiyan wykonał zwinny unik i doskoczył do przeciwnika, strzelając go z główki w podbródek. Nie zwracając uwagi na piekło, które eksplodujący ki-blast rozpętał za jego plecami, kontynuował atak. Strzelił potężnym strumieniem ki, zmiatając przeciwnika, a przy okazji też Cathana. I połowę budynku.  
Skończył atak po jakichś dziesięciu sekundach i uniósł się na kilkadziesiąt metrów, oceniając dzieło zniszczenia. Wyszło całkiem przyzwoicie.  
- Może mi pan wyjaśnić co się dzieje? - usłyszał głos Cathana. Błękitnooki musiał zdążyć się odteleportować. Saiyan zaklął w myślach.  
- Chciałeś mnie widzieć - powiedział na głos.  
- Tak, ale nie pozwoliłem panu przyprowadzać kolegów. Kto to?  
- Niejaki Pincer, chyba jakiś krewniak Edge'a. - Tenks wzruszył ramionami. - Pytał o niego.  
- No i? - zapytał błękitnooki.  
- Co "no i"?  
- Próbował się pan z nim może dogadać?  
- Tak średnio...  
- Proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę, panie Tenks - zaczął Cathan głosem wręcz ociekającym ironią. - Pojawia się przedstawiciel rasy naszego dowódcy, jedyny, poza Edge'em, jakiego kiedykolwiek pan widział. Pan zaś, zamiast się czegoś dowiedzieć, próbuje go zabić. Jak pan to skomentuje?  
- Hmm... To on zaczął?  
- Wraca. Niech pan powstrzyma przez moment swą żądzę zabijania.  
- Jasne, szefie.  
Wzrok nie mylił błękitnookiego. Olbrzymi nieznajomy niespiesznie podleciał do Umierających Gwiazd i zlustrował ich, chyba nie tylko wzrokiem. Nie był nawet draśnięty, co sugerowało, że i jego chroni tarcza ki. Wylądował na ocalałym fragmencie ściany.  
- Rozumiem, że wezwałeś posiłki? - zapytał Tenksa, uśmiechając się uroczo. Edge tak nie potrafił.  
Cathan wysunął się naprzód.  
- Zanim będziemy kontynuować ten żenujący teatr agresji i niezrozumienia, niech mi pan odpowie na pytanie: czego pan chce od Edge'a?  
- Wiesz gdzie on jest? - zapytał nieznajomy.  
- Jak katarynka - warknął Saiyan. - Nie dogadasz się z nim, Catty.  
- Do tej pory starałem się być miły - powiedział Pincer, poważniejąc. - Ale jeśli nie uzyskam odpowiedzi w ciągu trzydziestu sekund, będę je musiał z was wydobyć siłą.  
Błękitnooki zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu, po czym powoli, lecąc tyłem, cofnął się za plecy srebrnowłosego, mówiąc:  
- Mówię to z prawdziwym bólem, panie Tenks, ale miał pan rację. Dyplomacja nie jest tu właściwym środkiem. Powrócimy do niej później, a teraz proszę pozbawić naszego adwersarza zbędnych kończyn.  
- Mówię to z prawdziwym bólem, Catty - fuzjowiec przedrzeźnił dowódcę, jednak wyjątkowo bez złośliwości w głosie - ale wykonam twój rozkaz z przyjemnością!  
Obniżył pułap, niemal dotykając stopami ziemi. Na twarzy Pincera po raz kolejny zagościł sympatyczny, wręcz przyjacielski uśmiech.  
- Chyba nie łudzisz się, że możesz mierzyć się z kimś, kto posługuje się chi? - zapytał Saiyana. - Nawet z tą swoją mocą? Uwierz mi, że nie robi ona na mnie wrażenia...  
- Zrobi jak zmuszę cię do połknięcia własnych zębów! - krzyknął Tenks, rzucając się do ataku. Eksplozja aury zmiotła wszystko w promieniu dziesięciu metrów. W gruncie powstał idealnie półkulisty krater.  
Ruszył tuż nad podłożem, żłobiąc w nim kanał równoległy do toru lotu. W połowie drogi zdematerializował się, a pojawił ponownie za plecami przeciwnika. Uderzył kantem dłoni, celując w kark. Pincer odskoczył w porę, ale fala ki wywołana przez atak rzuciła nim o ziemię niczym manekinem. Saiyan skoczył i z impetem wdeptał niebieskoskórego jeszcze na pół metra w głąb, po czym wystrzelił jak rakieta w powietrze i skupił ki.  
- GIŃ, ŚMIECIU! - wykrzyczął z takim przejęciem, jakby to była nazwa ataku, po czym wystrzelił pocisk energii ponadmetrowej średnicy.  
Na sekundę okolica utonęła w jasnożółtym blasku. Cathan wykorzystał ten czas najlepiej jak się dało - teleportował się gdzieś daleko.  
Wybuch wstrząsnął powierzchnią i przemielił na cząstki elementarne wszystko w promieniu pięćdziesięciu metrów. Fala uderzeniowa zrównała z ziemią o wiele rozleglejszy obszar.

- Wydaje mi się, czy Tenks walczy z Edge'em? - zapytał Uubu, próbując upewnić się, że dobrze odczytuje ki z drugiej strony planety.  
- To nie jest Edge - powiedziała Dagger.  
- Chociaż faktycznie można się pomylić - przyznała Sabre.  
- Nie Edge? Więc kto?  
- Nie wiem - stwierdził Dao. - Ale też używa chi, więc zamierzam się dowiedzieć. Dziewczyny?  
- Lecimy z tobą - zadeklarowały jednocześnie.  
- Uubu...  
- Tak, wiem, ja zostaję - stwierdził Ziemianin. - Mam się nie ujawniać, bo nie jestem jeszcze gotowy - wydukał formułkę.  
- Masz prawo być poirytowany... - zaczął spokojnie Dao.  
- Nienawidzę bierności! Ostatnio nic tylko "zbieramy informacje". Nie wolno mi nawet opuszczać planety. Lubię trenować, ale ile można?  
Stary wojownik położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
- Wkrótce - obiecał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Wiem, że nadwerężam twoją cierpliwość, ale proszę, zaufaj mi. Jest coś, co muszę wiedzieć zanim zrobimy coś, czego nie da się już cofnąć.  
Uubu wyglądał jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza.  
- Jeszcze porozmawiamy - zakończył Dao, po czym on i bliźniaczki odteleportowali się.  
Ziemianin westchnął ciężko i skupił się na szóstym zmyśle. Z kimkolwiek walczył Tenks, na pewno nie miał łatwej przeprawy.

Pincer przetrwał. Gdy tylko kurz opadł, Tenks ujrzał, że jego przeciwnik zachował przytomność na tyle, by rozciągnąć okrągłą osłonę z chi. Nie został nawet draśnięty.  
- Cholera! - zaklął Saiyan, solidnie poirytowany. - Jak ja nienawidzę tej pieprzonej chi!  
Po chwili wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej, a sprawiły to słowa Cathana, który zdążył się pojawić.  
- Może byś tak przestał niszczyć naszą planetę? Zmasakrowałeś kwaterę główną!  
- Jak nie chcesz mnie tu zastąpić, to spadaj - odwarknął fuzjowiec. - Przeszkadzasz.  
Tymczasem niebieskoskóry zlikwidował sferę ochronną i uniósł się na wysokość, na której lewitowały obie Umierające Gwiazdy.  
- Ostrzegałem cię - powiedział do Tenksa. - A teraz giń.  
Gdyby nie wcześniejszy pojedynek z Rygynem, Saiyan na pewno nie zdołałby zareagować na tak szybki atak. Doświadczenie z walki z pierworodnym Cathana jednak zaprocentowało - wiedział czego się spodziewać.  
Cienki promień chi wystrzelony z palca niebieskiego zamiast przeszyć szyję, zaledwie drasnął bark. W odpowiedzi fuzjowiec przyspieszył, doskoczył do przeciwnika i wbił mu pięść w brzuch. Pincer zgiął się, wypluł trochę śliny, po czym skontrował - słabo i niecelnie. Tenks uchylił się przed prawym hakiem, po czym zasadził półtorakrotnie większemu od siebie wrogowi poziomego kopa w szyję. Olbrzymem rzuciło jak szmacianą lalką. Wyhamował z trudem, tuż nad ziemią. Od razu zresztą musiał bronić się przed kolejną nawałą ciosów. Saiyan nie zamierzał dawać mu chwili wytchnienia.  
Zapewne udałoby mu się, gdyby nie fakt, że miał tylko jedną rękę.  
Niebieski uderzył z lewej, tam gdzie fuzjowiec nie mógł postawić gardy. Potężny cios trafił w szczękę, na moment wytrącając Tenksa z ofensywy. Srebrnowłosy bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie odskoczył od przeciwnika, ratując życie. Strumień chi przypalił mu lewy bok, tuż nad biodrem.  
- Przegrasz z własnej winy - powiedział nagle Pincer. - Miałbyś szansę, gdybyś nie bał się pokazać prawdziwej siły.  
- Zorientowałeś się?  
- Neev-jin, moja rasa, ma naturalny talent do wyczuwania ki. Jest między nami ogromna różnica, ale niweluje ją to, że nie jesteś pewien kontroli nad swoją mocą i obawiasz się jej użyć. No i słusznie. Jak już wiesz, uwolniona mogłaby rozerwać wszechświat.  
Tenks ziewnął ostentacyjnie.  
- Ten wykład ma jakiś cel, czy próbujesz po prostu zyskać na czasie?  
- Zyskać na czasie? Ja już wygrałem!  
- Taaak? Jakoś nie widzę siebie leżącego na ziemi w kałuży krwi. - Na wszelki wypadek rozejrzał się uważnie. Przy okazji dostrzegł, że Cathan gdzieś zniknął. Widać uznał, że faktycznie przeszkadza.  
- Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, twoje ki-ataki są bezużyteczne. Możesz mnie zranić tylko bezpośrednim ciosem, a zaraz pozbawię cię i tej możliwości.  
Saiyan zmarszczył brwi i przestał się uśmiechać. Przyjął pozycję obronną, na tyle na ile mógł. Właśnie w takich chwilach najbardziej brakowało mu drugiej sprawnej ręki.  
Pincer opadł na ziemię i skupił chi, momentalnie powodując drżenie gruntu. Tenks nie reagował. Nie żeby lekceważył przeciwnika - był zwyczajnie ciekawy co się zaraz stanie.  
Sylwetkę niebieskiego wojownika spowiły fioletowo-pomarańczowe wyładowania. Wzrokowo nie do odróżnienia od zwyczajnej ki, ale szósty zmysł srebrnowłosego niemal wykrzykiwał ostrzeżenia. Saiyan czuł, że jego organizm pozbawiony jest jakiegokolwiek mechanizmu obronnego przed energią, którą emanował przeciwnik. Dla tej mocy Tenks i jego ki były jak powietrze - nie stawiały niemal żadnego oporu.  
Ale to wszystko tylko zwiększało jego ochotę, by skopać niebieskiemu tyłek.  
Trzeźwo oceniając sytuację, musiał jednak przyznać, że zanosiło się raczej na kopanie w drugą stronę.  
O ile przed momentem Pincer emanował chi, to teraz stał się niemal żywą chi-latarnią. Obca energia w skoncentrowanej postaci otoczyła całe jego ciało, przylegając do skóry niczym jaskrawobiały kombinezon. Wrażenie jakie wywierał na szóstym zmyśle Tenksa dało się porównać tylko do ucisku na uszy przy nurkowaniu na dużej głębokości.  
Przytłaczające.  
Olbrzym rzucił się do ataku. Na szczęście dla Tenksa nie stał się wcale szybszy. Gdyby było inaczej, Saiyan być może pożegnałby się z życiem już po pierwszym ciosie. A tak, zdołał wykonać unik. Prawie.  
Pięść musnęła policzek wypalając skórę aż do kości. Srebrnowłosy opanował krzyk bólu i ponownie odruchowo odskoczył do tyłu. Nie został w jednym miejscu zbyt długo. Pincer posłał jego śladem pocisk, który zamienił ziemię pod stopami fuzjowca w kocioł płynnego ognia. Tenks zdążył wyskoczyć w powietrze, ponownie ratując się przed śmiercią, a co najmniej utratą nóg.  
Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się, co uratował. Niebieski spadł na niego z góry, jak jastrząb, uderzając złączonymi pięściami w kark. Przeszył widmo Zanzoken. Trudno kogoś zaskoczyć, święcąc jak stuwatowa żarówka - dosłownie i w przenośni.  
Saiyan nie świecił, poza tym był szybszy od przeciwnika. Wykonał niemal identyczny manewr - spadł na Pincera jak grom z jasnego nieba, kopiąc z przewrotki. Na swoje nieszczęście, trafił idealnie.  
Powiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego bólu byłoby lekką przesadą. Ale gdyby prowadził klasyfikację cierpień, których dane mu było doświadczyć, zaliczyłby tę sytuację do pierwszej trójki. Zupełnie jakby kopnął w większą i cięższą od siebie kulę płonącego napalmu. Potworny żar rozlał się po stopie, parząc skórę i szybko wnikając w głąb ciała. Z buta zostały strzępy.

Wyjąc z bólu, Tenks wylądował, choć bardziej wyglądało to na częściowo kontrolowany upadek. Zatrzymał się na stercie gruzu, padł na lewy bok i przez chwilę tak został. Tylko sile swojego ataku zawdzięczał, że nie został w tym momencie dobity - Pincera zwyczajnie zamroczyło.  
Nie musiał patrzeć na stopę, by wiedzieć, że źle to wygląda. Ale spojrzał, czego zresztą zaraz pożałował. W miejscach kontaktu z aurą przeciwnika, ciało zostało wypalone, jakby polano je kwasem. Skóra, mięśnie, kości, ścięgna - bez znaczenia. W zetknięciu z chi przestawały istnieć.  
Saiyan zaklął i spróbował wstać, ale uszkodzona noga odmówiła współpracy. Uniósł się więc tak, by lewitować kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Zacisnął pięść.  
Zostały mi do dyspozycji lewa ręka i lewa noga - przeszło mu przez głowę. - Jak stracę jeszcze kawałek mózgu, to zostanę prawdziwie modelowym pół-Saiyanem.  
Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Czarny humor pomagał może przetrwać, ale nie zbliżał go ani o pół kroku do zwycięstwa. Szybko przeliczył w myślach opcje, które mu pozostały.  
Jedna. Niezbyt wiele. Przyjrzał się sprawnej dłoni.  
- Miałaś posłużyć do wykończenia Edge'a - przemówił do niej - ale zaufaj mi, ten tutaj jest równie niedobry.  
Przeniósł wzrok na Pincera, który zdołał tymczasem dojść do siebie, przynajmniej częściowo. Wciąż otaczała go zabójcza aura, ale miał problemy z zachowaniem prostej postawy. Oddychał ciężko. Na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu.  
- Chyba pękła mi jakaś kość - powiedział, ostrożnie masując bark.  
- Popełniłem błąd - stwierdził Tenks. - Rzeczywiście, atakując cię w tej chwili prędzej sam się wykończę niż coś ci zrobię.  
- Prawda. Choć ten cios był imponujący. Nie doceniłem cię.  
- Ale co teraz? Wojna na wyniszczenie? Ty próbujesz mnie zabić, a ja odczekać aż padniesz z wyczerpania?  
- Ano, jest to trochę męczące - przyznał olbrzym, dezaktywując aurę. - Do tej pory nie korzystałem z tej techniki więcej niż dziesięć sekund naraz. Ty chyba jesteś w stanie unikać moich ciosów znacznie dłużej...  
- Nie tylko. - Tenks poczuł się nagle bardzo pewny siebie. - Mogę cię w każdej chwili wykończyć.  
- Nie będziesz miał okazji. Koniec zabawy!  
Gwałtownie uwolnił energię, zalewając okolicę falą chi. Niezbyt silną, ale oczywiście nie miało to znaczenia. Tenks poczuł ból. Tylko saiyański instynkt uratował go przed śmiercią. Półświadomie użył techniki Shunkanido, lądując na pustynnym księżycu Tarey.  
Mając wrażenie, że cały płonie, padł na piasek. Nie musiał widzieć sam siebie, by mieć świadomość, że przód ciała ma poparzony. Kaszlnął krwią. Niedobrze. Promieniowanie energii tamtego najwyraźniej uszkodziło mu płuca.  
Zaśmiał się lekko, na tyle na ile jeszcze mógł. Może i był najpotężniejszym wojownikiem wszechświata, ale ci z innego wymiaru byli jeszcze lepsi.  
Usłyszał odgłos teleportacji. Zaciekawiony, uniósł głowę by zobaczyć kto się pojawił.  
- Cholera, widzę Gwiazdy - rzucił.  
Zebrali się wszyscy, nie licząc Edge'a. Nawet Cathan. Ci nie znający Shunkanido zostali teleportowani przez kolegów.  
- Czy pański wygląd oznacza, że poniósł pan porażkę? - odezwał się błękitnooki.  
- Po cholerę żeście tu przylecieli? - Tenks odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
- Przybyliśmy na pomoc - wyjaśnił Dao. - Wygląda, że jej potrzebujesz.  
- Nie sądzę, żeby...  
- Widzi pan jakiś sposób, żeby go pokonać? - przerwał mu Cathan. - Tylko bez kiepskich dowcipów, nie mamy na to czasu.  
- Jest jeden - potwierdził Tenks, próbując się podnieść. Kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku, ale odniósł sukces. Chwiejąc się, spojrzał po twarzach obecnych. - Z tym, że nie sądzę, bym zdołał go zastosować. Pan Niebieski raczej nie zechce poczekać.  
- Jeśli go zatrzymamy, uda ci się? - zapytał Dao.  
Saiyan uśmiechnął się i kaszlnął lekko.  
- A jak niby zamierzacie to zrobić?  
- Uwaga! - krzyknął Cathan. - Leci tu!  
Rzeczywiście, ki, a właściwie chi, Pincera zbliżała się bardzo szybko. Tenks zaklął w myślach.  
- Dobra - machnął ręką - chcecie zostać mięsem armatnim, wolna wola.  
- Dziewczyny! - rzucił krótko Dao. Sabre i Dagger unisono skinęły głowami. Pięć sekund później były już połączone w Sagger. - Poczekaj aż zaczniemy walczyć, inaczej się zorientuje - poinstruował Tenksa.  
Wkrótce zjawił się i przeciwnik, zatrzymując jakieś czterdzieści metrów nad ziemią. Na widok wszystkich Umierających Gwiazd dostał ataku śmiechu.  
- Zawołałeś kumpli na pomoc? - krzyknął do Tenksa. - Bez urazy, ale naprawdę myślisz, że to coś da?  
- Nie powinieneś nas lekceważyć - ostrzegł go Dao.  
- Dlaczego nie? - zaciekawił się Pincer.  
- Jesteśmy elitą wojowników wszechświata. Edge osobiście wybrał nas spośród miliardów.  
Niebieski uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
- W całym tym wszechświecie nie istnieje prawdziwa siła. Nawet wasz srebrnowłosy czempion wytrwał zaledwie kilka minut. Ale dobrze, dam wam szansę. Chcecie walczyć wszyscy na raz, czy po kolei?  
- Po kolei - wybrał Dao. - Cinqueda...  
Wojownicy rozstąpili się, przepuszczając szczupłą kobietę w ciemnym stroju. Bez słowa przyjęła postawę bojową, nawiązując z Pincerem kontakt wzrokowy. Spojrzenie szarych oczu nie wyrażało żadnych emocji. Trwali tak przez kilka sekund.  
- No dalej - zachęcił olbrzym. - Atakuj.  
Nie zauważył co się stało - poczuł tylko ból, gdy ostre paznokcie kobiecej dłoni rozorały mu oko. Wrzasnął i chwycił się za twarz. Krew pociekła między palcami.  
Nim zdążył pomyśleć o kontrataku, Cinqueda zniknęła, a on sam oberwał potężnym kopnięciem w nerkę od Sagger. Zbroja złagodziła efekt, ale z bólu aż go zamroczyło. Miało to o tyle dobrą stronę, że prawie nie poczuł ki-blasta Sashi-Zoe, który trafił go w czoło. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy stopa Cathana trzasnęła go w twarz, prawie przestawiając nos. Głowa odskoczyła lekko do tyłu. Odskoczył też Cathan, robiąc miejsce Falchionowi i Seimitarowi.  
Ciemnoskórzy wojownicy wypuścili fale ki jednocześnie, trafiając idealnie w cel. Niecałe dwie sekundy po nich, swoje dorzucili też Dao, atakujący firmową Shiroikaną oraz Clay More, który wystrzelił Fallen Star. Pincer zniknął w gigantycznej, kolorowej eksplozji. Podmuch wzbił w powietrze tumany szarożółtego piasku, który momentalnie oblepił Tenksa. Saiyan zaczął pluć i kaszleć.  
- Tenks! - krzyknął do niego Dao. - Rób coś!  
- Cholera - zaklął srebrnowłosy. Akcja Gwiazd zrobiła na nim takie wrażenie, że zapomniał o działaniu. - Już!  
No i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o poranne dłubanie w nosie - pomyślał jeszcze, patrząc na palce, które miał zaraz stracić.  
Dym otaczający olbrzyma nie zdążył się rozwiać - został zdmuchnięty przez eksplozję aury wojownika. I nie tylko aury - Pincera otaczała półprzezroczysta sfera błękitnej chi, która rozbłyskiwała co chwilę od wyładowań elektrycznych strzelających z jego ciała. To na niej musiał zatrzymać się połączony atak podwładnych Edge'a.  
Zamiast lewego oka miał czerwoną miazgę. Wykrzywiona z wściekłości twarz była cała we krwi. Ten widok uświadomił Tenksowi, że nie zdąży użyć Disruptora. I że jest już martwy.  
Że wszyscy są już martwi.  
Cathan i Cinqueda również to zrozumieli i, nie zastanawiając się długo, odteleportowali się z pola walki. Reszta nie myślała tak szybko, albo - jak chociażby Sagger - łudzili się, że dadzą radę stawić dalszy opór. Rozsądek podpowiedział Saiyanowi, by uciekać jak tamci, ale, jak wielokrotnie wcześniej, został zignorowany.  
Zresztą, po tym co się stało z Ziemią, Tenks nie zamierzał już nigdy przedwcześnie opuszczać pola walki. Wolał zginąć. No i akurat miał okazję.  
Pincer dezaktywował osłonę i ruszył do ataku. Fuzjowiec skupił moc i wystrzelił w powietrze, zastępując mu drogę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest osłabiony i nie wytrzyma długo, ale tego co się stało, nie oczekiwał. Pincer nawet się nie zatrzymał - w locie grzmotnął fuzjowca w twarz prawym sierpowym i poprawił promieniem chi z lewej, który wyrwał Saiyanowi dziurę w prawej piersi. Srebrnowłosy charknął i stracił panowanie nad lotem. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że umrze nim dotknie ziemi, ale tak się nie stało.  
Niebieski przestał się nim interesować - może uznał, że szkoda fatygi na dobijanie? Zamiast tego zwrócił się przeciw aktualnie najsilniejszej Sagger. Zaatakował kilkoma szybkim ki-blastami, ale dziewczyna uniknęła ich bez problemu, znikając i pojawiając się. Nie dorównywała mocą ani jemu, ani tym bardziej Tenksowi, ale nie obawiała się wykorzystywać wszystkich swoich możliwości. A była piekielnie szybka.  
Przeszła do kontrataku. Teleportowała się za plecy Pincera, uderzając w kark. Zachwiał się, ale zaraz odwrócił, uderzając na odlew. Dziewczyna odskoczyła z jednoczesnym unikiem, co uratowało jej życie, bo z dłoni olbrzyma wystrzeliła smuga tnącej chi. Skończyło się na odciętym kosmyku rudych, kręconych włosów.  
Sagger przyspieszyła, ruszając do kolejnej kontry, ale w połowie drogi zniknęła. Zmaterializowała się przy lewym barku przeciwnika, kopiąc w głowę. Tym razem się uchylił i odpowiedział chi-blastem. W ostatniej chwili odteleportowała się o pół kilometra.  
Zbyt późno zorientowała się, że niebieski skopiował ten manewr.  
Cios w tył głowy pozbawił ją przytomności. Nastąpił błysk - fuzja rozpadła się. Bliźniaczki zaczęły spadać. Pincer lekko się zdziwił, ale wahał tylko przez moment. Tym razem widział sens zadania ciosu łaski. Zacisnął pięść, skupił energię i wystrzelił z palca wskazującego i środkowego dwa czerwone strumienie chi, po jednym na każdą z wojowniczek. Nie miał szans nie trafić.  
Mimo to, spudłował, choć nie z własnej winy. Dao pojawił się obok i kopnął go w głowę. Cios nie wywarł bardzo dużego efektu, ale wystarczył, by zakłócić celność. Oba promienie wbiły się w piasek. Podziemne eksplozje, podobne do termojądrowych, wyrzuciły w powietrze tony piachu.  
- To było głupie - warknął Pincer, łapiąc Dao za szyję. - Zmieniłeś tylko kolejność w której zginiecie.  
Nie rozluźniając chwytu, wystrzelił z drugiej dłoni strumień, który niemal dosłownie rozerwał staruszka na strzępy. Przy tej różnicy poziomów nie musiał nawet używać chi. Ale użył, chyba z przyzwyczajenia.  
Krwawe strzępy, które kiedyś były najstarszym wojownikiem Umierających Gwiazd, rozprysły się po okolicy.

Pył w powietrzu znacznie ograniczał widoczność, ale nie przeszkadzał w kierowaniu się szóstym zmysłem. Pincer wyczuł, że jego przeciwnicy uciekają. Normalnie by go to rozbawiło, ale teraz zdecydowanie nie miał nastroju do śmiechu. Chciał ich wszystkich pozabijać. No, może zostawić jednego, dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Edge, wykończyć go i wrócić do domu.  
Tak, dobry plan...  
Zapewne od razu przeszedłby do jego realizacji, gdyby nie wrażenie obecności potężnej siły, które go nagle opanowało. Coś czaiło się w wirujących chmurach piasku. Zacisnął pięści w oczekiwaniu co, a raczej kto wyłoni się z tumanu.  
Nie pomyślał, że to może być Edge. Trudno powiedzieć dlaczego, ale ta akurat możliwość nie przeszła mu przez głowę. Dlatego właśnie zdziwił się, gdy go wreszcie ujrzał.  
Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak mu opowiadano i jakim widział go na zdjęciach i hologramach - brzydki i wielki, większy nawet niż on sam. Minimalnie, ale zawsze. Towarzyszył mu jeden z wojowników tego wymiaru, ten z idealnie błękitnymi oczami. Wylądowali na piasku przed nim.  
- Edge. - Pincer przywitał nowoprzybyłego. - A już zacząłem sądzić, że odbyłem tę podróż na próżno.  
- Zabiłeś Dao - odpowiedział swym chropowatym głosem przywódca Umierających Gwiazd. Miał wyraz twarzy jakby właśnie budził się z długiego, głębokiego snu.  
- Tenksa chyba też - powiedział Cathan. - Jego ki szybko zanika.  
- Więc zajmij się nim - rzucił olbrzym, akcentując wypowiedź lekkim machnięciem dłoni, jakby odprawiał służącego. Błękitnoooki posłuchał bez słowa.  
Przez moment dwa niebieskie wielkoludy w milczeniu mierzyły się nawzajem wzrokiem. Atmosfera tak zgęstniała, że niemal dało się ją kroić Kienzanem.  
- Nic z tego nie rozumiem - powiedział wreszcie Edge. - Minęły tysiące lat. Wciąż mnie ściga?  
- Tysiące lat? - zaśmiał się Pincer. - Niezupełnie. W naszym wymiarze czas biegnie inaczej, zwłaszcza dla Imperatora. On jest wieczny. I nie wybacza.  
- Skąd wiedział, że wciąż żyję?  
- Wręcz przeciwnie. Myśleliśmy, że zginąłeś.  
- Zginąłem - przyznał lider Gwiazd. - Ale żyję. Takie rzeczy pozwalają docenić ten wszechświat.  
- Długo już nie pożyjesz!  
Pincer ruszył niczym tornado, tuż nad ziemią, ciągnąc za sobą burzę piasku. Kopnął z rozpędu w środek klatki piersiowej. Edge przewrócił się i potoczył w dół wydmy. W połowie zbocza odbił sie i wystrzelił w powietrze jak rakieta, plując piaskiem. Wyczuł przeciwnika za plecami, ale na reakcję było ułamek sekundy za późno. Oberwał potężnym ciosem w tył głowy, aż pociemniało mu przed oczami.  
Wzrok odzyskał akurat na czas, by powstrzymać upadek. Zahamował pół metra nad powierzchnią, tak gwałtownie jakby zawisł na pasach bezpieczeństwa. Od razu też rzucił się w bok, unikając okrągłego pocisku ki, nadlatującego z góry.  
Eksplozja zmieniła kilka ton piasku w płynne szkło, dodatkowe kilkadziesiąt zostało zdmuchnięte na wszystkie strony. Edge dał się porwać fali uderzeniowej, ktora uniosła go na kilkanaście metrów. Przyspieszył za pomocą ki, jednocześnie próbując zlokalizować przeciwnika. W końcu wypatrzył go na tle pustyni, kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Pincer właśnie kończył przygotowywać strumieniowy atak ki.  
Struga energii wystrzeliła ku liderowi Gwiazd, o wiele szybsza niż oczekiwał. Zadziałał odruchowo - skupił chi w dłoni i pięścią odbił ładunek na bok. Pincer zdziwił się lekko, ale nie aż tak jak dwie sekundy później, gdy ta sama pięść zderzyła się z jego twarzą.  
Ocknął się z ustami pełnymi piasku. Drobny pustynny pył oblepił też zakrwawiony oczodół. Spróbował wstać, ale skutecznie uniemożliwiła mu to stopa rozmiaru pięćdziesiąt dwa, która wgniotła jego głowę z powrotem w podłoże.  
To go zdenerwowało. Szarpnął się i zawinął nogami, podcinając Edge'a, który stracił równowagę. Pincer tymczasem uniósł się do przysiadu i z ugiętych nóg wystrzelił ku przeciwnikowi, obalając go na ziemię. Przez chwilę tarzali się po pustyni w chaotycznych zapasach, próbując zdobyć przewagę za pomocą czystej siły fizycznej. Tu przewagę miał jednooki, który miał porównywalną masę mięśniową upakowaną w bardziej kompaktowe wymiary - w tym krótsze, ale bardziej muskularne ramiona. Zdołał wykręcić Edge'owi za plecy jedną z rąk, aż coś chrupnęło.  
Tym razem to lider Gwiazd stracił cierpliwość. Sięgnął drugą ręką za plecy, chwytając garść długich włosów przeciwnika i szarpnął. Pincer zawył z bólu, gdy gwałtownie stracił część fryzury. Edge wykorzystał jego moment dekoncentracji - odwinął się i uderzył z półobrotu, trafiając w bok głowy.  
Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do skoku, niczym dwa tygrysy.  
Jednooki uśmiechnął się szeroko. Teraz, gdy jego twarz pokrywała krew i piach, nie było w tym uśmiechu nic uroczego.  
- Całkiem nieźle, Edge. Jesteś tak silny jak opowiadali, może nawet bardziej.  
- Kto opowiadał?  
- He he he - Pincer zaśmiał się jak ktoś, kto ma do opowiedzenia bardzo zabawną historię. - Powiedz, nie dziwi cię, że jesteśmy tacy podobni?  
- Nie dziwi. Trochę zastanawia. Jesteś klonem?  
- Niezupełnie, Edge. Właściwie, to ty jesteś klonem.  
- Co?  
- Twoja potęga. Myślisz, że skąd się wzięła? Odziedziczyłeś ją. Po Imperatorze. - Uśmiech jednookiego zrobił się jeszcze szerszy. - Zaszokowany?  
Mina lidera Gwiazd wystarczyła mu za odpowiedź.  
- To właściwie zaszczyt móc cię spotkać. Byłeś pierwszy. Prototyp. Eksperyment. Całkiem udany, żeby nie było. Zresztą jedyny będący bezpośrednim klonem imperatora. Reszta z nas ma mieszane geny. Na przykład, w moim przypadku materiał genetyczny Imperatora zmieszano z DNA najpotężniejszej wojowniczki Neev-jin w historii. Podobno odziedziczyłem po niej kolor oczu. Zostało tylko jedno, ale przypatrz się, na pewno sobie przypomnisz.  
Edge wcale nie musiał sobie przypominać.  
- Claw...  
- Była moją biologiczną matką. To czyni z nas braci, w pewnym sensie. A może bardziej ojca i syna? Jesteś przecież klonem, więc to równie dobrze mogły być twoje geny.  
- Co się z nią stało?  
- O, wszystko w porządku, jak sądzę. Wiedzie szczęśliwe życie jako fabryka komórek macierzystych. No, chyba że już się jej pozbyli. Nie wiem jak jest w tej branży z datami przydatności do spożycia.  
- Wiesz co - rzucił przywódca Gwiazd. - Nie lubię cię. Masz paskudny charakter. Szkoda, że naprawdę nie jesteś moim synem, naprostowałbym cię w dzieciństwie. Teraz już za późno.  
Przyspieszył gwałtownie. Momentalnie znalazł się przy przeciwniku, trafiając go mocnym podbródkowym. Pincer poleciał do góry, wyhamowując dopiero po trzydziestu metrach. Splunął zakrwawionym zębem.  
- Nieźle! - krzyknął. - Ale jeśli tylko na tyle cię stać, to walka będzie krótka.  
- Będzie krótka! - potwierdził Edge, dematerializując się i pojawiając za plecami młodszego Neev-jina.  
Grzmotnął go od góry złączonymi pięściami. Lot ku ziemi trwał niecałą sekundę. Pincer wbił się głęboko w piaszczyste podłoże, zaraz jednak jego ki zniknęła, pojawiając się za plecami dowódcy Gwiazd. Czempion Imperatora najwyraźniej polubił teleportację.  
Cios przeszył sylwetkę, która zaraz zbledła i rozmyła się. Zanzoken. Pincer rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika. Szósty zmysł nic mu nie mówił. Czy to możliwe, by Edge potrafił aż tak bardzo wytłumić emanację swojej mocy?  
Najwyraźniej potrafił.  
Jednooki zorientował się ułamek sekundy za późno. Olbrzym pojawił się przed nim, wbijając pięść w brzuch. Młodszy Neev-jin zdążył napiąć mięśnie, ale i tak poczuł jak jego żołądek odbił się od kręgosłupa.  
Przed poprawką już się nie obronił - fala chi zmiotła go niemal na orbitę. Czarny pancerz zaabsorbował sporą część ataku, ale to, czym jego właściciel oberwał wystarczyło, by dać do myślenia.  
Co się dzieje? Dlaczego jest silniejszy ode mnie? Nie tak miało być!  
Drgnął, gdy Edge teleportował się na dwa metry od niego.  
- Niemożliwe! - krzyknął. - Zabiję cię!  
Strzelił na oślep ogromnym ładunkiem chi, ale dowódca Gwiazd łatwo zrobił unik i dopadł do jednookiego, wykręcając mu lewą rękę za plecy. Teraz miał pewność, że przeciwnik nie ucieknie za pomocą Shunkanido.  
- Czego się spodziewałeś? - zapytał. - Gdyby byle chłystek mógł mnie wykończyć, zginąłbym dawno temu. Nie tacy jak ty próbowali. Co z tego, że mamy te same komórki? Że władasz chi?  
- Zginiesz, Edge. Prędzej czy póź... Auu! - zawył, gdy olbrzym prawie wyrwał mu ramię ze stawu. - Zabicie mnie nic ci nie da - stęknął.  
- O to bym się nie martwił. Przeczuwam spory ładunek satysfakcji.  
- Nie zdołasz bronić się wiecznie! - Nawet w obliczu śmierci, Pincer wciąż rzucał groźbami. - Teraz już wiemy gdzie jesteś. Przybędą inni!  
- Ależ zapraszam, z całego serca - stwierdził starszy Neev-jin. - Przekażę im twoje pozdrowienia.  
Szarpnął rękę przeciwnika, odwracając go przodem do siebie. Zebrał moc w prawej, zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni.  
- EDGECRUSHER! - krzyknął uderzając centralnie w mostek. Pincer charknął i zrobił minę jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Z kącików ust pociekły mu strużki krwi. Po chwili głowa zawisła bezwładnie. Edge podrzucił zwłoki w powietrze i spopielił je strumieniem chi, upewniając się, że nikt nie będzie w stanie znaleźć żadnego materiału do klonowania.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował rozwiewający się dym. Kolejna ofiara na długiej liście osób, które zabił. Tym razem miał powód - pomścił Dao. I być może Tenksa. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to tylko wymówka.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że dawno już nie doświadczył takiej jasności myśli jak teraz. Podobne przebudzenia, zdarzały mu się coraz rzadziej. Ale skoro wreszcie nastąpiło, zamierzał wykorzystać okazję.

O ile, przy sporej dawce dobrej woli, Garnet mogłaby jeszcze uznać za zbieg okoliczności podobieństwo latających platform do pałacu Wszechmogącego Ziemi, to istnienie wiernej kopii tegoż pałacu w żadnym razie przypadkiem być nie mogło. Dlatego też, obserwując rządek typowo ziemskich palm, zupełnie nie wiedziała co myśleć o całej sytuacji. Miała dziwne przeczucia, a czekanie do którego zostały z Okrą zmuszone, doprowadzało ją do szału.  
Saiyanka reagowała zresztą podobnie, tyle że nie potrafiła tego tak dobrze ukrywać. Właściwie, w ogóle nie potrafiła tego ukrywać.  
- Szału dostaję! - warczała. - Mówię ci, Garnet, ten cały "Najwyższy" to ściema! Nie istnieje, a oni robią z nas głupków. Pewnie dopiero go wymyślają!  
- Możliwe - przyznała dla świętego spokoju Lanfanka. W głębi duszy jednak nie podzielała zdania koleżanki. Miała już niemal całkowitą pewność, że Najwyższy istnieje. Miała też podejrzenia co do jego tożsamości.  
Ale czy Wszechmogący Ziemi miał możliwość opuszczenia planety przed jej zagładą? A nawet jeśli tak, to czy wiedział, że powinien to zrobić? Może... Tu w Garnet zapaliła się nieśmiała iskierka nadziei. Może Freya zdążyła dolecieć do pałacu i go ostrzec! Nie, to bez sensu. Gdyby przeżyła, skontaktowałaby się z siostrą, prędzej czy później. Chyba, że nie była w stanie. Tak, to możliwe... No i ta planeta. Nie istniała jeszcze dziesięć lat temu. Ale mogła zostać stworzona za pomocą Smoczych Kul.  
W tym rozumowaniu istniała pewna dziura - dlaczego wszechmogący Ziemi, którego pamiętała jako miłego i pogodnego Nameczanina, miałby podbijać wszechświat, tak jak czynił to Najwyższy ze swoim Wszechsojuszem?  
Zagryzła wargi. Może to jednak przypadek? Nie, niemożliwe! Już prędzej ktoś skorzystał z wzoru pałacu i stworzył podobny. Ale kto?  
Z trudem powstrzymywała się przed pozabijaniem jaszczurowatych strażników, wbiegnięciem do budynku i wyciągnięciem odpowiedzi siłą z tego, kto się tam znajdował. Ktokolwiek by to nie był.  
- Tej, pytam się o coś - usłyszała głos Okry. - Co ty taka zamyślona?  
- Przepraszam. Co mówiłaś?  
- Pytałam co sądzisz o naszych gospodarzach. Wiesz, tych opatulonych w habity.  
Faktycznie, choć na planecie widziały przekrój wszelkiego rodzaju kosmitów, trójka ambasadorów zdawała się być tu najwyższa rangą.  
- Nie wiem. Wydają się być w porządku.  
- W porządku? - skrzywiła się Saiyanka. - Mnie na sam ich widok skręca ze złości. Aroganckie dupki. Łażą, uśmiechają się i mówią. Nic tylko mówią. Co rusz mam ochotę wziąć któregoś i trzasnąć go w tę jego zieloną twarz!  
Garnet coś tknęło. Zielona twarz! Oczywiście!  
To dlatego noszą tyle ubrań. Nie chcieli zostać rozpoznani jako Nameczanie!  
I jeśli miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do przynależności rasowej ambasadorów, i tak zostałyby rozwiane trzydzieści sekund później, gdy wylądowali w pięciu na kamiennej posadzce pałacu. Już nie mieli na sobie zakrywających wszystko strojów z Nowej Plant - ubrani byli w proste tuniki, z rękawami lub bez, oraz śmiesznawe, brązowe buty. Łyse czaszki zdobiła jedynie para czułków.  
- Wybaczcie, że musiałyście czekać - odezwał się Taguir.  
- Jesteście Nameczanami - stwierdziła z triumfem Garnet. Okra spojrzała na nią pytająco.  
- Tak sądziłem, że będziesz nas znać...  
- Dlaczego się z tym kryjecie?  
- O co właściwie chodzi? - próbowała się wtrącić Saiyanka.  
- Najwyższy wszystko wam wyjaśni. Na razie pozwól, dwóch z moich braci jeszcze nie znacie. Ten podobny do mnie ma na imię Lute, a tamten grubas to Mando.  
- Nie jestem gruby - burknął Mando.  
- Braci? Czy to oznacza, że Najwyższy...  
- Tak, to nasz ojciec - Taguir odgadł pytanie. - Pozwólcie tędy - wskazał wejście do pałacu. - Ucieszy się jak was zobaczy. Od jakichś dziesięciu lat nie widział Saiyana ani Lanfana...

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego szóstego.**


	28. Komitet powitalny

**Rozdział XXVII - Komitet powitalny**

Kilka układów słonecznych od Tarey, wokół zupełnie przeciętnej gwiazdy krążyła pylista, niezamieszkała planetka. Była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą przypadkowy podróżnik - inni się tu raczej nie trafiali - zwróciłby uwagę.  
I o to właśnie chodziło.  
Niewielki glob skrywał pewną tajemnicę. Kilka tysięcy lat wcześniej to właśnie tutaj wylądował wehikuł czasu ziemskiej pani naukowiec, Bulmy Briefs, która opuściła swój rodzinny świat tuż przed jego zniszczeniem. Zapoczątkowało to serię wydarzeń o niebagatelnym znaczeniu dla całego wszechświata.  
Mimo technicznych możliwości, Bulma nigdy nie opuściła tego miejsca. Lokalne problemy - z tyranią Umierających Gwiazd na czele - zajęły ją do tego stopnia, że w końcu przestała myśleć o powrocie na Ziemię. Zginęła dwa lata przed tym jak cała Północna Megagalaktyka została wtrącona w niebyt w wyniku terroru Majin Buu.  
Stworzone przez nią Androidy Zeta potrafiły stawić czoła wojownikom Edge'a tylko jakiś czas. Ich największym osiągnięciem było doprowadzenie do likwidacji pierwszych Gasnących Słońc, regularnych oddziałów podległych Cathanowi. Po zniszczeniu Taurusa, przywódcy androidów, aktywność Zeta spadła niemal do zera.  
Wkrótce po odtworzeniu megagalaktyki, oddział został doprowadzony do porządku przez Bulmę z tego wymiaru. Na krótko jednak. Żaden z mechanicznych wojowników nie opuścił Ziemi. Część zginęła z rąk sługusów Mrocznego Kaioshina - Egzekutorów, Son Gohana i Cella. Ci, którzy przetrwali tę bitwę odpłacili złemu bogu z nawiązką, przyczyniając się do jego śmierci. Zarówno oni jak i ta część oddziału Taurusa, która w ogóle nie brała udziału w walkach, unicestwieni zostali przez eksplozję Niebieskiej Planety.  
Ale historia Androidów Zeta nie została jeszcze zakończona.  
Jej nowy etap zaczynał się właśnie teraz, zapoczątkowany pojawieniem się na orbicie planety niedużego statku kosmicznego o kadłubie pomalowanym na niebiesko.

Słowa "uwaga, wchodzimy w nadprzestrzeń" nie przygotowały Saladina na to, co się po chwili wydarzyło. Zupełnie jakby w jego psychikę uderzył parowy kafar. Odczucie było tak gwałtowne, że urwał mu się film. Gdy odzyskał przytomność, miał spore problemy z podniesieniem się z podłogi statku, która wściekle kolebała się na boki, jak i zresztą cała jednostka. Czaszka Saiyana bolała tak, jakby ten cios kafarem miał też swoją wersję materialną.  
- Możesz odczuwać lekkie zawroty głowy - powiadomił go Quina, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. - Też to miałem przy pierwszych kilkunastu razach.  
- Co się stało?  
- Wykonaliśmy skok nadprzestrzenny. I wygląda na to, że udany! - zakrzyknął.  
- Czemu jesteś taki zdziwiony? - zapytał ogoniasty z ledwie wyczuwalną nutką podejrzliwości w głosie.  
Pokład pod jego stopami już się nieco ustabilizował.  
- To eksperymentalny napęd. Nie sądziłem, że zadziała aż tak dobrze.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że tego nie testowałeś?  
- Oczywiście że testowałem! - obruszył się inżynier. - Ale nie na takiej odległości! Przelecieliśmy pół megagalaktyki. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Sądziłem, że to będzie wymagać trzech, albo chociaż dwóch skoków...  
- Co? Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteśmy na miejscu? - Saladin z niedowierzaniem rzucił okiem na wskazania przyrządów.  
- Tak! Genialnie, co?  
- Jakim cudem przelecieliśmy taką odległość w dziesięć sekund?  
- Nie do końca. Minęło kilka dni. Dokładnie nie wiem ile.  
- Straciłem przytomność na tak długo?  
- Nie, nie, tylko na chwilkę. Dla nas tyle to trwało - tłumaczył Quina gorączkowo. - Ten napęd opiera się na kompresji czasoprzestrzeni. Zostaliśmy wymazani z naszego wymiaru i pojawiliśmy się w nim spory czas później, właśnie tutaj. - Przerwał widząc sceptyczną minę czarnowłosego. - To takie połączenie statku kosmicznego i wehikułu czasu... Dobra, nieważne, pewnie i tak nie zrozumiesz.  
- Pewnie nie. - Saladin wzruszył ramionami. - Ale mam jedno pytanie.  
- Tak?  
- Czemu widzę wszystko na fioletowo?  
- Pogłos elektromagnetyczny... - Inżynier znów uderzył w techniczny ton, ale szybko się zreflektował: - Tak samo wszystkie urządzenia szaleją. Taki efekt uboczny. To chwilowe.  
- Aha. Więc, co teraz?  
- Lądujemy. Na planecie powinna być atmosfera. Mam kody dostępu do bazy Androidów Zeta. Musimy znaleźć jedno z wejść i będziemy w domu.  
Saladin nie skomentował, miał niepokojące przeczucie, że to nie będzie choćby w połowie tak proste jak wydawało się jego białowłosemu towarzyszowi. Nie mylił się.

Wbrew założeniom Quina, siedziba androidów nie była uśpioną kryptą, spokojnie czekającą na odkrywcę. Przeciwnie, można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że wręcz tętniła życiem.  
Przynajmniej chwilowo.  
- Zabiję cię!  
Smukła sylwetka długowłosej blondynki śmignęła nad stołem do gry tak szybko, że Tevar zauważył jedynie rozmazaną plamę w kolorze srebra - bo takiej barwy strój nosiła Ria. Dopadła do siedzącego po drugiej stronie Efira, przygniotła go do ziemi, złapała za szyję i zaczęła dusić, jednocześnie tłukąc głową przystojniaka o podłogę.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to dość groźnie, ale tak naprawdę nikomu nie groziły żadne obrażenia (no, może minimalne...). Dlatego Tevar zareagował dopiero po minucie, gdy z braku powietrza twarz Efira zmieniła kolor na purpurowy.  
- Jeśli chcecie zostać sami, to, wiecie, wystarczy słówko i już się zmywam...  
W tym momencie baza rozbrzmiała sygnałem alarmowym. Zareagowali błyskawicznie - w kilkanaście sekund cała trójka znalazła się w centrum dowodzenia, jedynym pomieszczeniu wystarczająco dużym, by ostatni z ich grona H'Tar mógł się w nim swobodnie poruszać. Olbrzyma zastali tam, gdzie zwykle - siedzącego na podłodze przed konsolą sterowniczą. Ze względu na masę ciała nie mógł korzystać z krzeseł. Wcale ich zresztą nie potrzebował - nawet teraz masywna, bezwłosa głowa znajdowała się powyżej monitora.  
- Co się dzieje-dzieje? - pierwszy odezwał się jak zwykle Efir. W razie potrzeby potrafił wyrzucać słowa z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, ale momentami takie tempo sprawiało, że niektóre wyrazy wypowiadał dwukrotnie. Mówił szybciej niż myślał.  
- Mam na radarze jakiś statek. Tuż nad planetą.  
- Dlaczego nie uruchomiłeś alarmu wcześniej? - zapytała Ria.  
- Nie było go! Pojawił się nagle, znikąd!  
- Akurat! - warknął czerwonowłosy. - Pewnie-pewnie znowu przysnąłeś przed monitorem.  
- Nie spałem! Nie wiem skąd się wziął, ale czujniki wykryły go dopiero teraz!  
- Nieistotne - ucięła dziewczyna. - Jest tu i musimy się nim zająć.  
Efir wzruszył ramionami.  
- Pewnie jak zwykle ktoś zabłądził.  
- Chyba nie tym razem - odezwał się Tevar. - Wyczuwam dwie istoty. Jedna z nich dysponuje siłą porównywalną do waszej.  
- Do którego z nas? - zaciekawił się H'Tar, uśmiechając się na całą szerokość swej niemal półmetrowej szczęki. Został zignorowany, jak zwykle.  
- Czyli mamy-mamy gości. Powinniśmy ich godnie powitać!

- Co tak węszysz? - zapytał Quina, gdy Saladin po raz czwarty zakłócił działanie jego ręcznego wykrywacza metali, chodząc tam i z powrotem po badanym obszarze. - Uspokój się, bo trochę mi przeszkadzasz...  
- Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucia. Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy obserwowani.  
- To się nazywa paranoja - wyjaśnił Quina, ponownie skupiając uwagę na trzymanym urządzeniu. - Planetoida jest pusta od lat. Usiądź, odpręż się, a ja poszukam wejścia.  
- Zaczekaj... coś jest nie tak. Czujesz te wibracje?  
- Nie ma żadnych wibra-a-aaa... - Białowłosy rozpaczliwie zamachał rękami, próbując utrzymać równowagę, gdy ziemia pod nim zadrżała. Opadł na kolana, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się rękami i unikając rozkwaszenia nosa.  
Wstrząsy nasiliły się. Saladin uniósł się w powietrze i skupił moc. Szósty zmysł i czujniki w implantach mówiły mu, że zbliża się coś groźnego. I zbliżało się... spod ziemi!  
W tym momencie grunt przed Quina eksplodował. Spod powierzchni wyłoniła się ogromna, ciemna sylwetka. Lanfan nie miał żadnych szans zareagować, zobaczył tylko pięść większą od siebie samego.  
Ogromna ręka uniosła się i opadła, krusząc skałę jak wielkiego herbatnika. Cokolwiek stałoby na jej drodze, nie miało żadnych szans. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Saladina, z Quina zostałby zaledwie krwawy naleśnik. Na ułamek sekundy przed uderzeniem, Saiyan chwycił karłowatego inżyniera za kark i wyciągnął ze strefy zagrożenia.  
"Cholera, było blisko" - pomyślał, stawiając zszokowanego białowłosego na ziemi.  
- Ho, ho, mamy niezły refleks - stwierdził gigantyczny napastnik, przy którym nawet Edge ze wszystkimi swoimi mięśniami wyglądałby co najwyżej jak instruktor aerobiku.  
- Niezły, ale nie dość dobry-dobry - Saiyan usłyszał zza pleców.  
Nie zdążył się odwrócić. Uderzenie w plecy prawie złamało mu kręgosłup, jednocześnie posyłając w powietrze. Tam też już ktoś czekał - Saiyan nie zauważył kto. Poczuł kopnięcie w kark, po którym zapadła ciemność.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego siódmego.**


	29. Łowca dusz

**Rozdział XXVIII - Łowca dusz**

Podobnie jak większość współczesnych Saiya i Lanfa-jin, Amarant ateizm miał we krwi i raczej nie wierzył w życie po śmierci. Gdyby jednak wierzył, wyobrażałby je sobie zupełnie inaczej.  
To było jak sen o spadaniu.  
Amarant opadał przez liczne warstwy różnokolorowych chmur - szybko, ale jednostajnie, tak jakby siła ciągnąca go w dół dopiero uczyła się fachu grawitacji. Niemal od razu zorientował się, że nie ma rąk ani nóg i sam także stanowi coś w rodzaju chmurki, choć chyba o nieco spójniejszej budowie niż mijane obłoki skroplonych gazów. Nieobecność kończyn szybko doprowadziła go do pytania, czy jego nowa forma posiada oczy - a jeżeli nie, to w jaki sposób widzi?  
Mając więcej czasu może i znalazłby na to odpowiedź, być może rozwiązując w ten sposób szereg egzystencjonalnych problemów, ale po chwili wyleciał na czystą przestrzeń. Pod sobą ujrzał bezkresny ocean... czegoś. Raczej nie była to woda.  
Dziesięć sekund później uderzył o powierzchnię zaskakująco ciepłej cieczy. Momentalnie poczuł się zrelaksowany jak nigdy wcześniej - było mu miękko i przyjemnie. Ze wszystkich stron słyszał uspokajające szepty. Nie potrafił rozróżnić słów, ale wcale tego nie potrzebował. Wystarczyło mu, że rozumiał ogólne przesłanie - cieszyli się, że w końcu to dotarł.  
On także się cieszył. Nareszcie czuł się jak w domu. To było to miejsce. Jego miejsce. W świecie śmiertelnych nigdzie tak naprawdę nie pasował. Dla Yasan był zbyt saiyański, dla Nowej Plant - zbyt lanfański. Matka zawsze trochę się go bała, a ojciec widział w nim bardziej następcę tronu niż syna. Tutaj było inaczej. Lepiej. Otoczony miękkim ciepłem, Amarant czuł się jak...  
Jak w ramionach Pan.  
Pan! - nagle przypomniał sobie Amarant. - Na bogów! Co z nią? Przecież tam była! Czy Kuuja zdołał ją zatrzymać? Nie mieliby szans z tym drugim Dashirem. Kim on właściwie był? Bliźniak? Klon? Wyłonił się znikąd, jak jakiś duch. I czemu zaatakował tego pierwszego, skoro i tak obaj chcieli mnie zabić? Nie, zaraz, ten pierwszy chciał tylko wziąć mnie do niewoli, pewnie jako kartę przetargową dla NLV... Czyli ci dwaj chyba nie byli po tej samej stronie. O co tu chodzi?  
Te pytania musiały jednak zaczekać, ponieważ w tym momencie Amarant poczuł jak wokół niego zaciska się sieć - w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa. Został pochwycony i brutalnym szarpnięciem wyciągnięty z ciepłej, przyjemnej cieczy. Zrobiło mu się zimno i niedobrze - pewnie dostałby mdłości, gdyby nie to, że jego nowa forma nie dysponowała żołądkiem.  
Wisiał w czymś w rodzaju ogromnego podbieraka na ryby umieszczonego na końcu dźwigu zamontowanego na niedużej wiosłowej łodzi rybackiej. Operator urządzenia, a zarazem jedyny pasażer łódki wpatrywał się w Amaranta dwoma pustymi, czarnymi jak noc oczodołami umieszczonymi w przeraźliwie chudej twarzy. Zupełnie jakby jego niezdrowo wyglądająca, zielonkawa i lekko fosforyzująca skóra była naciągnięta bezpośrednio na kości.  
- Mam cię, duszyczko! - zarechotał nieprzyjemnie. - Niezły z ciebie okaz. Prawie wcale się nie rozpuściłaś! Ciężka śmierć, co?  
- Kim... kim jesteś? - zdołał jedynie wydukać Amarant.  
- Bardzo dobre pytanie, duszyczko! - zakrzyknął wioślarz, żywo gestykulując. - Dobrze, że je zadajesz, bo jeżeli mamy się dogadywać, to musisz od razu coś zapamiętać. Nazywam się Harron. Harron Potter. A ty, jeżeli nie chcesz wylądować z powrotem w Wielkiej Dusznej Zupie, nigdy, przenigdy nie będziesz zdrabniał mojego imienia ani nazwiska. Zwłaszcza imienia. Rozumiemy się, hmmm? - zbliżył twarz do sieci, w której wisiał Amarant, jakby próbując wypatrzyć u obłoczka jakąś reakcję.  
Książę starał się myśleć szybko.  
- Eee... tak. Rozumiemy się - potwierdził z takim zdecydowaniem na jakie było go w tej chwili stać. - Panie Harronie - dodał jeszcze, na wszelki wypadek.  
- No to słodziutko. A więc, nazywam się Harron Potter. Łowię dusze. Kim więc jestem?  
- Kim? Zaraz... Łowcą dusz?  
- Haha! Chyba się polubimy, duszyczko! Dobra odpowiedź. Niestety, nie zgadłeś: tylko poławiaczem. Ale to było miłe. Witam na pokładzie!  
Operując żelazną wajchą umieszczoną na przedzie łódki skierował ramię dźwigu nad łódkę i uwolnił sieć. Paczka zawierająca Amaranta opadła na deski z cichym mlaśnięciem. Harron Potter nogą odsunął księcia na rufę, po czym usiadł wygodnie i chwycił za wiosła. Wydawało się, że jego chude jak patyki ramiona złamią się przy próbie ruszenia łódki z miejsca, ale nie - wiosłował z werwą dwudziestolatka i wprawą galernika.  
- Na pewno masz wiele pytań! - odezwał się równie energicznie. - Nie kryguj się z ich zadawaniem. Czeka nas długa podróż, więc równie dobrze możemy ją sobie umilić rozmową.  
- Hmm... Mam tu tak zostać, w tej sieci?  
- Niestety, to konieczność! Nie mogę ryzykować, że w przypływie desperacji wyskoczysz za burtę i rozpuścisz się w Zupie, pozbawiając mnie w ten sposób należnej mi zapłaty za wyłowienie cię! I wiem, że zamierzasz teraz obiecać iż nic takiego nie nastąpi, więc od razu ostrzegam: nie rób tego, bo to i tak nic nie da!  
- Aha. A gdzie właściwie...  
- Ale! - przerwał mu Harron, pluskając przy tym wiosłami o wodę. - Nie mogę nie zauważyć, że dotychczas mi się nie przedstawiłeś!  
- Ano tak. Na imię mi Amarant  
- Amarant? Tak po prostu: "Amarant"? Nic więcej?  
- Hmm, po matce: Amarant Sparrow. A po ojcu... chyba "książę Amarant".  
- Nooooo... - Potter zacmokał z uznaniem. - Książę! Od razu wiedziałem, że nie jesteś pierwszą z brzegu zwykłą duszyczką! No to dawaj, opowiadaj. Jak umarłeś?  
- Hmm, a wiesz co jest NLV? Albo chociaż Nowa Plant?  
Bladolicy wioślarz rozciągnął usta w upiornym uśmiechu.  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Ale! - Podkreślił okrzyk gestem. - Mamy mnóstwo czasu, żebyś mi wyjaśnił.  
Wiosła rytmicznie uderzały o powierzchnię wody.

Saladin ocknął się z bolącą głową, przysypany kamieniami i fragmentami skał. Był nieprzytomny dokładnie siedemnaście minut i dwadzieścia trzy sekundy - tak wskazywał komputer wbudowany w cybernetyczne oczy.  
Z pewnym rozczarowaniem zauważył, że z jego okularów-lustrzanek został tylko połamany plastik, zmienił więc wygląd oczu tak, by przypominały naturalne. Nie zamierzał od razu zdradzać wszystkich swoich atutów.  
Szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał trzy obce ki. To samo wskazywał wewnętrzny skauter. I nic więcej.  
Czyżby zabili Quina?  
Na szczęście był w stanie to mniej więcej ustalić. Implanty rejestrowały dane przez cały czas, niezależnie od stanu właściciela. Saladin sięgnął po zapis i już po chwili mniej więcej wiedział co się działo. Obcych było czterech - poza trójką ki-wojowników, którzy kręcili się tu na powierzchni, jeszcze jeden "zwyczajniak", który prawdopodobnie zabrał Quina do podziemnej bazy.  
Zacisnął zęby i odpalił aurę, uwalniając się od przygniatających ciężarów. Wyskoczył na powierzchnię, zrobił salto i wylądował pewnie, na obu stopach. Stali tam, wyraźnie na niego czekając. Żółtobrązowy gigant z twarzą regularnego przygłupa, szczupły fircyk o czerwonych włosach i ponętna blondynka w srebrnym, obcisłym stroju.  
- Gdzie jest Quina? - zapytał Saladin spokojnym, ale zdecydowanym głosem.  
- Bez nerwów - rzucił przystojniak, który najwyraźniej był liderem tej trójki. - Nic mu nie zrobiliśmy. Na razie-razie. - I tak pozostanie, póki póki będziesz grzeczny i chętny do współpracy.  
- Czemu nie - Saiyan wzruszył ramionami. - A czego chcecie?  
- To proste. Urozmaicisz nam nieco rutynę posterunku.

- Zaraz, zaraz! - Wiosła plusnęły o wodę i zamarły. Nie pierwszy raz. Harron był bardzo entuzjastycznym słuchaczem i nie zawsze potrafił jednocześnie słuchać i wiosłować. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś Saiyanem *oraz* Lanfanem? Jednocześnie?  
- No tak - potwierdził Amarant. - Czemu...?  
- Ha! A to ci heca! Ironia losu, można by powiedzieć. I na pewno nie przypadek! - Poławiacz dusz jak zwykle podkreślał wypowiedzi żywą gestykulacją, dziwnie kontrastującą z jego trupią aparycją. - O, nie, na pewno nie.  
- Czemu to takie istotne? - spróbował zapytać książę.  
Jego cierpliwość powoli się wyczerpywała, ale miał przeczucie, że lepiej ją jeszcze trochę podrążyć, niż narażać się Potterowi, w którym było coś przerażającego...  
- Hehehe - zarechotał Harron. - Uśmiejesz się jak ci powiem. Ale! - zakrzyknął po swojemu. - Będzie na to czas. Później. Jeszcze nie dokończyłeś swojej opowieści. Mów, mów, nie cierpię być trzymany w niepewności!  
No to jest nas dwóch - pomyślał Amarant.

Saladin zmierzył trójkę wojowników wzrokiem, trawiąc informacje, które przed momentem od nich uzyskał.  
- Dobrze, zgadzam się - stwierdził po chwili. - Dajcie mi tylko moment na rozgrzewkę. Zamierzacie walczyć jednocześnie, czy pojedynczo?  
- Niech cię-cię nie ponosi wyobraźnia - odpowiedział czerwonowłosy, który przedstawił się jako Efir. - Gdybyśmy zaatakowali jednocześnie, nie-nie przeżyłbyś pięciu sekund.  
Saiyan udawał, że skupia się na rozciąganiu stawów skokowych i nie słyszy.  
- Dobra-dobra - Efir zwrócił się do towarzyszy - ja się nim zajmę, a wy-wy...  
- Hola, hola, zwolnij - wtrąciła się blondynka. Zdaje się, że miała na imię Ria. - Nie ma dobrze, Ef, ty walczyłeś poprzednio.  
- Co-co, niby kiedy?  
- Z tym rudym dzieciakiem, nie pamiętasz?  
- Właśnie - mruknął olbrzymi H'tar.  
- Dajcie spokój, to było wieki-wieki temu! Zaczynamy nową kolejkę.  
- Może być - podchwyciła dziewczyna - ale nie ty ją zaczynasz.  
- A dlaczego nie-nie?  
- Zawsze zabierasz najlepsze kąski dla siebie! Nam też się od życia coś należy!  
- Bez-bez urazy, ale jeśli preferujecie podejście hedonistyczne, to-to chyba wybraliście złą planetę na miejsce zamieszkania...  
- Ha, ha - skomentowała ironicznie Ria.  
H'tar myślał dużo wolniej:  
- Hę? Nie zrozumiałem... - poskarżył się.  
- Więc cofnij się i zastanów nad tym.  
- Nic z tego! - krzyknęła jasnowłosa. - Ustalimy to starym sposobem!  
- Heh. No-no dobrze...  
- Gotowi?  
- Jasne. Papier, kamień, nożyce!

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego ósmego.**


	30. Diabły i kobiety

**Rozdział XXIX - Diabły i kobiety**

Opowieść Amaranta zapowiadała się na znacznie dłuższą niż książę to początkowo zakładał, ponieważ - w wyniku dociekliwości Harrona Pottera - musiał kilkukrotnie zbaczać z głównego wątku i dopowiadać różne szczegóły. Na szczęście poławiacz dusz wykazywał się całkiemm dobrą znajomością świata żywych, więc przynajmniej nie trzeba było mu tłumaczyć podstawowych rzeczy. Wiedział nawet co to jest Super-Saiyan.  
Tymczasem rytmiczne uderzenia wioseł doprowadziły łódkę do czegoś, co wyglądało jak szara chmura osadzona na powierzchni wody - od kilku chwil płynęli w coraz gęstszej mgle.  
- ...Mój ojciec nie chciał się zgodzić żebym wyzwał Lettusa na pojedynek. Uważał, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, że będzie chciał wykorzystać okazję i mnie zabić. Ale udało się nam z Zidane'em go przekonać... - Amarant zamilkł, widząc uniesioną dłoń Harrona.  
- Wybacz, że ci przerywam, drogi książę - odezwał się poławiacz dusz, dziwnie cicho - ale nie jesteśmy sami. Spójrz w górę. - Wskazał punkt na niebie.  
Amarant podążył wzrokiem za jego palcem wskazującym i ujrzał na tle chmur dwie sylwetki. Lewitowali zbyt wysoko żeby dało się dostrzec szczegóły, ale z całą pewnością byli to humanoidzi, nie obłoczki-duszyczki - i to humanoidzi znacznie bardziej cieleśni niż przeraźliwie chudy Harron.  
- Kto to? - zapytał książę.  
- Czerwone diabły. Nie, źle mówię. Jeden czerwony diabeł i jego kukiełka, Saiyan, jak ty.  
- Saiyan? - zdziwił się Amarant. - Co właściwie się dzieje?  
- Ano, widzisz, książę, to oni odpowiadają za to co widzisz dookoła. Że zaświaty wyglądają tak jak teraz. Dobrze, że zdążyliśmy wpłynąć we mgłę. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie zachciałoby im się akurat zagrać ze starym Harronem w "statki".  
- Czy to przez nich nie widać żadnych innych dusz spadających z chmur? - strzelił Amarant.  
- Hehehe, wiedziałem, że nie umknie to twej uwadze, książę. Nie jesteś w ciemię bity, od razu to spostrzegłem. Ale nie, to nie przez nich... Noooo, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. To ta szalona baba...  
- Szalona baba?  
- Ech, szkoda gadać - Harron machnął ręką w geście rezygnacji. - Sam zobaczysz. Daj kobiecie palec to od razu porwie cię całego, i siedem pokoleń twoich potomków. Zresztą, sam wiesz, książę. Założę się, że nie byłbyś teraz martwy gdybyś nie miał tej swojej, jak jej tam. Hehehehe. No, odlecieli! - zakrzyknął radośnie, od razu wznawiając wiosłowanie. - Na czym to skończyliśmy? Aaa, tak, miałeś się pojedynkować z Lettusem, prawda?  
- Hmm? Nie mógłbyś najpierw odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań?  
- Zrobię to, oczywiście, jak obiecałem. Ale! Wszystko w swoim czasie. Przed nami długa droga, zdążymy zaspokoić twoją ciekawość. Cierpliwości, książę, nie spieszy ci się przecież. Bo nie żyjesz, haha! - poławiacz dusz roześmiał się głośno, rozbawiony własnym żartem. - No dawaj, dokończ swoją opowieść. Lettus. Pojedynek.  
Amarant westchnął. I mówił dalej.

Kimkolwiek byli, mieli ostro pomieszane w głowach. Ale tym akurat Saladin się nie przejmował. Spotkał w życiu zbyt wielu świrów, by jeszcze się dziwić. Bardziej ciekawiło go to, skąd właściwie się wzięli. Baza Androidów Zeta miała być tajna i pusta. A tymczasem, wyglądało na to, że ktoś nie tylko wiedział o jej istnieniu, ale nawet oczekiwał odwiedzin i zapobiegawczo wystawił straże. To mogło oznaczać, że wszystkie sekrety, które Quina spodziewał się tu odkryć dawno już przestały istnieć i cała ich wyprawa nie ma większego sensu.  
Ale to był problem na trochę później. Chwilowo Saiyan miał pilniejsze sprawy na głowie - jak choćby przeżycie najbliższej półgodziny. Gra w jan-ken została już zakończona. Wyglądało na to, że zwyciężyła dziewczyna. Drugi był czerwonowłosy. Gigant, który o mało co nie przerobił Quina na naleśnik, zajął ostatnie miejsce.  
- Gotowy? - zapytała blondynka, zbliżając się o dwa kroki. Jej towarzysze niechętnie, ale posłusznie, wycofali się na około sto metrów.  
Z bliska była nawet ładniejsza niż na pierwszy rzut oka. Zbyt ładna i zadbana na wojowniczkę, zapewne pełniła rolę oddziałowej maskotki.  
- Hej, ocknij się! - warknęła, gdy zajęty podziwianiem jej figury Saiyan nie raczył odpowiedzieć. - Pytałam o coś!  
Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i z zakłopotaniem podrapał za uchem.  
- Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. Nie, nie jestem gotowy.  
- Co? - zdziwiła się.  
- Widzisz... - Saladin splótł palce, mając problem z doborem odpowiednich słów - ...ja nie walczę z kobietami.  
- Co? - powtórzyła. - Jaja sobie robisz?  
- Nie, nie. Uwierz mi, że traktuję cię całkowicie poważnie. Jestem pewien, że płeć nie ma negatywnego wpływu na twoje umiejętności i że jesteś świetną wojowniczką...  
- Oczywiście, że nie ma!  
- No tak, właśnie to powiedziałem - zauważył Saladin. - Z pewnością dokopałaś niejednemu facetowi, w tym wielu takim, którzy uważali, że bycie kobietą czyni cię gorszą. Powtarzam: ja tak nie myślę...  
- O co ci właściwie chodzi?  
- Widzisz, ja... nie mogę z tobą walczyć.  
- Męska szowinistyczna świnia!  
Saladin westchnął ciężko.  
- To nie ma nic wspólnego...  
- Dobra, jak chcesz - przerwała mu. - Nie będziemy walczyć.  
- Nie? - zapytał naiwnie Saiyan. Ale błysk w oczach jego przeciwniczki szybko uświadomił mu, że jego nadzieje na polubowne rozstrzygnięcie tego konfliktu są złudne.  
- Wykończę cię tak szybko, że to nie będzie walka tylko egzekucja! - krzyknęła i błyskawicznie przeszła do ataku.  
Zdematerializowała się, pojawiając po sekundzie przy czarnowłosym i kopiąc zamaszyście w kark. Saladin zablokował przedramieniem.  
Odbiła się od gardy i wylądowała pół metra dalej. Zaraz jednak uderzyła ponownie - tym razem z półobrotu. Stopa przeszyła sylwetkę Saiyana na wylot, rozwiewając widmo Zanzoken. Kiedy zdążył go użyć? I gdzie był naprawdę?  
- Tutaj - usłyszała nad uchem. Odruchowo odskoczyła, po serii salt lądując trzy metry dalej, gotowa do obrony. Ale Saladin nie zaatakował. Stał w miejscu, z opuszczonymi rękami.  
- Obawiam się, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie zabić. Ani szybko, ani w ogóle.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy!  
- Słuchaj - zniecierpliwił się. - Tak trudno zrozumieć, że nie chcę i nie będę z tobą walczyć?  
- Chrzań się! Chcesz czy nie chcesz, nie masz wyboru!  
- Ale ty masz. Zrezygnuj! Proszę!  
Ton jego głosu sprawił, że na chwilę się zawahała. Ale tylko na chwilę.  
- Zapomnij! - warknęła. - Walcz albo giń!  
Rozpędziła się, lecąc tuż nad ziemią. Wykorzystując zdobyty impet, uderzyła prawym prostym. Saladin nawet nie próbował unikać ciosu - po prostu w odpowiedniej chwili gwałtownie uwolnił moc. Odrzucona, jak po uderzeniu młotem wojowniczka wyhamowała po dziesięciu metrach, zostawiając w ziemi dwa podłużne wgłębienia. Oddychała ciężko, a serce waliło jej jak wściekłe. Momentalnie też zdążyła się spocić. Ze strachu.

- Hmm, jest niezły - stwierdził H'tar z uznaniem, ale bez entuzjazmu. Nawet jeśli nieznajomy pokonałby ich przyjaciółkę, on był ostatni w kolejce do pojedynku. A wiadomym było, że z walki z Efirem nie wychodzi się żywym.  
- Fakt, chyba lepszy niż sądziłem. Ale i tak o wiele wiele za słaby. Walka z nim nie będzie za za ciekawa.  
- Myślisz, że pokona Rię?  
Efir uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
- Właściwie już wygrał.  
- Więc dlaczego pozwalamy jej walczyć? Wycofajmy ją!  
- Zaczekaj. Ona też już wie, że przegra. Chcę zobaczyć co zrobi.

Co się przed chwilą stało? - zastanawiała się gorączkowo dziewczyna. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Zupełnie jakby na ułamek sekundy jej przeciwnik stał się kimś zupełnie innym. Ta moc była zbyt potężna i zbyt... zbyt odmienna, by mogła należeć do niego...  
Nie miała złudzeń. Stwierdzenie, że jest od niej "silniejszy" stanowiłoby eufemizm. Może powinna się poddać? Zerknęła na Efira i H'tara. Czy oni też to poczuli?  
Nie! - skarciła się w myślach. Nie mogła się zawsze na nich oglądać. Jeśli ma przegrać, to niech się to stanie po tym jak da z siebie wszystko.  
Czarnowłosy nieznajomy wciąż stał na swoim miejscu, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Ze stoickim spokojem obserwował zachowanie przeciwniczki. Jego mina sugerowała, że nie ma ochoty kontynuować tej walki. Ale decyzja nie należała do niego.  
Uniosła się w powietrze, skupiając ki w zaciśniętych pięściach. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Skoro to miał być atak ostatniej szansy, to nie ma co się ograniczać, prawda?  
Zdecydowanym gestem wyprostowała dłonie, posyłając ku Saladinowi serię mocnych ki-blastów wysyłanych jeden po drugim tak szybko, że nim pierwsze dotarły do celu, w powietrzu było już dziesięć kolejnych.  
Tym razem Saiyan nie zdecydował się przyjąć ataku na blok. Odskoczył zwinnie, unikając początkowej eksplozji. Podmuch wybił go z równowagi, opóźniając reakcję na kolejne wybuchy. O mało co nie oberwał przez to w korpus. Wywinął się dosłownie w ostatnim momencie. Ale to nie wystarczyło, by poczuć się bezpiecznie. Już po chwili, ścigany serią eksplozji miotał się po całym terenie.  
Jak na Renzoku Energy Dan, pojedyncze pociski zadziwiały siłą. Ale coś za coś - nie mogła przecież strzelać w ten sposób w nieskończoność.  
Na razie jednak strzelała...  
Gdy sekundę później jeden z ki-blastów musnął jego ucho, a kolejny przypalił nieco włosy, Saiyan stwierdził, że sytuacja trochę wymyka się spod jego kontroli. Ostrzelany teren utrudniał swobodne poruszanie się. A w tej sytuacji nawet lekkie potknięcie mogło spowodować nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Zrobiło się niebepiecznie. Musiał skończyć tę walkę zanim instynkt weźmie górę nad rozumem i skrzywdzi tę dziewczynę.  
Przyspieszył zdecydowanie, odrywając się od ziemi. Lawirując, w locie wyminął trzy pociski i skupił w prawej dłoni duży, okrągły pocisk białej ki.  
- Kaijin Ball! - krzyknął, rzucając nim z zamachu. Kula energii poleciała po łuku w kierunku Rii, przecinając linię strzału renzoku Energy Dan. Trzy ki-blasty rozbiły się o nią jak drewniane czołgi o rozpędzony pociąg. Zaskoczona dziewczyna spanikowała i władowała resztę energii w jeden potężny kontrpocisk. To był błąd.  
Impet jaskrawej, biało-żółtej eksplozji rzucił nią jak szmacianą lalką. Przeleciała dobre pięćdziesiąt metrów zanim upomniała się o nią grawitacja. Nie spadła jednak - Saladin złapał ostrożnie, po czym, upewniwszy się, że blondynka jest tylko nieprzytomna, wylądował i delikatnie położył ją na ziemi.  
Przyjaciele dziewczyny już ruszyli sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest, więc Saiyan ewakuował na względnie bezpieczną odległość, by uniknąć nieporozumień. Zamierzał wykorzystać chwilę przerwy na krótki odpoczynek - zarówno cybernetyczne oczy jak i przeczucie mówiły mu, że dalej nie bedzie już tak łatwo.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego dziewiątego.**


	31. Twardy orzech do zgryzienia

**Rozdział XXX - Twardy orzech do zgryzienia**

- Nic ci nie jest, mała mała? - dopytywał się Efir, próbując ocucić przyjaciółkę za pomocą delikatnych pacnięć w policzek.  
- Ueeee... - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Sekundę później Ria zwymiotowała mu niemal wprost na buty. Przed koniecznością czyszczenia garderoby uratował go tylko nadzwyczajny refleks.  
- Wstrząs mózgu - rozpoznał bezbłędnie H'tar.  
Ostrożnie podniósł ranną. Filigranowa blondynka prawie mieściła mu się w dłoniach. Wystawały tylko zgrabne łydki.  
- Zajmę się nią - stwierdził. - A ty wykończ tamtego.  
- Nie-nie. Zrobimy odwrotnie - zakomenderował Efir. - Odstąpię ci moją kolejkę.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytał gigant. - To niepodobne do ciebie, żeby rezygnować z walki.  
- Gość jest niezły, ale zbyt słaby, żebym-żebym mógł mieć z tego jakąś sensowną rozrywkę. Będę się-się bawił lepiej obserwując wasz pojedynek. Poza tym ja mogę odstawić Rię do bazy jednym z bocznych wejść, ty musiałbyś użyć głównego.  
- Hmm... - Gigant zamyślił się. Widać było, że podjęcie decyzji o zostawieniu Rii przychodzi mu z trudem. W końcu jednak skinął głową, na znak że się zgadza. - Ale pilnuj jej dobrze - zastrzegł, oddając nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę czerwonowłosemu.  
- Jak oka-oka w głowie - obiecał przystojniak.

Obserwując zbliżającego się olbrzyma, Saladin bezwiednie się uśmiechał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe, a i tak nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przy każdym kroku tamtego, ziemia drży lekko. Facet był nie tylko wielki, ale też nieproporcjonalnie, masywnie zbudowany - równie szeroki co wysoki. O dłoniach tak dużych, że pięści nie ustępowały rozmiarem płaskiej, bezwłosej głowie wyrastającej - wydawałoby się - bezpośrednio z karku.  
- Mam nadzieję, że waszej koleżance nic się nie stało? - zapytał Saiyan, gdy przeciwnik zbliżył się.  
- Wyzdrowieje. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie - odparł gigant i utkwił w Saladinie mordercze spojrzenie. Zdecydowanie nie należał do typu osób, które chciałoby się spotkać w ciemnym zaułku. O ile w ogóle znalazłby się wystarczająco duży zaułek.  
- Czy nie miałem walczyć z twoim małym kolegą? Zabrakło mu odwagi?  
Gigant parsknął śmiechem.  
- Wolne żarty. Jest ode mnie o wiele silniejszy!  
Tak jak podejrzewałem - pomyślał Saiyan. - Wysłał tego ciołka, żeby sprawdzić na co mnie stać.  
- Dobra, kolejność jest mi obojętna - stwierdził. - Załatwię go później.  
- Nie będziesz miał okazji! - warknął H'tar, startując. Ogromne pięści śmignęły w powietrzu. Czarnowłosy odskoczył zwinnie i uderzenie, jak młotem, tylko wybiło dziurę w skale, gdzie stał przed momentem.  
Wolał nie myśleć co by się stało, gdyby oberwał.  
Mimo ogromnej masy ciała, olbrzym atakował bez widocznych przerw. Uderzył lewym sierpowym i prawym hakiem, po czym spróbował złapać ogoniastego za nogę. Za każdym razem jednak, Saladin okazywał się minimalnie szybszy - robił uniki, czekając na okazję do kontry.  
Wreszcie się doczekał. Wyskoczył na dwa metry w górę i kopnął potężnie w bok wielkiej, płaskiej głowy, aż zadzwoniło.  
Po czym krzyknął z bólu.  
Trafiony przeciwnik nie drgnął nawet - stał twardo jak skała. Saladin wręcz przeciwnie - odbił się jak piłka od ściany i upadł na plecy. Nawet nie próbował lądować na nogach - nie byłby w stanie utrzymać pozycji stojącej. Prawa łydka bolała jak diabli. Z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby nie jęczeć.  
- Coś nie tak? - zadrwił gigant. - Zraniłeś się w nóżkę? O, jak mi przykro. O, jak mi przykro. Pozwól, że ci skrócę cierpienia!  
Uniósł stopę z zamiarem wdeptania Saiyana w ziemię. Czarnowłosy jednak odtoczył się o pół metra, ratując życie - wielki paluch ledwie musnął zbroję.  
Ogoniasty podkurczył lewe kolano i odbił się, unosząc w powietrze, poza zasięg kończyn przeciwnika. Z zażenowaniem zauważył, że dostał gęsiej skórki. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu minęło odkąd ostatnio walczył z kimś sensownym. Adrenalina buzowała mu w żyłach, aż go trzęsło.  
- Nie przedłużaj swojej agonii - kontynuował H'tar, także odrywając się od podłoża. - Nie masz szans, na ziemi, czy w powietrzu.  
W odpowiedzi Saladin posłał mu w twarz ki-blasta z obu dłoni, a potem jeszcze dwa. Olbrzyma skryła chmura dymu - ale tylko na moment. Wyleciał z niej bez ostrzeżenia, z impetem kuli armatniej. Dopadł do Saiyana i grzmotnął ogromną pięścią w twarz.  
Czarnowłosy jakimś cudem nie stracił przytomności - w pełni świadomie doświadczył trwającego niecałe pół sekundy lotu i twardego zderzenia ze skalistym gruntem. Kaszlnął i splunął krwią, mając nadzieję, że to tylko połamane zęby, a nie przebite zgruchotanymi żebrami płuca. Trudno było stwierdzić - wielka dłoń tamtego trafiła we wszystko na raz.  
Dobrze nie jest - zdążył pomyśleć, gdy wielki cień przesłonił mu tutejsze słońce.

- Ostrożnie, połóż ją tu - powiedział Tevar na widok Efira z Rią na rękach. - Mówiłem, żeby od razu go zabić - dodał z wyrzutem, gdy dziewczyna leżała już na łóżku.  
Czerwonowłosy wzruszył ramionami.  
- Nie przesadzaj, należy nam-nam się trochę rozrywki od czasu-czasu do-do czasu.  
- To nazywasz rozrywką? - zdenerwował się Tevar. - Ria mogła zginąć!  
- Kontrolowaliśmy sytuację!  
- Właśnie widzę. Ja się zajmę Rią. Nic tu po to tobie - machnął na kolegę dłonią - wracaj na powierzchnię, dalej kontrolować sytuację.  
- Przecież H'tar sobie-sobie poradzi.  
- Idź, do cholery! - warknął Tevar, wyraźnie wściekły.  
- Dobra-dobra, bez-bez nerwów... Idę.

Saladin zmobilizował organizm do wysiłku i odskoczył. W samą porę, bo H'tar spadł na grunt całym ciężarem wybijając w miejscu lądowania spory krater.  
- Trzymasz się życia jak karaluch - ocenił gigant, widząc, że przeciwnik nie stał się mięsną papką pod jego podeszwami. - Zdechnij wreszcie! - warknął.  
Ale nie zaatakował - stał tylko tak, z rozdziawionymi ustami, jakby na coś czekając. Saladina coś tknęło - może sygnał z implantów, a może po prostu instynkt wojownika. Uskoczył, ponownie ratując życie. Z ust jego przeciwnika wystrzeliła ogromna, rozchodząca się stożkowato fala energii, zmiatając wszystko w zasięgu pół kilometra. Saiyan, na szczęście dla siebie, obserwował to dzieło zniszczenia z bezpiecznej wysokości.  
Chwila wytchnienia trwała jednak zaledwie kilka sekund, po których H'tar wypatrzył przeciwnika i ponownie ruszył w jego stronę. Ogoniasty skupił więc ki i skierował złączone kciukami dłonie na zbliżającego się z dołu giganta. Sylwetkę Saiyana otoczyła jaskrawożółta poświata.  
- SHENKIDAN! - wykrzyknął, a masywny strumień ki przeszył powietrze, idealnie trafiając cel. Nie zepchnął go jednak ku ziemi - nawet nie zatrzymał. Trochę tylko spowolnił. H'tar parł do przodu, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że bezpośrednio wystawia się na działanie najpotężniejszej techniki Saladina. Najwyraźniej była to dla niego zaledwie drobna niedogodność.  
Widząc beznadzieję sytuacji, czarnowłosy zdecydował się na ryzykowny manewr. Przerwał atak i ruszył rywalowi na spotkanie.  
- Samobójstwo!? - wykrzyknął gigant ze śmiechem. - Nic ci z tego nie przyjdzie!  
Saiyan dobrze o tym widział. Dlatego w ostatniej chwili przyspieszył, celując stopą w głowę tamtego. Nie zaatakował jednak, dobrze pamiętając skutki poprzedniej próby. Odbił się od czaszki H'tara jak od odskoczni i zawirował w powietrzu niczym akrobata, przemieszczając się za plecy przeciwnika. Idealna pozycja do strzału.  
Spadając swobodnie mógł w pełni skoncentrować się na technice - a tylko atakując z maksymalną skutecznością miał jakąś szansę.  
- Silver Wedge! - krzyknął. Błękitne wyładowania w jego dłoni uformowały się w charakterystyczny energetyczny szpikulec, przypominający z wyglądu sopel lodu. Rzucił nim, nadając jednocześnie ruch wirowy.  
Masywny H'tar nie miał możliwości odwrócić się na czas. Właściwie, nawet nie zauważył co się dzieje.  
Błękitny, iskrzący klin trafił w plecy giganta, zalewając okolicę oślepiającym blaskiem. Olbrzym zawył z bólu.  
Udało się - pomyślał Saladin, opanowując spadanie. Wylądował powoli. Noga wciąż bolała, ale już nie tak jak wcześniej. - Dorwałem drania!  
Mina zrzedła mu, gdy zobaczył rzeczywisty efekt swojego ataku. Silver Wedge zdołał co prawda przebić skórę H'tara i skaleczyć go w plecy, ale nic więcej. Po grzbiecie giganta ściekło zaledwie kilka kropel gęstej, ciemnoczerwonej krwi. Najwyraźniej nie tylko skórę miał twardą - całe jego ciało było niczym skała.  
Olbrzym odwrócił się, uśmiechając pod nosem, po czym opadł - a raczej spadł - na ziemię. Jak kamień, nie licząc tego, że wylądował pewnie, na nogach. Grunt zadrżał, tym razem bardzo realnie.  
- Rozumiem, że na tyle mniej więcej cię stać? - zapytał kolos, ukazując w uśmiechu charakterystyczne zęby, kojarzące się ze ściętymi pniami drzew. - Nieźle, jak na takiego cieniasa.  
Saiyan nie odpowiedział. Stał spokojnie, obserwując. Czekał.  
- Co, zaniemówiłeś? - podjął zniecierpliwiony gigant. - A może chcesz się poddać? Nie ma dobrze, zaraz zakończysz swój marny żywot!  
Saladin zgiął lekko ręce i uwolnił aurę. Czarne włosy zafalowały, a usta wykrzywiły się w charakterystycznym, przejętym od starszego brata grymasie aroganckiego rozbawienia.

Ria jęknęła i powoli otworzyła oczy. Jednak po chwili z powrotem je zamknęła, bo wszystko było rozmazane i falujące.  
- Co się...? Gdzie...? - próbowała zapytać. Ostry ból głowy skutecznie przeszkadzał jej formułować pełne zdania.  
- Wszystko w porządku. Jesteśmy w bazie. Jesteś bezpieczna - powiedział Tevar. - H'tar walczy z nieznajomym i ma go na widelcu, więc leż spokojnie.  
- Co? Nie... - zaprotestowała słabo dziewczyna. - Musisz go zatrzymać. Nie wygra z nim.  
- Hmm? Niby dlaczego?

Saladin zrobił krok do przodu. Oprócz widocznej poświaty ki, otaczała go jeszcze jedna aura - pewności siebie.  
- Muszę ci się przyznać do dwóch rzeczy - powiedział. - Po pierwsze: bardzo mnie cieszy ta walka i fakt, że jesteś aż tak wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Aha, to jest ta dobra wiadomość. Po drugie, ale tu gorzej: nie byłem wobec ciebie zupełnie uczciwy. I to już jest zła wiadomość.  
- Co?  
- Przez cały czas oszukiwałem. Chciałem sprawdzić na ile mnie stać, więc bawiłem się z tobą, chociaż mogłem od razu zwyciężyć.  
Gigant osłupiał totalnie.  
- Co? - powtórzył.  
- Okej, widzę, że nie rozumiesz, więc po prostu pokażę o co chodzi.  
Aura Saiyana rozszerzyła się i eksplodowała na złoto. Tę samą barwę przyjęły włosy, które - dotychczas skierowane charakterystycznie do tyłu - uniosły się teraz nieco w górę. Oczy pozostały stalowoszare, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia.  
Saladin przyjął formę SSJ.

**Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego.**


End file.
